Story Time! Reading The Queen's Champion
by ElderBlade276
Summary: Reading The Queen's Champion with a twist. What if those from Riordans version read Anaklusmos' version? How do Artemis and Annabeth react? How will Percy react?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

3rd Person POV

It was after the Giant War and everything was going well. The heros of Olympus were rewarded with Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Annabeth accepting immortality. Once again Percy Jackson turned it down but got partial immortality so he could still be with Annabeth as she had told him if she got immortality and the chance to work on architecture forever, she would. Percy was happy for her and he agreed to her getting immortality and said he would decline but ask for partial immortality.

At first Leo had disappeared after the Giant War but came back with Calypso. At least he keeps his promises. After that he also got immortality as Calypso was immortal and he deserved it. Right now the Olympians are in their throne room. The Romans and Greeks had united and so had their counterparts. As usual it was a long council meeting that included everyone arguing except for Hestia who shook her head but smiled at her childish family as she shared a glance with Hera who smirked a little. There was flash of bright light and all arguing ceased immediately. Stood in the middle of the throne room was Chaos.

"Lord Chaos." Zeus said and all the Olympians bowed.

"Rise Olympians, I see after the Giant War you have done well and thought as a small but quite entertaining treat from me. I would let you, the Romans and Greeks, minor gods and the Hunters, ah, read a story based on what happened in a parallel universe that resides in the same multiverse as yours." Hades raised a hand and Chaos looked at him.

"We get to read a story?" He asked.

"Yes one of another universe the same as your own up until Percy Jacksons fight with Kronos in the throne room. Percy Jackson does exist in that universe and is also the Savior of Olympus there except... his story is different. I will send others from that universe so you can meet them. And as for the book," a black book appeared in Chaos' hands. "Yes this is it. Just know everything is the same until Percy battles Kronos is the throne room which is where this book begins I suggest you summon the others here and then let the story begin!" Chaos said and he flashed out leaving the Olympians stunned. The black book had dropped to the floor as Chaos left and Hermes picked it up.

"Hmm, its called 'The Queen's Champion'" He said and everyone looked at Hera who shrugged. Hermes snapped his fingers and the Campers, Hunters and minor gods appeared as well as The Amazons. The gods filled them in and Percy had a dumbstruck expression that made many snicker and Annabeth smile and pull him down as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"Chapter 1: The Betrayal" Hermes read.

 **Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos as he attempted to destroy their seats of powers. But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face.**

"Tears?" Clarisse asked. "And a sword at Annabeths throat?"

 **When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.**

 **"Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.**

"WHAT?!" Came from almost everyone.

 **Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet. Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit. Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor.**

Artemis and the Hunters smiled.

"Go Thalia!" Said a younger hunter as Thalia chucked and ruffled her hair.

 **"You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod.**

Knew it." Said the same hunter causing some to laugh.

 **Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face.**

"You tow worked together? Maybe there's still hope!" Hades mocked his brothers who turned red.

 **"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.**

"I want to know too as to why she supports the traitor." Athena said.

 **"First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor.**

"Ha! Percy isn't the traitor Annabeth is!" Apollo said before his smile was wiped off his face as he looked at Annabeth who was glaring at him.

 **"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.**

"Yes she must be lying!" Athena said

"I'm the god of truth. She ain't lying." Said Apollo shaking a finger at her.

 **"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue.**

"Ha! Dad barked maybe he's a dog?" Hermes joked but shut up at the weird stares he got.

 **Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles, while Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.**

"Mortal steel would've worked fine but ok..." Hephaestus grumbled.

 **"Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg.**

"Do you hate me in _every_ universe?" Thalia asked the Queen of the gods. She just glared at Thalia.

 **Percy** **tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back.**

"I would never do that to Seaweed Brain. I'm the one who has to _stop_ himself from doing that on his quests." Annabeth said and the Campers and gods laughed as Percy pouted and Annabeth smirked.

 **When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked. I heard her say that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke.**

"So she was the traitor! Damn at least our Annabeth is nice... sort of." Leo joked as Annabeth glared and a few snickered and even Malcolm smiled.

 **Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life.**

"Percy is the love of my life." Annabeth said and kissed him as the Aphrodite Cabin and Aphrodite herself cooed and squealed.

 **Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to her to heal her leg.**

"At least he knows his superiors there." Zeus grumbled as Percy smiled sheepishly and Poseidon glared at his brother.

 **"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.**

"In our fathers name Athena! I told you. She. Ain't. Lying." Apollo said exasperated and many snickered.

 **Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom.**

"Or do that." Apollo mumbled.

 **Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.**

"I'm starting to hate myself." Annabeth said and Leo opened his mouth before Annabeth said. "Leo, don't. You. Dare." She growled and he pales and nodded.

 **Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes.**

"Damn she hurt him." Katie said.

"Maybe if you three could be like that all wars would stop unless Ares causes it." Hestia said as said three pouted slightly and glared at eachother.

 **Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.**

"All of it was a lie? That's not even cold. That's cruel." Chris stated.

 **Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on**

"I do NOT! Drone on." Zeus said and everyone looked at eachother and rolled their eyes whilst Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon and Hades shouted.

"YEAH YOU DO!"

 **about the bravery of the gods, Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend. The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with. He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.**

The temperature seemed to drop a degree as Hestia looked at Percy sadly. He got her, her throne back and was one of the couple demigods who acknowledged her before she became an Olympian again.

 **Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.**

"Probably something super boring." Apollo said as his father glared at him.

 **Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-bother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request but Percy just stared blankly ahead.**

"Looks like some never change. He still wanted a stick." Zeus said and many chuckled remembering Tyson's enthusiasm.

 **After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.**

"FOOOODDD!" Percy joked and the Greeks who got the joke laughed.

 **Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.**

"Artemis and Zeus? Great those two never compliment people next thing you know Hera will compliment her too." Apollo said and Hera glared at him.

 **"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.**

 **Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.**

"She broke him..." Piper whispered but everyone heard it.

 **"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.**

 **Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.**

 **"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"**

"You'd have to be nuts to deny it." Nico said and the others all nodded as Percy blushed.

 **The question was met with silence.**

 **"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."**

 **Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"**

 **Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

"Can't say no now seeing as Annabeth in that universe was a traitor." Aphrodite said.

 **Percy didn't hesitate.**

Everyone leaned in.

 **"No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.**

"Say wha?" Many guys said including Apollo and The Stolls.

 **"No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"**

Percy sighed.

"I don't want to be immortal Lord Zeus sorry. I'm about as stubborn as, well, no offence, you." Percy said and Zeus just slumped in his throne and grumbled something about 'stupid demigods' and 'generous offer'.

 **"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.**

"He's gonna wish for what he did here." Grover said.

 **Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."**

Hades smirked.

 **Hades smirked, "Guilty."**

 **"Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."**

 **Thunder boomed outside.**

 **"Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.**

"Calling me a minor god?" Hades growled but Hermes laughed.

 **"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.**

Many laughed as the Lord of the dead blushed in embarrassment.

 **Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet."**

 **Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.**

 **"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father.**

"Wait so there he got our thrones back after the Titans War?" Hades asked. Hermes nodded.

"Told you he'd wish for the same thing he did here." Grover said.

 **Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"**

"No I want a palace with the world biggest pool, a huge oven, an unlimited supply of Oreos and a statue to fill my ego." Percy said sarcastically.

 **"Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."**

"Think of it as my Christmas list for all the Christmas' you weren't there." Percy said and smirked.

 **"I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly.**

"Calmly? I thought he would've stucm his tongue out at least." Travis said and a few snickered.

 **The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackelope was not worth finding out.**

Many laughed and Artemis smirked.

"Are you sure Perseus? Maybe you should start researching jackelopes. Thalia can have some fun." Artemis said and Percy paled.

 **"You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever change." Zeus said with narrowed eyes.**

"Does his fatal flaw of _loyalty_ mean anything to you brother?" Poseidon asked.

 **Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus' throne where he knelt.**

 **"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously.**

 **Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath.**

Everyone's jaws dropped.

 **The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years.**

Many glared at the goddess and Poseidon shouted,

"Swallow your pride woman!"

 **Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal and decided that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks.**

"Drawbacks? Are there _any_ drawbacks for Percy swearing loyalty?" Jason asked.

 **"Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.**

"Bad pun" Frank said.

 **Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

 **She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.**

Many frowned and smiled at Percy sympathetically even though it wasn't _his_ past. It was himself from another universe. But it still pained others to even read about Percy, their friend and leader, be in pin and basically broken.

 **Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.**

 **"Artemis, please come here, daughter." Zeus announced.**

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.**

 **"It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus asked.**

 **Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.**

Artemis' eyes widened here but she composed herself before anyone noticed.

"Why did he glow silver?" Apollo asked. Artemis shrugged.

 **"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely.**

 **Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.**

 **"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.**

"This book has too many puns about Zeus..." Hermes said. "I love it."

 **Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished. When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.**

"Always ready for a party huh?" Ares said. They rolled their eyes and said,

"Duh,"

 **Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed. He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future.**

 **When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne.**

"Hera other universe or not you better not blast him." Poseidon growled.

"It isn't me!" Hera yelled.

 **Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**

"Seriously?! He only bows to either his father or Artemis cos obviously he's a man and even Zeus doesn't get as much respect but Hera?!" Apollo yelled.

 **"Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly.**

 **Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

 **"I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naïve and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said." Percy explained. He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke.**

"HA! I _can_ apologise." Percy said smiling smugly whilst his friends rolled their eyes.

"You. Percy Jackson. APOLOGISED! This Percy must be better than you." Clarisse said.

"HEY!" Everyone laughed.

 **"Wait, Perseus." Hera called.**

 **Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated.**

Once again everyone chuckled.

 **"I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked.**

 **Percy nodded warily.**

 **"Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished.**

 **Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half- Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.**

"A letter?" Hazel asked.

 **Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus."**

"Ok he's definitely more respectful than you." Clarisse stated.

 **Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again.**

 **Line Break**

"Line Break?" Conner asked.

"Yes Conner. It breaks lines." Lou Ellen explained saying it slowly as if talking to a child to which many laughed.

 **The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.**

 **Dear Chiron,**

 **I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time traveling. I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I am angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me, and the campers like my brothers and sisters. I just need some time to myself. Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Percy Jackson.**

"And that's the chapter." Hermes concluded.

"Dang you hurt me Wise Girl." Percy mocked. Annabeth glared and slapped him upside the head.

"Good for you." She said before kissing him.

"Is there going to be any love?" Aphrodite asked. Just then a flash of light appeared and stood there were five figures.

Thalia Grace,

Zoë Nightshade,

Phoebe,

Chloe,

And Percy but with the brown hair and brown eyes as he was disguised as Blake.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked. Percy or should I say 'Blake' smirked.

"We're from the universe your reading about now."

"Zoë?" Came Artemis' voice.

"Hello Milady." Zoë greeted until she was tackled into a hug.

"B-but Chaos said everything was the same in that universe...you _died."_

"Spoilers." Zoë smirked.

"Woah ANOTHER ME?!" Thalia shouted. The other Thalia just smirked.

"Wait why are the Hunters here? And who's the guy and the little girl?" Malcolm asked.

"I'm Chloe Daughter Of Athena and a Junter of Artemis, Blake here is the man who saved me from my uncle and loads of others and he's our big brother." Chloe said making Blake smile.

"Big brother after Phoebe accepted me when we beat Heracles up-" Blake face palmed and so did Thalia.

"Blake shut up."

"Ok." Chloe and Zoë laughed as Chloe climbed onto Blakes shoulders.

"This man was accepted by the Hunt?" Artemis asked.

"Yep and he's the best man out there." Phoebe said shocking everyone.

"Thanks sis."

"No problem brother."

"Oh and to answer Aphrodites question yes there is love in this story..." Blake trailed off. Aphrodite squealed.

"Ugh. Who wants to read the next chapter?" Blake asked.

"Me!" Poseidon said and Hermes tossed the book to Poseidon.

 **A/N and that's the first chapter of my alternate universes. How will Annabeth and Artemis react to Percy and Artemis' relationship in the future? And which other characters make an appearance? Watch out for the next one and...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chaoter 2:

3rd Person POV

"Chapter 2: Mystery Man" Poseidon read.

 **(Five Years Later)**

"5 years? What about the Giant War?" Reyna asked to which the five from the other universe smirked.

 **Five years since anyone had seen the Hero of Olympus. Poseidon was in a deep depression, the seas had been restless for over three years.**

"That happened in your universe?" Thalia just nodded.

 **Everyone believed Percy would return on his own. They thought he would travel, kill a few monsters to blow off some steam, then return to camp. But after a year and no word, people began to worry. After two, Zeus sent the Hunters of Artemis to track Percy down, simply to check on him. Since his disappearance, most of the gods had let go of their grudges toward Percy, realizing his heart and intentions were pure. After the third year and no luck in tracking him, people began to worry about his safety.**

"Is he okay?" Annabeth asked and this snapped Blake's and the others' attention. In a second Thalia, Phoebe, Zoë and Chloe had their bows aimed at her and Blake was instantly holding a sword to her throat.

"WOAH! LEAVE HER ALONE." Percy roared at Blake pointing his sword at Blake.

"Why? Why should I leave the _traitor_ alone?" Blake growled. Percy looked at Thalia. (From the other universe.

"Thalia! She's your _best_ friend!"

"Not after what she did to Percy." Thalia growled.

"But this is Annabeth from _our_ universe where she isn't a traitor at all!" Percy shouted and Blake reluctantly took his sword away and the others lowered their bows.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look and sound like _her_ and we all _hate_ her." Blake apologised but Annabeth waved him off.

"It's fine, I'm a traitor in your universe so it's natural for you to get angry." Blake gave an appreciative nod and went back to his seat with Chloe in his lap.

 **Hades assured the council that Percy was still alive, but people still worried.**

"If Seaweed Brain killed himself I'd go to the underworld and resurrect him and kill him myself." Annabeth said and many snickered as Percy pouted.

"I wouldn't get myself killed."

"Yes you would Kelp Head and I'll help Annabeth. So will Nico." Thals (from this universe) said.

 **After the fourth year, people began to think he would never return. He was immortal; but after no contact, it seemed Percy was cutting himself off from the godly world. Despite losing hope, the hunters continued to search for Percy. It was mostly because Thalia had never been the same after Percy disappeared. She knew Annabeth's betrayal had hurt Percy the worst but losing him made the loss that much tougher for Thalia. Artemis was also furious a demigod had managed to evade her hunters for so long. They had never failed a mission. Until Percy Jackson that is. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth. Close, but not quite.**

"Ha! I managed to evade the Hunt!" Percy stated smugly.

"DONT YOU GET AN EGO TOO!" Nyssa shouted and everyone doubled over in laughter.

 **Two years after Percy's disappearance, demigods began showing up at Camp Half Blood seemingly by themselves. The demigods said they were found by a man who helped them travel to camp but refused to go into camp with them. People had hoped it was Percy but when the demigods described the man, they said he had brown hair and brown eyes, crushing the hope that Percy was around.**

"Brown hair and brown eyes? Is that you Blake?" Athena asked and Blake nodded.

 **After the first half dozen demigods showed up at camp accompanied by this mysterious man, the gods began to wonder who he was and why he was rescuing demigods. The man had even managed to bring girls into the hunter's camp unnoticed,**

"Wait, WHAT? And HOW?" Artemis yelled at Blake. Blake smirked.

"I have my ways." Blake said.

 **vanishing before the hunters noticed a new girl had entered their camp; something that infuriated Artemis immensely. When Artemis questioned the girls, they would explain their stories, usually horrific tales of abuse both physical and sexual. They said the man would show up and rescue them while dealing horrific fates to their abusers. When asked about the man the young girls would smile and say that he was nice and caring, like a big brother who came to their rescue. When they described the man, the girls gave the same descriptions as the campers, brown hair and brown eyes. The only clue to his identity was the name Blake. Despite how angry Artemis was that the man managed to sneak into her camp unnoticed, she couldn't help but hold a small amout of respect for the man. From the young girls' stories, the man dealt with abusive men in a way that was just as, if not more brutally than Artemis did.**

"More than me? Really?" Artemis asked and Blake nodded.

"I hate seeing them abused and it just...makes me angry." Blake said and Travis and Conner looked at eachother.

"YOUR HULK!"

"Do I look green to you?" He asked.

 **Zeus ordered the man be found and brought to Olympus so his identity could be revealed. Despite their best efforts, neither the hunters nor any gods sent could find this man. He was an enigma. He appeared when needed by demigods but vanished before his identity or origins could be discovered.**

"Paranoid much, eh brother?" Hades said and the gods laughed at Zeus' expression.

 **The hunters were currently tracking Echidna and the Chimera and were currently a little ways outside of Chicago. As they travelled, they were ambushed by a small army of monsters consisting of Cyclops, Dracaena, Empousa and Hellhounds. A number of hunters were injured when they were caught by surprise. The remaining hunters tried to protect the wounded ones but were starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters.**

Artemis and the gods who had children in the Hunt gripped there thrones.

 **Thalia was firing arrows and fast as she could but the monsters were closing in fast. As she fired, she didn't see a Cyclops sneaking up to her left. Artemis noticed but couldn't reach her in time. Thalia turned just in time to see the monster's club raised to strike her down. As she braced herself for the impact, she closed her eyes.**

"NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Zeus yelled and Thalia from the other universe smiled.

"As you can see I'm fine dad." She said. Zeus smiled.

"Good or they're in for a lot of torture."

 **The strike never came. She opened her eyes to see and arrow imbedded in the Cyclop's forehead before it crumbled to dust. What shocked her was that the arrow was not silver, it was black.**

"Yay! Blake to the rescue!" Chloe yelled and everyone smiled.

"Shhh Chloe don't give spoilers. Here." Blake clapped his hands and summoned macaroni and cheese for her to which Chloe grinned and started eating. Athena smiled as she didn't have a daughter called Chloe but she adored her supposed 'daughter' in front of her.

 **Thalia turned to see monsters begin getting picked off by black arrows as soon as they came within ten feet of the hunters. She looked to her right to see a man firing arrows at speeds and accuracy that rivaled even the best hunters. The monster army finally seemed to notice the man and a sent a wave of monsters toward him.**

 **Instead of defending himself the man strapped his bow to his back. He calmly pulled out two golden hunting knives and when the monsters were ten feet away from him, the blades lit on fire.**

"Fire? Are you my son?" Hephaestus asked and Blake shook his head. Everyone looked confused.

 **Thalia and the hunters watched in awe while they continued to fire arrows as the man charged into the monster ranks. They were stunned at the speed and grace at which the man fought. His technique was flawless as he sliced from monster to monster, wasting less than a second before moving to the next monster. The hunters began to think he was a god who had come to their aide.**

"Impossible. Can I fight you?" Ares asked.

"Later" Blake said.

 **After decapitating the last Empousa, the man sheathed his knives and turned to the small number of monsters who still fought the hunters. He lit his hands on fire before sending two massive fireballs into the center of the monsters. The few that survived were quickly picked off by the silver arrows of the hunters.**

 **As the final monster dissolved, the hunters turned their bows toward the man who dropped to a knee bowing. He knew what was coming. A flash of silver appeared in front of him and the goddess Artemis stood with her hunting knives out. She was surprised to see the man already bowing.**

"Hey Arty! Your popular!" Apollo mocked his sister and she shot an arrow near his manhood.

 **"Who are you?" She yelled at him.**

"Jeez Arty I just saved your hunters." Blake said and Artemis' eyes widened and everyone stiffened as to what she would do. As she was about to attack him for calling her 'Arty' a flash of light appeared and out of the light came Artemis. With her bow drawn at Artemis from this universe.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him." She growled to which the ones from the other universe smirked and Blake grinned whilst everyone else was dumbstruck. Artemis nodded and slumped in her throne glaring at Blake whilst the other Artemis walked towards where Blake was sitting on a couch and sat next to him. Blake slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Over protective?" Blake smirked. Artemis blushed surprising everyone.

"Shut up you or I'll let her kill you." She replied.

 **The man kept his head down, "I will tell you but it is not for your hunter's ears." He said respectfully.**

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"**

 **The man kept his head down but extended his arm for the goddess to see. "I seek the company of Lady Diana for this conversation and your hunters may not understand where I come from." He said in a respectful tone.**

"Your Roman?" Athena asked and Blake replied,

"Kind of." Everyone looked confused.

 **Artemis was surprised. She looked at his arm and saw the SPQR tattoo along with the bars for each year of service. She only saw one bar which was odd for such an old demigod. But what shocked her most was that instead of one symbol of his godly parent, he had two. And they were the symbols of the two least likely goddesses to have a demigod other than herself. The symbols of Vesta and Juno were clearly tattooed on his arm.**

"WHAT?" Zeus yelled.

"The Queen's Champion..." Athena muttered and everyone's eyes widened. Blake got up and bowed to Hera and Hestia.

"Hello my patrons."

 **"Why do you have the symbols of Juno and Vesta tattooed on your arm?" She asked suspiciously.**

 **The man sighed, "They are my patrons. I have not spoken to my father in many years." He said in a sad tone.**

"So you _are_ a demigod. But who's your father?" Athena asked.

"If I told you... I'd have to kill you." Blake joked and the ones from the other universe rolled their eyes and Artemis slapped him.

"Ow! Moonbeam!" Blake yelled. She slapped him again.

"You just gave Apollo another nick name!" Apollo grinned.

"Moonbeam! I like you Blake." Apollo said and Blake looked slightly suprised but smiled.

 **Artemis wanted to question him more about it but decided to wait until later.**

 **"Why are you here?" She asked.**

 **"I was bringing a young maiden to your camp when I saw the monsters ambush your hunters. The girl is hidden in the branches of a tree in the woods one hundred yards to my left. I told her to wait until the monsters were gone and for me to come get her." He answered calmly.**

 **"Show me your face!" Artemis demanded, realizing this was probably the man she had failed to locate.**

 **He looked up at her with brown eyes and brown hair.**

 **"You're the man who has been rescuing demigods while avoiding the gods. How dare you enter my hunter's camp without my permission?" Artemis hissed in outrage.**

"Honestly Arty you sound angry and here I thought you liked me." Blake said and Thalia (from their universe) laughed.

 **The man looked directly into the goddess' silver eyes, "I meant no disrespect Lady Artemis. I simply wished to provide the girls with a home they would feel safe in. Their lives were not good when I found them. I did not want to bring them to Camp Half Blood as they would not be comfortable around male demigods."**

 **Something about his face seemed very familiar to Artemis for some reason but she couldn't think of where she had seen this man before.**

"Haha Arty. _Now I'm just somebody that you used to know."_ Blake sang. Zoë shook her head.

"Don't sing." She said and Blake pouted.

 **She narrowed her eyes at the man but saw no deceit in his words. She decided she would take him to Olympus as her father ordered where the council could question the demigod.**

 **She ordered him to follow her back into her camp. When they reached the camp, three of the newest hunters threw themselves at him squealing in delight.**

 **"Blake!" They yelled as they hugged him tightly. Artemis looked shocked. These were the hunters he had apparently brought to the hunt and all were terrified of men. They were even scared of the older hunters. She had never seen them so happy since coming to the hunt.**

"Wait they're scared of even the older hunters but like you?" Blake nodded.

 **The man, Blake, smiled at the girls, "I see you have found a home here Christy, Megan, and Diana." He said in a happy tone.**

 **Artemis sent two hunters to retrieve the girl hidden in the woods and brought Blake to her tent once he managed to detach the gleeful girls from him. He looked up to see some hunters glaring at him while some looked at him confused or shocked. He followed Artemis into her tent.**

 **Artemis eyed the man warily, "You say you are Roman yet you seem to be fully aware of the Greeks. Explain." Artemis demanded.**

 **Blake looked at the goddess warily before sighing, "I never said I was Roman Lady Artemis. From what my patrons tell me, I am different. Apparently my father visited my mother in both his aspects rather than one. When she saw my father she saw a combination of both aspects. Thus, I am apparently a child of both Greece and Rome."**

"That's impossible!" A few gods yelled.

"Not from what my m- patrons tell me." Blake said.

 **"That isn't possible." She argued. The goddess shimmered until she stood in her Roman aspect Diana.**

 **"How do I know you tell the truth?" She asked suspiciously, in Latin.**

 **"I am only telling you what my patrons told me. I was not aware until a few years ago." He answered in perfect Latin.**

 **Diana shifted back to Artemis and stared at the man confused. He was the first demigod of his kind in history.**

 **"Who is your father?" She asked less threateningly.**

"We wanna know too." Hermes said.

 **The man looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I cannot reveal that. My patrons told me to keep the information to myself."**

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You dare defy a goddess?"**

"When it's Arty yes I do... or if it's Ares or Aphrodite I won't even bother to listen to what they have to say." Blake said. Aphrodite huffed as Blake was handsome and Ares glared. Artemis from this universe glared whilst 'Arty' slapped him.

"How many times do you slap me?" Blake asked.

"Every time you do something stupid which is almost every hour." She said and everyone laughed.

 **Blake shook his head, "I do not wish to, but I cannot defy my patrons."**

 **Artemis stared Blake, her eyes still narrowed. She decided to search his memories. As soon as she tried, she was shocked to find herself blocked. She looked at Blake to find his eyes glowing brown with power. Her eyes widened before she scowled.**

 **"I could just kill you." She threatened.**

A flash of light and out of it appeared Hera. The Queen of Olympus herself.

"You wouldn't dare touch my s- Champion." She growled and everyone looked shocked. Blake smiled and got up and hugged Hera. Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"I h-hate demigods though." Hera said and the other Hera smiled.

"Blake changed my views and he's my favourite." She said.

"She spoils me." Blake muttered.

 **Surprisingly Blake shrugged. "Go ahead if you must. I have seen enough of the terrible things in this world for one lifetime anyway."**

"You want to join my realm?" Hades asked and everyone had disbelief etched on their faces whilst Blake hung his head in sorrow. Artemis got up and held his hand leading him back to the couch and hugged him knowing why he was upset. Everyone else stared at the interaction between the man-hater and the man.

 **Artemis's eyes widened before she sneered, "Very well, you can come to Olympus where my father can decide your fate."**

 **Blake looked worried for a minute but then he smirked, "How about another deal?"**

 **Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And what do you have that I would want?"**

 **"I propose a wager. If you beat me in an archery competition, I will reveal everything you want to know about me as well as come peacefully with you to Olympus. If I win, I leave your camp in peace until we meet again." Blake asked hopefully.**

"Just when I saw my other self like him I was beginning to respect him." Artemis said.

"Hmm don't be so rash" Hera from the other universe said.

 **Artemis laughed, "You think you can defeat the goddess of Archery in an archery competition? You are just another foolish man. I accept your challenge _boy."_**

Blake looked up smiling slightly.

"Seriously Arty I thought I was more than a _boy_." And Artemis from the other universe laughed.

 **Blake smiled and nodded. Artemis scowled but led the man to the archery range. The hunters gathered around smirking in anticipation of the man's humiliation.**

 **"Ten arrows each, fired continuously. Whoever is more accurate wins." Artemis said with a smirk.**

"So easy..." Apollo and his kids muttered.

 **Blake nodded and pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow.**

 **"Begin!" Thalia yelled.**

 **Both Artemis and the man fired arrows at amazing speeds. Within seconds, both were finished. Artemis stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking the time to look at the man's.**

Everyone leaned in.

"WAIT!" Blake yelled.

"Huh?" Aphrodite asked. Blake walked up to Apollo and climbed up his throne. He asked Hera for a hammer and she summoned one for him. Blake hit Apollo in the head with the hammer.

"I'm saving you from centuries of embarrassment Arty." Blake said.

 **Then she heard words that sent a chill down her back, "I..It…It's a t..tie." Thalia stuttered out.**

"NO WAY!" Everyone yelled and Blake doubled over in laughter and so did Thalia (from Blakes universe) Arty just glared at Blake.

 **Artemis froze. She looked at Blake's target to see an identical formation.**

 **"I'm sorry for challenging you Lady Artemis. But since I did not lose, I will not be coming to Olympus." Blake said apologetically before taking a step back. Artemis turned to look at him shocked but before she could speak the man vanished into a flash of flames.**

"I hate you sometimes Blake" Artemis said and Blake just walked up to her, sat down, then whispered in her ear.

"Nah, you love me." He said and he and Artemis looked at eachother with love in their eyes until Phoebe coughed. They both blushed.

 **Artemis stared at the spot the man vanished from in confusion. He could have escaped whenever he wanted. Did he simply want to humiliate her? She became furious before turning to hunters who also looked stunned.**

"I only humiliate Arty on days that end it 'Y'"

"B-but that's everyday." Artemis said and Blake smiled.

"Exactly." He said.

"How are you two friends? Doesn't Blake annoy you?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm friends with Arty here cos I'm nice and no one wanted to be friends with her. The Hunters are only here so she doesn't isolate herself." Blake said before his eyes widened.

"BLAKE!" Artemis from his universe yelled and she chased him around the throne room whilst everyone was shocked but the ones from the other universe laughed. Artemis finally caught up and tackled him and punched his face and began punching his chest as she straddled him. Blake just laughed as he finally got Artemis off of him and ran back to Hera and sat down whilst Artemis sat down next to him and slapped him one more time before calming down.

Everyone watched with wide eyes.

 **"Camp here for the night. I must go to Olympus." She ordered before vanishing in a flash of silver. Once the council had been gathered, thirteen gods and goddesses looked at Artemis expectantly.**

 **"Why have you called this meeting daughter?" Zeus bellowed.**

"Cos she lost at what is one of her domains." Blake said and Artemis glared. He just smiled and slung an arm around her.

 **"I had the man who has been rescuing demigods for the past few years in my hunter's camp today." Artemis said quietly.**

 **Zeus' eyes widened, "Then why isn't he in front of the council?" He demanded.**

"Cos milady lost." Thalia said.

"It was a tie!" Artemis yelled and the ones from the other universe laughed.

 **Artemis looked at the ground, "He challenged me to a competition in archery. The stakes were that if he lost he would come to Olympus peacefully. If he won, I would let him leave in peace."**

 **Zeus looked at her oddly, "Well, then why isn't he here?"**

 **"Oh my Gods...You lost didn't you?" Apollo asked before breaking down laughing at his sister.**

"And Blake is known as the worst archer ever." Phoebe said and Blake pouted.

"I thought the worst archer ever." Percy said and everyone laughed at him.

"Your both pretty much the same." Thalia said. Percy nodded. Artemis from Blakes universe saw Percy from this universe and stared at how he was holding hands with Annabeth. She felt jealousy and anger build up until Blake squeezed her hand slightly did she realise that _her_ Percy was here, with her.

 **Artemis looked at her brother furiously, "I didn't lose. It was a tie." She growled.**

 **Apollo just continued to laugh loudly, a few others joined him laughing quietly at the prideful goddess' look of rage.**

"I am not prideful." Artemis said and Blake laughed.

"And I love _Annabitch_ from our universe." He said sarcastically as Artemis glared at him.

 **Before anyone could speak Artemis turned her eyes to Hera, "But father, I know two people who have known his identity from the beginning."**

 **"What? Who knows of this man?" Zeus yelled angrily.**

Everyone rolled their eyes. Zeus really is paranoid.

"Jeez even our Zeus isn't as paranoid or as bad as you. Once you get past his whole 'god of drama' side he's really just a nice man who's a good father and cares about Olympus and his kids." Blake said and Zeus didn't know whether to glare or smile.

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes at Hera, "Ask you wife. Apparently she and Hestia are the man's patrons."**

 **Zeus turned on his wife with a look of rage on his face, "What? How do you know this man?" He growled.**

"I already told you plus how can you be angry. He's my Champion you already go around having millions of kids." Hera from Blakes universe said. Even though it wasn't his Hera Zeus still felt slightly guilty.

 **Hera smirked, "He is our champion. His identity is a secret that we will not share." Hera said as Hestia nodded in agreement.**

 **"How dare you two keep this information from Olympus? This man could become a threat. He must be brought here immediately." Zeus bellowed.**

"And he saved Olympus... three times." Artemis muttered but no one except those from the other universe heard.

 **Hera shook her head, "He is our champion. How could he be a threat to Olympus? He is loyal to us." She asked disbelievingly.**

 **Zeus' face reddened, "You will bring him to Olympus or I shall cast him into Tartarus for eternity." He yelled.**

"Done that." Blake said and everyone stared at him.

 **Hera and Hestia stood up enraged, "You will do no such thing. He is under our protection." Hera hissed as Hestia nodded in agreement, her eyes ablaze with anger.**

 **Zeus seemed shocked by their protectiveness, "I order he be brought to Olympus immediately or I will order Artemis to hunt this man. I will also dispatch every god and goddess available to kill this man at first sight." Zeus threatened.**

Hera from the other universe smirked.

"You can try." She said and everyone stared at Blake.

 **Hera looked ready to attack her husband but Hestia put a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"It's time he came home sister. He can resume his missions after." Hestia said softly.**

 **Hera scowled and turned to her husband, "We will bring him to Olympus, but he will not be touched. You will let him leave in peace and every god or goddess in this room with swear to not reveal his identity outside the council. He is our champion and he will remain afterword."**

Everyone was suprised at how protective Hera was.

 **Zeus looked shocked but narrowed his eyes, "Very well Hera. Well will agree to your terms as long as the man is not a threat."**

 **"Swear it on the Styx. All of you. Or we will hide him where you will never find him and you will make two new enemies within the council." Hera hissed at Zeus.**

 **Zeus' nostrils flared but Poseidon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Peace brother. They say he is not a threat so their conditions are agreeable."**

"Imagine Zeus' nostrils flaring in slow motion." Hermes said and everyone laughed whilst Zeus turned red.

 **Zeus looked like he wanted to argue but sighed, "Very well. We the council swear on the River Styx to your terms, _wife."_**

"Rude" Hera said.

"Oi! Rude Boi!" Blake joked causing the others to laugh.

 **Thunder rumbled outside the throne room. Hera smiled triumphantly and vanished in flash of light. She reappeared a moment later with a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room in confusion.**

 **"Why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.**

"Honestly were you sad to see us?" Artemis asked and Blake shook his head.

 **Hera looked at him sadly, "We had no choice. They were going to hunt you down and kill you. Apparently _Artemis_ couldn't handle the fact she didn't beat you in archery." Hera said glaring at Artemis who glared right back.**

"Don't worry Arty. It's fine if you get super embarrassed and you lose at what's your own domain." Blake said and he received yet another slap.

 **The man looked angry, "What? I haven't done enough for Olympus? I can't have five years of peace?" He asked angrily.**

Everyone looked confused except Athena and Hestia who's eyes widened.

 **"What do you mean _boy_? You've never been here before." Artemis sneered at him.**

 **Hera smirked, "Watch your mouth when you speak to my champion Artemis. You'd still be stuck under the sky without him."**

Everyone's eyes widened here.

 **Artemis eyes widened in realization as Hera snapped her fingers. The man's hair turned jet black and his eyes turned the sea green they used to be except they now had strips of brown in them.**

 **Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

"HES BACK" Travis yelled.

"See? I'm back!" Blake said before snapping his fingers and his hair turned black and eyes turned sea green. Percy from this universe almost had a heart attack.

"M-me. The Hunters-brother-Artemis-Hera-Champion-WHAT?" He said and the other Percy laughed.

"PERCY IS MY CHAMPION?!" Hera shouted and Percy just nodded.

"TWO PERCYS" Someone shouted.

"Well if that shocks you you'd have a heart attack from this." Percy said winking at Artemis.

"What do you mean?" Artemis from this universe said.

Percy smirked and walked over to Artemis from his universe. She took his hand and they walked into the middle of the throne room. Everyone's eyes were on them. Percy then faced Artemis and did something no one expected. He kissed her. Everyone stared at the couple until they broke into shouts.

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS A MAIDEN GODDESS!" Someone shouted.

"Actually Me and Artemis are married." Percy said.

"M-me y-you- MARRIED?!" Artemis shouted.

"WHY ON EARTH IS MY DAUGHTER MARRIED TO A _SON OF POSEIDON?!"_ Zeus yelled. Artemis (from the other universe) had enough.

"BE QUIET!" She shouted. "Now, like it or not I'm married to Percy. I love him and he loves me and he's the only man accepted by the Hunt now SHUT UP! It doesn't look it but I'm actually a couple weeks pregnant now please for my own sanity and so you don't kill the idiot holding my hand-" At this Percy pouted. "Talk like _civilised_ people. Plus Dad you and Apollo think Percy is pretty much the only man worthy and he makes me happy so don't complain." Artemis said before she kissed Percy. The other Percy who watched this was gobsmacked and so was Annabeth.

Pretty much all of Percy's friends were. Poseidon was quiet watching as his son from another universe was married to the man-hating goddess but they were both happy and for that Poseidon accepted it and was happy for them.

"Well now that we have that out of the way, who wants to read next?" Percy said.

"I will Perce." Thalia from the other universe said. Poseidon passed the book to Thalia as she opened it to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

3rd Person POV

Apollo finally woke up.

"Hey what did I miss- WOAH! TWO PERCYS! And where's Blake?" He said.

"Apollo I'm from Blakes universe and guess what. I am Blake all you missed was I came back and I became Hera's S- Champion."

"Oh." Was all Apollo said "Thanks for the nick name Perce!"

"Chapter 3: The Council" Thalia read.

 **Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

 **The council stared at the son of Poseidon in shocked silence. It was broken by a teary eyed sea god bounding off his throne and grabbing his son in a tight embrace.**

Apollo snickered.

"I can imagine Uncle P literally bounding." He said earning some laughs.

 **"Where have you been Percy?" Poseidon asked as he held on to his son as if he were about to disappear.**

"Yes I shall disappear..." Percy from the other universe said then disappeared in a flash of flames and reappeared next to his other self and Annabeth. "This," He said pointing to his doppelgänger and Annabeth, "is super weird."

The other Percy snorted.

"Says the one married to a _maiden_ goddess who is the biggest _man-hater_ ever." He said.

"Touché but seriously, she was a traitor and it just looks weird seeing her be a nice person considering she- wait no spoilers." Percy said and smirked. Luckily Apollo hadn't heard this universe's Percy say that the other one was married to Artemis.

 **Percy looked at his father sadly, "Traveling. I needed some time to clear my head after everything that happened."**

"Just because she was a traitor?" A young Daughter Of Athena asked. Percy from the other universe shook his head.

"There's more of what she did that _really_ hurt me." He whispered as he felt his eyes tear up slightly. He walked back to where the others were sat avoiding the questioning gazes and plopped back down between Hera and Artemis as they both tried to comfort him.

"Poseidon? Can you summon Sally Jackson here please?" Hera (from the other universe) asked.

"Yes but why?" Poseidon asked.

"You'll see." Hera said and Poseidon snapped his fingers and in the middle of the throne room appeared Sally Jackson. Alive and well.

"Impossible" Percy whispered. The gods filled Sally in on what was going on and she looked between her son and her son from another universe.

"Y-you're alive?" Percy said and Sally nodded slightly confused. Even though it wasn't _her_ son it was still him from another universe that had _her_ as a mother. She held out her arms invitingly and Percy rushed into them and sobbed into her shoulder.

 **Poseidon looked at his son worriedly. Percy didn't have any of the happiness that used to be easily seen in his features. Despite his worry, Poseidon was just grateful to know that his son was safe and back in front of him.**

 **Zeus cleared his throat behind the reunited son and father.**

 **"Perseus, I believe we have some questions for you." Zeus asked as he looked between his wife and the demigod suspiciously.**

"Paranoid." Apollo and Hermes muttered and Zeus turned red.

"I AM NOT PARANOID!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Hera from this universe shouted as she hit her husband on the back of his head.

 **Percy nodded, knowing this would be a long council meeting.**

"When is it not long?" Hermes joked and all the gods laughed.

 **"How is that you have become my wife's champion, along with Hestia's? Zeus asked suspiciously.**

Everyone rolled their eyes and Zeus' paranoia.

 **Hera rolled her eyes at her husband's paranoia. As if he had the right to question her relationship with a man.**

"I DO HAVE THE RIGHT! YOUR _MY_ WIFE!" He screamed.

"IF SO THEN WHY HAVE I _NEVER_ CHEATED ON YOU BUT YOU HAVE ALWAYS GONE AND HOOKED UP WITH MORTALS AND HAD HUNDREDS OF CHILDREN WHO ARE OTHER WOMENS?! I WAKE UP ALMOST _EVERY DAY_ TO SEE YOU GONE BECAUSE YOU'VE HOOKED UP WITH SOME MORTAL!" Hera ranted at her husband and he sat back down as his anger diminished and was replaced by guilt.

 **Percy's eyes darkened and they glowed with a brownish light that unsettled a number of gods and goddesses.**

 **"I owe her and Hestia my life. Without them, I would be in Tartarus at the moment." Percy said coldly.**

"WHAT?!" Poseidon shouted obviously worried and so did Percy's friends and some just shouted it because they still couldn't believe _Hera_ saved a demigod from to Tartarus.

 **"What? What are you talking about Percy?" Poseidon demanded as he looked at Hera suspiciously.**

"Looks like we finally found something which proves you two are brothers." Hestia said and everyone laughed.

 **Percy shook his head, "After I left Camp Half Blood, I was planning on traveling for a while, just hunting monsters to blow off some of my anger. Before I left, I went to visit my mother." Percy explained as his body tensed. His eyes caught fire and most of the Olympians jumped back in shock. Hera and Hestia quickly made their way over to Percy. Hera put a hand on his shoulder and whispered soothing words in his ear while Hestia held his hand comfortingly. The Olympians stared at the interaction between the three with wide eyes.**

Everyone looked over at the other Percy who was clinging onto his other-universe-mothers shoulder. Who had calmed down and led his 'mother' to where the others from his universe were sitting and he sat between Sally and Artemis. He nodded for Thalia to continue.

 **Percy calmed at the comfort of his two patrons. He looked back toward Zeus and his father.**

 **"When I got there, both she and her fiancé Paul were dead. All that I found was a note from their killer." Percy spat angrily.**

Everyone gasped.

"M-M-Mom was murdered?" Percy asked and his other self from the other universe nodded as his fists clenched.

"That's why I snapped when Annabeth spoke. She killed my parents." He whispered the last part.

"Percy I'm sorry-" Annabeth started but he cut her off.

"It wasn't you it was Annabeth Chase from _my_ universe. You have nothing to apologise for." Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

 **Poseidon stood from his throne in a rage, "What? Who killed them? I will drag them to Tartarus for eternity."**

 **Percy's eyes darkened and he turned toward Athena, "She already is in Tartarus."**

Annabeth and Percy shivered as they had already been through Tartarus together and imagining she was back there unsettled them.

 **Athena's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her face. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. He walked over and handed it to the stunned goddess.**

 **The throne room shook violently. Everyone looked at Poseidon to see his eyes were such a dark green they were almost black.**

 **"Read it." Poseidon growled at his longtime rival.**

 **Athena paled a bit and looked at the note, reading it quickly to herself. When she finished, the first tears anyone had ever seen from the Goddess of Wisdom fell from her eyes. She shook her head, "I..I can't."**

"And the first thing Children of Athena learn is that she's the best at everything but she can't even read a note." Ares muttered but everyone heard.

 **Poseidon slammed his trident into the throne room floor causing a crater, "READ IT!" He bellowed at the Wisdom Goddess.**

"You were really scary uncle when you did that." Artemis muttered.

 **Athena looked at her father who shook his head, "Read the note Athena, he deserves to know."**

 **Athena steeled her nerves as best she could before looking at the note again.**

 **"Dear Percy,**

 **If you're reading this, then you somehow won the war. If that's the case, I thought I would leave you with a parting gift. Your parents are dead because you were dumb enough to think I would love you.**

 **Enjoy life alone,**

 **Annabeth"**

Everyone looked at Percy sympathetically and Artemis grabbed his hand quickly giving him a reassuring squeeze.

 **Athena finished before looking over at Poseidon expecting him to try to blast her.**

 **Instead Poseidon was slumped in his throne with his head in his hands as he sobbed. She looked at Percy expecting the same but he was just standing with an emotionless face as he glared at the floor. Demeter and Hestia were trying to comfort their brother as best they could.**

"Crying men always get the ladies..." Dionysus muttered.

 **After several minutes, Poseidon collected himself enough to sit in his throne and wait to hear more about his son.**

 **Athena turned to Percy, "Perseus, I'm sorry…." She started before Percy interrupted her.**

 **"Don't Lady Athena. You don't owe me an apology. Despite hating me, I know you would not stoop as low as to hurt my mother. She may have been your daughter but she made her own choices. I know you did not raise her to be a traitor. I hold no grudge against you. My mother's death was only two people's fault, your daughter's and my own." Percy said in an emotionless tone.**

"It was NOT you fault!" Artemis scolded him and slapped him.

"I hate your hormones." He mumbled and only the ones from his universe and his mother who sat next to him heard him and laughed whilst Hera and Sally shook their heads.

" _You_ got _me_ pregnant!" She whisper-shouted at him.

"I didn't hear you complaining." He mumbled as he sunk down lower.

 **Athena stared at Percy shocked. She assumed he would blame her. She looked at him sadly, "Percy, I am sorry for judging you so harshly all those years ago but you need to know that your mother's death is no one's fault but Annabeth's."**

 **At the mention of her name, Percy's fists clenched in rage. A comforting squeeze of his shoulder from Hera caused him to relax. Everyone stared at the two strangely. Before Percy could respond to Athena, Poseidon spoke up.**

 **"Percy what did you mean when you said you would be in Tartarus without Hera and Hestia?" He asked nervously.**

"Umm I meant without them I'd be in hell?" He questioned rather than stated.

 **Hera answered before Percy could, "My sister and I were watching Percy in her hearth when he discovered his parents. We looked into his mind and saw his intentions of traveling to Hades' realm to enter Tartarus, sacrificing his life in exchange for the chance of revenge against Athena's daughter. We managed to convince him not to and instead become our champion. Now he rescues demigods we send him after in the hopes they won't face a life like the one Percy has had to live."**

"Really? Your trusting Nemesis? The one who took her sons eyeball and made her other son fall in love with himself?" Hermes said.

 **Poseidon paled at Hera's explanation. Everyone else stared at Hera in shock.**

 **"I thought you hated Percy?" Apollo asked, speaking for the first time.**

 **Hera scowled at the sun god, "I disliked Percy at first. I thought he was rude and disrespectful. But after the reward ceremony on Olympus, he was trying to slip away unnoticed when he thought the throne room was empty. When he noticed I was still there, instead of ignoring me, he walked over and bowed. He apologized for speaking harshly to me after his quest in the Labyrinth and explained his reasons; I teleported him to Camp Half Blood so he wouldn't have to slip away from Olympus in appreciation for his apology. Before he left Camp Half Blood, he took the time to make a sacrifice to me, thanking me for helping him leave Olympus. So no Apollo, Percy here is actually my favorite demigod."**

"Well you've kind of ties with another goddess when t comes to be my favourite." Percy said and Hera rolled her eyes knowing he favoured Artemis.

 **Everyone now stared at Percy in shock but he just kept his face emotionless.**

 **"So now Percy rescues demigods for you and Hestia right? I thought you hated demigods?" Hermes asked.**

 **Hera shook her head, "Actually Percy convinced me to change my views of demigods. Hestia and I now try to help them when we can by sending Percy to rescue them so they don't have to face the horrors of abusive parents or relatives."**

"Hey can we get our Percy to do that?" Apollo said and the gods mumbled their opinions.

"I'll do it. For those who are being abused I'll do it." Everyone stared at Percy as he agreed to help demigods.

 **Most of the Olympians looked at Percy with smiles, happy he was helping their children. To their surprise, his face remained emotionless.**

 **"What was with the disguise? Why didn't you just tell me who you were? Of all men you would have been the only one I allowed to enter the hunter's camp." Artemis asked, sounding a little hurt.**

"Aw Arty's hurt? How long have you had a crush on him?" Aphrodite asked innocently as Artemis from this universe glared at her.

"WHAT?! What are you talking about _she has a crush on Percy?!"_ Apollo yelled.

"Umm, about that Apollo you see me and Artemis in our universe are...married." Percy said expecting Apollo to blow up like Apollo from his universe did but surprisingly he kept his cool.

"Your on my good-side Perce don't worry I'm just...shocked." Apollo said surprising everyone from the other universe.

"Well damn. Our Apollo blew up and hated Percy for it until he finally got over it after many threats." Phoebe said smirking.

"He tried to kill Percy!" Chloe said and Poseidon glared at Apollo who held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey! It was from their universe it wasn't me!" He said indignantly.

 **Percy looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I was trying to remain hidden. I also apologize for challenging you to an archery competition. I was just trying to keep my identity a secret."**

 **"Don't apologize Percy, you finally put her in her place when it comes to archery. Finally she can't say she is the best anymore." Apollo said happily. Artemis looked like she was about to yell at her brother but Percy spoke first.**

"Wait... YOU BEAT ARTEMIS AT AECHER?!" Apollo shouted grinning.

"Um, yes." Percy said and Apollo doubled over in laughter as Artemis (from this universe) fumed.

 **"Actually she is. It wasn't a fair competition. I used the moisture in the air to aid the aim of my arrows. If I hadn't cheated, she would have won easily. She remains the best archer this world's ever seen." Percy said effectively shutting up Apollo. Artemis smirked triumphantly at her brother before turning to glare at Percy.**

"I knew Kelp Head could never be good at archery." Thalia said making everyone laugh.

"Archery is _hard!"_ Percy (from this universe) whined.

"Yeah but _how_ on Gaea's domain did you manage to hit Chiron in the backside when you were facing the other way and he was standing behind you also facing the same way you were!"

"Skill?" Percy said and everyone laughed.

"At archery Perce, you have no skill." Thalia said making Percy pout and everyone else laugh.

 **"You cheated? So you did it just want to humiliate me?" She snapped at him.**

"I told you already. I only humiliate moonbeam on days that end in 'Y'" Percy said.

"That's everyday!" Artemis yelled and Percy smirked and kissed her.

 **Percy shook his head, "No, I wanted to keep my identity secret and you threatened to kill me when I didn't tell you. I did what I needed in order to prevent fighting one of goddesses I have the most respect for."**

 **Artemis' eyes widened and she smiled a bit but her smile vanished when she saw Poseidon, Hestia and Hera glaring at her murderously. Artemis decided to keep quiet for now. She did hope to speak to Percy alone. She had wanted to ask him something for over 5 years now which was the main reason she was so angry she couldn't find him.**

"Ask him out?" Aphrodite suggested and some snickered as Artemis glared.

 **"So Perseus, now that you are back, will you be heading back to Camp Half Blood? They are in need to someone to lead their camp and have missed you dearly since your disappearance." Zeus asked hopefully.**

 **"I believe you all swore an oath that Percy will be resuming his duties for Hestia and I. On top of that you are all bound by the Styx to keep Percy's identity a secret." Hera reminded everyone.**

 **"Why does his identity need to remain hidden?" Aphrodite asked curiously.**

"Because I want it to be but that backfired and eventually I had to come back but I joined Arty and her Hunters, annoyed them, finally got their respect, and after some moreahem, _events,_ lived happily ever after! Or at least I hope." Percy said and everyone snickered.

 **"Percy Jackson is dead. He died in his mother's apartment 5 years ago. I have no desire to make any lasting connections with anyone. In my new identity, I can help demigods without any attachments. It works best for everyone that way." Percy replied in a cold tone.**

 **Everyone stared at Percy with wide eyes; no one knew what to say to him after his declaration. Being the idiot she is Aphrodite of all people spoke up.**

Said goddess pouted as Artemis from this universe laughed at her, as did Athena.

 **"You know Percy; you're more than welcome to make some temporary connections with me. You've filled out nicely in the last five years." Aphrodite said smiling seductively at the demigod.**

"I need to puke." Percy said and everyone laughed as Aphrodite's eye twitched. She was going to get him one way or another.

 **Artemis glared at the love goddess. She also felt an ugly feeling building in her chest. She shook it off as sympathy for Perseus.**

"Aww your jealous." An Aphrodite girl said.

 **"No thanks." Percy said coldly to a now shocked love goddess.**

 **"Percy, you want to spend some time with me." Aphrodite said putting as much charmspeak as she could into her words.**

 **Percy's eyes glowed brown before looking at Aphrodite distastefully again, "Like I said, no thank you."**

"You can resist her charmspeaking?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"One Hera blessed me so I can and two if I couldn't then Aphrodite would have charmspoke me into bed with her that results in her pretty much fading thanks to Artemis getting jealous." He said and Artemis blushed and punched him.

 **"W..What? No one can resist my charmspeaking." Aphrodite said shocked.**

 **Percy rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm special, or you're losing your touch."**

"It's both." Percy said and Artemis slapped him. "Ow! Really stop slapping me!" He said.

 **Aphrodite eyes flashed dangerously, "Am I not pretty enough for you Percy?"**

"Compared to Arty? Nah even Echidna looks better." He said and everyone snickered whilst Aphrodite scowled.

 **"No, I've just decided to follow a path like my patron Hestia or Artemis' hunters. Love cost me some of my best friends and my mother. I have no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone." Percy said without any emotion.**

 **Aphrodite gasped, "But Percy you can't let one person ruin it for the rest of us. You're far too sexy to follow those silly hunters."**

The Hunters all glared at the love goddess.

"My Hunters are NOT silly!" Both Artemis' shouted and the one who was pregnant shot an arrow at her.

"Jeez Arty you being the goddess of childbirth you would've thought you'd be okay when it came to hormones but your worse." Percy said earning himself another slap.

 **Artemis was about to snap at the goddess but Hera beat her to it, "You will leave my champion alone Aphrodite. He is free to love who he chooses but it is clear he has no interest in you." Hera snapped. Aphrodite huffed indignantly, already thinking of ways to get Percy into her bed.**

Artemis and Annabeth glared at Aphrodite.

 **"Back to more important matters," Zeus said in an annoyed tone. "I assume you remain loyal to Olympus Perseus, correct?"**

"Well I swore on the Styx so no I'm not loyal to you guys at all I'm just going to let Arty, my friends and family all die whilst I join the other side and help kill them." He said sarcastically.

 **Percy nodded, "Of course Lord Zeus. I apologize for hiding my identity. I was simply trying to spend some time trying to sort through my emotions. They are under control now and should the need arise, I will fight for Olympus just as I swore to you I would."**

 **Zeus smiled, "Very good Perseus. It is good to have you back." Zeus said feeling relieved the mystery man was a powerful demigod loyal to Olympus.**

 **"Percy, where have you been living for the past five years?" Poseidon asked wondering how his son has been living.**

 **Percy shrugged, "I usually camp in the woods as I spend most of my time finding and bringing demigods to camp or sometimes to the hunters. When I am near New York I sometimes stay at my patron Lady Hestia's palace. I've also stayed at the Lotus Hotel a few times over the years."**

"WHAT? Why would you go there?!" Poseidon shouted.

 **Poseidon's eyes widened, "What? Why would you stay in that cursed hotel? You could have been trapped!" Poseidon yelled incredulously.**

 **Percy shook his head, "I am not a fool Dad. My patron Lady Hera's blessing protects my mind from being influenced by anyone trying to control me or search my mind without my permission." Percy explained as his eyes glowed brown again, earning a proud smile from Hera.**

 **Poseidon looked shocked but recovered and gave both Hestia and Hera appreciative smiles. They both nodded and gave him warm smiles back.**

 **"Well I believe the Hero of Olympus deserves better than that. Perseus a small palace shall be built for you on Olympus for those times when you are near New York." Zeus announced, earning a shocked but happy smile from his wife.**

"Who knew you could be nice?" Percy joked and even Zeus let out a laugh.

 **Percy looked surprised but nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus that is very generous of you."**

 **Zeus nodded, "My wife and sister's champion and my favorite nephew deserves no less."**

 **Everyone seemed shocked by Zeus' words but figured he was getting on his wife and Poseidon's good side. In truth, Zeus was actually rather fond of his nephew. Getting on his wife's good side was just an added benefit.**

"HA! So you do care about me!" Percy said. "I have leverage!" He said and Hera shook her head and Artemis rolled her eyes whilst Sally just smiled and shook her head chuckling at her sons antics.

 **"Unless anyone has anything else to add, I believe this council is over. I remind you all to remember your oath about Perseus' identity lest you want to incur my wrath." Zeus said threateningly.**

 **When no one said anything Zeus nodded, "Very well, council dismissed." He thundered, before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.**

"Do all the chapters have puns about Zeus?" Hephaestus grumbled and some laughed.

 **Most of the Olympians flashed out but a few stuck around to speak to Percy. Poseidon was the first to approach his son, grabbing him in a tight embrace.**

"Jeez dad don't _grab_ me I'm your son" Percy joked as his father chuckled.

 **"I know you're still hurting Percy but please don't disappear on me again. The past five years have been horrible not knowing if you were safe or not." Poseidon said nervously to his son.**

 **Percy smiled sadly at his father. "I'm sorry about that Dad. I should have told you what happened but it was all still so fresh. I promise I won't vanish on you again."**

 **Poseidon smiled at Percy, "It's alright Percy. It's just good to have my son back at last."**

 **Poseidon hugged him again before vanishing into a sea breeze.**

"I wanna do that so I can wake the Hunters up and they won't ever see me..." Percy mumbled as the Hunters from his universe laughed.

 **Percy turned to find the throne room empty with the exception of his two patrons looking at him smiling.**

 **Hestia walked over to Percy and pulled him into a warm hug.**

 **"Well apparently you're getting your own palace, but since it's not built yet, I assume you'll being staying with me tonight?" Hestia asked hopefully.**

 **Percy broke into the first happy smile of the day, "Of course Aunt Hestia. I will be home early tonight so we can have dinner together."**

"Damn. Dinner with Hestia? Her cooking is _the best._ " Apollo said and all the other gods nodded in agreement and Hestia smiled and blushed.

 **Hestia smiled warmly and kissed Percy on the cheek before vanishing into a flash of flames.**

 **Percy turned to Hera who was smiling sadly at him.**

 **"I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't let them send someone to kill you. I …" Hera started but Percy interrupted with a wide smile.**

 **"Mom….**

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Umm Hera adopted me..." Percy said and Poseidon glared at his sister before realising his son had lost his mother and this was probably good for him to which he smiled at his sister instead.

"Well who wants to read next?" Percy asked and his other self held his hand up. Everyone stared at him incredulously.

"You want to _read?_ Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth teased but she was definitely shocked.

"Hey! And yes I do." He said and Thalia tossed to book to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

3rd Person POV

"Chapter 4: A New Friend" Percy (TU which means This Universe,) read.

 **"Mom, you don't have to apologize, I know you wouldn't have done it if you had a choice." Percy said smiling at Hera.**

"I still can't believe I adopted him." Hera (TU) muttered.

 **Hera smiled at her adopted son. He was such a good kid despite all the terrible things that happened to him; exactly what she had always wanted in a son.**

Ares and Hephaestus 'humphed'.

 **"You did well in the meeting Percy. I don't think I've seen your uncle so relieved at finding a demigod in his life. I'm happy you're getting your own palace on Olympus. It will be good to have my son around more often." Hera said warmly.**

 **"You do know that I will still be rescuing demigods, right?" Percy asked a little nervous.**

"Yes but if you don't visit I'll drag you by your ear to my palace young man." Hera (OU, Other Universe,) said.

"Don't worry Mom I'll come visit sometimes." Percy (OU) said. Hera smiled at him.

 **Hera nodded, "Yes but that doesn't mean you can't spend a little time on Olympus with your mother now does it?"**

 **Percy shook his head smiling, "No, I suppose it doesn't."**

 **Percy looked a little nervously at Hera, "Are you ever going to tell anyone that you aren't my patron but that you actually adopted me?"**

"Well now everyone from your universe AND our universe knows it." Hermes said.

 **"Of course I am Percy. I don't care what your father says. You're just as much my son as his now; but you've just returned, at least to almost everyone on Olympus, I think a little time to let your return settle in will be best." Hera said smiling at her son.**

"I wasn't even mad." Poseidon said. Hera (OU) shook her head.

"Your other self was a bit angry." She replied and Poseidon nodded.

 **"What about Uncle Zeus? What if he gets angry?" Percy asked curiously.**

"Ha! I can still intimidate him!" Zeus said triumphantly.

"No I was just worried about Mom." Percy (OU) said making Zeus pout slightly seeing as he couldn't intimidate him.

 **Hera laughed, "And what will he say? He has had hundreds of demigods with other woman. I think I am more than justified to adopt a son."**

 **Percy grinned, "Good."**

 **"So, do you want to tell me why you lied to Apollo about your archery competition with Artemis?" Hera asked with an eyebrow raised.**

"WHAT?!" Artemis (TU) yelled whilst Thalia yelled,

"SINCE WHEN CAN KRLP HEAD DO ARCHERY?!"

"OMG ARTY LOST!" Apollo shouted and broke down laughing.

"I DID NOT LOSE!" Both Artemis' yelled.

 **Percy gaped, "How did you know?"**

 **Hera laughed, "I might not be able to read your mind anymore but I can still tell when you lie."**

All the others grinned. They knew when their own child was lying.

 **Percy scowled playfully at her, "I don't know. Apollo is just so annoying. He never would have let her live it down."**

Apollo abruptly stopped laughing.

"HEY! Your right I would _never_ let her live it down but annoying? Please. I'm Awesome!" He said and everyone chuckled at the Sun God's antics.

 **Hera nodded, "I figured. You saved everyone the headache of listening to Apollo tease her for the next few centuries."**

 **Percy nodded, and then he smiled, "I must say it was nice to see my Dad again. I have missed him a lot."**

Poseidon smiled at this.

 **Hera nodded, "I know you're cautious Percy, but I know you miss your cousins Nico and Thalia. Maybe it would be good for you to see them sometime. I know Thalia hasn't been the same since you vanished. She keeps the hunt looking for you no matter what. And Nico still searches for you by himself."**

"Sorry Thals" Percy (OU) said.

"It's fine Perce." Thalia (OU) said.

"It's fine? So can I disappear again?" Percy (OU) said.

Chloe, Artemis and Thalia glared at him.

"Don't you dare." Artemis (OU) growled.

"No! Percy you can't leave me!" Chloe said and sat on Percy's lap and curled up as she buried her head in his chest.

 **Percy frowned, "I do miss them a lot. Maybe you're right. I think I will talk to Artemis and Hades about seeing them again. I just hope they won't tell anyone else."**

 **Hera smiled, "I am sure they will understand your reasons. You can start with Artemis. I believe she is listening to our conversation right now." Hera said before she flicked her finger and the throne room door opened revealing a wide-eyed Artemis.**

"BUSTED!" Hermes yelled.

"The _super stealthy_ Hunter was caught!" Dionysus said causing everyone to laugh and Artemis to turn red.

 **Hera laughed before she kissed Percy on the cheek and vanished in a flash of light.**

 **Percy looked at Artemis nervously. Artemis walked over to Percy with a glare, "So you didn't cheat? Mind telling me how your archery got so good? I think you were one of the worst archers in the history of Camp Half Blood if I recall."**

Percy (TU) stopped reading.

"I _am_ the _worst_ archer ever. Honestly I don't know how but me archery = defying the laws of physics." Percy said and the Campers laughed.

 **Percy looked at Artemis incredulously, "Seriously? You don't think I noticed that you blessed me when you made me immortal?"**

"You blessed him?" Aphrodite said.

"You already loved me Arty?" Percy (OU) joked and Artemis shook her head making Percy pout. Artemis laughed and kissed him.

 **Artemis' eyes widened, "How did you know?"**

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because now I'm good with a bow, I don't sound like an elephant trampling through the woods, or the fact my skin glows silver?" Percy (OU) said sarcastically causing Artemis (OU) to hit him.

 **Percy chuckled, "I don't know. Maybe the silver glow my skin gives off in the moonlight. Or the fact I was suddenly decent with a bow and could move as quiet as your hunters through the woods."**

 **Artemis face palmed causing Percy to chuckle. Artemis glared at Percy for a minute before chuckling herself, "I guess the glow would be obvious wouldn't it?"**

"No shit." Percy muttered and Hera and Artemis (both OU) hit him.

"Language!" Hera (OU) said and Sally glared half-heartedly at her son whilst Thalia laughed at the sight of Percy being babied.

 **Percy nodded before turning serious, "I have been curious though, why did you bless me?"**

 **Artemis shook her head, "Not here. I've wanted to ask you something for a while. Can we go someplace more private to talk?"**

"Gonna ask him out? Are you crushing Arty?" Aphrodite teased and both Artemis' glared before Artemis (OU) smirked.

"Jealous?" She said and Aphrodite was gaping causing the others to laugh. She shook her head quickly.

"Is he good?" She asked. Artemis (OU) was about to reply when a red Percy (OU) put his hand over her mouth.

"We are _so_ not talking about this." He said and everyone laughed.

"Aww embarrassed Percy?" Zoë teased.

"Shut up." He mumbled causing more laughter.

 **Percy nodded and grabbed her shoulder. They both vanished in a flash of flames. They reappeared at the edge of a forest, on a cliff overlooking the ocean.**

 **"What the Hades was that?" Artemis asked angrily.**

"Can you _not_ use my name? Use Zeus' or something." Hades whined.

"Sorry Uncle." Artemis (OU) said.

"What about 'What in the name of Nico's father?' Because 'What the Zeus' doesn't have the same ring to me." Percy (OU) asked cheekily. Hades glared at him but his lips were twitching upwards into a smirk.

"No. Get used to Zeus' name." He said.

 **"I just teleported us to somewhere more private." Percy said innocently.**

"The words 'private' and 'innocently' do _not_ go into the same sentence. Something's going on here.." Apollo teased wagging a finger at Percy and Artemis making them blush.

 **"I thought you were only partially immortal? How can you teleport?" Artemis asked suspiciously.**

"Why is everyone so suspicious of me? I swore an _oath_ it's not like I _can_ betray Olympus, plus I don't want to and never will because 1. I can't leave Arty or my Dad or patron or Mom and 2. I don't want Styx to claim my soul." Percy (OU) said and everyone snickered.

 **Percy held up his hands, "I am. But when Hestia made me her champion, she gave me the ability to teleport using fire. I'm sorry but I thought you might like this place." He said gesturing to the cliff. It was night and the moon was clearly visible along with the stars. The ocean lay below them, the tides crashing against the cliff walls.**

"It's like your Dad made it perfect just for you Perce." Will said and some people laughed.

 **"Actually yes, this is quite beautiful." Artemis said surprised.**

 **Percy nodded, "Ever since your blessing, I've always felt most at peace when I was around both the moon and the sea. The tides and moon have a relaxing effect on me. The forest also helps. Whenever I would get upset about something from my past I would come here. It helped me regain control of my emotions." Percy explained as he sat on the cliff looking out into the sea.**

Artemis (TU) smiled at this.

 **Artemis stared at Percy for minute, noticing the way his skin glowed in the moonlight. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked without the emotionless mask he wore during most of the council meeting. She sat beside him on the cliff as she looked out into the night sky.**

"Aw handsome?" Aphrodite cooed and some of Aphrodites kids and by some I mean all of them except Piper, cooed.

"Think I'm handsome Arty?" Percy (OU) smirked.

"No I think your super ugly and your like any other male in the world and your a huge pig." Artemis said sarcastically. Percy (TU) turned to Annabeth. He opened his mouth but before he could speak Annabeth said,

"Same answer as Artemis Seaweed Brain." She said and everyone snickered as Percy (TU) pouted.

 **"Perseus, how did you come to be adopted by Hera?" Artemis asked curiously.**

 **Percy continued to stare at the sky as he answered, "Well after she and Hestia became my patrons, she would visit me a lot. We would just talk a lot about a bunch of different things. She would listen to me about everything from her betrayal to all the friends I had lost over the years. I would listen to how hard it is being married to Zeus. She never hated you or any of his kids but was mostly just hurt. It's not pleasant to have permanent reminders of your husband's unfaithfulness for all eternity.**

At this Zeus looked guilty and the other Olympians minus Demeter, Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Ares and Hephaestus looked at Hera with slight hope and all of them looked at her pitifully.

 **Eventually I convinced her it isn't anyone's fault but his. She feels bad about the way she has treated his children over the centuries. Well except Heracles, I told her she was far too kind to him, something she agreed with. She feels especially bad about how she treated you when you first came to Olympus. Then a couple of years ago, I thanked Hera for being there for me when I almost lost it over my Mom's death. She said I was like the son she always wished she had. Hestia suggested that Hera just adopt me officially. When I saw the way her face lit up at the suggestion I knew I couldn't say no. Not that I would have, she kind of filled the void in me when my Mom died." Percy answered quietly.**

Both Artemis' smiled and Artemis (TU) said,

"Finally! Someone agrees with the same thing I do when it comes to Heracles!" She said and Zeus scowled and everyone else snickered.

 **Artemis listened with shock to Percy explain.**

 **"So it was you that changed her so much?" Artemis asked.**

"You seem so relieved." Thalia said.

"Shut up." Artemis said.

 **Percy looked at Artemis and raised an eyebrow.**

 **"A couple years ago everyone noticed how much kinder and softer Hera became. When she blew up on Olympus today everyone was shocked because she hadn't gotten angry once in the past two years." Artemis explained.**

"Wait Mom how angry _did_ often get?" Percy asked and Hera smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just stick with a lot." She said. The other gods shook their heads.

"That's an understatement." They muttered.

 **Percy gave Artemis a small smile, "Good, she is a very sweet woman. She was simply bitter. I know she wishes she could make amends for the things she has done to wrong you and your half-brothers and sisters."**

"Really?" The Olympians asked minus Ares, Hephaestus, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia and Demeter.

"No." Hera (TU) said coldly when really she was starting to consider it.

 **"Well she didn't put up a fight when my mother was finally released. That is enough for me." Artemis replied.**

 **Percy nodded, "She apologized to your mother you know. To say your mother was surprised is an understatement."**

"NO WAY!" Apollo shouted. His jaw dropped as he gasped at Hera.

"YOU APOLOGISED?! I EXPECT EVEN PERSEUS TO APOLOGISE BEFORE YOU EVER WOULD!" Artemis yelled before blushing as she realised what she said.

 **Artemis' jaw dropped, "She actually apologized to my mother?"**

 **Percy nodded, "Yes. Your mother is a really nice person too. You two look a lot alike. You have the same facial expressions."**

"Aww.." Aphrodite and all the girls cooed. Both Artemis' blushed.

 **Artemis felt herself blush at the fact that Percy paid attention to her facial expressions. Once she controlled herself she looked at Percy shocked, "You met my mother?"**

 **Percy chuckled, "Yea, she crushed me in a hug when she found out it was part of my wish for her to be freed. Even for a Titan your mother is incredibly strong. Thankfully I still had the Curse of Achilles then."**

"Than ya had to lose it in the Tiber didn't you Perce?" Nico said and smirked. Percy (OU) looked surprised.

"Nico?" Percy said.

"Sup." Nico said. "Seriously I've been here the whole time and only _now_ you notice me?" Percy smiled sheepishly.

 **Artemis laughed at Percy's description of her mother. Then she realized what he said about his Achilles Curse.**

 **"What do you mean you had the Curse of Achilles?" Artemis asked confused.**

"I mean I lost it. Is it that hard to believe Arty?" Percy (OU) said.

 **Percy shrugged, "I wasn't lying about being both Roman and Greek. Before I started rescuing demigods, Hera and Hestia sent me to Camp Jupiter. When I crossed the Little Tiber I knew I would lose the curse since it was a Greek curse. But after about two months, I left camp. While it was different, it was too similar to Camp Half Blood. I left and Hestia and Hera began sending me on missions to rescue demigods."**

 **"But you have a bar for a year of service in the legion?" Artemis asked.**

 **Percy scowled, "Lycaon and his pack ambushed Lupa and her pack. Another camper and I killed most of his pack but Lycaon managed to slip away like the coward he is." Percy growled. "Lupa decided that my actions were more important than a quest and I was given the mark for a year of service."**

"Which Roman was it?" Reyna asked.

"Jason." Percy (OU) said and Jason grinned at Percy.

"So me and you already knew eachother?"

"Yeah I also already knew Reyna and Hazel too pretty much. Although Frank was jealous when he first met me." Percy (OU) said and Frank smiled sheepishly.

 **Artemis smirked at Percy, "You have a knack for finding trouble don't you."**

"How many times! Trouble finds me!" Percy whined and everyone laughed.

 **"Unfortunately." Percy groaned, causing Artemis to chuckle.**

 **"Well thank you. Lupa is a friend of mine." Artemis said gratefully.**

 **Percy nodded.**

 **Artemis stared at Percy incredulously, "Don't you ever feel proud of the things you've done?"**

 **"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously.**

 **Artemis stared at him for a minute, "Perseus, you're the greatest hero in Greek history and yet you don't even acknowledge it. Any other man who achieved one tenth of the things you've done would be as arrogant as Heracles or Zeus."**

"Not just in Greek history. In Roman history too. Heck in all history." Hazel said and all the Romans nodded in agreement.

 **Percy looked at Artemis surprised, "I highly doubt I am the greatest hero to ever live. There are plenty of greater heroes than me."**

Cue everyones face palm. Reyna literally stormed up to Percy and shouted in his ear,

"YOUR THE FRICKEN BEST!"

"Owww! REYNA!" Percy (OU) whined and mock glared at her.

 **Artemis punched Percy in the arm, "No there aren't. You just refuse to recognize your own accomplishments."**

"You know Arty you punch hard." Percy (OU) said and both Artemis' smirked.

 **Percy shook his head, "They aren't accomplishments. I would gladly trade them all for even one of my dead friends back. They are the heroes. People say I rescued you from Atlas when that isn't true. Zoe was the true hero of that quest. She faced her father knowing she would die. She was a far greater hero than I am."**

Zoë glared at Percy.

"You. Did. Not. Cause. My. Death. The. Dumb. Fates. Did. Like Reyna said _your_ the best." She said.

 **Percy looked at Artemis to see her eyes tearing up, "Artemis I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind yo…." He began but Artemis clamped a hand over her mouth.**

 **"That's not why I'm crying. It's just nice to hear someone finally give the greatest huntress I ever had the credit she deserves. She was a far greater hero than Heracles, Theseus, the original Perseus or all the others. The only one who surpasses her is you Perseus. Thank you." Artemis said as she wiped away her tears.**

 **Percy decided it was best to just nod and stay quiet while Artemis reined in her emotions. After a minute she turned to Percy with a serious expression on her face.**

"Right this is where Arty remembers her maiden oath." Apollo joked causing Artemis (TU) to glare at him.

 **"The question I've been waiting to ask you for five years, is why? Why did you use part of your wish on my mother? You made sure to mention both her and Calypso when you said you're wish. I've been waiting five years to ask you why. I understand Calypso because you know her but you didn't know my mother, I'm surprised you had even heard of her." Artemis asked seriously as she looked at Percy closely for his answer.**

 **Percy's eyes widened, he tried to look away but Artemis grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes. Percy sighed,**

"WAIT!" Everyone from the other universe shouted.

"Brace yourselves." Hera (OU) said. And everyone looked confused.

 **"I did it for you." He whispered.**

"HIT THE FLOOR!" Percy (OU) shouted and everyone except Ares and Dionysus - who was asleep - hit the floor and covered their ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THATS SO CUTE! AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Aphrodite squealed and Ares fell off his throne clutching his head and Dionysus woke up and clutched his head.

 **Artemis' eyes widened, "Why?"**

 **"Because of a few reasons actually. You voted to save my life after the quest with Zoe despite the fact that I got Zoe killed. Because you gave my cousin Thalia a home, something she hadn't had in her entire life. Even at camp it wasn't a home for her. She was never truly happy until you gave her a home in the hunt. And because despite the fact I am a boy, you never treated me as badly as you did other males and I kind of thought that made us friends. I thought having your mother free would make you happy." Percy explained, the last part coming out quieter than the rest.**

Both Thalia's smiled here and so did Zoë before she scowled.

"I know Zoë I got it the first time." Percy (OU) said and Zoë nodded.

 **Artemis stared at Percy with wide eyes making Percy become extremely nervous he was close to becoming a jackelope. He was about to apologize when Artemis shocked him by pulling him into a hug. Percy felt himself blush deeply and thanked every god he knew that Artemis couldn't see his face right then. After a minute, Artemis pulled back with a smile of her face.**

Aphrodite smirked.

 **"Yes Percy, I consider you my friend. The only male friend I have." She said in a happy tone before her face darkened and she slapped Percy hard across the face.**

"Jeez you love slapping him huh?" Hermes said and an arrow embedded itself next to his head.

 **"Zoe's death was not your fault. She knew her fate when the prophecy was issued." Artemis said angrily.**

 **Percy shook his head, "And that prophecy may never have been issued if I wasn't such a fool. If I had seen through her lies, you may not have taken Annabeth's place under the sky, something she probably planned. Then Zoe may still be alive."**

"Do I look dead to you?" Zoë said. And Percy shook his head smiling.

 **Artemis slapped him again, "I was captured by Atlas. He would have found a way to trick me under the sky no matter what. Don't you dare take Zoe's heroic sacrifice away from her."**

 **Percy's eyes widened, "That's not wha…." He started before Artemis clamped her hand over his mouth again.**

"Sometimes Perce just shut up." Frank said and both Percy's mock glared.

 **"I know that's not what you meant. It's only that and that you're my friend that stops me from adding to the jackelope population right now." Artemis said seriously before she softened.**

"Softened? Aw Artemis your going soft!" Ares mocked and Artemis shot an arrow that hit his manhood.

"OW!" Ares said.

 **"I know you would never try to take something away from Zoe, but her death was not your fault." Artemis explained.**

 **Percy wisely nodded.**

"Wisely? Since when does he do something wisely?" Annabeth said and everyone laughed.

 **Artemis and Percy sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the sky before Artemis spoke again.**

 **"Percy, are you really swearing off love like my hunters?" She asked curiously.**

"It should say 'sadly'" Aphrodite said and Artemis (TU) blushed.

 **Percy nodded seriously, "I will never get a friend killed for love again."**

 **Artemis looked at him questioningly.**

 **Percy's face darkened, "Every friend I lost could have been prevented if I saw through her lies, if I wasn't such a naïve and love struck little boy. My parents wouldn't have died by that bitch's hands. The last thing my mother saw was her evil face and I won't do that to another person I care about. Love is a distraction and not necessary. If there were a male version of the hunters, I would have joined a long time ago."**

"That didn't turn out did it?" Sally told her son and smiled seeing how happy he was.

 **Artemis looked at Percy sadly. She decided not to pursue the subject as it was obviously not a pleasant one for him. Another question popped into her mind she has wanted to ask Percy for a while.**

 **"Percy, why did Annabeth think your Achilles' spot was on your lower back?" She asked softly.**

 **A small smile crept onto Percy's face, "Achilles."**

 **Artemis looked at him confused, "What?"**

 **"When I entered the Styx, Achilles was there to warn me not to as he said he did to everyone who entered. When the river spit me out, Achilles spoke in my mind. He told me to not tell anyone my Achilles' spot, even the one who tied me to the mortal world. It was Annabeth who tied me to the world. During the battle, she asked me where my spot was and I remembered his warning. I told her to guess. She guessed on my left side, and she was almost right. I told her it was in the small of my back. That's why I stabbed Luke there. It was luck, but his death was her fault as well. She told me his Achilles' spot without knowing she did. When I disarmed her, she asked how I knew where his spot was. I foolishly told her that she had guessed right with mine but also that she told me where Luke's was. It almost got me killed when Athena blasted me. Thalia saved my life." Percy explained.**

"Wait did _you_ lie to me about _your_ Achilles curse?" Annabeth said accusingly at Percy (TU) who smiled and shook his head.

 **Artemis smiled at his explanation, "You're smarter than people give you credit for Percy."**

 **Percy shrugged, "Mostly just lucky."**

 **Artemis punched his arm playfully, "Take the compliment Percy. You're too modest sometimes."**

"At least he'll be a better role model than Apollo who wanted to basically teach my kids everything after they were born." Artemis (OU) said.

 **Percy smiled at Artemis. He was shocked when she blushed. She tried to cover it but Percy saw, he wisely didn't comment.**

"Once again. There's another mistake. Percy isn't wise." Leo joked and everyone laughed.

 **"Do you really want to visit Thalia?" Artemis asked trying to forget she had just blushed at Percy's smile.**

 **Percy nodded, "I have missed her a lot. I think it's time I visited both her and Nico. They are my cousins and my two best friends."**

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Grover shouted accusingly.

"Love you too G-Man." Percy (OU) said.

 **Artemis nodded, "Should I bring her to Olympus?"**

 **Percy looked thoughtful for a minute before he shook his head. Artemis looked at him strangely.**

 **Percy smiled, "We're friends, right Artemis?"**

 **Artemis smiled back and nodded.**

 **"So I will be able to bring female demigods to you without being killed right?" Percy asked hopefully.**

"I thought you were some sort of pervert at how hopeful you were until I remembered it was you." Artemis (OU) said and everyone laughed.

 **Artemis got a thoughtful look on her face, causing Percy to pale a bit, but then she smirked, "Yes Percy, I won't kill you for bringing me hunters." She said like it was obvious.**

 **"Your hunters will keep my secret for me if you tell them too, right?" He asked.**

 **Artemis smiled, "You're going to let my hunter's know your identity?" She asked hopefully.**

 **"I will as long as you can keep them from trying to kill me." Percy said.**

"That didn't work out did it Phoebe?" Percy (OU) said and Phoebe scowled.

"Can you blame me?"

"Nah."

 **Artemis nodded, "You're actually the only acceptable male in their minds. Thalia and Zoe made them actually like you. They know you were Zoe's only male friend in her entire life."**

 **Percy nodded, "Good, I have a young girl to save in Utah. Instead of bringing her to you on foot, I will cheat and teleport us a little bit away from your camp. I will bring her to camp as Blake but reveal myself in front of your hunters."**

"Yay! Percy comes to my rescue!" Chloe bounced up and down and Athena smiled and The Stolls high fives eachother.

 **Artemis grinned, "Good. I think they will appreciate being the only ones who know."**

 **"I hope your right. I don't have the curse to save me from the hunter's wrath if not." Percy said warily.**

"Aww he's scared of us." Phoebe joked.

"What? You guys are scary!" Percy (OU) said and slung an arm around Phoebe and she laughed.

 **Artemis smirked, "I will keep them in line. But for Thalia, you're on your own. Her wrath you have to face yourself."**

 **Percy paled, "I deserve her wrath. I haven't been a good friend."**

"Thalia's the scariest of them all..." Percy (OU) said then deepened his voice. "From the pit Tartarus himself... a demigod child was born... she was the scariest of them all... she was known as Thalia!" Percy joked causing Thalia to strike him with lightning and everyone to laugh. Percy groaned. And everyone laughed again.

 **Artemis looked at Percy sympathetically, "She will be mad but mostly she will be happy to have you back. She hasn't taken your disappearance very well."**

 **Percy nodded and tried to stand up. Artemis yanked him back down.**

 **"Not yet fish boy, I have one more question." Artemis demanded.**

"She means she wants one more kiss." Connor said and turned around hugging himself with his arms and did the 'making out' gesture making everyone laugh and Percy and Artemis to blush.

 **"Okay, what's on your mind Moonbeam?" Percy asked playfully.**

 **Artemis' eyes widened, "Did you just call me _Moonbeam_?" She asked indignantly.**

 **Percy smirked, "Yes, I believe it's a proper response to being called fish boy."**

 **Artemis looked at Percy for minute before she smiled, she actually liked the nickname. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't afraid of her.**

"Really! You _hate_ it when I say Arty!" Apollo whined.

"Because your annoying." Artemis said and everyone snickered.

 **"How did you get so good at archery? My blessing would help, but you're better than any of my hunters." She asked curiously.**

 **Percy grinned, "Hard work. I've practiced every day for five years. The minute I found out I didn't suck anymore I got hooked. I always liked archery but was miserable at it. Besides, our competition was easy; if the contest had been more difficult then you would have won easily. I just managed to make ten perfect shots from a short distance."**

"Told you. You made it too easy." Apollo said.

 **Artemis smiled, "See, archery is awesome isn't it." As soon as the words left her mouth she covered her mouth with her hand. Her face had a horrified expression on it.**

"YES I HAVE LEVERAGE!" Apollo said then for Zeus knows how many times today Apollo broke down laughing. Hermes was also laughing and the other gods and Campers and Hunters looked shocked.

 **Percy' eyes went wide before he started laughing hysterically, "Oh….. my…gods…. Apollo… will…. love… it…. when….. I …tell… him…" Percy managed to sputter out between laughs.**

 **Artemis eyes widened before they narrowed. She jumped on top of Percy and pinned him to the ground. She began wailing on his chest and arms until his laughter stopped.**

 **"You will never repeat what you heard." She said threateningly.**

 **Percy couldn't stop himself from breaking into more laughter. Artemis began beating on Percy again until his laughter died down.**

 **"Perseus, I will kill you if you don't promise to never repeat that." She threatened.**

"Aw but you can't kill me! I'm too handsome!" Percy (OU) said and Frank groaned.

"Don't you become egoistic too." He said and everyone laughed.

 **Percy's face morphed into a thoughtful one. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him before he smiled.**

 **"How about another deal?" He asked.**

 **Her eyes narrowed further, "What deal?"**

 **"You can never call me Perseus again and in exchange, I will keep your secret." Percy said smirking.**

 **Artemis' eyes widened, "You're blackmailing me?"**

"Ah, sweet sweet blackmail." Hermes said and his children grinned.

 **Percy nodded. Artemis glared at him before sighing. "Fine. I have been calling you Percy for most of the night anyway. But if you ever tell anyone, they won't ever find your body. My hunting wolves would love some seafood for a change."**

 **Percy paled at the thought causing Artemis to smirk. She got off him and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. When she did, their faces were inches apart. Artemis took in his scent, it was intoxicating to her. Percy felt his face heat up being so close to the goddess. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.**

"Aww they're starting to feel things for eachother." Aphrodite said.

 **Percy stepped back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

 **"Hey Artemis?" He asked softly.**

 **She looked up at him, her blush finally fading.**

 **"Thank you." He said gratefully.**

 **Artemis raised an eyebrow.**

 **Percy looked down, "I haven't had this much fun in years. I've spent the past five years pretty much emotionless and cold towards everyone except with Hera and Hestia. With the demigods, I kept things pretty impersonal. Except for the girls I brought to you. I couldn't help myself with them, they are such sweet girls. But tonight was different. I actually relaxed for once without being guarded toward people. I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend. It was nice to just hang out for once and have a real conversation."**

 **Artemis smiled at his words. She stepped closer to Percy, "Percy, you've done more things for me than anyone in my life. So thank you for being such a good friend. Make sure you make it to camp tomorrow." She said before she leaned over to Percy and kissed him softly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Percy." She whispered before vanishing in a flash of silver light.**

"HIT THE FLOOR AGAIN!" Percy (OU) shouted and this time _everyone_ did.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOUR FIRST KISS! AWWWW!" Aphrodite squealed.

 **Percy stood frozen for a minute, his hand touching the spot on his cheek were she kissed him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook it off. He was thankful to have her as a friend. Both were against love anyway, so the kiss was a friendly one he told himself before vanishing in a flash of flames.**

"Seriously! Seaweed Brain! Even in the Labyrinth when I kissed you, you thought it was friendly! Honestly how thick can you be?" Annabeth said and everyone laughed.

"Who wants to read next?" Percy (TU) said and Annabeth took the book from him.

"I do." She said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

3rd Person POV

"Chapter 5: Rescue Mission And Cousins Reunited." Annabeth read.

 **Percy appeared in the edge of a forest in Saratoga Springs, Utah. Percy looked around before making his way into the city. He was slightly apprehensive about this mission. Hestia had seemed angry when giving him the mission.**

"Hestia? Angry? Then it's _definitely_ not good." Poseidon mumbled.

 **She had even encouraged Percy to take his time when he dealt with the mortal, which is not something he had ever heard from the kind-hearted Goddess of the Hearth. He knew whatever it was he would find was not going to be pleasant. He just prayed there wouldn't be any kind of sexual abuse.**

Many growled.

 **He had trouble controlling his rage when he saw evidence of that. Percy began to pick up the pace as he looked for Turner Street. He wanted to get the girl out of there as fast as possible. Finally he saw Turner Street and quickly located the house he was looking for.**

 **He found the number house he wanted as he looked around it for any signs of danger. The house was large but not well kept. It looked like it had been nice not long ago but been neglected over the past few years. As Percy walked up to the house, he noticed the beer bottles that littered the porch of the house.**

"Who lives there? Gabe?" Percy (TU) said.

 **"Chloe! Chloe where are you? Where are you hiding you little brat?" A male voice yelled from inside the house.**

Athena growled and Chloe said,

"At least Percy came to my rescue." And Athena regarded her supposed daughter and smiled at Percy.

 **Percy scowled, it was noon and it was clear the man was already drunk from his slurred speech. Percy saw a small shadow run across the window in front of the porch. Percy could see a larger shadow slinking its way in the same direction.**

 **Percy's face contorted into one of anger. As the larger shadow neared the door, Percy walked up and kicked the door in, catching the unsuspecting man in the face with the door.**

"Time to Kick Ass!" Connor said and everyone laughed.

 **Percy stepped into the house were the man was holding his broken nose in shock as he looked at Percy enraged.**

 **"Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out of my house!" The man yelled as he got up and charged toward Percy.**

Travis shook his head,

"Tut tut, my friend, wait your not my friend, but bad idea. Charging Percy? You have _got_ to be the stupidest person ever." He said whilst the Campers nodded there heads and murmured in agreement.

 **The man took at wild swing at Percy, aiming for his face. But Percy just moved to the side and shoved the man roughly to the floor. A soft whimper in the corner of the room drew Percy's attention. A small girl with blonde hair and grey eyes looked up at him with fear evident on her face. Percy felt his stomach twist into a knot.**

"That look was heartbreaking." Percy (OU) said. Chloe smiled at him and hopped onto his lap.

 **The little girl looked exactly like Annabeth except a few years younger than when they first met. Then Percy looked at the girl's face a little closer. The left side of her face was badly bruised. Her eye was swollen shut. Her lip was split and still bleeding.**

By now Athena and both Artemis' and everyone else who'd come to adore Chloe were clutching something. For Athena and Artemis it was there thrones, their knuckles turned white.,

 **As Percy looked at the girl he felt himself losing control of his anger. While Percy was distracted, the man landed a hard punch to side of Percy's face, causing him to stagger a bit. Percy stumbled but turned as the man tried to punch him again. Percy caught the fist in his hand before letting his hand catch fire. The man screamed in agony as his flesh burned away. Percy released his hand and threw a heavy punch into the man's face, his hand still on fire.**

"Make him burn." Athena growled and everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **The man stumbled back and fell to the ground where he clutched his charred hand. Another soft whimper drew Percy's attention. Percy's heart ached when the girl looked up at him with fear and awe.**

 **"Turn around and stay hidden little one. I am here to help." Percy said softly. The girl's eyes widened and she ducked behind a chair.**

"Amazing how he can change personalities so quickly." Hades muttered.

 **Percy turned back to the man, her father he assumed, and scowled. He so wanted to take his time with this guy but for the sake of the girl he knew he needed to be quick. She was already scared enough.**

"If she's my daughter I _would not_ have a child knowing I'd be leaving them with such a disgusting man. Even Aphrodite wouldn't bear his child." Athena said.

 **Percy walked up to the cowering man and pulled him to his feet before slipping behind him and wrapping his arms and hands around the man's head and neck. In one swift movement he snapped the man's neck effortlessly.**

"Aw no suffering?" Ares whined. For once Athena nodded and agreed with him.

 **"I'll have my cousin make sure you face the worst Hades has to offer." Percy muttered as he dropped the man's now dead body.**

"Even though he isn't from this universe I wish he was so I could torture him." Hades said.

 **Percy grabbed the man's limp shoulder and teleported his body to another room. He then turned back the chair the girl was hiding behind. Percy slowly made his way closer before taking a seat on the floor five feet away from the chair.**

 **"Chloe?" He asked softly. A trembling hand appeared on top of the chair before two teary eyes followed as the girl peered over the chair.**

"I had nightmares about what would happen if you didn't save me." Chloe mumbled.

 **"I'm not going to hurt you Chloe, I was sent here to help you." Percy said softly.**

 **"You're lying. You're going to hurt me just like my uncle did." Chloe whimpered.**

"The men I have children with, are smart, sophisticated, kind men. The fact that one of them was related to-to this...monstrosity, is unbelievable." Athena said.

 **Percy sat in his spot looking sadly at the girl's trembling form hidden behind the chair.**

 **"Chloe, your Mom sent me to take you away from here. She didn't know what was happening but as soon as she did, she sent to me take you somewhere safe." Percy said slowly.**

 **"Your lying. My mommy is dead. She died before my Dad died." Chloe replied back shakily.**

Athena looked guilty and so did the other gods as they realised what they had left some of their own children with. Chloe seeing Athena's sad face, went up to her and climbed onto her throne and hugged her. Athena shrunk back to human size and held Chloe in her arms.

 **Percy shook his head, "That's not true Chloe. Your mommy is very special. She is so special that she wasn't allowed to be around you or your Dad. But she sent me to bring you to her sister. She has a group of girls that are just like you."**

 **"What do you mean special?" Chloe asked as she peeked out from behind the chair just a bit.**

"I mean special as in your mother is the smartest person here. Prideful, but smart." Percy (OU) said and Apollo mumbled,

"Smart-Ass." Which received him a smack, curtesy of Artemis.

 **Percy gave her a warm smile, "Your Mom is a goddess. But gods and goddesses aren't allowed to visit their kids. That's why they send people like me to take them places where they can be safe."**

 **The little girl looked at Percy critically, her grey eyes analyzing his words to see if she could pick up on any lies. Percy's stomach twisted painfully. The girl was analyzing him exactly like Annabeth used to.**

"My children always do that. They can't help it." Athena muttered.

 **"Do you promise you won't hurt me?" Chloe asked timidly.**

 **Percy nodded, "Are you hungry Chloe?" Percy asked as he looked at the girl's skinny frail body. Chloe's eyes widened before she slowly came out from behind the chair and took tentative steps toward Percy.**

 **"What do you like to eat? What is your favorite food in the world?" Percy asked softly as the girl sat on the ground warily a few feet away from him.**

"I swear it's the only thing you could eat." Percy said.

 **"Macaroni and cheese." Chloe whispered back. Percy nodded and smiled before he clapped him hands together softly. A large plate of macaroni and cheese appeared in front of Chloe along with a fork and a tall glass of water.**

 **Chloe's eyes shot wide open, "How did you do that?"**

"'Cause I'm awesome...and have magical powers." Percy said and Artemis (OU) slapped him.

 **Percy smiled, "I told you, your Mom is a goddess just like my Dad is a god. But I have a special job where I help find people like us and bring them places where they are safe. Because of my job, some of the other gods and goddesses gave me special powers to help. That is one of those powers."**

 **Chloe watched Percy warily as he spoke. She tentatively grabbed the fork before taking a bite of the food. A small smile appeared on her face before she began to eat faster. Percy felt good when the girl's face contorted into a smile as she ate the rest of her food. Once she finished, Chloe looked up at Percy again.**

"I'll always love macaroni and cheese. And I'll always have Percy to make me some." Chloe said and everyone laughed.

"Oh so I'm only here for the food? I'm hurt!" Percy (OU) said holding a hand over his heart.

 **"So what happens now?" She asked nervously.**

 **Percy smiled, "Now I bring you to your aunt. She is a very nice lady who dedicates her life to helping girls. After that, you can either stay with her or go to a camp for people like us."**

"I don't know why I said dedicate...more like she's too lonely because she swore off men..." Percy (OU) said before realising both Artemis' were fuming and he quickly ran to his Dad's throne.

 **Chloe nodded, "What about you? Where do you go?"**

 **Percy looked at her a little surprised, "I find someone else to help."**

 **Chloe's face dropped but she nodded.**

"Aww already become attached to me?" Percy (OU) teased.

"Shut up." Chloe mumbled.

 **Percy looked at her sadly, "Hey Chloe?" She looked at him questioningly.**

 **"My name is Percy. I want to do something to help your face. It might seem a little scary at first but I promise I won't hurt you." He said kindly.**

 **Chloe looked at him nervously but nodded. Percy pulled out a water bottle from his pack. He uncapped it and willed the water out of the bottle.**

"Is that what you do with all the kids?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, because I'm pretty sure bursting into flames like Leo does would give them a heart attack." Percy (OU) said and everyone snickered while Leo pouted.

 **Chloe's eyes widened and she crawled back a few feet.**

 **"I won't hurt you Chloe, this will help your face but you have to trust me." Percy explained.**

 **Chloe looked at Percy closely before nodding. Percy crawled over next to the nervous girl. He slowly brought up his hand and touched the side of her face as he willed the water to heal her cuts and bruises. After a minute Percy sent the water out the broken door and onto the porch.**

"So much for not shocking her." Percy (TU) muttered and the Campers who heard smirked.

 **Chloe reached up and touched her face tentatively. Her face contorted into a look of awe before she lunged foward wrapping her tiny arms around Percy's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Percy smiled. He slowly stood up and carried the little girl out of the house. He decided she had had enough surprises for one day and they would make at least some of the journey on foot.**

"Flashing and teleporting into flames would also scare her." Percy answered seeing Athena's mouth open.

 **For the rest of the day Percy carried Chloe towards Chicago. After a little while, Chloe lost her nervousness and climbed onto Percy's shoulders as they walked. Percy explained everything about the gods to her which she took surprisingly well. Percy learned she was only seven years old and that her father had been an author but died in a car accident. After her father died, she was sent to live with her uncle who was nice for the first year but after the money he received from his brother's life insurance ran out he became mean and cruel. He started drinking heavily and then started hitting Chloe, blaming her for his not having any money or a wife. Percy was relieved to find out he had never touched her sexually.**

Hera snorted.

"No wonder he doesn't have a wife!"

 **They stopped for the night a near the borders of Colorado and Kansas. Percy made a campfire and ate dinner with Chloe. After dinner, Chloe fell asleep leaning against Percy. Percy scooped her up to put her to bed when an Iris Message appeared behind him.**

 **"Perseus?" Artemis called to him, nearly giving Percy a stroke.**

"Death. By name." Jason said and The Stolls and Hermes and Apollo grinned.

"Not the weirdest of deaths though." Nico said.

"What's the weirdest?" Travis asked.

"That's a story for later." He replied.

 **Percy looked up wide eyed to see Artemis looking at him questioningly.**

 **"One minute Artemis. Let me just put her to bed. I'll be right back." Percy said quietly. Artemis looked at him strangely before nodding.**

"Strangely? Checking him out Artemis?" Aphrodite said and Artemis (OU) blushed. Then she smirked.

"Don't try tease me Aphrodite to cover up your jealousy." She said and Aphrodite's mouth was agape as everyone said,

"OOOOOHHHH!" And laughed.

 **A minute later he came back out to a waiting narrow eyed goddess of the hunt. "What?" He asked confused.**

 **"You said you would be here today. What happened?" Artemis asked.**

"Always so suspicious Arty." Percy (OU) teased.

"Your just lucky you sat under your fathers throne otherwise-" She made a 'death' gesture.

 **"Oh, sorry. It took me some time to get her to trust me. She wasn't in good shape when I got there. I didn't want to overwhelm her by teleporting in a flash of flames so I decided to walk for the day and then show up tomorrow. Sorry." Percy explained.**

 **Artemis looked at Percy curiously, "Is she alright?"**

 **Percy nodded, "Yes, she was pretty bruised and battered when I got there. Thankfully nothing else though."**

"You talk about me like I'm an object." Chloe muttered and Zoë and Thalia (OU) laughed.

 **Artemis smiled, looking relieved. "So you'll come into camp tomorrow?" She asked.**

 **Percy nodded, "Yes, we should be there in the morning once I explain teleporting to her. Please make sure your hunters aren't too aggressive, she is very nervous and timid."**

"My hunters wouldn't hurt a young innocent girl." Artemis (TU) said.

"Yeah but they would towards a male." Percy (OU) said gesturing to himself.

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes, "My hunters would never act like that towards a girl."**

 **Percy chuckled, "I meant towards me. She doesn't need to see me dodging volleys of silver arrows for bringing her into your camp."**

The Hunters, Campers and Thalia, Phoebe and Zoë (Both OU) grinned at the thought.

 **Artemis smiled and nodded, "I will keep them restrained. How old is the girl?"**

 **"She is a seven year old daughter of Athena." Percy replied, his voice cracking a bit when he spoke.**

 **Artemis looked at him sympathetically but when she looked at Percy's face she decided not to say anything.**

"I don't need sympathy." Percy muttered.

 **"Okay Percy, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Artemis said as she got ready to swipe through the message.**

 **"Wait, Artemis." Percy said stopping her mid swipe. Artemis looked at him questioningly.**

 **"I believe you already broke our agreement." Percy said smirking.**

Hermes and Apollo grinned.

 **Artemis' eyes widened before they narrowed at Percy, "Percy don't even…" Artemis began before Percy cut her off.**

 **"Don't worry Artemis. I'll let it slide this time. I'm too "awesome", as you and Apollo would say, to hold it against you." Percy said smirking at her before he swiped through the message before she could retort. The last thing Percy saw was a scowling goddess of the hunt glaring at him before the image disappeared.**

"YOU GOT THE LAST LAUGH!" Apollo shouted before him and Hermes broke down laughing. (Again) until they were forced to dodge volleys of silver arrows coming from the two moon-goddesses.

 **Percy laughed to himself before climbing into the tent to sleep for the night.**

 **Percy woke up the next morning to a mess of blonde hair in his face. His eyes widened before he realized Chloe had climbed over to him in the night. Percy smiled when he looked down at the little girl. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Percy scowled when he thought about her uncle. He would have to make sure Nico checked on his punishment in the Underworld. Anyone who could hit a little girl like this deserved the worst of the worst in the Fields of Punishment. Percy was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the little girl stir. She opened her eyes before they went wide when she realized that she had cuddled up to Percy in the night.**

"Aw..." Many girls cooed.

 **"I…I'm s..sorry Percy." She said before Percy cut her off with a warm smile.**

 **"There's nothing to apologize for Chloe. You didn't do anything wrong. Now, what would you like for breakfast? It's your choice again." Percy said kindly.**

 **Chloe smiled before her face morphed into a thoughtful one, "Um….. How about pancakes? And bacon and fruit with some orange juice." She answered shyly.**

"And I confused Chloe by marking Mom's recipe." Percy (OU) said making Sally smile and Percy (TU) grin.

 **Percy nodded and clapped his hands together, two plates appeared in front of them, almost exactly how Chloe had ordered.**

 **"Um… Percy? The pancakes are blue?" She asked confused.**

"It's always blue when it comes to you.." Thalia (TU) muttered.

 **Percy smiled sadly, "Sorry, it's a habit. My Mom always made me blue food so it's how I make them now. I'll get you some normal ones."**

 **"No. It's fine. I was just confused." She said as she took a bite. Her face morphed into a surprised one before she grinned.**

"Mom's pancakes and cookies are the best." Percy (TU) said and Thalia (both), Annabeth, Nico and Percy (OU) nodded in agreement. Percy (OU) summoned his Mom's cookies. Thalia (OU) eyed them.

"Perce. Cookies. Now." She said and Percy shook his head. He held his hand out in a reading manner but Nico had shadow-traveled behind him and taken the cookies.

"NOOO! NICO!" Percy said before chasing after Nico.

"THE COOKIES ARE MINE!" Nico said and shadow-traveled to the arm rest of his fathers throne.

"Damn it." Percy (OU) said before summoning another box for himself, one for Chloe and Artemis and one for Thalia.

 **"These are amazing Percy!" She said excitedly. Percy smiled at her, "Good. Now eat up. We finish our journey today."**

 **Chloe nodded and turned back to her food. Once breakfast was over and Percy had everything packed up he took a seat on a log and gestured for Chloe to join him.**

 **"Chloe, today we aren't going to walk. I have a different way to get places but I need you to trust me again." Percy explained.**

 **Chloe nodded, "I trust you Percy." She said confidently.**

"With my life." Chloe added and several people nodded in agreement.

 **Percy was surprised but nodded, "Okay, we are going to teleport. Basically I need you to close your eyes and hold my hand. It might feel a little weird but it will only last a second. When it's over we'll be where we need to go." Percy explained.**

 **Chloe nodded but then looked up confused, "Why didn't we just do that yesterday?"**

"Would have wanted me to do that on the first day?" Percy (OU) asked and Chloe shook her head.

 **Percy shrugged, "Everything was new to you and I didn't want to scare you."**

 **Chloe's eyes widened before he hugged Percy tightly, "Thank you for being so nice to me Percy." She said softly.**

 **Percy smiled, "Okay now I am going to change the way I look. Don't worry. Your aunt knows who I really am. And I will show everyone what I really look like after but first I will bring you to Artemis. She will talk to you about everything."**

"Aunt...it sounds so weird...does that mean Thalia's my Aunt?" Chloe asked. Percy (OU) grinned and both Thalia's groaned. Everyone in the room who was a child of either Ares, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, Apollo and Dionysus shouted,

"AUNT THALIA!" And Thalia (OU and TU) groaned.

"Then Jason's your uncle." She said.

"Uncle Jason!" A couple people said.

"Uncie Jason!" Percy (OU) said imitating a baby's voice making everyone laugh.

 **Chloe nodded but looked worried, "Will you come with me Percy? I don't want to go by myself." She asked pleadingly.**

 **Percy wanted to refuse but one look at her pleading face and he melted.**

"Melted? First Thalia's a tree, now Percy's a puddle?" Apollo said and everyone laughed.

 **"Okay I will go with you until you feel comfortable with Artemis. Don't worry. She is really nice and a friend of mine." Percy answered.**

"I lied. She's not nice and she's not my friend anymore. She slaps me too much." Percy (OU) said and huffed. He crossed his arms and turned his back on her. Everyone laughed whilst Artemis rolled her eyes.

"It's because almost every _hour_ you do something stupid." She said.

"But you love it." Percy said and grinned knowing she would blush and she did.

 **Chloe nodded happily. Percy grabbed her hand, "Okay close your eyes. Don't open them until I say to, okay?"**

 **Chloe closed her eyes and nodded. They disappeared in a flash of flames reappearing a few hundred yards away from Artemis' camp.**

 **"Okay, you can open your eyes." Percy said.**

"SURPRISE!" Percy (OU) shouted. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "No? I just said it because in the book I said 'you can open your eyes.' And you normally say that at birthdays and- No? Okay I'll shut up now." Percy (OU) said and everyone jus stared at him whilst Artemis (OU) face palmed and Hera (OU) shook her head with a smile on her face.

 **Chloe opened her eyes and smiled, "That felt weird." Percy chuckled before his face turned serious, "Okay, I'm going to change my looks. Don't worry it's only temporary and it's still me."**

 **Chloe nodded and Percy snapped his fingers. His eyes turned brown as well as his hair. His face changed slightly but you could still tell it was him if you knew.**

 **"How did you do that?" Chloe asked shocked.**

 **Percy chuckled, "Another special power the gods gave me to help rescue people like us."**

"You mean Hestia gave you."

"Same thing." Percy (OU) shrugged.

 **Percy turned toward the hunter's camp and starting walking. After a few feet, he felt a small hand slip into his. He looked at Chloe and saw how nervous she was. Percy gave her a reassuring smile and started walking again, holding her hand comfortingly.**

"I'm going to die from the girls coees." Travis said and groaned as the girls smirked and coeed.

 **After a few minutes, a silver arrow flew by Percy's head forcing him to duck. Chloe hid behind Percy, trembling slightly. Percy saw a few hunters approaching him with their bows out and aimed for him.**

 **Percy growled. He narrowed his eyes at the hunters and they froze in their tracks. Percy made them rise a few feet off the ground, controlling them with the water in their blood. Artemis flashed in front of Percy and gave him an angry look. Percy released the hunters and then gestured toward the arrow imbedded in the tree behind him. Artemis' eyes widened before she whirled around on the hunters.**

"Water in their blood?" Athena asked.

"Yes everyone has some sort of water in their body and that means I can control it although it's a dangerous power...it could make you as powerful as a Primordial." Percy (OU) said and some people looked at him in fear whilst Poseidon looked at him in pride.

"I don't know how to do it on immortals anyway." Percy said quickly.

 **"Phoebe," She growled. "I told you to let him pass. You just earned yourself laundry duty for the next 6 months." Artemis said before turning to the other two hunters. "Go back to whatever you were doing unless you want to join Phoebe."**

"6 months? Harsh Arty." Percy (OU) said.

"But I _did_ shoot you." Phoebe said.

"And you missed." Percy (OU) said. Phoebe grumbled something about 'stupid boys'

 **Phoebe looked angry but left after sending Percy a murderous glare along with the other two hunters.**

 **"Sorry Percy. Phoebe has issues following orders when it comes to men." Artemis said apologetically.**

"Girl got issues." Hermes said and some Campers laughed.

 **Percy nodded and knelt down next to the now very scared seven year old girl.**

 **"Don't worry Chloe, Artemis is my friend. We're just going to go talk to her in her tent." Percy said comfortingly.**

"So subtle. Hey Chloe, the biggest man-hater ever is my friend and I'm a man." Connor said making some Campers laugh.

 **Chloe looked at Artemis who looked like a twelve year old girl and looked back at Percy nervously but nodded. She grabbed Percy's hand like it was her lifeline as they walked into the hunter's camp.**

 **Artemis turned to a hunter who was currently glaring at Percy, "Atalanta, go get Thalia and send her to my tent. No one else is to enter unless I call for them."**

At this Thalia smirks and Percy pales.

 **Atalanta looked at Percy with disgust before nodding and leaving to find Thalia. Artemis led Percy and Chloe into her tent where they waited for Thalia.**

 **When Thalia entered she was shocked to find the man from the day before in her tent, "Lady Artemis, why is _he_ here?"**

"Jeez Thals in your cousin. Heck I thought I was your brother." Percy (OU) said with mock hurt. Thalia (OU) just zapped him.

 **Artemis chuckled at Thalia, "He brought another young girl into camp. Now Thalia I need you to control yourself until you talk to _Blake_ here alone. Can you do that?"**

 **Thalia looked confused but nodded.**

 **Artemis smiled, "Remember, that's an order Thalia." She said before nodding to Percy.**

 **"Sorry Thals." Percy said apologetically before he snapped his fingers.**

"5 gods damned years." Thalia (OU) growled.

"You know why it was 5 years." Percy (OU) replied.

 **Thalia's eyes widened before tears sprung from her eyes and she tackled Percy in a hug. Percy smiled at his cousin. He had missed her a lot.**

 **After a minute, Thalia pulled back from Percy, her look of happiness changing into one of anger.**

"Uh oh."

 **"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Thalia demanded.**

"Mrs Weasley from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets." An Athena Camper muttered and some nodded in agreement and some snickered.

 **"Not now Thalia. I already told Percy he would have to deal with you on his own. But for now, we have a new friend with us." Artemis said gesturing to the wide eyed seven year old. When everyone looked at her she quickly grabbed Percy's hand and hid behind his leg.**

 **Percy knelt down and gently pulled her out in front of him.**

 **"Chloe, this is my friend Artemis. And this is my cousin Thalia. They are both very nice and won't let anyone hurt you." Percy said softly.**

"Another lie. Thalia is in fact very mean and scary...and so is Arty." Percy (OU) teased them and they glared at him.

 **Chloe nodded and turned to Artemis and Thalia who both smiled at her kindly.**

 **"Artemis is going to talk to you about what you want to do from here." Percy explained gently. Chloe nodded but clutched Percy's hand tightly. Percy looked up at Artemis who gave him a nod, letting him know it was okay to stay.**

"Thals? Smiling kindly? That has _got_ to be creepier than my smile." Nico said making some laugh and Thalia zap him.

 **Artemis explained what the hunt was and then offered Chloe a place within it.**

 **Chloe looked at Artemis then back to Percy, "I don't know. Those girls tried to hurt Percy. I don't like that. Percy saved me and then took care of me."**

 **Percy smiled, "Don't worry about that. They just didn't know it was me. They are actually very nice. They thought I might have been trying to hurt you."**

 **Chloe nodded but still looked unsure, "Will I ever get to see Percy?" She asked softly.**

"Yes because I'm not out of your lives just yet." Percy (OU) said and grinned whilst some gods groaned.

 **Artemis smiled at her warmly, "Yes of course you will. Percy is the only boy who is allowed to come here. He can come and visit you whenever you want."**

"The only boy? I'm your brother! Can I visit too?" Apollo said.

"No because you flirt with the Hunters unlike Percy." Artemis (OU) said and Artemis (TU) nodded in agreement.

 **Percy looked surprised but smiled a bit. Chloe turned to Percy, "Will you come visit me?" She asked nervously.**

 **Percy nodded at her as he held her hand, "I will come and visit as much as I can. Once you get settled in, Lady Artemis will show you how to Iris Message someone. That way if you want me to come visit you can message me and let me know and I will come as soon as I can." Percy said before he reached into his pack and pulled out a small bag and placed it in her hand. Chloe looked at it confused but Percy just smiled and pulled a drachma out of the bag.**

"A 'drachma' is a golden coin that's actually chocolate and you can eat." Percy (OU) said and everyone looked at him weirdly.

 **"This is a drachma. They will show you how to use it when they teach you how to Iris Message but you just need one of these to send me a message. There are about 50 in this bag. That should hold you over for a while but if you ever run low I will give you more so you can always message me if you need to." Percy explained.**

"How are you supposed to give her more if she can't message you...you know what nevermind." Annabeth said.

 **Chloe looked up and smiled before wrapping her arms tightly around Percy's neck. Percy looked up to see Thalia grinning at him, but he knew he would still pay. He looked at Artemis to find her looking at him oddly. She looked at him with a mix of shock, awe, happiness and something Percy couldn't identify.**

"Is it love?" Aphrodite teased. Artemis (OU) blushed.

"Not yet..." She said.

"Aw." Percy (OU) said making everyone laugh.

 **When Chloe finally let go of Percy she turned around to Artemis smiling, "Okay, I will join Lady Artemis." Artemis and Thalia smiled happily at her.**

 **"I will show you around camp and introduce you to some of your new sisters." Artemis said kindly as she led Chloe out the tent entrance. Chloe stopped at the tent entrance.**

 **"Wait, Percy you won't leave yet will you?" She asked worriedly.**

"No I'll wait before I disappear for another 5 years again." Percy (OU) joked and Thalia and Artemis (OU's) glared at him whilst everyone else snickered and Chloe pouted.

 **"I won't leave without saying goodbye, I promise." Percy said earning a relieved look from Chloe. Artemis finally led Chloe out of the tent. Percy turned to Thalia only to be blasted back with a massive volt of electricity.**

 **"Five years, Kelp Head. Five years you vanish for without a word. You had better hope you were in a coma or else I might just kill you myself." Thalia growled.**

"Then how are we supposed to hang out and catch up if I'm dead?" Percy asked innocently and some people laughed.

 **Percy pulled himself off the ground and looked at Thalia apologetically, "Sorry Thalia. I just needed some time to get over some stuff."**

Thalia (OU) looked down at this.

 **Thalia narrowed her eyes before zapping him again, "You think you're the only one upset about Annabeth? It hurt me even worse when you disappeared! Instead of only finding out one of my best friends was a lying bitch; I had to lose my other best friend because he didn't want to talk. I could have helped you." Thalia yelled angrily but tears were in her eyes as she yelled.**

 **Percy's head dropped in shame, "I'm sorry Thals. There was some other stuff that was more than just Annabeth I needed to get over." Percy said quietly.**

 **Thalia narrowed her eyes, "And what would that be?" She asked angrily.**

Tears began to well up in Percy's eyes so Artemis walked up to him and led him back to the couch so he sat between Sally and herself as they both comforted him.

 **Percy looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "She killed my Mom and Paul." He said almost inaudibly but Thalia heard and her jaw dropped. She lunged forward and pulled Percy into a tight hug.**

 **"I'm so sorry Percy, I didn't know." She said sadly as her own tears fell from her eyes. Percy just hugged his cousin tighter as he finally let some of the pain he had been carrying out. The only other person he had cried to about it was Hera. But Thalia was like a sister to him and he needed her back in his life. After a few minutes Percy stepped back, his tears gone.**

Everyone was silent except for Annabeth who was reading.

 **"I'm sorry Thals. I shouldn't have cut you out of my life. I was just so lost for a while." He said sadly.**

 **Thalia shook her head, "It doesn't matter Kelp Head. I'm just happy to know you're all right and now you're back."**

 **Percy gave her a sad smile but nodded.**

 **"I need to find Nico too. I miss the little Goth." Percy said with a chuckle.**

"HEY!" Nico yelled.

"Fine not goth..." Thalia trailed off. Her and Percy shared a glance and smirked.

"EMO!" They shouted and Nico glared at them whilst everyone else laughed.

 **Thalia grinned; happy Percy seemed to be a little closer to the old Percy.**

 **"He Iris Messages me once a week to see if I found any clue to where you are. I'm sure once he knows you're here he won't hesitate to come into camp even if he ends up with a few arrows in places the sun doesn't shine." Thalia said back chuckling.**

"The only other person who would come into the Hunters Camp regardless that they may get shot full of arrows is Apollo." Artemis (TU) said and everyone snickered.

 **Thalia and Percy caught up over the next couple hours inside Artemis' tent. Percy explained what he'd been doing for the past five years. He left out the part about the Romans and the part about Hera, deciding the latter was better saved for a later time. He also had something he needed to discuss with Artemis about the Roman camp. They both left the tent around noon as it was time for lunch. Percy walked with his cousin through camp receiving a lot of shocked stares and quiet whispering as they passed. When they reached the area where the hunter's eat, Chloe was waiting happily for Percy.**

 **"Percy! Percy! Thank you so much for bringing me here. Everyone is really nice just like you said. They even gave me a bow and are going to teach me to shoot it after lunch." Chloe said excitedly.**

"I can beat Percy at archery." Chloe said smugly and Percy (OU) laughed.

"That's because I play with a handicap."

"What's the handicap?" Artemis (TU) laughed and Percy blushed a deep crimson and everyone got the idea from his and Artemis' (OU) blushing.

 **Percy chuckled and smiled at her excitement.**

 **All the hunters began to stare at Percy strangely at what Chloe had said. They were confused. Percy hadn't brought her here. Artemis noticed their looks and gathered everyone's attention.**

 **"Girls, the man you saw yesterday and then again today wasn't a stranger after all. It was actually Percy. He just disguised his appearance as he was keeping his identity a secret." Artemis explained.**

 **"Why? What do you have to hide, _boy_?" Phoebe sneered at him.**

"I have to hide my face because Phoebe hates me...or she used to at least." Percy said and Phoebe smiled sheepishly.

 **"That's enough Phoebe. Percy is to be treated with respect. He will be welcome to come back to our camp whenever he wants as he will continue bring new recruits when he finds ones that fit." Artemis said sternly.**

 **"Percy, are you going to stay for lunch?" Chloe asked hopefully.**

 **Percy looked down at her before looking at the hunters. Some seemed fine with the idea while some were not pleased at the thought of a boy eating with them. Phoebe was glaring at him with disgust causing Percy to sigh.**

 **"I can't today Chloe, I'm sorry. Maybe next time I will stay." Percy said as he glanced at Phoebe.**

 **Chloe looked upset when Percy said he couldn't, something that broke his heart. Percy knelt down next to her and whispered something in her ear. Chloe smiled at him and whispered something back. Percy clapped his hands together, producing another plate of macaroni and cheese along with a big slice of watermelon on the table in front of Chloe.**

 **"Sorry I can't talk longer Thals. Maybe next time there will be a little less tension." Percy said as he glanced at Phoebe again who was still glaring at him. "I need to go find Nico anyway. IM me if you want to talk again."**

 **Percy turned to Artemis, "Thanks for not letting me get killed walking into your camp. I'll IM you when I find another girl to bring to the hunt."**

 **Artemis and Thalia looked like they were about to protest but Percy gave them a small smile and vanished into a flash of flames before they could say anything. The last thing Percy saw was Thalia turning to Phoebe with a murderous look on her face.**

"She dead." Travis said and everyone nodded in agreement and whilst Phoebe paled.

"That was the worst thing ever." Phoebe said.

"So... who wants to read next?" Annabeth asked and Poseidon out his hand up.

"I would." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Chapter 6: Another Mission and Reunion." Poseidon read.

 **When Percy left the hunter's camp he teleported himself to Los Angeles. He figured now would be as good a time as any to find his cousin Nico. He appeared in front of DOA recording studios. Percy was hoping that getting Hades his throne back made it acceptable for him to enter his uncle's domain. He wasn't sure but decided he could just teleport out if Hades got angry. Percy walked into the building and went straight up to Charon who was reading a magazine behind his desk.**

"Of course your welcome nephew." Hades said Percy (OU) smiled.

"Even me?" Percy (TU) said.

"No I hate you and always will- of course your allowed I just said that didn't I?" Hades said sarcastically making everyone laugh and Percy (TU) redden.

 **"Perseus Jackson, you're still not dead, so what can I do for you." Charon replied after lowering his magazine to examine the demigod in front of him.**

Apollo snickered.

"Nice way to start a conversation. 'Oh hey! Your not dead yet! So what can we do for you?'" He mocked making everyone laugh.

"'Hmm maybe you can kill me and give me an extra brutal death! I heard you can get 50% interest if you pay a drachma extra!'" Hermes replied and everyone laughed again.

"Wait how do you get interest?" Ares said. Athena face palmed.

"By interest he means more torture and violence. So an extra brutal death." She said.

"Oh." Ares replied and everyone laughed again.

 **Percy smirked, "Correct as usual Charon. I need a ride to the Underworld."**

"Bet everyone here wishes they could be that casual." Travis muttered to Connor.

"Dude I'm betting the same thing we have to find someone who doesn't think that." Connor replied.

 **"Your chances of leaving alive aren't very good. Are you sure you want to go?" Charon asked warily.**

 **"I'll take my chances." Percy said as he pulled a small bag of drachmas from his pack. Charon's eyes widened at the sight of the drachmas. Percy dropped the bag on the desk and looked at Charon expectantly.**

 **Charon's skeletal face morphed into a wide grin, "Very well Jackson, right this way."**

"Right this way to your death! Ladies first." Hermes joked causing the men to chuckle and the girls to glare.

 **Percy followed Charon as he led him to the River Styx. They rode in silence until they reached the other side.**

 **"Good luck Jackson. Hopefully we'll see each other again." Charon said as Percy stepped off the ferry and into Hades' domain. Percy walked toward the judging lines until he came upon his first obstacle, Cerberus. Percy decided to skip the games and teleported himself to the gates of Hades' Palace. The minute he appeared, three demonic figures looked down at him from the top of the gates.**

"Skip the games? Cerberus is just a huge softie that loves to play ball." Nico said. Percy (TU) groaned.

"Mrs Dodds? I hate her." He said and some people chuckled.

 **"Perseus Jackson, are you really foolish enough to come here of your own free will?" Alecto hissed as she looked at Percy with hungry eyes.**

"No because uncle gave me permission so move old lady." Percy (TU) said and everyone laughed.

 **Percy shrugged, "I need a word with Lord Hades. This was the easiest way."**

"Now _everyone_ wants to be as casual as Perce! How are we gonna make any cha-ching?" Connor said and Travis shrugged.

 **Alecto stared at Percy for a minute before scowling, "It's your lucky day Jackson, Lord Hades has allowed you entry into his palace."**

 **The gates slowly creaked open for Percy to enter.**

 **He made his way to the throne room where he found Hades looking at him curiously. Percy walked up to his uncle and bowed.**

 **"So Perseus, what is so important that you came all the way here to speak to me?" Hades asked.**

"Me." Nico said.

"No Nikki your not that important." Percy (OU) said and Nico glared whilst everyone stifled a laugh.

 **"I was hoping you could let me know where Nico is. I heard he has been looking for me and I figured it was time to let him know where I've been." Percy answered.**

 **Hades nodded, "Yes, he has been quite persistent in his quest to find you. I assume you don't want to go back to camp to find him?"**

"Nah. I got bored of those guys _ages_ ago. Clarisse isn't a challenge and Travis and Connor can't pull any good pranks anymore." Percy (OU) joked.

"HEY!" 3 said people shouted causing everyone to laugh.

"You wanna go Prissy?" Clarisse said.

"Oh please, if I've fought N- never mind no spoilers." Percy (OU) said.

 **Percy nodded and Hades waved his hand. Nico appeared in front of his father and looked at him questioningly. Hades gestured to Percy. Nico's eyes went wide before he walked over to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

"You _walked._ You took your time and it took like a thousand years, I was expecting you to be like Thalia and run at me, hug me and hurt me." Percy (OU) said and both Thalia's grinned maniacally making Percy (OU) squirm a bit.

 **"What are you doing here Percy?" Nico asked once he let Percy go, a wide grin on his face.**

 **Percy smiled, "Looking for you obviously. I was brought to Olympus last night and just left the hunter's camp from visiting Thalia."**

 **Nico turned to look angrily at his father but Percy spoke first, "All the gods had sworn on the Styx not to mention where I was. But it's been far too long since I've seen my two best friends."**

"Aren't you always mad at your father?" Percy (OU) asked. Nico turned his head and stayed silent as Hades looked at him questioningly. Nico gave a slight nod but everyone noticed and some snickered. Hades wore a stoic expression but his eyes showed it all. A worried and sad expression with slight guilt.

 **Nico nodded and smiled, "Are you coming back to camp?" He asked hopefully.**

 **Percy shook his head, "Let's go get some food. I'll explain everything while we eat."**

 **Nico nodded in response.**

 **Percy turned back to Hades, "Thank you uncle. I won't enter your domain without permission again."**

 **Hades shook his head, "Its fine Perseus, you have permission to enter whenever you want. I owe it to you for returning my throne to me."**

"Then I'll take a few strolls and play ball with Cerberus maybe." Percy (OU) said.

 **Percy nodded and bowed quickly before letting Nico grab his shoulder and shadow travel them to a food court in a mall in Los Angeles.**

 **After they grabbed some food, Nico looked at Percy expectantly. Percy looked at him apologetically, "Sorry I never let you know where I was, I needed some time to deal with some stuff."**

 **Nico nodded sadly, "Yea, I found out about your Mom and Paul after the war. I made sure they were put in Elysium immediately."**

"And you couldn't tell Thals that? Seriously when she's mad, it _hurts."_ Percy said and Nico gave a small ghost of a smile.

"Nope." He said and Percy groaned.

"Either way I would have still beaten you up." Thalia (OU) spoke up making everyone laugh.

 **"They didn't get in right away?" Percy asked angrily.**

 **Nico shook his head, "Your Mom did but Paul was sent to Asphodel. I told my Dad and he made the change immediately."**

 **Percy looked at his cousin gratefully, "Thank you Nico. I owe you and your Dad big time." Percy said trying to keep his emotions in check.**

"You owe us nothing." Hades said. Percy (OU) opened his mouth to reply when shadows formed a gag over his mouth.

"There now we're saved from the pointless arguments he has." Hades said and everyone laughed whilst Percy (OU) crossed his arms and pretended to be angry and Artemis (OU) kissed him on the cheek.

 **Nico nodded before looking at Percy, "Bro, where have you been? And what happened to your eyes? They have streaks of….is that brown?"**

"No it's gold. I'm officially Kronos." Percy (OU) said.

 **Percy smirked, "I've had an eventful five years."**

"That is an understatement." Hera (OU) said.

 **Nico glared at him causing Percy to chuckle. Percy told Nico everything, from his becoming Hera and Hestia's champion to rescuing demigods; he told him about Hera adopting him which caused Nico's eyes to bug out. The only thing he left out was the Roman camp.**

"Seriously is it hard to believe I adopted him?" Hera (OU) said.

"Yes. Yes it is. Even _I_ could t believe it Mom and I'm your own son!" Percy (OU) said and everyone laughed while Hera glared half heartedly at her son.

 **"Hera adopted you?" Nico asked disbelievingly.**

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Needed the confirmation ." Nico said.

 **Percy nodded and explained everything that Hera did for him, mentioning how he wanted to jump into Tartarus just to have a chance to get some revenge for his mother. Nico just listened in shock while Percy explained everything.**

Sally smiled but looked exasperated at how extreme her son could be when it came to his friends and family. Well she couldn't be too surprised seeing as it's pretty much the _fatal_ part of his _fatal flaw._

 **"So now you just rescue demigods that Hera and Hestia send you after." Nico asked.**

 **Percy nodded.**

 **"Dude, why do you get such a sick job? Camp sucks now that you're not there. I spend most of my time in the Underworld but when I do go to camp, it blows." Nico whined causing Percy to chuckle.**

"Nico. Start using formal language. Thy shall make Zoë confuzzled." Percy (OU) said and Zoë glared at him whilst everyone else laughed.

 **"You want to come with me on the next one? There's a girl in Washington that I need to grab. I'm not sure what her situation is though." Percy asked.**

"Grab? Dude you sound like _your_ gonna rape her." Apollo said.

"I'm the one _saving_ her." Percy (OU) said.

"Oh I know it just _sounds_ like that."

 **"What do you mean situation?" Nico asked confused.**

 **Percy shrugged, "If they're girls that have issues with men I take them to the hunters. If they are boys or aren't scared of men, I bring them to camp."**

"Or what if they just think all boys have cooties?" Hermes said and some people laughed.

"I don't know. Probably bring them to the hunters." Percy (OU) said.

"But you have cooties."

"It's better than _lots_ of boys having cooties."

"Are we seriously pausing the book to talk about _cooties?!"_ Athena said hysterically.

 **Nico nodded, "So what happens with the relatives? I doubt they let them all go peacefully."**

 **Percy smirked, "Depends on what their like. If they are just bad parents then I take the kids as peacefully as I can. If they're abusive….well let's just say there won't be anyone to come after the girls once I take them."**

 **Nico's jaw dropped, "You kill mortals?" He asked disbelievingly.**

"Jeez now you make me sound bad." Percy (OU) pouted and everyone chuckled.

 **Percy shrugged, "If they deserve it then yes. If not then I try to be as nonviolent as possible. But yes, like yesterday I brought a girl to the hunters who had been beaten by her uncle. She was seven Nico. I don't like killing people but I don't regret ending that guy's life."**

 **Nico looked at his cousin in surprise but nodded, "No man, I'm not saying you shouldn't. I was just surprised. People like that don't deserve mercy."**

"You would torture them and throw them into Tartarus at least I _kill_ them." Percy (OU) said.

"Point taken." Nico grinned with a dark gleam in his eyes.

 **Percy gave his cousin a small smile, "So you want to come along?"**

 **Nico grinned, "Of course bro. I've missed you; I've been waiting to hang out for five years. If we get to save a girl from a bad situation then all the better."**

"Yeah Nico still wants to ask you out." Thalia (OU) said and Nico glared whilst everyone laughed.

 **Percy smiled, "Good. Hey Nico, sorry about disappearing on you and Thalia for so long; I should have at least let you two know I was okay." He said apologetically.**

"And me." Grover muttered.

 **Nico shook his head, "No man, its cool. This is like how I was over Bianca's death. You just needed some time. Don't worry about it. It's just good to have you back."**

 **Percy grinned, "Alright then, let's go." Percy said as he grabbed Nico's shoulder and vanished into flames.**

 **The two reappeared outside the city of Olympia, Washington.**

"It just _had_ to be in a place called _Olympia?"_ Aphrodite said.

"Please. I'll be surprised if Aphrodite hasn't bedded with someone there." Artemis (TU) said.

 **"Whoa, that's so badass." Nico said jealously causing Percy to smirk.**

"Nico! Zoë's here! Thy must use thy formal language and _posh_ words." Thalia (TU) said making everyone laugh whilst Zoë glared at her.

 **"Dude, you can shadow travel, I don't want to hear it." Percy replied.**

 **Nico shook his head and chuckled, "So where are we?"**

 **"Olympia, Washington." Percy answered.**

 **Nico snorted, "Of course a demigod lives in a city called Olympia. So where are we heading?"**

 **"415 Cross Street." Percy said.**

"Cross street... _So I cross my heart and I hope to die..."_ Apollo sang. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Apollo don't sing Maroon 5." Artemis (TU) groaned.

 **"Do you know where you're going?" Nico asked.**

 **"Nope, so let's get moving, it could take a while." Percy replied as he started walking into the city with Nico on his heels.**

 **As they walked, Nico filled Percy in on everything that had happened at Camp Half-Blood while he was gone. Nico told him about Rachel becoming the new oracle and then sprouting the next great prophecy.**

"Lets see if you guys had the same prophecy." Phoebe said.

 **"What did the prophecy say?" Percy asked warily.**

 _ **"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.**_

 _ **To storm or fire, the world must fall.**_

 _ **An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

 _ **And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."**_

"Same prophecy." Annabeth said.

"Great lets see how ours was different to yours." Percy (TU) said.

 **Nico recited. Percy tensed a bit after hearing the prophecy. He prayed it didn't involve him but the Fates never did seem to cut him a break.**

"Your their new chew toy! And they clearly love you more than the others. Look at you! Fine quality I say." Hermes joked.

 **"Hey there it is" Nico announced breaking Percy from his thoughts.**

 **Percy looked up and saw the sign for Cross Street. The first house was number 40. They started walking up the street to find the house.**

 **"So how do we do this exactly?" Nico asked curiously.**

"We go in guns blazing." Percy (OU) said.

"This is why I never let you hunt alone if their are lots of monsters or something." Artemis (OU) said.

 **Percy smirked, "Depends on the situation. Just follow my lead."**

 **They walked a few more minutes before they reached a run-down dump of a house. Percy looked around to see if anyone was around. When he saw no one, he turned to Nico. "Since you're here, we had mine as well use your talents to our advantage."**

"Talents? Eh more like random-stuff-I-do." Nico said.

 **Nico waited for Percy to go on.**

 **"Shadow travel inside and see what it's like. Stay hidden in the shadows and then come get me. We'll figure out what to do once we know what's going on." Percy explained.**

"Your making a plan for once?" Artemis (OU) said. Everyone looked at either Percy's in disbelief.

 **Nico nodded and ran off into a shadow. Percy waited a few minutes before Nico popped out of a shadow next to him, a scowl on his face. Percy looked at him expectantly.**

 **"There are two men inside. The girl is upstairs but she has a few bruises on her face. She looks around ten or eleven. There's a padlock on her door. She's locked inside." Nico explained, his scowl only deepening.**

At this the gods tighten their grips on their thrones wondering if the child is one of theirs.

 **Percy narrowed his eyes, "Okay then, easy enough."**

 **Nico waited for Percy to continue but Percy just turned and walked up to the house. Instead of knocking he simply opened the door and walked in, Nico a couple steps behind.**

 **Percy walked inside and saw the two men sitting in the living room drinking.**

"Of course their drunk pigs." Artemis (TU) muttered.

 **"Hey what are you doing in here?" One of the men asked as he stood up.**

 **"Who is the girl upstairs?" Percy replied with ice in his voice.**

 **The man looked shocked, "It's my stepdaughter. What's it to you?"**

At this the goddesses relax although the male gods still look agitated.

 **"Why is she locked inside?" Percy growled.**

 **"That's none of your god damn business." The man snapped as he smashed his beer bottle and held the jagged remnants threateningly.**

 **Percy laughed humorously, "Good luck with that."**

 **The man's friend jumped up but Nico appeared out of a shadow behind him and swept his legs out from under him.**

"Nikki wants to make the first move to seem like a hero." Thalia (TU) said.

"Do not." Nico said.

 **The stepfather charged at Percy with his broken beer bottle. Percy's eyes caught fire and he lunged under his strike and punched the man in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees clutching his stomach. Percy followed with a hard knee to his face knocking the man to the ground.**

"If Percy could fly he'd be superman." Hermes said.

"Hey Perce can't you do like superman's freeze breath thing seeing as you control water and ice is like...ya know, water?" Thalia (TU) said.

"I don't know. Let's see." Percy (OU) said.

"Great. More power is _exactly_ what he needs." Artemis (OU) groaned and everyone laughed. Percy headed to the middle of the throne room and concentrated on the water vapor. Willing the air he was breathing to turn into ice, he took a huge breath and blew. Sparkling blue-white flakes came out of his mouth.

"Huh. I guess I can. Beat that Jason!" Percy (OU) said and everyone laughed.

 **Percy rolled the man on his back and looked at him with his eyes glowing with a bright brown light. A second later Percy's face morphed in one of rage. He raised his foot and stomped on the man's throat viciously with a stomach turning crunch.**

Everyone winced.

"Eugh, even _I_ could never do that. It's too gory." Artemis (TU) said.

 **Percy turned to the other man, who Nico had pinned to the ground, and stared at him with his eyes still glowing. After a few seconds Percy's eyes dimmed and he motioned for Nico to move back. Percy grabbed the man roughly and pulled him to his feet. His eyes caught fire again as he pulled the man inches from his face.**

 **"You get a pass today since you never touched the girl and didn't know what was going on. Pick your friends more carefully as I won't be so merciful next time I see you." Percy growled as he shoved the man toward the door. The man bolted out the door never looking back once.**

"Wait he didn't touch the girl?" Zeus asked.

"No so he doesn't deserve death." Percy (OU) said.

 **Nico was staring at his cousin with wide eyes, "Y…You okay bro?" Nico stuttered nervously.**

 **Percy's eyes returned to their normal state and he turned to Nico and nodded, "Yea, I'm fine now. The guy was going to sell the girl to some pedophile. He never touched her himself but did beat her. He deserved what he got."**

The male gods seemed to get more angry and agitated. Worried it might be their daughter who was going to be sold to a pedophile.

 **"How do you know?" Nico asked confused.**

 **"Hera's blessing. I can read a mortal's thoughts and look through their memories. Demigods too if they aren't powerful but not gods." Percy answered.**

 **Nico nodded numbly, "Well that's good to know."**

 **Percy shook his head, "Don't worry bro, I'm fine. I just can't stand when people hurt those who can't defend themselves. He deserved worse than he got. I'll leave it up to you and your Dad for what he gets later."**

"I can defend myself and so can the hunters so what if it was us." Artemis (OU) teased and punched his arm playfully. Percy (OU) growled.

"If someone so much as _looks_ at you or the hunters in the wrong way I'm going to kill them." Percy (OU) said.

 **Nico's face morphed into an evil grin, "It will be my pleasure Perce."**

 **Percy smiled at his cousin, "Let's go get the girl. We'll be making the journey to the hunters on foot for a while. At least until the girls trusts us."**

"It's going to be harder for her to trust you with Emo over there." Thalia (OU) said.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Nico said.

"It means your hard to trust because your so dark and creepy and...emo." Thalia said the last part and everyone laughed but flinched under Nico's glare.

 **Nico nodded and they both made their way upstairs to a padlocked door. Percy grabbed the lock and let his hand catch fire until the lock melted away.**

 **"So badass." Nico muttered causing Percy to smirk. His smirk vanished as he slowly opened the door. A small girl was underneath a sheet on her bed trembling.**

"How many times? Thy must use thy posh words or thou shall confuzzle Lady Zoë." Percy (OU) said and Zoë looked exasperated as Thalia (OU), Chloe and Phoebe laughed.

 **Percy slowly walked in and sat the floor and motioned to Nico to follow his lead.**

 **"Hello, my name is Percy. Your stepfather is gone now. He won't ever be able to hurt you again." Percy said softly.**

 **"Leave me alone! I'm not going to live with you no matter what he told you." The girl cried.**

The male gods relaxed slightly, glad that Percy was their but still looked worried.

 **Percy frowned, "Actually my friend Nico and I were sent by your real Dad to come get you. He didn't know what was happening with you until now. He sent us to bring you somewhere safe." He said in a soft tone.**

"Non of us actually sent you did we?" Hades said.

"Nope." Percy (OU) said.

 **"I don't even know who my real Dad is. He abandoned my Mom. You're lying." She cried back.**

The gods looked guilty at this except Hestia and Artemis seeing as they didn't have kids, although they looked sympathetic.

 **"That's not true. Your Dad is someone special. He loves you a great deal. He wasn't allowed near you or your Mom. He sent us to bring you somewhere safe." Percy replied.**

 **The girl's head popped out from under the covers as she looked at Percy and Nico warily.**

 **"What do you want from me?" She asked worried.**

"To take you somewhere safe." Percy (OU) said.

 **Percy shook his head, "We just want to help you. We were sent to rescue you."**

 **"Why should I believe you?" She hissed.**

 **Percy pulled a bottle of water from his pack and uncapped it. He willed the water to come out of the bottle and hover over his head as the girl watched with wide eyes.**

"So much for not scaring her." Athena muttered.

 **"H…H..How can you do that?" She whispered.**

 **Percy sent her a warm smile, "I told you that your Dad was special. That's because your Dad is a god. Both Nico and my Dads are also gods. Being the child of a god gives some of us the same kind of powers our Dads have."**

 **"A… A… god?" She asked shocked.**

"Yeah...spoilers. Jason has a sister." Percy (OU) said and everyone looked confused except the people from the other universe and Athena. They thought he was referring to Thalia.

 **Percy nodded, "Yes. I promise we are here to help you. We want to bring you somewhere safe for people like us. We will explain everything on the way there. Will you come with us?"**

 **The girl looked at Percy nervously, "What happens if I say no?"**

 **Percy looked at her sadly, "You don't have to come with us. But if you don't, we won't be able to protect you. But we won't force you to do anything you don't want."**

"Well more like I'd stalk her and make sure she stays safe." Percy (OU) said.

 **The girl stared at him for a minute before nodding, "I'll come with you. Anywhere is better than here."**

 **Percy smiled, "Good. Now what's your name? It's a long journey to make without knowing what to call you."**

 **The girl blushed a little, "My name is Lily. You're Percy and Nico, right?"**

"A beautiful name." Hestia said and the others murmured their agreement.

 **Percy smiled and nodded, "Okay let's get out of here." Percy said kindly.**

 **Percy and Nico led her out of Olympia and began their trek east. As they walked they explained everything about the gods and her being a demigod. Percy explained he was bringing her to the hunt where she would be given the choice of staying with them or going to camp. Lily was shocked and a bit overwhelmed but slowly opened up to Percy and Nico throughout the day. Percy could tell who her godly parent was and was shocked but happy his mother still sent him to rescue her. When they stopped to camp for the night, they built a campfire and Percy conjured up food of their choice for each to eat. Lily went to bed early after what was a very long day, leaving Percy and Nico sitting by the fire.**

"Who's her parent?" Poseidon stopped reading and asked.

"Spoilers." Percy (OU) smirked.

 **"You're good with kids." Nico commented.**

 **Percy shrugged, "They've had tough lives. We're demigods, all our lives are tough but some are worse than others."**

 **"You're lucky Perce. You've got a good thing going; rescuing demigods all over the country, a palace on Olympus, not to mention some pretty sweet powers." Nico commented.**

"Says the one who can raise the dead. Seriously, what's cooler than that?" Percy (OU) said.

 **Percy smiled, "You know, you weren't so bad yourself. You're more than welcome to come along when you get some free time away from helping your Dad."**

 **Nico's eyes widened, "Seriously?"**

 **Percy nodded, "Of course Nico. You're like a brother to me. It gets lonely out here sometimes. And you're more than welcome at my palace on Olympus. I don't know how often I'll be there but it's yours to use whenever you want. I'll make sure to let my Mom and Hestia know."**

"Otherwise you'll be facing an angry Queen of the gods." Percy (OU) said and Nico paled as Hera smirked.

 **Nico looked at Percy shocked before he smiled, "Its good having you back Perce. I've missed you these past years."**

 **Percy nodded, "I need to IM Artemis to let her know we're coming and make sure the hunters don't try to kill us when we come to their camp."**

 **Percy stood and manipulated the water to form a rainbow from the moonlight. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, show me Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."**

"Seriously how were you _not_ dating yet?" Aphrodite asked.

"M'lady and Percy are both oblivious." Thalia (OU) said.

"Hey! I know that he's oblivious because he's a Kelp Head-" Percy (OU) pouted and everyone laughed. "But me too?" Artemis (OU) whined.

"Yep." Phoebe (OU) answered. Artemis glared at her whilst everyone laughed.

 **The image shimmered until an image of Artemis appeared, "Artemis!" Percy yelled.**

"He's so _eager."_ Aphrodite smirked. Percy (OU) groaned.

"There are kids here Aphrodite." He said.

 **Artemis froze then turned to Percy's image and smiled, "Hey Percy. You have another girl already?"**

 **Percy nodded, "Yes, I think Thalia will be interested in this one. She's a daughter of Zeus. We picked her up in Washington earlier today."**

"WHAT?!" Hera (TU) shouted.

"ITS ANOTHER UNIVERSE I SWEAR I HAVENT HAD ANY KIDS AFTER THALIA AND JASON...yet." He muttered quietly at the end. Hera (TU) just glared at him.

 **"We?" Artemis asked confused.**

 **"Oh yea, that was the other reason I need to talk to you. Nico is with me on this mission. Would it be alright for us to come into your camp tomorrow? You know, without the arrows?" Percy asked.**

 **Artemis looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding, "Yes I suppose. He seems like an alright boy. Thalia seems to like him as well. I will make sure you aren't attacked."**

"Yeah Phoebe cut me some slack." Percy (OU) grinned and she just laughed and mock glared at him.

"No, no we must make sure our big brother stays in shape!" She teased and Percy (OU) laughed.

 **Percy smiled, "Thanks Artemis. We should be there by noon tomorrow."**

 **Artemis nodded and smiled at Percy, "Okay, see you tomorrow Percy." She said before she swiped through the message.**

 **Percy turned back to Nico who was looking at him weirdly.**

 **"What?" Percy asked confused.**

"Your nuts dude." Apollo (OU) said.

"Thanks Apollo." Percy (OU) said sarcastically.

 **Nico looked at him incredulously, "Since when were you and Artemis so friendly?"**

"Since they fell in love but wouldn't admit it." Aphrodite said.

"Aphrodite. Shut. Up." Artemis (TU) growled.

 **Percy chuckled, "It's a long story. I was hiding my identity when I ran into the hunters. I ended up on Olympus where my identity was revealed. I ended up talking to Artemis for a while. She's pretty cool once you get past the whole man-hating persona."**

"And how on earth do we get past the 'man-hating persona?'" Hermes asked.

"Eh, I don't know. Just tease her and make sure you can blackmail her." Percy (OU) said and Hermes grinned. Artemis slapped him.

"Blackmail me?" She growled although her eyes showed amusement.

"Yeah. Let's see if I can blackmail the other Artemis too." Percy (OU) said pointing at Artemis (TU) who then flashed down and slapped him before going back to her throne. "Ugh maybe I should just shut up sometimes." Percy (OU) said and everyone laughed.

 **Nico stared at Percy for a minute before chuckling, "Only you would be able to become friends with the man-hating goddess Artemis. You really are one in a million Perce."**

"I'm one in the whole of humanity." Percy (OU) said.

"Mm...no your not." Artemis (OU) teased. Percy pouted and she laughed and kissed him.

 **Percy smirked, "I'm just cool like that."**

"Alert. Hero of Olympus has an ego. Alert. Be warned, his pride and arrogance may be our downfall." Thalia (TU) said mimicking a robotic voice and everyone laughed.

"Alert. Thalia is a tree. Alert. She's afraid of heights. She's afraid of her own domain. Alert." Percy (TU) said and everyone laughed again as Thalia (TU) shocked Percy (TU) and Thalia (OU) shocked Percy (OU).

"OW! HEY! He said it not me!" Percy (OU) pointed at Percy (TU)

"I know I just wanted an excuse to shock you." Thalia (OU) said and everyone laughed.

 **Nico rolled his eyes, "So the hunters are cool with you inside their camp?"**

 **Percy frowned, "Most are fine with it, except Phoebe. I don't know what her problem is."**

"Her problem is that she can't stand it that she respects me and is going nuts because Arty stole me away but she got over it when we visited Hercules." Percy (OU) said and Phoebe just hit him.

"I do _not_ like you like that. That's just ew." She said and everyone laughed.

 **Nico scowled, "I don't like her. She's cold, even for a hunter."**

 **Percy nodded, "Whatever, let's get some sleep. We'll teleport there tomorrow."**

 **Nico nodded and they headed into their tent to sleep.**

 **Line Break**

"Hermes don't ask what a line break is." Artemis (TU) said.

 **Percy, Nico and Lily made their way into the hunter's camp a little before noon the next day. This time Artemis and Thalia were there to greet them at the hunter's camp boundaries. When they approached the two, Thalia and Artemis both smiled at Percy.**

 **"Missed me already?" Thalia asked teasingly.**

"Pffft no. Anywhere without you and Arty is a sanctuary." Percy (OU) said. "Although Nico _definitely missed_ you." Percy (OU) teased and Nico turned red and Thalia (OU and TU) glared at him.

 **"You wish sparky." Percy replied with a smirk.**

"I thought that was my nick name?" Jason whined.

"Too bad we hadn't met you yet Superman." Percy (OU) said.

 **Thalia rolled her eyes at Percy's nickname and turned to Nico.**

 **"How nice of you to tag along, death breath." Thalia said with a sly smile.**

 **Nico rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too Thals."**

"I swear something's going on between them...Thalia you can't break your oath for Nico!" Percy (OU) teased.

"WHAT?!" Nico and Thalia (OU) screeched.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM/HER." They both shouted again.

"Ooookkkaaayy..."

"I'm going to kill you Perce." Thalia (OU) said.

"Ok." He just said simply.

 **Artemis looked at Percy with a smile and then at the girl who was walking nervously behind him. Percy stopped in front of Artemis and turned to Lily, "Lily, this is Artemis. She is going to talk to you about what you want to do." Percy said kindly.**

 **Lily looked at Artemis a little nervously. She looked back at Percy who gave her an encouraging smile, "Artemis is very nice. She is my friend. If you trust me then you have nothing to worry about with her."**

"And moonbeam's your half-sister." Percy (OU) said.

 **Lily nodded to Percy and let Artemis lead her into her tent. Percy turned back to Thalia only to have a blonde blur jump into his arms.**

 **"Percy!" Chloe yelled excitedly.**

 **Percy chuckled and hugged her back. Chloe didn't let go, instead climbing onto Percy's shoulders. Nico and Thalia laughed at the interaction between the two.**

Chloe grinned and jumped into Percy's shoulders.

 **"So, how do you like it here?" Percy asked the little girl perched on his shoulders.**

 **"It's so much fun Percy. They taught me how to shoot yesterday and mostly everyone is really nice." Chloe answered happily.**

 **Percy frowned, "What do you mean mostly everyone is nice?"**

"Phoebe has issues." Chloe said simply and everyone laughed.

 **Chloe smiled vanished, "Everyone is nice but Phoebe says mean things about you. I don't like her very much."**

 **Percy shook his head, "Don't worry about her. She'll get over whatever it is. As long as she isn't mean to you then its okay."**

 **Thalia scowled when she heard Chloe's comment. She planned to have some words for Phoebe later that day.**

Thalia smirked and Phoebe paled as they remembered the little 'talk' they had.

 **"Percy are you staying for lunch today? Please stay; I like your food the best." Chloe pleaded.**

"What's wrong with mine?" Artemis (OU) said.

"Nothing but Percy's cooking is basically just Hestia's and we all know Hestia's cooking is the best." Thalia (OU) said and everyone murmured their agreement.

 **Percy smiled, "As long as Lady Artemis says it's okay, then I'll stay. I need to message my friend though. Wait here and I will come back after I talk to her." Percy said as he picked up the grinning daughter of Athena from his shoulders and set her on the ground.**

 **Chloe smiled happily and hugged Percy tightly before running off to her tent. Percy chuckled and walked off into the woods. He walked a good thirty yards out before he started to form a mist. As he was about to reach for a drachma, a silver arrow whizzed by his head and imbedded in the tree next to him. Percy pulled out Riptide and turned to find his attacker. He turned and was face to face with a scowling Phoebe.**

 **"What the Hades is your problem?" Percy snapped.**

 **"You're my problem Jackson. What are you doing back here?" Phoebe hissed.**

 **Percy narrowed his eyes, "I dropped off another demigod. I don't need your permission either. Artemis said it was fine to bring her to your camp."**

 **Phoebe glared at him for a few seconds, "Well she's here now, so why are you still here?"**

 **Percy stared at Phoebe angrily, "What exactly is your problem with me Phoebe? I know you hate boys but you seem to hate me more than anyone else."**

 **"Damn right I hate you. You got my best friend killed rescuing your little traitor girlfriend. Zoe would still be alive if not for you. I don't want you near another hunter. All you do is get people killed with your stupidity." Phoebe spat at him.**

Everyone gasped and Percy (OU) looked misty eyed as Phoebe (OU) looked down at that.

 **Percy felt a sharp pain in his heart. He knew she was right. She should hate him, he got Zoe killed. Percy looked up at Phoebe without any anger, "I'm sorry." He whispered before he vanished in a flash of flames.**

 **Artemis walked out of her tent with a smiling Lily, a new huntress uniform in her arms.**

 **Artemis turned to Chloe and Thalia, "Where are Percy and Nico?"**

 **Thalia shrugged, "Percy said he need to contact a friend and would be right back. He was taking forever so Nico went to check on him. He said he would meet us in the dining area."**

 **Artemis nodded and led everyone to the dining area where most hunters were sitting and talking. Phoebe sat in her seat smirking proudly. Artemis waited a few minutes before turning to Thalia, "Go check on them."**

 **Before Thalia could leave her seat, Nico popped out of a shadow a look of rage on his face.**

 **"What's your problem?" He yelled at Phoebe.**

 **Artemis stood up furious and spun around on the son of Hades, "How dare you yell at my huntress inside my camp?" She hissed expecting Nico to cower but was shocked when he didn't.**

"Ha! Your glare doesn't scare me!" Nico said.

"Ugh! Emo your _emo_ not _ego_ don't replace that 'm' with a 'g'" Thalia (OU) said and everyone laughed.

 **"No, I want to know what her problem is." Nico replied angrily.**

 **Thalia stepped between Nico and her mistress before Artemis incinerated the furious Nico.**

 **"What are you talking about Nico?" Thalia asked quickly.**

 **Nico glared at Phoebe, "She chased off Percy. I went to check on him only to find her screaming at him about how he got Zoe killed and that all he was going to do was get more hunters killed." Nico yelled.**

Zoë glared at Percy and slapped him.

"I get it Zoë, I know." He said.

 **Artemis' eyes widened and she spun on Phoebe who was still smirking. Before Artemis could say anything thunder boomed overhead and a massive bolt of lightning struck Phoebe, blasting her out of her seat and onto the ground several yards away.**

 **Everyone stood up shocked and looked to find Thalia's whole body crackling with electricity.**

"Angry Thalia = doomsday." Percy (TU) said and everyone laughed.

 **Nico looked at Thalia sadly, "I'm going to see if I can find him." He said before running into a shadow.**

 **Artemis stood with wide eyes at the situation in front of her. She was furious at Phoebe but couldn't let Thalia kill her. She was certain that Thalia would if she was allowed. She turned to a couple daughters of Apollo, "Atalanta and Sophie, take Phoebe to the infirmary. Heal her as much as you can but do not let her leave. I'm not finished with her." Artemis said, finishing in a growl.**

 **Artemis turned to her lieutenant whose body was no longer crackling with electricity. Instead she had tears in her eyes and she looked at the spot Nico had vanished from.**

 **"Come Thalia. We can talk about this in my tent." Artemis said as she led Thalia towards her tent. Artemis turned to the hunters, "Take care of lunch yourselves. After that you're free to do what you want for the rest of the day."**

 **The hunter's all nodded numbly, still in shock at the recent events.**

 **Once inside her tent Artemis pulled Thalia into a hug. Thalia just sobbed into her mistress's shoulder.**

 **"We will find Percy and talk to him. It will be okay Thalia." Artemis said soothingly.**

 **Thalia shook her head, "No it's not Artemis. Percy already blames himself for Zoe and a lot of other people's deaths. He isn't going to be able to handle it. He just barely came back and now he is already lost again."**

 **Artemis tried to comfort Thalia but she knew she was right. Percy could very well vanish again. Artemis felt her anger growing as she thought about what Phoebe had done. Percy was her only real friend and now he was off somewhere hurting and she had no way to find him. Despite how much she didn't want to, she knew that Hera was the only person who would know where Percy is. Artemis didn't know if she would even tell her but she had to try.**

"Because Arty loves me." Percy (OU) teased and kissed her.

"Yeah...I'm thinking about a divorce?" Artemis (OU) teased and Percy looked at her shocked before he realised she was just kidding.

"So. Nasty Phoebe, check. Angry Thalia, check. Lost Percy, check. Finished chapter, check!" Apollo said.

"Can I read?" Apollo asked. Poseidon nodded and threw the book at him.

"You want to read?!" Both Artemis' said incredulously.

"Yes, now what chapter is this? Oh yeah. Chapter 7..." Apollo started.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

3rd Person POV

"Chapter 7: Out in the Open." Apollo read.

 **Artemis arrived on Olympus after spending the afternoon comforting Thalia and a very distraught Chloe. Artemis had forbidden Phoebe from leaving the infirmary tent. Artemis wasn't sure if Thalia would attack her again or not. Part of her couldn't blame Thalia. The truth was that most of the hunters were angry with Phoebe. Most of them actually liked Percy and knew he didn't deserve what she had said to him. They knew what he had been through and appreciated the work he had done to bring them new sisters. A few of the youngest hunters were comtemplating whether or not the hunt was the best place for them to be. They hated men but did not want to be apart of a group that treated the man who saved their lives so badly.**

Everyone either stared or glared at Phoebe who paled then sighed.

"I really do have issues." She said.

" _Had_ issues. _Had."_ Percy (OU) said.

 **Artemis approached the throne room on Olympus nervously. Her father had called a council meeting but Hermes didn't know what it was about. Artemis was a little worried about Hera. If she knew what had happened she might blow up in the meeting. That would open up a whole other bag of problems.**

Hera smiled sheepishly and Percy (OU) grinned.

"Worried about me Arty?"

"No, just worried about Hera and Poseidon but not you." Artemis (OU) said causing Percy (OU) to pout.

"After this book is finished my life is going to be so awkward." Percy (TU) said and some campers laughed whilst Annabeth kissed him.

"Your life is already dangerous enough and exciting enough let's try to push aside the awkwardness...that is, unless your having second thoughts?" Annabeth raised and eyebrow and teased Percy (TU) causing him to pale and look at her incredulously.

"WHAT?! No. Way. 1. I love you. 2. Lady Artemis scares the heck out of me more than Gaea-" Percy (TU) said causing some snickers and for Artemis (TU) to smirk. "And 3. What would Zeus and the hunters say - not that I'm considering it - it's just that, no, just no, I'm scared of her, I'm scared of Zeus, I'm scared of the hunters and I love you. So no." He finished and Annabeth and everyone else was laughing at him discomfort whilst Zeus smirked.

"Are you saying my daughter is scary? Is she not beautiful enough?" He mock growled and Percy (TU) paled even more, not wanting to either be turned into a furry animal or be blasted with one of the most powerful weapons to exist.

"N-no. Not scary like th-that. Your daughter is beautiful uncle I-it's just I-I like Annabeth and Lady A-Artemis scares me because, well, she's a _maiden_ goddess and the biggest _man-hater_ ever."

"What about me? I'm Artemis and sure I hate men but I love only one man." Artemis (OU) said. Percy (TU) was opening and closing his mouth trying to find an answer until he just put his head in his hands and groaned and everyone else laughed more.

"Wait, the _only_ man you love? What about me? I'm your father!" Zeus whined. Artemis (OU) laughed.

"Of course I love you father I just meant I have _romantic_ feelings towards Percy and he's the only man I'll ever love in that way." Artemis (OU) said giving Percy (OU) a peck on the cheek.

 **While Hera made Artemis a little uneasy, she truly feared what Poseidon would do if his son disappeared again and Artemis' hunters were to blame. Artemis steeled her nerves and pushed the throne room doors open.**

 **The first thing Artemis noticed was Hera sending a murderous glare in her direction. It was clear she knew what happened. Artemis then looked at Poseidon but he seemed fine. While it was a temporary relief, Artemis knew Poseidon may lose it if word came out about what happened.**

"Ooooh! Busted!" The Stolls said and Artemis (OU) snapped her fingers. In their place now were two jackalopes. Everyone stared at the two furry animals as they began to jump around and even started to fight eachother which made the campers who knew Travis and Connor snicker.

"Carry on Apollo." Artemis (OU) said.

 **"Good, now that Artemis is here, we can begin." Zeus announced.**

 **Before he could continue, Hera spoke up, "I have something to announce before anything else is addressed."**

 **Everyone seemed surprised but looked at Hera and waited for her to continue.**

 **Hera turned to Poseidon, "Poseidon, when I told you that I was Percy's patron, that wasn't the whole truth." She said calmly.**

 **Both Zeus and Poseidon looked at Hera suspiciously.**

"Ok I understand Poseidon but really Dad?" Hermes said. "And Artemis can you change my sons back?"

"Only when I want to." Artemis (OU) said.

 **Hera sighed, "The truth is I actually adopted Percy a couple years ago."**

 **Poseidon stood up angrily, "How dare you adopt my son without my permission?" He yelled.**

"I see what you meant. I have anger issues over there." Poseidon muttered.

 **Hestia stood from her throne, "Brother, it was my suggestion that Hera adopt Percy. After he lost his mother, Percy was lost in depression. Both Hera and I tried our best to help him but Hera was the one to finally break through to him. Percy and Hera developed a true mother and son relationship. Although you should have been told, it was Percy's decision. Ever since then he has become better and better each day. Without Hera, Percy may never have recovered." Hestia said calmly.**

 **Poseidon stared at Hestia with wide eyes. He sat back on his throne seemingly deep in thought. After a couple minutes he turned back to Hera, "Alright sister, I appreciate what you've done for my son. While I'm not happy that I wasn't informed, it is Percy's decision and if this is what he wants then I will not stand in the way."**

"At least I'm still not as paranoid as Zeus." Poseidon said and everyone laughed whilst Zeus glared at him.

 **Hera smiled gratefully at Poseidon who gave her a small smile back.**

 **"Why was I not consulted? You are my wife! How dare you adopt a son without my permission?" Zeus yelled at his wife.**

"Like you have every right to even _judge_ me never mind question me!" Hera (TU) yelled.

 **Hera's eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously, "Excuse me? I can adopt anyone I want. How many demigods have you had over the centuries? Instead of being like you, I didn't cheat on you and have a demigod. I simply grew close to one and have every right to make him my son if I want." She hissed back at Zeus.**

 **Zeus eyes widened, "Why would you not inform me of something like this?" He asked in a less angry tone.**

"Because everything I do is. NON OF YOUR CONCERN...it's not like I cheated anyway although you have cheated _hundreds_ of times and you never tell me until they're claimed." Hera muttered at the end.

 **Hera laughed, "Did you inform me about your daughter Lily? No, you didn't. But yet, thanks to Percy, instead of trying to harm the child as I might have a few years ago, I sent Percy to rescue her."**

 **Zeus' seemed taken aback, "What do you mean rescue?" He asked nervously.**

 **"She was about to be sold to a pedophile by the girl's stepfather. Her mother died a year ago and the child was abused and about to be sold by her stepfather. I sent Percy to rescue her. He and Hades' son Nico picked her up today. Percy killed the stepfather after he saw what the man had done to her and what he planned. He and Nico brought her to Artemis and her hunters where I believe she has found a new home." Hera explained.**

 **Zeus looked at his wife in shock, "You sent him to save her?" He asked disbelievingly.**

 **Hera scoffed , "Yes. While I am certainly not pleased you couldn't keep it in your pants, yet again, Percy showed me that the child is not at fault. My son has changed my thoughts about demigods, so instead of being upset I think you should be thanking him for changing my views."**

"Yes and from now on I'll just rant at Zeus and annoy him until he fades instead." Hera (OU) said and Zeus paled as she smirked.

 **Zeus sat in shocked silence before nodding slowly, "Yes, I believe you are right. I see Perseus has been a good influence on you. Where is Perseus? I believe he should be rewarded for saving my daughter."**

 **Hera shook her head, "Not just your daughter, he also saved Athena's daughter yesterday, another new member of Artemis' hunt. Although after today I'm not sure if she will stick around, she is rather fond of Percy after he rescued her."**

 **Athena's eyes widened, "He saved my daughter?" Athena assumed Percy would never want anything to do with her children again.**

 **Hera nodded, "Yes, and being the selfless man he is, he told both of your children he was sent by their parent to rescue them instead of crediting himself like most would. But as for Percy's whereabouts, even I am not positive at the moment."**

"You really scared me you know." Artemis (OU) said to Hera (OU).

"I'm just overprotective of my son." Hera (OU) said.

 **Everyone looked at Hera strangely.**

 **"What do you mean you don't know? Did something happen to Percy?" Poseidon asked worriedly.**

 **Hera narrowed her eyes at Artemis, "Why don't you ask Artemis? It was her hunter that did it. Five years of pulling Percy out of his depression lost in two visits to her hunter's camp." Hera sneered at Artemis who was wishing she could slip into a hole in her throne.**

"Arty's not the super brace one for once." Apollo smirked. He received and arrow close to his manhood and his head. Courtesy of both Artemis's.

 **Poseidon's eyes darkened immediately, "What happened?" He growled toward Artemis.**

 **Artemis looked at Poseidon nervously before steeling her nerves, "After Percy brought my father's demigod to camp, one of my hunters yelled at him for the death of my last lieutenant, Zoe. Percy already blamed himself for her death and he vanished from camp shortly after." Artemis said not meeting Poseidon's eyes.**

 **Poseidon looked at Hera, "And how do you know what happened if he vanished?**

 **"Percy came to Olympus to tell me he couldn't rescue demigods for a while. He wouldn't tell me why but I knew he was upset. I managed to look into his memories as he wasn't focused when he was there. I saw what the hunter said to him and the effect it had on him. When he noticed I looked into his mind he vanished. I haven't heard from him since then, which was earlier today." Hera said dejectedly.**

"Aw Mom's overprotective and Arty got scared." Percy (OU) said and Artemis (OU) slapped him. "Ow!"

"Shut up." Artemis (OU) growled.

"Why, am _I_ married to the most abusive woman ever?" Percy (OU) said.

"Actually I think Zoë or Phoebe would be the most abusive and why your married to Artemis? Because you two started dating and you proposed to her. It's your fault." Thalia (TU) said and Percy (OU) grimaced.

 **Poseidon stood from his throne, "Which hunter was it? I don't care what you say Artemis, your hunter will pay for her words." He growled.**

 **"She is already in the infirmary. Thalia nearly killed her when she found out what happened. I will not let you kill my hunter regardless of how stupid her actions may have been." Artemis snapped back, gaining back some of her nerve.**

 **Poseidon's eyes flashed dangerously, "My son has had enough hardships in his life. I don't care if this starts a war, your hunter will pay for what she has done. I will give you a week to find my son and fix this or I don't care about the consequences, I will kill every hunter you have until I find the right one." Poseidon said with a dangerous calm to his voice.**

"HEY! What about me? Or Chloe? Or Lily? There's no way in _hell_ we would have done it!" Thalia (OU) said indignantly.

"I would have left you three 'til last." Poseidon said.

 **The whole council stared in shock at Poseidon's words. He was never one to make empty threats and they all knew how much he loved his son.**

 **Before Artemis could reply Zeus spoke up, "Perseus needs to be found. We have more problems than Artemis' hunter. We believe the next great prophecy is coming to pass." Zeus announced grimly before turning to Athena.**

"Is this the Giant War?" Percy (TU) asked.

"Yup." Percy (OU) answered.

"Who were the seven in your universe?"

"Nico, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel." Percy (OU) said.

"Wait. No fair! I had to be apart of the seven and so was Annabeth instead of Nico and Reyna. Although they did kind of come on the quest because they returned the Athena Parthenos whilst we sailed to Greece." Percy (TU) said.

"You found it in this universe?" Artemis (OU) said wide eyed.

"Yes. Although there was a...consequence." Annabeth said.

"What was it?" Artemis (OU) asked.

"I-I had tricked Arachne into weaving her own jail but the floor was unstable and covered in thread and my foot got caught so when the floor collapsed and she fell, so did I but Percy jumped in after me but eventually we still fell into...Tartarus." Annabeth whispered the last part.

"Did you ever go to-?" Percy (TU) asked only to be cut off by Percy (OU).

"Tartarus? Yeah. Except...I didn't jump in for Annabeth because obviously, she's the bad guy...small spoiler I jumped in for someone else after Annabeth came back and pushed her in." Percy (OU) said and Annabeth grimaced. "It's not you Annabeth, it's a different person who looks, speaks and has the same name as you but doesn't have your brains and _isn't you."_ Percy (OU) said reassuringly and Annabeth gave him a grateful smile.

 **Athena nodded and stood, "As all of you remember, our peace didn't last long after the first Titan War. It seems our peace will be even shorter this time around. Giants are rumored to be rising. We believe Gaia is attempting to wake and plans to wage war against Olympus again."**

 **The whole council stood in shocked silence. Eventually Poseidon spoke, "Have you deciphered what the meaning of the prophecy could be?"**

 **Athena nodded, "We think we know what some of it means, while some parts are still unclear. There will obviously be seven demigods in the prophecy that will anwser the call to fight the giants along with their parents. We learned today from Hades that Thanatos is missing. We believe Gaia plans on opening death's doors, releasing some of the worst monsters in Tartarus and making them impossible to kill until Thanatos is found." Athena announced before her expression turned grim, "We think we need to unite the two camps. We think foes bearing arms to the doors of death refers to Romans and Greeks uniting in the fight against Gaia and the Giants."**

"Except it wasn't to do with Romans or Greeks at all." Percy (TU) said but everyone heard him.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked suspiciously.

"Well, er, we kind of attracted the attention of Tartarus himself. So Bob - Iapetus - the Titan and Damasen the Giant born to oppose Ares, fought Tartarus whilst me and Annabeth escaped." Percy (TU) whispered.

 **"But they'll massacre each other." Hephaestus said speaking up to the shock of most Olympians.**

 **Hera stood, "I may know a way to help the camps come together."**

 **Everyone except Artemis looked at her expectantly. Artemis felt her stomach twist painfully as she knew what was coming.**

 **"We need a child of both Rome and Greece; someone who has been in both camps and gained the trust and respect of each group." Hera announced.**

 **"No such demigod exists." Zeus replied.**

"I'm offended. You just found out that _I am_ a child of both Greece and Rome." Percy (OU) mock glared at Zeus who just glared right back until Artemis (OU) hit Percy (OU) and Hera (TU) hit Zeus.

"Stop being a baby!" Both Artemis (OU) and Hera (TU) scolded causing everyone to laugh at seeing Percy (OU) and Zeus being babied.

 **"That's not true. Perseus is both Roman and Greek. I believe Artemis knows this as well. We are not sure how, but when Percy's mother saw Poseidon, she saw him as a mix of both aspects. Perseus is a Greek and a Roman. He spent a few months at Camp Jupiter when he first left Camp Half Blood. Hestia and I thought he might be more comfortable there but he decided it was too much like Camp Half Blood and didn't want the close relationships that develop at camp. While he was there, he and Jason Grace fought off Lycaon and his pack when they ambushed Lupa and her pack. Perseus is well respected in camp by both Lupa and the legionnaires. They do not know him as Percy, but as Blake, so it's not the simplest plan but I think he is the key to uniting Greeks and Romans." Hera explained. When she finished her expression was pained. She had no wish to send her son into another war after all he had been through but she knew he was the key to the prophecy.**

"Aw Mom you care about me." Percy (OU) teased and Hera (OU) rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Of course I do. Or I would have never adopted you." She replied.

 **Everyone was too stunned to speak. They all looked at Poseidon who grew a sudden interest in the floor by his throne.**

 **"How was that possible?" Athena asked confused.**

 **Poseidon shook his head, "I honestly don't know. I had intended on remaining in my Greek aspect which is what I was when we met but she was a very special woman. She managed to bring both my aspects together. I had hoped that Percy could go through life as a Greek."**

Poseidon nodded in agreement and Percy (OU) grinned whilst Sally blushed but smiled.

 **Everyone nodded numbly to Poseidon's explanation.**

 **"So what do we do now? Artemis' hunter has shattered Percy again. Will he even be able to lead them into a war? We all know his fatal flaw is loyalty and his is beyond all others. The burden of the deaths he's seen weighs heavily on him. He might not be strong enough to handle more." Hermes asked worriedly.**

 **Artemis shook her head, "You're wrong Hermes. Percy is the strongest man I have ever met. He may wear his heart on his sleeve but he will answer the call. There is little doubt he is the greatest demigod hero to ever live. He won't stand by when Olympus and demigods are at risk."**

 **Everyone looked at Artemis in shock.**

 **"Did you just call Percy a man?" Aphrodite asked smirking at Artemis.**

"Yeah cos Arty already loved me." Percy (OU) said and Aphrodite and her children - minus Piper - cooed and squealed. Artemis (OU) rolled her eyes.

"Stop getting your hopes up." She said.

 **Artemis glared at her, "Percy is my friend. I know him well enough to know he is worthy of the title while few others are."**

"That's code for 'I'm madly in love with Percy Jackson because he's hot and sexy.'" Aphrodite said and both Artemis' glared whilst Percy (OU) gagged and Percy (TU) looked embarrassed.

"This is so embarrassing." Percy (TU) said causing everyone to laugh.

 **"That doesn't solve our problem though. We still need to find him." Athena said.**

 **"We will find him. He may be hurting but he loves his family too much to stay away for long. Have faith in Perseus. He has never vanished without letting at least myself or Hera knows where he is." Hestia said speaking up.**

 **"So what is the plan exactly? We can't just bring the camps together and expect Percy to be able to keep the peace." Hermes asked.**

 **"I think an exchange of leaders would be best. Although Percy is still most likely the leader of Camp Half Blood, I think we should send someone who has been there over the past five years. My suggestion would be sending Hades' son Nico to Camp Jupiter while sending Jason Grace to Camp Half Blood. Percy can help Hades' son get adjusted to Camp Jupiter and act as a mediator when the camps come together. I can take the memories of both Jason and Nico and return them after they have gained the other camp's trust." Hera explained.**

 **The council sat silently, thinking of the plan laid out by Hera. Zeus broke everyone out of their reveries.**

 **"All those in favor of Hera's plan?" He asked.**

 **Fourteen hands rose.**

"And here it had to be me who lost their memory." Percy (TU) muttered.

"I'm just keeping quiet throughout this otherwise I'm probably going to get embarrassed." Jason said and some people chuckled.

 **"Very well, Athena will develop the details of the plan while we work on locating Perseus. We will meet again in a week to discuss when the plan will be implemented. For now, council dismissed." Zeus announced.**

 **Most Olympians flashed out but a few remained behind. Poseidon stood from his throne and looked at Artemis.**

 **"You say Percy is your friend? Then fix your hunter's mistake. My threat still remains. Except it's not a threat it's a promise." He stated coldly before vanishing into sea breeze.**

"Dad if you hurt Arty, I'm sorry but I'd have to kill you." Percy (OU) said threateningly which surprised most people except those from the other universe.

 **Artemis paled at the tone in which Poseidon spoke. She didn't allow herself to get pushed around but Poseidon was a powerful enemy to have. She knew she needed to find Percy. She needed to fix what Phoebe had done but she also wanted to see Percy because she wanted to help him. She didn't like to admit it but he really was her only friend. Her hunters were too formal. Percy was the only one who wasn't afraid of her in some way. He didn't let her push him around while still remaining respectful. He really was the only perfect man out there she thought.**

"Ha! Told you she's lonely." Percy (OU) said before paling and looking at Artemis (OU) who was glaring and her hand twitching. "I mean, er, Arty is awesome?" Percy (OU) said but it came out as more of a question. Artemis (OU) just huffed, crossed her arms and sat back on the sofa slouching with a scowl on her face. She ignored Percy's (OU) attempts to get her attention.

 **Artemis was brought out of her thought by a gentle hand touching her arm. She looked up to find Hestia smiling at her.**

 **"Thinking about Percy?" She asked softly.**

 **Artemis' eyes widened before she sighed and nodded, "I wish I knew where he was. I need to fix what Phoebe did. He didn't deserve what she said to him." She said sadly.**

Phoebe (OU) groaned.

"I feel so bad now." She said.

"Only now?" Zoë said and Phoebe shook her head.

 **Hestia smiled in response, "Are you sure you don't know where he would be?"**

 **Artemis looked at Hestia confused before her eyes widened in realization and she smiled, "Thank you Hestia." She said gratefully before she left in a flash. Hestia shook her head smiling at her niece's empty throne.**

 **Artemis appeared on the same cliff where Percy had brought her. She looked around for Percy but her face fell when she saw he was nowhere to be found. She walked to the cliff where she had sat with Percy and looked up at the stars sadly. After a minute she was going to flash out but she was distracted by a noise down below at the bottom of the cliff. She looked down before jumping back as water shot up the cliff. When she looked again, her jaw dropped. Percy was standing in front of her, his shirt off and only a pair of swimming trunks on.**

"Damn. Arty was flustered and probably blushing. Perce nice job at embarrassing her." Apollo said.

 **Her breath hitched and she blushed a deep shade of crimson when she looked at Percy. He literally had the body of a god. His body was muscular but not overly so. His muscles were toned and skin tanned. A six pack adorned his midsection.**

Aphrodite smirked as both Percy's looked embarrassed. All the Aphrodite girls, minus Piper, the smaller ones and the ones who had boyfriends, were staring at both Percy's eyeing them. Annabeth glared at them and took Percy's (TU) hand although they ignored her glare. They did however stop when Artemis (OU) glared at them for staring at her husband.

 **When Percy noticed Artemis, his eyes widened before he also blushed. He quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on before turning back to Artemis.**

"Good thing too unless you want to end up like The Stolls." Thalia (OU) said and Artemis' (OU) eyes widened.

"I forgot about them." She said and snapped her fingers. The two jackalopes turned back into The Stolls who bumped into eachother with an 'OOF!' And then just sat back-to-back like nothing happened.

 **"What are you doing here Lady Artemis?" He said in an emotionless tone.**

 **Artemis frowned at his tone, "I was looking for you Percy. Can we please talk?" She asked hopefully.**

"Ugh, yeah, she didn't get to ask you out the last time." Travis said and some campers and gods laughed whilst Artemis (OU) blushed slightly and glared at him.

 **A pained look crossed his face but he nodded. Artemis walked up to him and grabbed his hand and led him over to the cliff where she sat down. Percy sat down next to her as he stared down at the sea. As Percy looked down into the sea, he noticed Artemis never let go of his hand. He wanted to pull it away but wasn't sure how she would take it so he ignored it.**

"No it was because I didn't want to let her hand go so I _deliberately_ ignored it. If Arty wants to hold my hand she can. If she doesn't...my loss." Percy (OU) said and Artemis (OU) smiled slightly and blushed whilst everyone else chuckled.

 **After a minute Artemis finally spoke, "Percy, do you know that you're my only real friend?" She asked quietly.**

 **Percy looked at her surprised, "That's not true. What about your hunters?"**

"I know this is like that really quiet important part in a movie where everyone hates you for cracking a joke or even talking but seriously, moonbeams admitting I'm right. She's lonely and the hunters are just her babysitters." Percy (OU) said and Artemis (OU) kicked him in the shin. "Ouch!" Percy (OU) said. "Why can't I shut myself up?" He muttered and Zoë laughed at him.

"Because you just can't. It's impossible for you." She said. Percy (OU) groaned.

 **Artemis shook her head, "The only one that's close is Thalia. Everyone else is too formal to be friends. I love all my hunters but they're not my friends. If anything they're more like daughters than anything else. My only real friend is you."**

"So because Zoë speaks to thy in ol' English and posh words she art thou your friend?" Percy (OU) said to Artemis (OU) who just sighed and shrugged.

"Kelp Head you realise what you said made no sense right? The last part you said 'she are you your friend?'" Thalia (OU) said Percy (OU) shrugged as everyone else laughed.

 **Percy looked at her oddly but didn't speak. He didn't know why she was saying this.**

 **"Percy, the truth is I've never really had many friends over my life. I don't want to lose my only friend over something that isn't true. I know what Phoebe said but she wasn't right." Artemis said softly.**

 **Percy tensed a bit. Artemis squeezed his hand softly. Surprisingly, Percy relaxed a bit. He didn't know how to respond to her words.**

"How about a kiss?" Aphrodite suggested innocently.

"You'll get your kiss soon Aphrodite don't worry." Percy (OU) said and Aphrodite grinned.

 **After a minute he spoke, "I know you don't agree with her but she is right about people dying around me. I don't want to get anyone else killed."**

 **Artemis shook her head, "Percy, I know why you think that, but have you ever thought about how many people would have died without you around. You've saved more lives than you will ever know. Without you, millions would have died if the Titans had won. You only think about the deaths and you forget the good things you have done. Yes, some of your friends have died but a lot more would be dead if not for you."**

 **Percy looked at Artemis surprised, he thought about her words but it still didn't heal the pain he felt when he thought about Zoe and the rest of his friends.**

"Well I'm here as a reminder and to slap him every time he thinks about it." Zoë said and everyone laughed as Percy (OU) pouted.

"Can we get one for him too then?" Thalia (TU) said pointing at Percy (TU).

"HEY!" Percy (TU) said and everyone laughed more.

 **After a minute he sighed, "I know I can't change anything, I'm just tired of losing people I care about. I wish I didn't have to be a demigod. I could have lived oblivious to everything and not be put in spots where I have to decide whether someone lives or dies."**

"Y'know Kelp Head, sometimes I wish the same but thinking about it now. I may never have joined the hunters and mortal lives are boring." Thalia (OU) said and Percy (OU) nodded.

"Well that's what I thought then but if I was mortal I would never be with Arty." Percy (OU) said smiling fondly at Artemis (OU) who kissed him.

 **Artemis sat thinking about how to respond to Percy. She looked at him and realized she was still holding his hand. She thought about pulling her hand back but something about it comforted her. She felt happier being around Percy and actually liked the feeling of her hand in his.**

 **"Percy, do you know that Zoe was the happiest I'd ever seen her right before she died? She was happy to give her life to save me but she was also happy because of you. You showed her that there are men out there who don't hurt women. Yes, she hated men for most of her life because of Heracles but it made her bitter and less happy. She loved her life in the hunt but she died in peace knowing that not every man was like him and that one of them was her friend." Artemis explained softly.**

 **Percy was silent for a while. Artemis looked over at him to see a tear falling down his cheek. She reached over and softly wiped it away with her thumb.**

 **"She didn't deserve to die. She might not have even been there if not for Annabeth and her lies." Percy said bitterly.**

 **Artemis nodded, "You're right. But if it wasn't Annabeth then it would have been someone else. Percy, there will always be evil people in the world. The only reason so many people get to live happily is because there are people who are willing to stand up for what is right. To defend the people who can't defend themselves. Zoe was one of those people and she was proud to be that kind of person. You are one of those people. Without people like you and Zoe the world would not be the place it is today. Yes there are still bad things but people like you and Zoe keep those things at bay and protect those that can't protect themselves."**

 **Percy stared at Artemis for a minute. Slowly his face morphed into the smallest of smiles at her words.**

 **"You're a good friend Artemis." Percy said quietly.**

 **Artemis looked at him and smiled, "As are you Percy. One I am very grateful to have. Please don't disappear again. Too many people will be hurt without you in their lives, myself included."**

"Well your definitely not running away anymore." Artemis (OU) said and chuckled.

 **Percy's smile grew a bit and he nodded, "I won't. I'm sorry to vanishing from your camp today. Did my Mom tell you what happened?"**

 **Artemis shook her head, "Your friend Nico went to look for you and saw Phoebe berating you. When he came back and told Thalia, she nearly killed Phoebe."**

 **Percy's eyes widened, "Is she alright?" He asked worriedly.**

 **Artemis looked at Percy is shock before she smiled, "She will be. Luckily Thalia managed to control herself for the rest of the day. She's still furious but she's mostly just upset. She thinks you'll disappear again. By the way, Hera told your father and the rest of the council about her adopting you."**

 **Percy's jaw dropped, "How did my Dad and Zeus take it?"**

"Worse than I would have." Poseidon chuckled.

 **"Well Poseidon was angry at first but Hestia calmed him down. Zeus was mad she kept it a secret but relented at the mention of all his demigods. He also wants to thank you for saving Lily." Artemis told him.**

 **"Good, at least that's over with." Percy said relieved.**

 **Artemis nodded, "So what were you doing down there?" She asked gesturing toward the sea.**

 **Percy shrugged, "Just walking on the sea floor thinking."**

 **Artemis nodded, "It must be nice to be able see the ocean from there."**

 **Percy smiled, "Do you trust me Artemis?"**

 **Artemis looked at Percy strangely but nodded.**

 **Percy's smile grew. Suddenly a pillar of water rose from the sea, stopping right in front of them. Percy stood up, pulling Artemis up with him. He took a step onto the pillar of water before Artemis spoke up.**

 **"What are you doing Percy?" Artemis asked nervously.**

 **"You said you trust me right? Then trust me to do this." He answered as he pulled Artemis onto the pillar of water with him. Artemis looked around frantically in a panic.**

"Oh my gods. That must have been hilarious. Arty panicking." Apollo said as many people laughed. None more than Apollo and Hermes though who were literally clutching there stomachs imagining the tough and brace Artemis, panicking.

 **"Percy, I'm a daughter of Zeus. I can't enter the sea with Poseidon's permission." Artemis explained.**

Poseidon snorted.

"I'm not like Zeus, any of his or Hades' or anyone else's children can come in. Even Athena's." Poseidon said to the shock of most people. Some people glared at Zeus now as he didn't allow some into his domain whilst Poseidon did and no one wanted to go to Hades' realm anyway.

 **Percy shook his head, "My permission is enough. My father wouldn't risk hurting me anyway."**

 **"I can't breathe underwater though." She argued.**

 **"Trust me Artemis. I would never let you get hurt." Percy said smiling.**

 **Artemis was nervous but blushed a bit at Percy's words. The water slowly descended back into the sea with Artemis and Percy on top. When they reached the sea, they softly hit the water. Percy allowed himself to sink to the bottom, dragging Artemis with him. When they reached the bottom Percy enclosed them in an air bubble. Percy willed Artemis' clothes to dry.**

 **Artemis looked around in wonder, "This is so beautiful Percy."**

 **Percy smiled and pulled Artemis forward by the hand. After a minute of walking, they came to a spot where moonlight beautifully illuminated the reef and the sea life inhabitating it. Fish circled around them as they sat down to admire the reef in front of them.**

Everyone smiled and some even sighed as they imagined the sea.

"Is anyone else jealous?" Hermes said and some people laughed.

"Yep." Someone said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **"Wow, I can't believe you can come and see this whenever you want." Artemis said quietly.**

 **Percy gave her a smile and nodded, "So did Lily end up joining the hunt?" He asked curiously.**

 **Artemis smiled, "Yes, she will be a good addition to the hunters. I'm not sure if Chloe will end up staying though." She finished sadly.**

 **Percy gave her a questioning look which was met by Artemis' shoulders slumping.**

 **"She doesn't want to be around Phoebe. Actually most hunters are rather angry with her at the moment. I'm not sure what to do with Phoebe. She is one of my most loyal hunters but I can't keep her around if she is going to drive away my new hunters with her actions." Artemis explained sadly.**

 **Percy frowned, "I will talk to Chloe and some of the newer girls. I'll make sure they don't leave."**

 **Artemis stared at Percy for a minute as he looked out into the sea. She looked into his sea green eyes with streaks of brown and noticed how much you could tell about him by his eyes alone. She could see the hurt and pain he carried but also the fiery determination to protect the things that matter to him. She also couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. They seemed to fit him perfectly. Artemis laid her head on his shoulder as she turned her gaze out into the sea.**

"Wait. I just realised the difference is he has some brown in his eyes whilst I don't." Percy (TU) said like he had just worked out a hard equation. Athena and her children, including some hunters, rolled their eyes.

 **Percy's eyes widened when he felt Artemis lay her head on his shoulder. He looked at her to find her eyes closed, hiding her beautiful silver eyes from his view. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her face. It was so peaceful. None of the usual stress or stern features that usually adorned her face were visible; just the beautiful curves of her face. Percy couldn't think of anything that would make her more beautiful.**

 **After a minute, he noticed that her breathing had become regular and she had fallen asleep. Percy reached down and gently picked her up bridal style and disappeared in a flash of flames. He reappeared outside her palace. When he walked up to the front door it opened on it's own like it recognized its mistress. Percy carried her inside and found her bedroom. He carefully tucked her into her bed before stepping back. He smiled when her face contorted into a small smile. Percy flashed himself out onto the street in front of her house. He decided he would find his new palace. When he turned he noticed a new small palace across from Artemis'. He smiled to himself thinking he could have been stuck with a worse neighbor.**

"Yeah like Hermes or Apollo." Thalia (TU) said and everyone laughed as said gods pouted.

"I would've been fine as long as im not near: Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus and Ares." Percy (OU) said.

 **He made his way into his palace, planning to visit his mother the next day before going to the hunter's camp to speak to Thalia and Chloe and hopefully make his peace with Phoebe.**

"That's it." Apollo said. "Who wants to read?"

"I would." Sally said and Apollo passed her the book.

"Chapter 8..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

3rd Person POV

"Chapter 8: Captured" Sally read.

 **Percy awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. He thought about his talk with Artemis the night before. She had made him feel a lot better about being stuck in the life as a demigod. She was right, this was the life he was given and he would do what he could to protect the people that mattered to him. It would do him no good to mope around thinking about the friends he lost. Zoe would have put an arrow in his ass if she knew how much time he spent feeling guilty about her death. No, he would use the power he had to prevent as many people's deaths as he could.**

everyone laughed when they heard 'Zoë would have put an arrow in his ass.'

"What do mortals say these days? Oh yeah, true dat." Zoë said which shocked everyone.

 **After showering and eating, Percy left his palace and headed toward Hera's. She lived with Zeus; he assumed his uncle knowing about their relationship would make any interaction less awkward.**

"Please. If I lived anywhere _but_ with Zeus he'd think I was cheating or something." Hera (OU) said as everyone laughed at Zeus' embarrassed face and Hera (TU) nodded in agreement.

 **As he walked, Percy continued to think about the night before with Artemis. He realized she hadn't been in her twelve year old form that she usually stayed in. In fact, now that he thought about it, she had been in an age similar to him ever since their first talk after he was revealed to the Olympians.**

Poseidon smirked.

"Trying to seduce my son Artemis?" He asked. Artemis (TU) looked almost horrified as Artemis (OU) blushed and hid her face in Percy's (OU) chest. Everyone laughed.

 **He wasn't sure why she had done that but he also couldn't get the thought of how beautiful she was in that form out of his head.**

Now it was Percy's (OU) turn to blush as Artemis (OU) smirked.

"Aw Percy,

 _But my heart don't understand,_

 _Why I got you on my mind."_ Thalia (TU) sang as Percy (OU) turned red and everyone else laughed.

"Beautiful?" Artemis (OU) asked.

"Gorgeous and beautiful." Percy (OU) said and kissed her.

"Save the PDA." Thalia groaned and everyone laughed again.

 **Percy shook his head, trying to force those thoughts out. She was a maiden goddess while he had swore he would never allow himself to fall in love again. He was happy to be her friend and had no plans to ruin that.**

"If your Percy-" Connor said.

"Is more mature than ours-" Travis said.

"Then what did ours-" Connor said.

"Think of Annabeth?" Travis finished and everyone looked at Percy (TU) and smirked whilst The Stolls made a _certain gesture._

"What? Ew! NO TRAVIS!" Percy (TU) yelled looking horrified at the gesture he made whilst everyone broke into laughs. "I. Am. NOT. A. Pervert." He said and everyone laughed more.

"The Hunters could say otherwise." Thalia (TU) said.

"Shut up. I'm not. And I never had those thoughts." Percy (TU) mumbled. Annabeth pretended to look hurt.

"Really? I'm hurt!" She said. Unfortunately Leo took this the wrong way.

"Wait Annie you mean _you_ had those thoughts of Percy?" He said and Annabeth turned red whilst everyone laughed and Athena looked at her daughter in shock.

"What? NO! Leo you took that the wrong way!"

"Oh good because for a second there I thought you might be a pervert." Leo said and everyone chuckled.

 **Percy reached the palace of Zeus and Hera and was about to walk up to the door when Hestia suddenly appeared in front of him. Percy smiled when he looked at his patron but it quickly vanished when he saw the grim expression on her face.**

 **"What's wrong my lady?" Percy asked.**

 **Hestia looked at him sadly, "There is an emergency council meeting. Your attendance is required."**

"Yeah Zeusy decided he will finally confess he actually cares about me." Percy (OU) said and everyone laughed, even Zeus, but he shook his head.

"I'll never admit that. And I do _not_ care about you." Zeus said but Hera and the gods could tell he was lying.

"I'm hurt uncle!" Percy (TU) said.

"Dad's lying! Ha!" Apollo said and everyone laughed.

"No way! You love me!" Percy (TU) said and Zeus look stunned as everyone laughed at his expression.

"Sorry Uncle but I'm with Annabeth so it's a no. Plus I'm already on Hera's bad side." Percy (TU) said and Hera (TU) shook her head.

"Not anymore." She said.

"Ha! Dad got rejected!" Hermes said and everyone laughed.

 **Percy's eyes widened but he nodded. Hestia grabbed his shoulder and flashed them into the throne room. When Percy looked around, most people had confused expressions on their faces. The only two not in attendance were Hera and Artemis. Percy began to panic, worrying something had happened to both of them. He sighed in relief when Artemis flashed into the throne room. She looked at Percy and blushed before looking away quickly and sitting in her throne. Percy quickly looked away as well before turning to look at his mother's throne expectantly. After a minute, he realized most people were looking at him.**

 **Hestia came up beside Percy and led him over to her throne, sitting at the foot of it with him instead of in her throne.**

 **Percy looked up at Zeus to see a grave expression on his face.**

 **"I've called this council meeting to discuss some… err… developments since the meeting yesterday." Zeus said somewhat awkwardly.**

 **Every stared at him expectantly.**

 **"Last night we discovered the giants have reformed faster than we anticipated. After realizing this we decided to implement our plans immediately." Zeus explained.**

 **Percy stood up, "Excuse me Lord Zeus but what giants and what plans are you talking about?"**

 **Zeus sighed and explained the new threat and how it related to the next great prophecy. Percy was shocked when he heard about the rise of the giants and the Primordial Goddess Gaia. Zeus then explained Hera's plan and how they had switched both Jason and Nico last night after wiping their memories. Percy eyes caught fire when he heard what had happened to Nico.**

 **"What? Why would you send Nico? Bring him back. I will go in his place. The Romans are strict and Nico has never been one to follow orders." Percy pleaded.**

"Hey!" Nico said and everyone chuckled.

"Ahem, its true. Do I have to remind you of the Styx incident? Or the fact you never listen to your dad?" Percy (TU) said and everyone laughed.

 **Zeus looked at Percy sympathetically, "We can't do that Perseus. We need Nico to gain the trust of the Romans before merging the camps. The plan was to have you with him to help him adjust but that plan may no longer be possible."**

 **Percy waited for Zeus to go on.**

 **Zeus sighed, "Hera has been captured."**

 **The throne room shook violently.**

 **Everyone looked at Poseidon but saw he was staring at Percy in shock. Percy's body was glowing with an ethereal sea green light. His eyes were flaming orbs. Hestia quickly wrapped an arm around Percy and whispered something into his ear. The sea green glow around Percy faded but his eyes remained on fire.**

Some people looked stunned at how protective he was except for those who knew him and knew he was _very_ protective. Hera (OU) smiled at her son.

 **"Who took her?" Percy growled.**

 **Everyone stared at Percy in shock. They knew he and Hera were close but did not expect Percy to react so extreme.**

"Pfft. If Percy doesn't react in some sort of extreme way then he's not Percy." Chris said and everyone nodded in agreement whilst both Percy's blushed.

 **Zeus shook his head, "We don't know. We assume it is someone within Gaia's forces but we have not been able to locate her. Jason is currently being brought to Camp Half Blood where he will be given the quest to find Hera."**

 **"I want to be on the quest." Percy said seriously.**

 **Zeus shook his head, "We can't allow you to return to camp right now. Jason needs time to gain the trust of the Greeks and you returning to camp will distract from his ability to do that."**

 **"Then I will find her on my own. I won't stand by and wait for her to be found." Percy shouted.**

 **Zeus glared at Percy before sighing. He couldn't blame Percy for his concern as he was just as worried about his wife as Percy was.**

"Really?" Hera (TU) said and looked to Zeus. Zeus sighed.

"I know I cheat a lot but I do truly love you Hera and yes I do care." Zeus said and Hera (TU) began tearing up as she smiled at her husband and took his hand.

 **"I was hoping you would help the other group that will search for her." Zeus said timidly as he looked at Artemis expecting her to blow up. Surprisingly she nodded.**

Both Artemis' smirked.

"Really? Is Daddy afraid of me?" Artemis (TU) mocked in a baby voice and Zeus quickly shook his head then muttered,

"Yes." Which everyone heard and laughed at. Both Artemis' just smirked proudly.

 **"The hunters will be searching as well. Since you and Artemis seem to be friends, I was hoping you could join them in their search." Zeus announced.**

 **"What? My son will not be going with those man haters. You know how they treated him yesterday." Poseidon yelled.**

"No Poseidon! We all know how Romeo and Juliet ended! We can't have Arty and Percy killing themselves." Aphrodite said indignantly.

 **Artemis wanted to retort but Percy beat her to it, "Dad, I'm going. Artemis is my friend and I will not allow one hunter to stop me from finding my mother. Artemis and I talked last night and everything is fine now. I assume you probably threatened the hunter in question but that's not necessary. I love you Dad, and I appreciate your concern, but I need you to let this go. It was a misunderstanding and it's over now." Percy said sternly.**

"Damn I need lessons. I've only managed to boss Dad around once." Percy (TU) said.

 **Poseidon looked at Percy in shock and was about to argue but a quick glare from Percy caused him to sigh and nod grudgingly. Poseidon was a softy when it came to his kids, especially Percy.**

Apollo coughed.

"Softy." He said but everyone heard it. Poseidon glared at him and sent water to his manhood.

"1. I'm sorry for caring about my children and 2. It looks like you peed your pants." Poseidon said and smirked. Everyone laughed whilst Apollo groaned.

"Well, there's proof Percy took after his Dad." Thalia (OU) said and everyone laughed.

 **"Thank you Dad." Percy said gratefully.**

 **"Unless anyone has anything else to add, this meeting is over." Zeus said. When no one spoke, he nodded and dismissed the meeting. Instead of flashing out, Zeus stood from his throne and beckoned Percy over to him.**

 **Percy was a little surprised but walked over to his uncle.**

 **"Perseus, I know I am not the best husband in the world but I do love my wife a great deal. Please find her. I am putting you with Artemis because you two are the ones I have the most faith in to complete the task." Zeus said seriously.**

"What about me?!" Athena yelled.

"You hate Hera more than all of us that's why." Zeus said.

"...As mortals say...True dat." Athena said and everyone looked at her shocked before Apollo burst out laughing and so did everyone else.

 **"I won't let you down uncle. I appreciate you not getting upset about Hera adopting me. She means a great deal to me as well and I won't stop until she is rescued." Percy said just as seriously.**

"At least he wasn't like Thalia." Phoebe (OU) muttered.

 **Zeus smiled, "I know you won't Perseus. Thank you for saving my daughter Lily as well. I owe you a great deal and should you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask."**

"So can I get a pool now?" Percy (TU) asked and everyone laughed.

 **Percy nodded and smiled, "It was my pleasure uncle."**

 **Zeus smiled and disappeared into a lightning bolt. Percy turned around to find the throne room empty except for Artemis who was looking at him somewhat nervously. He walked up to her, unsure of why she would be nervous.**

 **"Is everything alright Artemis?" Percy asked.**

 **Artemis looked a little unsure, "Um…. Percy, how exactly did I end up in my bed last night?"**

"You seduced me." Percy (OU) said and Artemis (OU) slapped him.

"Did not!" She said. Percy whispered in her ear,

"How did you get pregnant?" He whispered and Artemis (OU) turned red.

 **Percy chuckled causing Artemis to glare at him. Percy rolled his eyes, "Well we were in the ocean and you fell asleep on my shoulder. I flashed us back to Olympus and tucked you in before going into my new palace. By the way, we're neighbors now."**

"Dude! I would've said. 'We were in the ocean you flashed us to a bar, we got drunk, you seduced me and you lost your virginity.'" Hermes said. An arrow embedded itself near his manhood. Courtesy of Artemis (TU).

"I didn't want to die Hermes." Percy (OU) said.

 **Artemis looked relieved but she blushed a bit before smiling, "Thank you Percy."**

 **Artemis walked a couple steps closer to Percy, "So when will you be joining us?"**

"Really Arty closer?" Aphrodite smirked.

"Don't call me Arty, _Aphro."_ Artemis (TU) hissed.

"I _hate_ that 20th century hair-do!" Aphrodite said as her children gasped. Will Solace failed to suppress a smile.

" _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover."_ He sang and everyone laughed.

 **Percy looked thoughtful for a moment, "I need to get all my weapons and supplies together. Then I need to visit Hestia before I come. I should be there in about an hour."**

 **Artemis nodded and then kissed Percy on the cheek causing them both to blush.**

"HOW WERE YOU NOT DATING?!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Because Arty's become like you and she just kisses and beds random people." Percy (OU) said as Artemis (OU) looked horrified and then slapped him.

"I AM NOT LIKE APHRODITE IN ANY WAY!" She screamed.

"Yes you are. Your a goddess. An Olympian. A girl. Over a thousand years old. Lost your virginity, your like Aphrodite in lots of ways." Percy (OU) smirked and Artemis (OU) slapped him again.

"I hate you." She said.

 **Percy looked at her questioningly.**

 **Artemis smiled, "Thanks for being such a good friend." She whispered before flashing out.**

 **Artemis flashed herself back to her hunter's camp and made her way into the infirmary tent immediately.**

 **"Everyone except Phoebe leave now." She said sternly. The two other hunters quickly left the tent while Phoebe looked up at Artemis nervously.**

 **"Phoebe, you will explain what your problem with Percy Jackson is right now." Artemis ordered.**

 **Phoebe narrowed her eyes, "He got Zoe killed."**

A _SLAP!_ Sound ran through the air. Everyone turned to see Zoë who had slapped Phoebe (OU).

"I deserved that." Phoebe (OU) said and Zoë glared at her before calming down.

 **Artemis shook her head, "That is the stupidest thing you have ever said in the thousands of years you've been in the hunt."**

 **Phoebe looked shocked. She also felt embarrassed at what her mistress said about her statement. She was about to respond but Artemis held her hand up.**

 **"Phoebe, you are one of the best hunters I have ever had and I love you like a daughter but you are making it difficult for me to keep you in the hunt. Almost the entire hunt is angry with you and the younger girls along with Thalia are contemplating leaving the hunt." Artemis said seriously.**

 **Phoebe's face reddened, "Then they obviously aren't taking their oaths very serious if they are so fond of Jackson."**

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes, "I am not concerned with their oaths as I know Percy would never try to touch a hunter. Hell, he won't touch any woman after what the damn daughter of Athena did to him. Do you know what she did Phoebe? Before the Battle of Manhattan she killed Percy's mother and soon to be stepfather. Then she left him a note that said his parents are dead because he was dumb enough to think she would love him. So do you think Percy blames himself slightly? He hid for five years trying to get over the grief of all the people that girl got killed, Zoe included. Percy blames himself even more than he blames her. So when you told him he got Zoe killed, you basically ripped another piece of his heart out of his chest."**

 **Artemis looked up at Phoebe who was biting her lower lip nervously. Artemis decided to finish her rant now.**

 **"Zoe died because the Fates decided it was her time. She knew she would die and faced her death bravely. You disgrace her sacrifice by saying Percy killed her. He helped her die in peace. He was the first man she had ever befriended in her life. If she heard what you said to Percy, Thalia's lightning bolt would be the least of your worries. I know you miss Zoe. I miss Zoe too. But she died a true heroine's death. Don't take anything away from her by trying to blame someone for her death." Artemis finished seriously.**

"Believe me. Thalia _will_ be the least of your worries." Zoë said. "And blame the Fates...and the prophecy."

 **Artemis looked at Phoebe to see her looking away. Artemis sighed and sat on the bed next to Phoebe. She put an arm around her oldest huntress and pulled her into a hug. Phoebe tensed for a second before wrapping her arms around Artemis tightly.**

 **"Phoebe, I meant what I said when I said you are like a daughter to me. I would never make you leave the hunt but you need to fix what you've done. Percy is like a brother to Thalia. He gave her a chance to join the hunt by accepting the responsibility of the prophecy so she didn't have to. I know he is a man but he is different. Almost everyone in the hunt likes him. He is one of my friends and I want you to talk to Percy." Artemis said softly but also sternly.**

"Artemis is your Mom. Percy's your Dad. Got that girls?" Apollo said looking at the Hunters who just glared at him but everyone saw some of there mouths twitching upwards into a smile.

 **Phoebe looked into her mistress' eyes and nodded, "I know you're right. I just wanted someone to blame about Zoe's death. It wasn't fair to say that to Percy. I will apologize next time he stops by."**

 **Artemis smiled, "That's good because he'll be here in less than an hour. My father has assigned him the task of finding Hera, who has been kidnapped, along with us."**

 **Phoebe's eyes widened, "Hera is missing?"**

 **Artemis nodded and explained everything about the war with the giants and Gaia as well as the switch of leaders between the camps. Phoebe was shocked at the news but agreed Percy would be helpful in the hunt for Hera.**

"If I can evade the Hunt I can find Mom." Percy (OU) said and Artemis (OU) groaned.

"You had Hera's help! Otherwise we would've found you! And you had Hestia's help!" Artemis (OU) said.

 **"Stay in the infirmary while I explain the situation to the rest of the hunters. When Percy arrives I will send him to speak to you. Once you two have made your peace it will be easier to get Thalia to forgive you." Artemis stated.**

 **Phoebe nodded but she was a little apprehensive about talking to Percy alone. She knew she had been wrong but apologizing did not come easy to children of Ares.**

Ares and his children nodded.

"It _definitely_ doesn't come easy to Prissy." Clarisse said and everyone laughed as Percy (TU) pouted.

 **After what seemed like forever, the tent flat opened and in walked Percy Jackson. Phoebe was surprised his face didn't hold any anger or resentment when he looked at her.**

 **"Artemis said you wanted to talk to me?" Percy asked.**

 **Phoebe nodded, "Yea, about what I said to you yesterday… I.." Phoebe started but Percy stopped her.**

 **"Phoebe, are you still angry at me?" Percy asked calmly.**

 **Phoebe shook her head.**

 **"Is it going to be a problem for you for me to be with the hunters for a little while?" He asked.**

 **Phoebe shook her head again.**

 **Percy smiled, "Then we're cool. I understand where you were coming from. As long as there is no bad blood between us then all is forgiven." Percy said as he extended his hand to Phoebe.**

 **Phoebe's eyes widened before she smiled and shook his hand, "Thanks Jackson."**

 **Percy grinned and pulled Phoebe out of her bed, "Let's go deal with Thalia because I know she doesn't like being angry with one of her best friends."**

"And she seems to get mad at them a lot. Honestly, everyone in our family has a temper. Zeus, Hades and my Dad. Then their kids. And their kids. Even Kronos and Gaea had a temper so I'm guessing Chaos has a temper too." Percy (OU) said and everyone laughed.

 **Percy and Phoebe walked out of the tent and into the dining area where they were met by the wide eyes of all the hunters when they saw Percy and Phoebe talking and laughing together.**

 **Artemis smiled. Percy really was something special she thought to herself. Then she cursed herself. She had been finding herself more and more drawn to Percy over the last week. Something about him just made her want to be around him. She needed to distance herself from Percy. She knew she was feeling things she had made an oath never to feel for a man.**

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! SHE BASICALLY ADMITTED SHE LOVES HIM AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Aphrodite squealed. Everyone groaned as their heads hurt from Aphrodite's squealing.

 **Percy sat at the table the hunters were eating at and was quickly jumped on by and overly excited daughter of Athena. Chloe had apparently abandoned her own seat, choosing Percy's lap as the place to eat the rest of her meal.**

"She does that a lot." Percy (OU) said.

"Well your lap is comfy." Chloe argued. "I bet even milady would agree." Chloe said pointing at Artemis who blushed and shrugged.

"It is." She said.

 **After lunch Artemis stood to address the hunters, "Girls, today we begin our search for Hera. As I told you earlier, she has been captured and Perseus has been assigned to search for her with us."**

 **"Can't we just leave her?" Thalia asked half-jokingly.**

Hera (OU) glared at Thalia (OU).

"In my defence you _hated_ me for all I knew at the time _and_ your statue fell on my leg." Thalia (OU) said and Hera (OU) stopped glaring.

 **"No. We will not leave my mother in the hands of Gaia's forces." Percy growled.**

 **Thalia turned to look at him with wide eyes, "What did you just say Percy?"**

 **Percy sighed, "Hera adopted me a couple years ago. And before you judge her so harshly, she is the one who sent Nico and I to rescue your sister." Percy said gesturing to Lily.**

 **"What? She hates Zeus' kids." Thalia said in disbelief.**

 **Artemis decided to intervene, "A couple of years ago, the rest of the council noticed a change in Hera's demeanor. She became much kinder and softer than we had ever seen her. No one knew what it was at the time but needless to say it was a nice change. When Perseus was revealed on Olympus, it was discovered that Hera and Hestia were his patrons. Last night, Hera informed the council that she had actually adopted Perseus a few years after she became his patron. When Perseus was rescuing demigods, it seemed he was performing the missions for both Hestia and Hera. Perseus apparently convinced Hera to change her view of demigods, even the demigods of her husband."**

 **Everyone looked at Percy with wide eyes. He looked at Artemis strangely but quickly averted his gaze before she noticed. Thalia gave Percy a look that said she wanted to talk to him later. Percy gave her a slight nod before turning back to the talkative daughter of Athena in his lap.**

"Athena always had two types of children. Talkative. Or super shy and likes to hide in books or something." Connor said. Everyone nodded in agreement except Athena and her kids who huffed.

"Your lying Perce." Apollo said as he saw Percy (TU) shake his head. He glared at Apollo half-heartedly.

"Shhh I don't want Annabeth to know that." He said jokingly. Annabeth his him.

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Hey! I'm trying to lie because I love you."

"Fine." Annabeth grumbled and kissed Percy (TU).

 **The hunters and Percy travelled west for the rest of the day. They had little information to go on other than it was believed that Hera was taken after bringing Nico to Camp Jupiter. Percy noticed a change in Artemis' demeanor toward him. She seemed colder and far less friendly. She no longer called him Percy and instead only called him Perseus. Percy didn't know what was going on but decided it wasn't important. What was important was finding his mother and then getting to Camp Jupiter to check on Nico.**

 **The same pattern continued on for the next three days. Artemis acted in the same colder and unfriendly demeanor and Percy continued to ignore it. Thalia confronted him about Hera but after a long explanation she accepted his reasons and was happy he had another motherly figure in his life. Finally on the fourth night that Percy travelled with the hunt, Hermes appeared with information regarding Hera. The quest from Camp Half Blood was heading for Mount Diablo where one of the demigod's fathers was being held. The hunters began to trek toward Mount Diablo in hopes that Hera was being held there. After travelling for another day straight, the hunters settled down to camp for the night. Everyone was sitting down eating dinner before Thalia noticed that Percy wasn't around.**

 **"My Lady, where is Percy?" Thalia asked.**

 **Artemis looked around just noticing that Percy wasn't there. She felt terrible for acting so coldly toward Percy over the past five days but she convinced herself that it was necessary. She was getting too close to him and decided the only option was distancing herself.**

 **Artemis shook her head, "I don't know. Perhaps he went for a walk. He can take care of himself."**

 **Thalia narrowed her eyes at her mistress. Everyone had noticed the change in her demeanor towards Percy, they just couldn't figure out why.**

 **"I will go look for him then." Thalia said.**

 **Artemis shook her head, "No, continue eating. I will find him and see what he is doing." She said before leaving the table and scanning the area to see if she could pick up on his aura. Percy's was stronger than any demigod she had ever met and surpassed that of many minor gods. Surprisingly, she found nothing. Percy had the ability to hide his scent and aura better than any of her hunters so she began to search on foot.**

 **After about ten minutes, she heard the familiar twang of a bow string and the following thud of an arrow hitting its target. She followed the sound until she reached a clearing. She found Percy firing arrows at a target around one hundred yards away. She was slightly awed at his skill with a bow. The speed and accuracy he was shooting at was better than any of her hunters. She walked closer to him and cleared her throat.**

 **She noticed Percy tense before setting his bow down and turning toward her and bowing. She frowned at his actions. It was clear he had noticed her cold demeanor toward him over the past days.**

 **She sighed, "You don't have to bow to me Percy."**

 **Percy looked up at her before standing; his face remained void of emotion, "Is that not how a demigod is supposed to act in the presence of a goddess?"**

"And I thought Perce had a reputation for _not_ bowing and pissing off as many immortals as possible." Will said and everyone laughed.

 **Artemis felt a pang of guilt at his words. She looked at him trying to think of what to say but he beat her to it.**

 **"Is there something I can do for you Lady Artemis?" He asked stoically.**

 **Artemis winced at his tone, "We were wondering why you didn't come to dinner?"**

 **Percy shrugged, "I wasn't hungry and decided I would get some training in."**

 **Artemis nodded and contemplated what to say next. She knew she should just leave but she couldn't force herself to do it. She looked at Percy and noticed he wouldn't meet her eyes.**

 **"Can I talk to you for a bit?" She asked softly.**

 **Percy looked toward her and nodded. Artemis walked a few feet closer to him and sat down in the grass. She gestured for Percy to join her. He seemed reluctant but obliged.**

 **Artemis thought about how to explain to him why she had been acting like she had but couldn't think of a valid excuse other than the truth.**

 **"Percy, about the way I've acted towa…" She began but Percy cut her off.**

 **"It's nothing Lady Artemis, I understand. You have sworn off the company of men, including that of friends. It's fine." Percy said coldly.**

 **Artemis looked at Percy sadly before steeling her nerves to say what she really wanted to say.**

 **"Percy, that's not why. The real reason is that I've star….." Artemis began before an Iris Message appeared in front of them. It was Hestia.**

 **"Percy!" She called.**

 **Percy looked up and smiled, "My lady, what can I do for you."**

 **Hestia smiled, "It appears the quest is heading for the wolf house. I believe you know where that is. They seem to think Hera is there."**

 **Percy's eyes widened and he grinned, "That's great! We will head there immediately."**

 **Hestia shook her head, "The prophecy says you will need the quest to be there as well in order to free Hera. They should be there by late afternoon tomorrow. Try to time your arrival with theirs."**

 **Percy looked frustrated but nodded, "Okay, we will. Thank you my lady."**

"I just remembered!" Percy (OU) said. "Aphrodite your going to _love_ the next chapter."

"What? Why?" She asked. Percy (OU) grinned.

"You'll see."

 **Hestia smiled warmly at him and swiped through the message.**

 **Percy turned to walk back to camp but Artemis grabbed his arm to stop him.**

 **"Percy, wait." She pleaded.**

 **Percy seemed surprised but nodded.**

 **"I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you as a friend over something stupid." Artemis said sadly. She had lost her nerve to tell him the truth but did not want to lose him altogether.**

 **Percy looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled, "I don't want to lose you either. But could you act a little less coldly?"**

"No." Artemis (TU) said jokingly and everyone laughed as Percy (OU) pouted.

"No fair Arty." He said. Artemis (OU) slapped him.

"Hey! I'm here." She said and Percy (OU) grinned.

"Aw. Was Arty getting jealous?" He asked and Artemis (OU) glared at him but blushed.

"Go away." She said and shoved him.

 **Artemis nodded and pulled Percy into a tight hug, "Thank you Percy."**

 **Percy hugged her back just as tightly. As he hugged her, he couldn't help but notice the way she smelled. It was like a forest and it drew him to her even more. Percy cursed himself for his thoughts but suddenly grinned.**

 **"So, over the past five days, how many times have you called me Perseus?" He asked teasingly.**

 **Artemis released him and looked at him scowling.**

 **"I will be back at camp soon. I have one last Iris Message to send." He threatened.**

 **Artemis eyes widened but before she could say anything, Percy put an arm around her shoulder.**

 **"I'm just teasing you Artemis." He said chuckling.**

 **She elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to wince, "Ummm… ouch." He whined.**

 **Artemis chuckled but grabbed Percy's hand and started dragging him back to camp.**

"You can see how their relationship is." Thalia (OU) said and some people chuckled or laughed.

 **Line Break**

 **Percy and the hunters were nearing the wolf house around 3 p.m. During the trip there, Artemis and Percy had walked together and talked almost the whole way, surprising the hunters immensely. They knew Artemis and Percy were friends but for the past five days, Artemis had hardly treated him better than she would any other boy. The hunters were happy to see Artemis warm up to Percy again. During their trip, the remaining few with doubts about him had been won over by Percy's kind and gentle nature. They actually enjoyed having him in the hunt and for the past day they had been pleased to see their mistress' mood brighten immensely. Many wished Percy could stay with them more often, he made things more fun and kept Artemis happy, which made the hunters happy.**

Artemis (TU) smiled at her hunters.

 **As the neared the wolf house they could hear the sounds of battle coming from inside. Before they could charge forward, a pack of wolves stepped out of the woods near the building.**

 **"Lycaon." Percy and Artemis growled in unison, causing them both to blush slightly despite the situation.**

 **Lycaon came out of the woods in his human form, glaring at Artemis threateningly.**

 **"Well hello Artemis, is this a boyfriend I see by your side? I guess with the god's rule ending you decided it was time for your first romance." He mocked. Artemis glared back at him while Percy smirked. He snapped his fingers, transforming his features into those he had in his one meeting with the werewolf.**

 **"You!" Lycaon bellowed. "I'll kill you. That bitch Lupa would be dead right now if not for you."**

"Lupa is not a bitch." Both Percy's, both Artemis' and all the Romans growled.

 **Percy snapped his fingers, returning his features to his normal look. He pulled a silver knife from his belt and threw it in the blink of an eye. It imbedded into Lycaon's thigh causing him to yelp in pain.**

 **"Someone's been a naughty little doggy Fido." Percy mocked.**

 **Lycaon pulled the knife from him leg and glared at Percy murderously. He shifted into his wolf form and he and his pack attacked at once. The hunters began firing arrows into his pack while Artemis and Percy eyed Lycaon.**

 **Percy pulled out two golden hunting knives. He twirled them in his hands once and they shimmered into silver ones. Artemis smiled at Percy before pulling out her own silver hunting knives.**

 **Lycaon charged straight for Artemis but as he lunged, Percy kicked him in the side, knocking him out of midair. Artemis in a flash of silver drove one of her hunting knives through the werewolf king's head. Lycaon dissolved into golden dust.**

 **"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Percy snickered. Artemis chuckled but stopped abruptly when Lycaon reformed a few seconds later in his human form.**

 **"Well, as you can see the doors of death are open. We will simply wear your little hunters down until each one of them has their throats ripped out." Lycaon sneered.**

 **Artemis' eyes widened, "Percy, we need to find a way to keep them at bay until Hera is free."**

 **Percy nodded and turned toward the hunters. He saw a wolf had Chloe separated from the other hunters while the rest of the pack blocked off access to her.**

Athena and everyone else looked worried but Chloe smiled at Percy (OU) instead and when they saw her it reminded them she was alive and happy.

 **Percy disappeared only to reappear in front of Chloe. The wolf faltered momentarily giving Percy the chance to light his hands on fire.**

 **"Bad dog," He muttered before sending a large ball of fire into the wolf. The wolf's body caught fire and it tried to roll around to put the fire out but it dissolved before it could. Percy felt around for water and located a river a couple hundred yards away. Percy closed his eyes until he felt the familiar tug in his gut. The wolves began to stalk toward Percy who sent a wall of fire into them. The wolves began dissolving and started to reform until a huge wave of water scattered the dust of their remains. The hunters all sent Percy appreciative smiles as Percy teleported back to Artemis.**

 **"Where's Lycaon?" He asked.**

 **"He went inside." Artemis replied.**

 **Artemis had half the hunters stand guard outside while the rest went inside with Percy and Artemis.**

 **When they went in, they saw Jason fighting a fully formed giant while two other demigods tried to free Hera from her cage.**

 **Percy was about to run towards his mother but a figure stepped out of the shadows that simultaneously sent a chill down his back pure rage into his mind.**

 **"Well hello Percy. Did you miss me?" The figure mocked.**

 **"Annabeth." Percy growled.**

"She's back people!" Travis joked.

"Ugh I hate her. She never stays down." Percy (OU) groaned.

"Just like our Annabeth." Leo joked before he got slapped and kicked. "OW!"

"Shut up Leo." Annabeth said glaring at him whilst everyone laughed.

"It's true though." Percy (TU) mumbled but unfortunately Annabeth heard him and slapped him too.

"Ouch! Sorry Wise Girl. But it is." He said. Sally sighed at her Son's antics.

"Well who wants to read next?" She asked.

"Ooh! Me!" Aphrodite said and Sally passed the book to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

3rd Person POV

"Chapter 9: Admissions and Amazons." Aphrodite read.

 **"Well hello Percy. Did you miss me?" The figure mocked.**

 **"Annabeth." Percy growled.**

 **Annabeth grinned at Percy, "I see you didn't forget me after all. I guess you did miss me didn't you?"**

"For a Daughter of Athena, she was dumb." Percy (OU) said and everyone from his universe nodded.

 **"Your return to the world is going to be short lived Annabeth." Percy hissed.**

 **Annabeth narrowed her eyes for a minute before she looked around at the people accompanying Percy. She began laughing loudly.**

 **"Oh…my…..gods… you really are pathetic aren't you? You joined the hunt after you found out I never loved you." Annabeth mocked as she tried to control her laughter.**

"I _accompanied_ them because I want to find my mother." Percy growled.

 **Percy winced despite how hard he tried not to.**

 **"Where's you little lover Annabeth? I guess I didn't fail completely if he isn't by your side." Percy retorted.**

A flash of light went around the room as the demigods averted their eyes. When the light died down stood there was Luke Castellan.

"Luke!" Everyone from this universe were shocked whilst Percy (OU) grinned and waved him over.

"Nice of you to join the party." Percy (OU) said.

"Yeah well, which part are we on?" Luke asked. As Thalia (OU) and Percy (OU) filled him in the others seemed to break out of their stupor.

"Luke?" Hermes said tentatively.

"Hey Dad." Luke said which caused Hermes to smile and rush forward, pulling him into a bear hug. Annabeth, Grover, Percy (TU), Travis, Connor and Thalia (TU) stepped forwards towards Luke.

"Luke?" Annabeth said in a small voice.

"Gods...Annabeth...I'm sorry." Luke said as she also hugged him tightly before stepping back. Next went Grover.

"Hey G-Man."

"L-Luke?"

"C'mere, you too Travis and Connor." Luke said and the three all hugged him. Next was Percy.

"Luke." Percy (TU) said stoically.

"Percy...I'm so sorry." Percy (TU) seemed to think for a minute before shaking his head slowly, a small smile stretched across his face.

"Welcome back dude." Percy (TU) said and shook Luke's hand. Last but not least was Thalia. She stepped forward and Luke expected to be kicked but was surprised when she hugged him. She stepped back. _SLAP!_

"I left her in your care." Thalia (TU) growled.

"I know...and I'm sorry." Luke said. Thalia (TU) only narrowed her eyes and turned and walked away before sitting down. The rest followed suit.

"Luke how are you here?" Hermes asked.

"Spoilers." Luke smirked.

"Wait...why is his aura...more powerful?" Zeus said.

"Luke is the God of Redemption, Upper Atmosphere and Minor God of Thieves and Travelers." Percy (OU) said. Everyone looked at Luke confused. "Don't worry, he's proved himself since he was made a god by the Olympian council and you'll see why he's alive and everything later." Percy (OU) explained.

"Got any demigod children yet Luke?" Thalia (OU) teased as Luke turned red.

"Shut up."

"That's not an answer."

"Can we just keep reading?" Athena intervened.

 **Annabeth's eyes flashed with anger, "Don't worry Percy, he will be with me shortly. Together we will help our new mistress destroy you and those pathetic Olympians once and for all." Annabeth snapped.**

"Didn't work though." Percy (OU) smirked.

 **Percy narrowed his eyes, "You know you can't defeat me Annabeth. You never had any real power. You relied on your brain which was never half as smart as you claimed it to be."**

 **Annabeth smirked. Two earthen hands rose from the ground and tried to grab Percy. The first was blasted apart by a massive bolt of lightning. The other exploded when a blur of silver appeared in its place.**

 **"Well, well, well. Looks like you and Thalia are still close. And it looks like you've gained a friend in that pathetic maiden goddess." Annabeth growled as Thalia and Artemis appeared at Percy's side.**

"If anything she's the one who's pathetic." Artemis (OU) said.

 **Thalia stood glaring at one of her former best friends murderously while Artemis mirrored her expression on the other side of Percy.**

 **"Hey, Thals. Happy to see me?" Annabeth mocked.**

 **Thalia's eyes narrowed as the sky darkened.**

 **Annabeth noticed and smirked, "Don't worry you two. I haven't come to fight you today. No, I will enjoy taking my time with your deaths. By the way Seaweed Brain, how are Paul and Sally?" Annabeth sneered.**

 **Percy was about to reply when silver arrow impaled Annabeth through the leg causing to let out a cry of pain. Percy and Thalia gasped when golden ichor began to flow from the wound.**

 **"You will die painfully for getting Zoe killed and messing with my friend Percy." A female voice hissed as it made its way toward the trio in a standoff with Annabeth.**

 **Phoebe walked in between Percy and Thalia, glaring a hole through Annabeth.**

"Go Phoebe!" Percy (OU) said.

 **Annabeth laughed, "You think I'm here to fight you weak little demigods? No, I just wanted Percy to see the face of the person who plunged the dagger through his pathetic mother's heart before she died."**

"You can tell she didn't inherit her mother's brains. She keeps using the same word 'pathetic'" Thalia (OU) said.

 **Percy began to tremble in rage. Phoebe, Thalia and Artemis backed up as Percy stepped forward, the winds increasing with every footstep he took.**

 **"I will make sure when you die this time I oversee your eternal torment. When this war is over, you and Luke will pray for Tartarus when you I have you within my grasp." Percy growled as he body began to glow brightly. His eyes glowed a mix of brown and sea green as he stared at Annabeth.**

Luke clutched his heart in mock hurt.

"Why me?" He asked innocently as everyone else laughed.

 **Annabeth's eyes widened before she glared at Percy, "You will suffer for eternity for touching Luke you worthless sea spawn. I will make sure you die slowly and painfully along with your little bitch virgin friends." She hissed before the ground swallowed her whole.**

"So she's lost her virginity? I don't like her anymore. Slut." Luke said and everyone laughed again.

 **Percy's eyes widened when she vanished. He raised his fist before slamming it into the earth causing a massive earthquake to shake the wolf house down to its foundations.**

 **Hera's cage shook and crumbled under the power of Percy's rage. The giant king Porphyrion stumbled and fell to the ground when the earth shook. Before Jason could attack, the earth swallowed him as well.**

 **Percy looked up to see a couple Earthborn, Lycaon, and a few assorted monsters. He turned and sprinted at the werewolf king before Lycaon could pick himself up after Percy's earthquake tossed him to the ground.**

 **When Percy reached him, he grabbed Lycaon by the scruff of his neck before violently tossing him into the wall of the wolf house. Lycaon let out a pained yelp.**

 **Percy grabbed the beast by his snout before using his other hand to grab his lower jaw. Percy let out a primal scream of rage as he ripped the Lycaon apart. Percy ripped Lycaon's lower jaw from him mouth.**

 **Lycaon let out an agonizing yelp before dissolving into golden dust.**

Everyone looked at Percy (OU) horrified.

"Too much?" He asked Artemis (OU).

"Nah." She said.

 **Percy turned to find all his friends and allies on the ground holding on for dear life as the winds wiped violently within the wolf house. Percy noticed he was in the eye of his own violent hurricane.**

 **Percy vanished into a flash of flames before anyone could say anything to him.**

 **When Percy vanished, the hurricane dissipated along with him. Hera walked up beside Artemis and Thalia with tears in her eyes. Thalia had her own tears after seeing the true nature of one of her former best friends and the pain of her brother in everything but blood. Artemis was trying to hold back her own tears. Seeing Percy in so much pain caused her more pain than she wanted to admit.**

 **The hunters killed the few remaining monsters while the Earthborn were swallowed up by the earth. The hunters and demigods all gathered inside the wolf house as everyone tried to absorb the events of the past ten minutes. Hera had tears falling down her face while Artemis managed to keep hers at bay. When she saw the hurt and pain in Hera's face she did something she would have never thought she would do in her entire immortal life. Artemis walked up to Hera and pulled her into a tight embrace.**

"Yeah I did a lot of shocking things that day." Artemis (OU) said.

 **Hera seemed shocked but hugged her stepdaughter back as she thought about the pain that her most beloved son was in at the return of the girl who almost took everything away from him.**

 **After a minute, Hera broke away with a look of gratitude towards Artemis shining in her brown eyes. She turned to the three demigods from the quest.**

 **"Your bravery has freed me young heroes. I am in your debt. I will send you back to your camp. I am sorry but this is just the beginning of your journey." Hera said apologetically as she snapped her fingers and the demigods disappeared from the wolf house.**

 **Hera turned to Artemis, "We must inform the council of what happened here and about Percy."**

 **Artemis nodded solemnly. She turned to her hunters, "I'm sorry girls, but I need to send you to Camp Half Blood for the night. I will come back as soon as I can but we must speak to the other gods about what happened."**

 **The hunters did not seem pleased but nodded in understanding. Artemis snapped her fingers and all the hunters with the exception of Thalia vanished from the wolf house.**

"We're _never_ pleased to go to Camp except for when we kick their butts at Capture The Flag." Phoebe (OU) said.

 **Thalia looked at her mistress questioningly.**

 **Artemis sighed, "Thalia, the boy fighting the giant is someone very important to you. He is your brother Jason. Before you react, you must understand there is long and violent history between Greeks and Romans. While you were born to Zeus and born a Greek, Jason was born to Jupiter and thus is a Roman."**

 **Thalia's eyes widened.**

 **Before she could answer Artemis looked at her sadly, "I am sorry Thalia but I cannot explain more now. Go get to know your brother. We will speak when I am in done in the council meeting." Artemis said as she snapped her fingers, sending a wide eyed Thalia to Camp Half Blood.**

"Time to meet me sis." Jason said.

"Yeah. I was surprised but exactly happy." Thalia (OU) teased.

"Ouch." Jason said in mock hurt.

 **Hera looked at Artemis sadly, "This is very bad. Gaia is smart. She is using the one person who can destroy our greatest demigod with little more than words."**

 **Artemis nodded, "We will find Percy. We will help him through this."**

 **Hera looked surprised but nodded at Artemis, "You are right. Let's inform the council and then we can try to locate Percy."**

 **Once the council was gathered, everyone looked at Hera expectantly.**

 **"The Giant King Porphyrion has risen. He escaped before Jason could kill him." She said seriously, earning worried expressions from the Olympians.**

 **Zeus looked like he was about to speak but Hera cut him off.**

 **"There is more. When Percy arrived with the hunters, Gaia released what could be her most powerful weapon in this war." Hera said seriously.**

 **Everything looked at her expectantly.**

 **"Athena's daughter Annabeth is out of Tartarus. She appeared when Percy arrived. He nearly destroyed the wolf house in his rage. After she vanished, Percy ripped Lycaon apart with his bare hands, literally, before he vanished." She said as a tear fell from her face.**

 **Every member of the council's eyes widened. None were more affected than Athena and Poseidon.**

 **"Do you know where my son is?" Poseidon asked worriedly.**

 **Hera shook her head. Poseidon closed his eyes painfully as he thought of his son.**

 **Artemis was trying to control her emotions as she thought of Percy when a presence entered her mind.**

 **'Go to him Artemis. Only you can get to him now.' Hestia said seriously in her mind.**

"Aphrodite your favourite part is coming..." Percy (OU) teased.

 **Artemis' eyes widened and she looked at Hestia questioningly.**

 **Hestia rolled her eyes, 'I know how you truly feel about my champion. I'm not telling you to tell him but you are the only one who he will listen to. Go to him before he loses control of himself.' Hestia urged her.**

"How?" Artemis (OU) asked Hestia who shrugged.

 **Artemis seemed conflicted but steeled her nerves. Percy needed her and she would not abandon him when he needed her the most.**

 **Artemis disappeared in a flash of silver from her throne.**

 **The council stared at her empty throne in shock.**

 **"Where did she go?" Apollo asked worriedly.**

 **"To find my champion." Hestia replied calmly.**

 **Apollo's eyes narrowed, "And why would she be able to find him?" He asked suspiciously.**

"Um, because she's the goddess of _hunting_ and is the best hunter Olympus has. Duh." Thalia (TU) said sarcastically. Apollo blushed whilst some laughed.

 **Hestia glared at Apollo, "They have grown close. She will be able to calm him. They are friends. And if you lay one finger on my champion, I will rip you apart." Hestia said in a dead serious tone.**

 **Apollo's eyes widened. Before he could reply, Hera spoke up.**

 **"If you touch my son, you had better hope Hestia kills you." Hera said threateningly.**

 **Apollo looked at Hera shocked. He turned to look at the rest of the council to find Poseidon clutching his trident and glaring at him threateningly. He saw Hades with a murderous look directed at him as well. Finally Apollo looked at his father expecting some support only to see Zeus glaring at him with a look that said it all, touch Percy and the next thing you'll do is taste my bolt.**

"Yay! You all love me!" Percy (OU) said.

"Apollo's already tasted father's bolt. I blasted him off of Olympus with it." Artemis (OU) said and Apollo paled. As she smirked.

"I'm going to do that now." Artemis (TU) said.

"You took my bolt?" Zeus asked.

"No, I, ah, _borrowed_ it. I did return it afterwards anyway." Artemis (OU) said and smirked. Zeus smirked and turned to Artemis (TU).

"Then you may borrow my bolt daughter." He said and Apollo paled even further.

 **Apollo held his hands up, "I was just wondering. Relax guys, I like Percy too. I won't touch him."**

 **The majority of the eldest Olympians nodded toward Apollo but their looks said they weren't joking about the threat.**

 **Artemis flashed onto the same cliff she been to twice with Percy and immediately dropped to the ground. The winds were whipping wildly while the rain poured down in relentless sheets. Artemis looked up with wide eyes to find Percy floating a few feet off the ground glowing with a bright sea green light. His eyes glowed even brighter with a mixture of sea green and brown. He seemed oblivious to everything around him, his mind only focused on unleashing as much destruction as possible.**

Everyone gasped at Percy (OU).

 **"Percy!" She tried yelling over the whipping winds but Percy couldn't hear her, he was in his own little world.**

Everyone snickered at this.

"Stop daydreaming Perce." Nico smirked.

"Shut up." Percy (OU) mumbled as he slouched.

 **Artemis sighed in frustration before flashing from her place and directly onto Percy's back, dragging him back down to the ground. The storm didn't lessen but only increased as Percy crashed onto the ground underneath Artemis. When Percy turned and saw Artemis the storm slowed, slightly.**

 **"Go away Artemis." Percy growled as the storm began to pick up again.**

 **"Percy, stop. Don't let her do this to you. This is what she wants. She wants to get to you. She isn't worthy of your attention." Artemis pleaded.**

"Gaia or Annabeth?" Hermes asked. No one answered him and instead rolled their eyes.

 **Percy's eyes glowed even brighter as the earth began to shake at their feet.**

 **"Artemis, please leave. I don't want you to get hurt." Percy yelled.**

 **Artemis shook her head, "I'm not leaving without you Percy."**

 **Percy's eyes narrowed but the glow didn't diminish, "Leave Artemis. Why do you care? I am just a stupid boy who let people die because of his stupidity. Exactly what you preach your hunters to avoid." Percy bellowed.**

 **Artemis braced her herself as the winds tried to push her back, "That's not true Percy. That's not what you are. You are the opposite of what I preach my hunters to avoid. Please stop this and just talk to me."**

 **Percy shook his head, his expression looked pained, "Please Artemis, just leave. Please." Percy pleaded as the storm slowed ever so slightly.**

 **Artemis stared at Percy. Despite the glow, she could see the hurt and pain emanating from his eyes.**

"Warning. Cover your ears after you hear the next line." Percy (OU) said.

 **Before she could stop herself she took two steps forward and kissed Percy softly.**

"HIT THE FLOOR!" Percy (OU) shouted and this time _everyone_ hit the floor.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SHEEEE KISSSSEEEEDDDD HIMMMMMMM AWWEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SK CUTTTTEEEEE!!!!!!!" Aphrodite squealed. Everyone got up groaning as she finished.

"Aphrodite. Just read." Athena moaned.

 **In an instant the storm stopped and the glow from Percy's eyes and body vanished. She kissed him softly for a moment before she stepped back.**

Aphrodite smirked here as she tried and failed to suppress a grin.

 **She looked at Percy nervously to see his reaction.**

 **Percy eyes were wide as his mind raced with millions of emotions. The most prominent were happiness and pleasure. But right behind them were fear and worry.**

 **"Why did you do that?" Percy asked quietly.**

"Really? A MAIDEN goddess kisses you and you ask why? Boy, I would've kissed her back." Leo said only to get hit by Calypso.

 **Artemis blushed and looked at the ground for a moment before she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "Because I like you Percy." She said nervously.**

 **Percy's eyes widened even further as he stared at Artemis in shock.**

 **"B..B…But you can't Artemis. You aren't allowed to love." Percy whispered.**

"When you say it like that it sounds like being a maiden goddess sucks." Hermes said as people nodded in agreement.

 **Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, "I am free to do as I want Percy. I did not want to feel this way about anyone but I can no longer deny how I feel about you Percy."**

 **Percy stared at Artemis for a minute before he finally found his voice, "I like you too Artemis but I don't think I can do this again. I can't open myself up again. It only gets people killed."**

 **Artemis looked at Percy for a minute before she walked up and slapped him hard across the face, "Percy, I like you and if you like me as well then grow some balls and get over the past.**

"Grow some balls." Connor, Travis and every boy in the room laughed whilst the girls rolled their eyes.

"Boys." Most of the girls muttered.

 **That bitch was like a penny, two faced and worthless.**

This time everyone laughed as Connor and Travis began chanting,

"Roast! Roast! Roast!" Even Annabeth laughed.

 **She wasn't worthy of a man like you to begin with. You didn't get your friends and family killed. She did. I like you Percy so you can think about your feelings towards me but I suggest you think quickly as I don't plan on waiting forever for you to get over a girl who isn't worth a moment of your time." Artemis said seriously before she closed the distance between them and kissed him again.**

Percy (OU) smirked.

"She can't get enough of me." He said as Artemis (OU) slapped him.

 **Before Percy could respond Artemis vanished in a flash of silver.**

 **Percy stared blankly at the spot where Artemis had stood in shock. He mind raced with millions of thoughts before they settled on one clear one. He was an idiot. Did he really just tell the girl he was crazy about, no? Percy shook his head and decided he needed to talk to Artemis. He was about to flash back to Olympus when Hestia appeared in front of him smirking.**

"Ooh. She knows." Apollo said as everyone laughed.

 **"Interesting night Percy?" Hestia asked teasingly.**

 **Percy blushed a deep shade of crimson before going to bow to his patron.**

Everyone laughed as Percy (OU) blushed and Artemis (OU) hid her face in his shirt. Hestia just smirked proudly.

 **Hestia's face morphed into a scowl, "Will you please stop doing that Percy? You may be my champion but I love you like a son. Now stop bowing to me and come over here and give me a hug." Hestia said firmly.**

Percy (OU) grinned as Hestia smiled and nodded in agreement.

 **Percy smiled and got up and hugged his aunt. When he pulled away Hestia was smirking again, "Anything interesting to tell me?" Hestia asked chuckling.**

 **Percy scowled playfully, "How do you always know?"**

 **Hestia chuckled, "What that you and Artemis love each other? Well it's rather obvious. But I'm sorry Percy; you'll have to wait to fix your little blunder tonight. Nico needs you. He is in Seattle with two Romans, a boy and a girl, and they are about to enter the Amazon's home base. They will likely kill all three of them unless you intervene."**

"No one kills Chinese Canadian Baby Man!" Percy (TU) teased. Frank groaned.

"What about us?" Hazel said in mock hurt.

"And you guys too, sure." Percy (TU) said and everyone laughed.

"Seaweed Brain stop being mean. I'm pretty sure Frank would be the _last_ out of them you protect." Annabeth said and Percy (TU) just put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. He doesn't know that." He said as everyone laughed and Frank glared daggers at them. Percy just smiled innocently.

 **Percy's eyes widened, "What can I do? Won't they try to kill me?"**

 **Hestia scoffed, "Not unless they have a death wish. Hera is the patron for the Amazons. I think they will listen to her son."**

 **Percy's eyes widened and he grinned, "Okay I'm on my way. Any idea where to look?"**

 **Hestia nodded, "Look for the headquarters of the internet company Amazon. That is how they fund themselves. You must join their quest to Alaska. That is where Thanatos is being kept. Alcyoneus is there. He is the bane of Hades and is immortal in his homeland of Alaska."**

 **Percy nodded, "Thank you Aunt Hestia, I won't let you down."**

"I swear if Thalia or Luke starts singing." Percy (OU) groaned as Luke and Thalia grinned.

" _Don't let me down, down, down."_ Luke and Thalia sang.

 **Hestia chuckled, "You never have and I highly doubt you even have the ability to let me down Percy." She said before giving Percy a kiss on the cheek and vanishing.**

"New mission. Try to let Hestia down and make her disappointed in me." Percy (OU) said as everyone from his universe rolled their eyes.

 **Percy smiled and teleported himself to Seattle.**

 **Percy walked around for a few minutes before getting directions to the headquarters of Amazon. Percy found the building and walked in the front door. He walked up to the front desk to see a teenage girl eyeing him suspiciously.**

 **"Can I help you?" The girl asked as she eyed him.**

 **Percy nodded, "Yes, I'm looking for three people, two boys and a girl. I'm guessing their captive and you're planning on killing them sometime soon."**

 **The girl's eyes widened and she had her sword at Percy's throat in a heartbeat.**

 **"And looks I've found a forth to join them." She hissed at Percy.**

 **Percy smirked and vanished into flames, reappearing behind the girl with Riptide at her throat.**

 **"Now, that wasn't necessary. I am not here to cause trouble, I simply wish to have an audience with whoever your current queen is." Percy said calmly as he took the girl's sword.**

 **"I think not boy. I'll never let you touch her." The girl growled.**

 **Percy sighed and removed his sword from her throat. He stepped back and held the girl's sword out for her to take.**

 **"I am honestly not here to harm anyone. I simply wish to speak with whoever is your leader. Here take my sword. But try to attack me and I promise it will be the last thing you do." Percy said seriously.**

 **The girl's eyes widened as she stared at Percy strangely.**

 **"Alright, I'll take you to her without attacking you but I promise you no safety once you're in her presence." The girl said warily as she took both hers and Percy's swords.**

 **Percy nodded, "That's fair enough. Lead the way."**

 **The girl looked at Percy surprised but lead him into the warehouse.**

 **"So, what's your name?" Percy asked curiously.**

 **The girl narrowed her eyes, "Why?"**

 **Percy shrugged, "Just thought it'd be polite to ask you instead of referring to you as Amazon girl."**

 **The girl looked at Percy oddly, "My name is Kinzie."**

"Huh. I met her too." Percy (TU) said. "Except she tried flirting with me." He added as Annabeth narrowed her eyes at The Amazons trying to find 'Kinzie'.

 **Percy nodded, "Mine is Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you Kinzie."**

 **Kinzie stared at him strangely but walked the rest of the way in silence. They finally reached a doorway that led into a large room inside the warehouse. When they entered they saw a woman sitting atop a throne of books and boxes that had Amazon's logo on them.**

 **Percy walked up to the throne were the woman was staring at him somewhat shocked.**

 **"Why have you brought this man here Kinzie?" The woman asked.**

 **Kinzie shrugged, "He asked for an audience with you."**

 **The woman narrowed her eyes, "And why isn't he in chains?"**

 **Kinzie looked down, "He is rather powerful. I had my sword at his throat but he disappeared in a burst of flames only to reappear behind me with his sword at mine. But he gave me both our swords and said he just wanted to talk."**

 **The queen's eyes widened as she turned back to Percy warily, "What is your name? And what do you want?"**

 **Percy smiled, "My name is Percy Jackson and…." He began before the queen drew her sword and pointed it at Percy threateningly.**

 **"You! You destroyed my home. You will not leave this warehouse alive Jackson." She hissed.**

 **Percy's eyes widened, "Umm… What are you talking about? I don't know you… Actually you do look familiar, where did we meet?"**

 **The queen scowled, "Circe's island. You destroyed my home with that insufferable girl."**

 **Percy's eyes caught fire, "You were one of Circe's attendants. I did not destroy your home. I believe I was a guinea pig while that bitch poured the bottle of Hermes' vitamins in the cage."**

 **The queen looked at Percy confused, "What do you mean? She was your companion."**

 **Percy scowled, "She was a lying bitch. She betrayed us to Kronos. She also killed my parents. She was sentenced to Tartarus but she is back and working with Gaia in the upcoming war."**

 **The queen seemed surprised, "That may be true but I still can't allow you to leave. You will still die with the other three."**

"Honestly Hylla. Do you hate me that much?" Percy (TU) said as she laughed.

"Yes." She said and he pouted.

 **Percy shook his head, "No. Actually all four of us are leaving and you're going to let us."**

 **The queen laughed, "And why would I do that?"**

 **Percy smirked, "Because my mother is rather protective of me. I'm guessing she would rip you apart for trying to touch me."**

 **"And why would I worry about your mother?" The queen asked.**

 **"My mother is Queen Hera. I believe she the patron for the Amazons, is she not?" Percy asked smiling.**

 **"You lie. Lady Hera has no demigods." An amazon yelled.**

 **Percy just smiled. A collective gasp was let out by all the Amazons in the room. They all looked at Percy in shock. Percy looked above his head to see a large holographic peacock feather floating above his head.**

 **"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't catch your name on Circe's island with the whole being turned into a guinea pig thing. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and adopted son of Hera." Percy said kindly.**

 **"H..Hylla." The queen stuttered out.**

"Damnit. I wanted it to be Diana. Go Wonder Woman! The Daughter of Zeus! Princess of the place that I can't pronounce or say!" Leo said as some people laughed.

 **Percy smiled and bowed his head a bit, "Queen Hylla. I am sorry but I need my three friends. They are on a quest to free Thanatos in Alaska. It is of the utmost importance and my patron Lady Hestia has sent me to join them."**

 **Hylla was about to respond when a woman entered the room, "I think not Jackson. The Amazons are aligning themselves with Gaia in this war."**

 **Percy looked at Hylla to see her scowling. Percy looked at the new woman, "Who are you?"**

 **The woman smirked, "I am Otrera, first Queen of the Amazons. And I will regain my throne tonight when I defeat Hylla. We will be joining the earth goddess Gaia in this war."**

 **Percy looked at Hylla, "So she isn't queen right now?"**

 **Hylla shook her head. She was about to say something but before she could Percy pulled a knife from his belt and threw it at Otrera, impaling her through the heart. She fell, dead before she even hit the ground.**

 **"My mother is happy with the current queen bitch." Percy said scowling.**

Some people laughed at this as Hera (OU and TU) nodded. Hulls blushed.

 **A couple Amazons who came in with Otrera pulled out their weapons and pointed them at Percy. Percy lit his hand on fire but Kinzie and a few others stepped with their weapons out and pointed at Otrera's guards. "He is the son of Hera. He is not to be touched." Kinzie growled.**

 **The guards didn't lower their weapons but did not advance either.**

 **"Leave now or else we will allow him to kill you as well." Hylla commanded. The guards scowled but turned around and left.**

 **"She will return. The doors of death are open and Gaia is allowing her allies out." Hylla said frowning.**

 **Percy nodded, "That's why I need my friends. We must free Thanatos so he can police the doors."**

 **Hylla looked at Percy for a minute before turning to two Amazons, "Go get the prisoners and bring them here."**

 **The guards nodded and left.**

 **Hylla turned back to Percy, "Anyone else would be killed immediately for killing an Amazon. Being the son of Hera protects you but that was rather rash of you."**

 **Percy nodded, "I am sorry but anyone who aides Gaia is an enemy to me and will meet the same fate."**

 **Hylla looked at Percy strangely for a minute before smiling, "I feel the same way. She will return but it will most likely take a day or so. Free Thanatos and the Amazons will come to aide Camp Jupiter. An army led by a giant is marching toward their camp. If not, Otrera will return to challenge me for my throne again. If she wins, she will lead the Amazons into battle alongside the giant's army."**

 **Percy's eyes widened, "We will and I will see you at Camp Jupiter."**

 **Hylla nodded then bit her lip nervously, "If for some reason we aren't there, I need you to pass a message to my sister. She is a praetor at camp."**

 **Percy's eyes widened again, "Reyna?"**

 **Hylla looked shocked, "How did you know? I thought you were Greek."**

 **Percy rolled up his sleeve showing his SPQR tattoo.**

 **"I thought you were a son of Poseidon?" Hylla asked.**

 **Percy smirked, "I'm special I guess. Apparently I am both, a son of both Poseidon and Neptune. I was at Camp Jupiter for a bit before my mother and patron gave me a new purpose rescuing demigods in danger."**

 **Hylla stared at Percy in shock, "If we don't make it, tell Reyna I am sorry. She will understand." Hylla said before turning around.**

 **Percy grabbed her arm gently, "You will make it. If you are Reyna's sister then you are a daughter of Bellona. If you fight like Reyna then I am sure you will make it whether Otrera returns or not."**

 **Hylla looked at Percy and nodded, "Thank you Percy."**

 **Percy nodded. He turned around to see three demigods staring at him oddly.**

 **"Nico!" Percy said happily.**

 **Nico looked at Percy confused, "Who are you?"**

"I'm Grandpa!" Percy (OU) said. "Wait did I just call myself Kronos?" He asked as Artemis (OU) laughed and nodded.

"My favourite chapter." Aphrodite said. "Who wants to read next?"

"I would Lady Aphrodite." Luke said. Aphrodite handed him the book.

"Chapter 10..."

 **A/N Sooo here's Chapter 10 for you folks! I will update The Son Of Night and my new story Destiny soon. Also don't forget to review. Not only on this but also on my new story Destiny. I would love to know how I'm doing so far and I understand if you don't like this or if there's something I can improve on I would love to have feedback! Anyway until I update my other stories and this one...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

3rd Person POV

"Chapter 10: The Son of Neptune" Luke read.

 **"Nico" Percy said happily.**

 **Nico looked at Percy confused, "Who are you?"**

"Your damn awesome cousin" Percy (OU) said.

 **"Dii perduint eam" Percy cursed loudly.**

 **Nico looked at Percy confused but the other two demigods looked at Percy with raised eyebrows.**

 **"Umm…. Are you a demigod?" A pudgy Asian kid asked.**

"Really Frank? What if he wasn't?" Annabeth said as Frank flushed.

 **Percy looked at the kid for a second before his eyes shifted to the girl with him.**

 **Percy's eyes widened, "Hazel?"**

 **Hazel looked at Percy confused, "Umm…. Yes. But I don't think I know you."**

 **Percy stared at her for a minute before he face palmed. Percy shook his head and then snapped his fingers. His appearance changed into the one of Blake.**

 **"Blake?" Hazel asked.**

 **Percy shook his head, "Actually my name is really Percy, but yes it is me."**

 **Hazel's eyes widened but she rushed forward and hugged Percy tightly, "Where have you been?"**

 **The Asian kid glared at Percy but was ignored as Percy hugged back one of the few people he allowed himself to get close with during his short time at Camp Jupiter. When Percy released her, he changed himself back into his normal appearance.**

"So you knew Hazel too?" Hades asked.

"Yep. I'm popular!" Percy (OU) said only to be hit by Artemis (OU) which made him pout.

 **Hazel looked at him expectantly.**

 **"So, Blake... Or Percy, how is it that you look so different now and why did you leave camp anyway?" Hazel asked confused.**

 **Percy sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is going to take a long time to explain so we I will do it on our way to Alaska."**

 **Hazel nodded smiling before her smile vanished, "Well that would be nice Bl… I mean Percy, but we are kind of prisoners at the moment."**

 **Percy grinned, "Not anymore. My friend Hylla here has agreed to release you three into my custody."**

 **The three demigod's eyes widened and they looked at Hylla who was smirking, "Consider yourselves very lucky. The only person who could get me to agree happened to be the one to show up. It would not do well for me to refuse a request from the son of Juno."**

"You should just tell everyone your a son of Juno and Neptune and Champion of Vesta. It makes everything much easier." Frank said.

 **Hazel looked at Percy confused, "I thought she was just your patron?"**

 **Percy shook his head, "She was when I met you but things changed. It's a long story, I will explain later but we need to get moving. Thanatos is needed as soon as possible."**

 **The pudgy Asian kid stepped forward, "How do we know we can trust you?" He asked suspiciously.**

 **Percy rolled his eyes and rolled up his sleeve showing his SPQR tattoo.**

 **The kid's eyes widened, "First Cohort?"**

 **Percy shrugged, "Reyna vouched for me. She's a good friend. Actually that reminds me." Percy said as he turned back to Hylla.**

"And I remember no one vouched for me from any of the cohorts until Frank tried to from fifth and then Hazel vouched for me so I joined fifth cohort... FIFTH COHORT IS THE BEST!" Percy (TU) yelled to have the fifth cohort cheer and the other cohorts glare at him. The Greeks, Amazons, gods and hunters just rolled their eyes.

 **He walked up to her and handed her two imperial gold hunting knives. Hylla looked at him confused but Percy put up his hand before she could speak.**

 **"They are for your journey to Camp Jupiter. Lycaon and his pack are roaming the area. These will help if you run into him." Percy explained as he took the knives back.**

 **Percy twirled them in his hand and they shimmered into silver hunting knives.**

 **"Just spin them and they become silver. They were a gift from my mother so I feel they would do well in the hands of the Queen of the Amazons." Percy explained.**

 **Hylla's eyes widened, "Shouldn't you keep them if they were a gift from your mother?"**

 **Percy chuckled, "No, I have more than enough gifts from her. I am her only demigod child ever. She spoils me far more than she should. Make sure your warriors carry some type of silver weapon in case you run into that mutt and his pack."**

"Your my son and I'm going to spoil you whether you like it or not. I'm thinking we take down the statue of Zeus and put a statue of you there?" Hera (OU) said teasingly as Percy (OU) groaned and Zeus spluttered.

" _My_ statue? Why can't it be Poseidon's because he's his father!" Zeus yelled.

"I was kidding calm down you whiny baby." Hera (OU) said and everyone laughed.

 **Hylla gave Percy a wide grin, "Thank you Percy. You have made a friend of the Amazons today. If you come back to Seattle, make sure you stop by."**

"Only Percy could make someone who wants to kill him his friend in what? An hour?" Thalia (TU) said,

 **Percy shook his head, "I will but I will see you at Camp Jupiter before then and you can pass that message to Reyna yourself." Percy said seriously.**

 **Hylla looked at Percy for a second and nodded, "You're right Percy, I will see you soon." She said confidently.**

 **Percy turned back to the three demigods walked toward the exit, the trio trailing behind him.**

 **"So how do I know you exactly?" Nico asked confused.**

"Your lovers" Hermes said and everyone snickered.

 **Percy rolled his eyes, "Well you are like a brother to me and one of my two best friends but other than that we're cousins."**

 **Nico looked at Percy strangely, "The why does it seem like I've never met you before?"**

 **"My mother took your memories. I will explain when we get on the boat." Percy said tiredly.**

 **"Umm… Percy? We don't have a boat anymore. The one we had fell apart when we reached Seattle." Hazel explained.**

 **Percy shrugged, "That's fine. We'll just steal one. I'm in no mood to walk to Alaska."**

"He's as casual as a Hermes kid." Katie said and face palmed whilst Hermes and all his kids grinned.

 **"How do you plan on stealing one?" The Asian kid asked.**

 **Percy looked at him, "Well I'm going to get on it and drive it away from the place it was before." Percy explained in an overly slow tone causing Nico and Hazel to chuckle. "What is your name by the way?" Percy added.**

 **The kid scowled at Percy, "Frank Zhang."**

"Sheesh Frank. I thought you loved me!" Percy (TU) said.

"Hey this is me from another universe who clearly is a moody person and I do like you Perce." Frank said causing Percy to huff and mutter about 'he only likes me and doesn't love me'

 **Percy gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry Frank, but if you had the day I had then you wouldn't be all rainbows and sunshine either."**

"Unless your an Iris or Apollo kid or your the gods themselves... minus Butch of course." Thalia (TU) said as everyone laughed as Butch scowled.

 **Frank's eyes widened but he kept his mouth shut on the way to the marina. Percy led them around until he found one to his liking. It was a very expensive speed boat. Percy led them on to the boat after untying it from the dock.**

 **"There's no key." Hazel said.**

 **Percy shrugged, "We don't need one."**

 **Hazel was about to ask why when the boat lurched back and then took off down the coastline.**

"I hate the sea." Hazel said as Poseidon stared at her.

"Sea sickness Dad that's why." Percy (TU) said and Poseidon smiled at Hazel apologetically.

 **"Um… How are we moving?" Frank asked nervously.**

 **"I'm a son of Neptune. I just willed the water to take us and it did." Percy replied.**

 **Percy looked to see them all staring at him strangely and sighed, "Everyone sit down and I will explain. This will take a while so why don't you relax."**

 **"How about we eat some dinner while we listen to your story? We've been stuck in a cage for half the day." Frank asked.**

 **Percy shrugged, "What do you want?"**

 **Frank looked at him strangely, "Well I'd like a hamburger and some french fries but I doubt we're going to see a takeout restaurant anytime soon." Frank said wistfully.**

"Champion of Hestia" Percy (OU) mumbled.

 **Percy chuckled and clapped his hands together. Frank's jaw dropped when a hamburger and fries appeared on a plate in front of him.**

 **Hazel chuckled quietly while Nico stared at Percy in shock.**

 **"Before you ask, I am Vesta's champion. One of the powers you get with the job." Percy explained quickly.**

 **Percy quickly summoned some food for Hazel and Nico ad began to explain everything to them. He told them everything he knew about the war with Gaia and the giants along with the god's plans. He explained about Jason and the battle in the wolf house. He left out the part about Annabeth. He would tell Nico if he could think of a way to give him his memories back. He had an idea but wasn't sure.**

 **"So we're supposed to fight with a bunch of weak Greeks?" Frank asked disbelievingly.**

All the Greeks glared at Frank who shrank back slightly.

"I didn't mean that." He said and Clarisse smirked.

"Come on little brother, got a Roman, you should be fearless and better than us. NEVER SHOW FEAR." Clarisse said and Frank groaned as everyone laughed.

 **Percy's eyes caught fire causing Frank to jump back and fall out of his chair.**

 **"Watch your mouth son of Mars. I am a child of both Rome and Greece. Most of my friends are Greek and most have seen battles tough enough to make you wet yourself." Percy growled.**

"The battle that makes me wet my self is the one at the House of Hades." Frank said.

"Where you had the blessing of Mars?" Jason asked.

"Yep." Frank said.

"But you were invincible!"

"Dude it creeped me out okay?"

"Frank peed his pants!" Leo interrupted making everyone laugh and Frank turn red.

 **Frank got up and looked at Percy with fear, "Why didn't they help the Romans in the Battle of Mount Othrys?" Frank asked nervously.**

 **Percy scoffed, "We defended Mount Olympus in New York. We defeated both Hyperion and Kronos, or Saturn to you. How many Titans have you fought Frank?"**

 **Frank's eyes widened, "How did demigods defeat two Titans including the King of the Titans?"**

 **Percy was about to answer but someone spoke up, "They didn't. Percy did, by himself basically."**

 **Everyone turned to Nico stunned. Percy grinned, "Nico, your back!"**

Everyone chuckled at Percy's antics.

 **Nico nodded unsurely, "Yea, I guess. When you started talking I kept getting flashes of memories. But I think I remember most stuff now."**

 **Percy smiled, "Good, I've missed you bro. I tried to get the gods to bring you back but they refused. But its fine now, we've got death to free."**

 **Nico smiled and was about to say something but Frank spoke up, "Wait. You defeated two Titans?"**

 **Percy shrugged, "I had help. The satyrs or fauns helped me with Hyperion and my other best friend saved my life in the battle with Saturn." Percy said his body tensing when he remembered the events of the throne room.**

 **"That's pretty much everything. You guys should get some sleep. We will reach Alaska tomorrow." Percy said staring at Nico, trying to tell him to stay. Nico nodded as the other two went off to find somewhere to sleep.**

 **"What's up Perce?" Nico asked.**

 **Percy's face darkened, "She's back. Gaia released her from Tartarus."**

 **Nico's eyes widened, "What? How do you know?"**

 **Percy glared at the floor, "She was at the wolf house. She said she and Luke are fighting with Gaia. That's not all though, she's immortal."**

 **Nico's jaw dropped, "W..What?"**

"Damn bitch won't stay down." Thalia (OU) said.

"Language Thalia!" Sally, Artemis and Hera (OU) scolded.

 **Percy shook his head, "Phoebe shot her in the leg and golden ichor poured out. She vanished after that, saying she would take her time killing Thalia and I. I lost it. I almost blew up the wolf house before I got out of there. I don't even remember after that, all I remember is the rage, I couldn't control it. Thankfully Artemis found me and stopped me."**

"And kissed you." Aphrodite said and smirked.

 **Nico looked at Percy sympathetically, "You're not alone Perce. Thalia and I have your back. We will be with you the whole time. Besides, immortal or not, she and Luke don't stand a chance against you."**

"Again. Why little, old, poor, helpless me?" Luke asked innocently as everyone else laughed.

 **Percy shrugged, "I don't know. When I saw her I just wanted to kill everything around me. That's why I flashed away before I hurt someone. I don't even know what would have happened if Artemis didn't stop me. I think this is Gaia's plan. She's using Annabeth to distract me."**

 **Nico nodded, "We'll get through it Percy. This time, we'll make sure that bitch goes to the Fields of Punishment where we can oversee her eternal torment. The gods are fools for sending people to Tartarus. This is exactly why it's foolish; it's a chance for evil people to be together to make alliances."**

"He's right you know." Apollo said and many people murdered their agreement.

"We will discuss this later." Zeus said.

 **Percy nodded and leaned back in his chair before sighing loudly and running a hand through his hair, "What can we do but wait and see." He said dejectedly.**

 **Nico nodded before giving Percy a strange look, "Um… Perce, how exactly did Artemis manage to calm you down? I know you're friends but I figured it'd be Hera or Poseidon."**

 **Percy felt his face heat up and he looked at the floor, he couldn't keep a small smile from climbing onto his face. He looked up at Nico who was staring at him confused.**

"TELL HIM." Aphrodite yelled.

"Aph it's a book." Athena said.

"If he doesn't tell him I'm going to their universe and traveling back in time to get Arty and Percy to make out infront of him." Aphrodite said as Artemis and Percy (OU) blushed.

 **"Actually, she kissed me." Percy said quietly.**

"Oh thank gods you told him." Aphrodite said.

 **Nico, who had been leaning back in his chair as he stared at Percy, lost his balance and fell to the ground hard.**

"I would pay to see that." Thalia (OU) said.

 **"WHAT?" Nico yelled.**

 **"Keep your damn voice down." Percy hissed.**

 **Nico rolled his eyes, "What?" He asked more quietly.**

Percy (OU) rolled his eyes and some people snickered.

 **Percy shrugged, "She said she likes me." He whispered, his face turning red again.**

 **Nico stared at him with his mouth hanging open before it morphed into a huge smirk, "Gods Perce, only you could get an eternal maiden to fall for you."**

Percy (TU) started squirming and Artemis (TU) and Annabeth narrowed their eyes at him. Soon everyone was staring at him.

"Perseus?" Artemis (TU) said with a voice that said 'be careful what you say or l catastrate you.'

"It's just, this is seriously going to be awkward for me after this." Percy (TU) said and Annabeth and Artemis looked relieved.

 **Percy rolled his eyes, "That stays between us." He said seriously.**

 **Nico grinned, "I can't tell Thalia?" He asked mockingly.**

"OH HEEEEELLLLL NO!" Percy (OU) said. "At that time I didn't want Thalia to know, no way."

 **Percy sent a very small ball of flame into Nico's chest causing Nico to jump out of his seat trying to swat out the flame. When he did, he turned and glared at Percy.**

 **"Not unless you want a much larger version of that sent at you." Percy threatened.**

 **Nico rolled his eyes, "I was kidding bro, relax. No need to burn my shirt, jeez. I liked this shirt."**

 **Percy chuckled, "Let's get some sleep; we have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow."**

 **Nico nodded and the two went to find somewhere to sleep for the rest of the night.**

 **Line Break**

 **Percy, Nico, Hazel, and Frank arrived in Alaska at noon the next day. Percy was woken up by an Iris Message before they reached Alaska from Hestia. She told him that they needed to get back to Camp Jupiter by sundown as that was when the army marching there would arrive. Hestia told Percy where to find Alcyoneus as she said they didn't have time to find him themselves. Percy thanked her and was about to swipe through the message when Hestia told him the hunters would be at Camp Jupiter for the battle. Hestia had laughed at Percy's nervous face before she ended the message.**

"You better confess to Artemis when you get there." Aphrodite said.

" _These are my confessions..."_ Apollo sang and some people laughed.

 **As the four demigods entered Alaskan waters, Percy explained his message from Hestia and where they were heading.**

 **After a few hours of traveling, Percy set his eyes on Hubbard Glacier. He noticed it was not too far from the Canadian border. Percy shook his head, apparently giants were not bright.**

"Are you kidding? They make Ares look bright." Athena said as Ares glared and everyone laughed.

 **As Percy guided the boat quietly to a part of the glacier were access to the top wasn't impossible. Nervous tension rolled off the two Roman demigods in waves. Percy looked at Nico; he was nervous but hid it well. Percy couldn't really blame his friend, they were about to battle the giant who was born to replace his father. Then again, it was the same case for Hazel. Frank seemed inexperienced. He wasn't a bad kid but had given Percy the cold shoulder most of the trip. He seemed to think Percy had some kind of interest in Hazel. While Hazel was a beautiful girl, she was only 15 years old. Percy also had his sights set on another woman, who coincidentally spent the majority of her time in the body of a twelve year old.**

Everyone snickered at this.

 **Percy shuddered a bit when that thought hit him, but it quickly vanished when he remembered what she looked like in her older form. Percy couldn't think of a more beautiful woman he had seen in his life. He cursed himself, hoping he hadn't screwed things up with his cowardly response to her admission of her feelings.**

"I can think of one other person who's more beautiful that Arty." Percy (OU) said seemingly lost in thought. Artemis (OU) froze as did everyone else as she stared at him. Her mind was currently a battle field as she thought about who Percy thought was more beautiful and the only thing she came up with was another woman, another lover.

"Who?" Artemis (OU) growled her emotions were starting to get the best of her as jealousy began to bubble up making her emotions look like the rivers of the underworld had combined.

"My Mom, Sally." At that Artemis (OU) mentally face palmed and sighed in relief. The reason she didn't just straight away kill him was because she knew he was loyal but she could get jealous easily, it was a flaw that almost every god and goddess had. Sally smiled at her son as Percy (TU) nodded in agreement and everyone else seemed to relax.

 **Percy pushed those thoughts out of his head; this was certainly not the time to be thinking of romance. They had a god to free and hopefully a giant to kill if they could lure him off his glacier and into Canada. As they got ready to leave their boat, Percy checked his weapons and armor. He wore light, roman style armor. It was black but with some sea green mixed in as well. He checked his pocket for Riptide before reaching for his hunting knives. He was shocked when he felt them there. He had given them to Hylla. Hadn't he?**

 **Percy pulled out the blades and examined them. There were identical to the ones he had given Hylla. Percy spun them and they shimmered into silver before he spun them again back into imperial gold. A small glint on the hilt caught his attention. He grinned when he noticed the peacock feather emblem on the hilt, something the blades he gave Hylla did not have.**

 **"Thanks Mom." He whispered quietly even though he knew she couldn't hear him up in Alaska. Percy held out his hand. His hand lit on fire as he sighed in relief. He still had his demigod powers.**

"You can't get rid of your powers no matter what. Your demigods, storms, fire, strength, speed, wisdom, whatever it is you get from your godly parent cannot be taken away, ever. Even though demigods already have only half a helix, well, the easiest way to explain is like this. Mortals have two helix's that make up their DNA yes? If you were to take one of those helix's away they would die, same with demigods. The power they get from their godly parent or any blessing counts as that second helix you have. To take it away would kill you." Athena explained as her children nodded in understanding and even though the other demigods were slightly confused they were just glad they knew they still had their powers no matter what.

 **Percy led the group up the glacier until they reached some type of abandoned encampment. Percy eyed the buildings carefully. They were barracks. The emblem of the twelfth legion was imprinted on the buildings.**

 **"The lost Eagle." Frank muttered as he pointed up toward the Eagle Standard displayed in front of the cohort barracks.**

 **Shades appeared in front of the barracks, all of them dressed in Roman armor and holding imperial gold weapons. To their left, stood a hooded man in a robe. As Percy eyed the man he noticed the shackles that chained him to the wall.**

"Hooded man in a robe? For us he was shirtless... and hot." Hazel muttered at the end blushing slightly but everyone heard. Frank instantly got jealous as all the girls swooned and the guys laughed at Frank.

"Don't worry Frank we're laughing with you." Percy (TU) said. But of course, Leo spoke up.

"Naw man you must be trippin', I'm laughin' at you!" Leo said imitating Will Smith.

 **"Thanatos." Percy muttered, pointing to the chained god. The shades watched them approach the god but made no move to stop them. When they reached him, he picked up his head, the hood falling off his face.**

 **"Ah Nico, how nice of you to come visit me." Thanatos said dryly, causing Nico to smirk.**

 **Percy pulled out Riptide and slashed at the chains but his sword just bounced off.**

 **"Damnit, how do we break these chains?" Percy cursed.**

 **Thanatos moved his gaze from Nico to Frank, "Only the fire of life can break the chains of death." He explained.**

 **Frank turned pale white as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small charred stick. The other three looked at him strangely.**

 **Before anyone could say anything, a giant figure walked out of the shadows and smiled evilly at the demigods.**

 **"Welcome Frank Zhang, Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, and Perseus Jackson. How nice of you to volunteer as the newest members of my legion." Alcyoneus said still smiling evilly.**

"Naw man you must be trippin' I ain't here to join no legion. I'm here for the girls." Percy (TU) said imitating Will Smith as everyone laughed and Annabeth hit him.

"Girls?" She growled.

"It's a joke Wise Girl, I love you and you only." He said and kissed her.

 **"You three battle the giant and shades, I will free Thanatos." Frank ordered.**

"I love how as soon as Percy and Annabeth start kissing Luke interrupts them by saying that line." Thalia (OU) said as everyone laughed, Luke grinned and Percy and Annabeth (TU) rolled their eyes.

 **When they looked at Frank's face, they decided to listen to his command. He had a look of acceptance on his face but also confidence.**

 **The three demigods walked towards the giant only to be met by a cohort of Roman shades standing in their way.**

 **Percy looked at Nico, "Draw the giant west. We aren't far from the Canadian border. He can be killed once he leaves Alaskan territory. Take Hazel with you."**

 **Nico nodded but Hazel looked shocked, "Percy, there are at least 50 of those shades. We can't let you fight them alone." She protested.**

 **Nico grabbed his sister's hand, "Don't worry. Those shades don't have a shot." He said with a smirk. He grabbed Hazel and dragged her into a shadow, reappearing behind the ghostly legionnaires.**

 **Percy grinned and pulled out Riptide. He lit the blade on fire and charged straight toward the shades.**

 **Frank looked up at Thanatos warily before he thought about his stick catching fire. The tip immediately caught fire and he moved it onto the first chain. Thanatos just watched him as he moved from shackle to shackle, his stick slowly burning away. When the final shackle broke, Frank stabbed his stick into the snow. When he pulled it out, it was little more than a stub.**

 **"Ah, looks like you've got a little life left to live." Thanatos remarked dryly.**

Nico and Hades rolled their eyes.

 _Typical Thanatos_ they thought.

 **Frank looked up at him incredulously, "Well you're free, aren't you going to do something?"**

 **Thanatos stared back at Frank, "Do something? Of course, I will watch. Those who die in this battle will stay dead."**

 **Frank looked at the god with narrowed eyes, "That's it?"**

 **Thanatos nodded, "I suggest you go help your little girlfriend, I'm afraid she and Nico are having some trouble with the giant. Ah, yes there are some souls to reap." Thanatos said as he spread his wings and drifted over toward Percy who was currently in the middle of dozen of shades, a small hurricane surrounding him and his body fully engulfed in fire.**

 **Frank's eyes widened at the son of Neptune's power. Frank closed his eyes and focused, a moment later shifting into an eagle and flying toward Nico and Hazel who were trying to avoid the giant's massive spear.**

 **When Frank approached them, Alcyoneus had Hazel backed against a wall of ice with Nico struggling to his feet twenty yards away. Frank flew into the giant's face and raked his claws across the giant's eyes.**

 **Alcyoneus bellowed in pain as he staggered back. When he opened his eyes again a giant grizzly was barreling toward him. Before he could react, the bear collided with his legs, knocking them out from under him. Alcyoneus fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. Before he could react, an elephant stood above him and stomped it's foot into the giant's head multiple times, knocking him unconscious.**

"I would pay to see that." Leo said before he burst out laughing.

 **Nico and Hazel approached the giant, eyeing the elephant warily. Their jaws dropped when the elephant transformed into their friend Frank.**

 **"W..Were you just an elephant?" Hazel asked in shock.**

 **Frank rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yea, it's kind of a family gift. My Mom told me we are descendants of a son of Poseidon who was given the ability to transform into animals."**

 **Nico looked at him in shock before he smirked, "Well Percy's going to have some words with his Dad when he finds out about that power."**

 **Frank looked at him incredulously, "You mean the guy who is currently inside his own hurricane while his entire body is on fire?"**

 **Nico's smirk grew, "Well said Frank. I guess he's got enough power as it is."**

"You can say that again." Thalia (OU) said.

"I just want one of those Roman eagles and that's it." Percy (TU) said as the Romans laughed and the gods rolled their eyes.

 **"How do we kill him? Hazel asked, gesturing to the unconscious giant.**

 **Nico looked at Frank, "Feel like dragging him about a thousand yards west? He can be killed once we cross into Canada."**

 **Franks grinned, "Gladly."**

 **Frank transformed back into an elephant while Nico used some ropes from Frank's pack to tie one end to Alcyoneus' ankle and the other to Frank's neck. Hazel and Nico hopped on the giant's chest before Frank began dragging him as fast as his elephant legs could take him. After about ten minutes, they crossed into Canada where Frank transformed back and collapsed in exhaustion.**

 **Nico and Hazel both took out their swords as the giant stirred. He looked at Hazel and Nico murderously, "What are you little demigods doing? I am immortal in my homeland."**

"I told you, even Ares is smarter." Athena mumbled as everyone laughed except Ares and his children, although Clarisse and all the girls whom Ares rejected did wear smirks.

 **Nico snorted, "You're really supposed to replace my Dad? You aren't smart enough to make your home even a mile away from the border."**

 **Alcyoneus looked around frantically and tried to speak but was cut off by Hazel impaling her imperial gold sword into his chest. Nico followed her lead by stabbing the giant through the neck. The giant slowly dissolved into an oily colored dust.**

 **"Let's go check on Percy." Nico said.**

 **Hazel nodded and grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him to his feet before Nico grabbed her hand and ran into a shadow. When they came out their jaws dropped.**

 **Percy was standing holding the Eagle Standard in his hand before he slammed it down. Lightning flew from the eagle, blasting the remaining shades.**

 **Percy turned to look at the three and grinned, "I gotta get me one of these."**

"See? They're so cool!" Percy (TU) said as everyone just chuckled.

 **The three chuckled at Percy's childish antics. They turned to find Thanatos looking down at a pure black iPad.**

 **"How do we close the doors of death? And where are they?" Nico asked.**

 **Thanatos glided over to them, "Hmmm... the doors of me. I cannot tell you where to find them as their location is entirely a physical place. As for closing them, I do not have the power to close them myself. All I can tell you is to go to Rome. There you may find the answers you seek. I must be off to your Camp Jupiter now. There will be many more souls to reap today." He said before vanishing into darkness.**

 **Nico looked at Percy worriedly, "We don't have time to take the boat. Can you do the fire teleporting thing you do?"**

 **Percy nodded but Frank stepped back worriedly, "No way. Me and fire don't mix."**

"Franky is cranky him and fire? Pffft he gets on well with me." Leo said and Frank rolled his eyes.

 **They looked at him confused. Frank sighed and explained his stick and how his life depends on it.**

 **Percy looked at Nico expectantly. Nico sighed and nodded, "I can do it, but I'm going to be exhausted. That's a very long way to go."**

 **Percy shrugged, "We really don't have a choice. Let's go before it's too late."**

 **Nico grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him into a shadow.**

 **Percy turned to Hazel and grinned, "Shall we, milady?"**

 **Hazel blushed a bit and punched Percy playfully. "People aren't going to recognize you." She commented.**

 **Percy nodded and snapped his fingers, changing his appearance.**

 **Hazel looked at him a little confused, "Why do you look the same age as five years ago?"**

 **Percy shrugged, "I'm immortal. Well at least the same way as Diana's hunters."**

 **Hazel eyes widened, "When did you become immortal?"**

 **Percy smirked, "The same time I receive Diana's blessing."**

 **Hazel gasped, "That's not possible. She hates men."**

Artemis (TU) huffed.

"I don't _hate_ them or the first time I met Nico and Percy I would've catastrated them." She argued.

"But was Percy or Nico a man when you met them?" Clarisse said and smirked as everyone laughed. Artemis smiled.

"Nico was a boy who loved mythomagic and Perseus was the most thick headed person I'd ever met and both of them were boys, not men." Artemis (TU) said causing Nico to glare at her and Percy (TU) to pout as everyone roared in laughter as they thought of Nico playing mythomagic.

 **Percy shook his head, "Actually we're pretty good friends. But that's an explanation for later, we've got an eagle to deliver." Percy said as he handed it to Hazel who looked at him confused.**

 **"You retrieved it, you should return it." Hazel argued.**

 **"No, you retrieved it. It was the fifth cohort who lost it and lost its respectability at the same time. You return the honor of your cohort my friend." Percy said smiling.**

 **Hazel looked at Percy smiling with gratitude. Before she could reply he grabbed her shoulder and they vanished into flames.**

 **When they reappeared a couple hundred yards from the Field of Mars Hazel gasped. The enemy had the legion pushed back almost to the edge of the field. The only thing keeping the army at bay was the continuous volley of silver arrows from the archways.**

" _Ave Venatores Dianae!"_ A Roman shouted and all the Romans grinned as well as both Percy's but the Greeks got confused.

"Wait how does Percy, a Greek know what your saying?" Katie asked, Percy (TU) shrugged.

"It's because when I took his memories and sent him to Camp Jupiter he obviously had to know how to speak Latin so I gave him the ability to speak Latin so he can speak Latin and Greek." Hera (TU) piped up as Katie and a few others nodded.

 **"You guys get to the legion." Percy ordered.**

 **"What are you going to do? And why do you look like that." Nico asked with an exhausted look on his face.**

 **Percy smirked, "This is so the Romans recognize me and I'm going to make one Hades of an entrance." He said as he tossed Nico a big square of ambrosia.**

 **Nico grinned and led the two confused Romans toward New Rome.**

 **Percy pulled out his two hunting knives before vanishing from the spot. He reappeared about 10 feet in the air above the front lines of the enemy army. Percy's body caught fire as he fell to the ground. He landed on one knee, creating a large earthquake that knocked hundreds of monsters off their feet. The stunned Romans were able to recover and reform their ranks to push forward.**

 **Percy rose from his knee and sent a wave of fire into the enemy army, creating some space for himself. Then, he charged.**

"Don't you dare ask Zeus for another competition." Artemis (OU) said as she saw her husband open his mouth.

"Competition?" Poseidon asked. Artemis groaned.

"There was one time Percy made an entrance and father being father said he could make a better one and they ended up competing. Seriously they knocked down all the Hunters tents and shook the Cabins and left craters in New Rome!" She said as Percy smiled sheepishly.

 **Artemis watched from the archway as she and the hunters continued firing arrows. When the earth shook and a large figure rose from a knee engulfed in flames, she smiled. She wanted to talk to Percy again. When he never came back to Olympus the day before, she assumed he did not return her feelings. While she was saddened, she just wanted to make sure she didn't lose him as a friend. She had decided it was probably for the best anyway as a relationship between them would cause trouble on Olympus and with the war beginning it would not be an ideal time for personal drama. Not to mention her oath to swear off the company of men for eternity.**

 **She watched in awe the way Percy fought. He wielded dual hunting knives with skill that would rival her own. Percy moved through monsters with such speed that he appeared to be a fireball, leaving only death and destruction in its wake.**

"Man I'm going to leave for 5 years, I'm good and all but to fight like Artemis? Man, you gotta be trippin'"

"Percy please stop with the Will Smith imitation and you are _not_ leaving me." Annabeth growled.

" _I want you to staaaaaaaaaaaayyyy..."_ Apollo sang as Annabeth glared at him and everyone else laughed.

 **After a few minutes, the Romans had caught up to Percy and were fighting alongside him. Although they keep a few feet of distance from him considering his body was engulfed in flames. The first, second, and third cohorts began to push their way back against the army of monsters.**

 **At the same time the fourth and fifth cohorts were struggling against another part of the army being led by the giant Polybotes. The cohorts were in tight ranks trying to withstand the constant onslaught of attacks from Cyclops and Earthborn. Reyna flew through the air on her Pegasus trying to distract Polybotes, giving the Roman soldiers a little relief and time to focus on the monsters. Nico and Hazel were leading the two cohorts but their numbers were too small to mount much offensive.**

 **Percy, who was currently leading the first three cohorts, noticed the pounding the fourth and fifth cohorts were taking. He sent a wave of fire into the monsters in front of him before vanishing in flames.**

 **Percy reappeared in between Nico and Hazel. He pulled out Riptide and joined the fight. He noticed Reyna trying to distract the giant and started making his way towards her.**

 **After a few exhausting minutes, he managed to push through the ranks of monsters before Polybotes noticed him.**

 **"Ah, a son of Neptune. It will be my pleasure to kill you before I kill your father." Polybotes mocked.**

"I'm _the_ son of Neptune." Percy (OU) said proudly as everyone rolled their eyes.

 **Reyna looked down and noticed Percy for the first time. Her eyes widened when she noticed the man she had vouched for years ago. She hadn't seen or heard from him in almost five years after Lupa said he was summoned by the gods to perform tasks for them. Reyna smiled, she had developed a crush on the demigod during his short stay at camp but left before she could ever tell him.**

 **As she was distracted looking at Percy, Polybotes landed a strike with his trident, knocking her off her Pegasus. Before she could crash to the ground from twenty feet up, she appeared in the arms of Percy who had flashed to her falling form before flashing to safely to the ground.**

 **Reyna stared at Percy with wide eyes before smiling at him radiantly. He returned her smile and set her down before turning back to the giant.**

 **Polybotes looked at Percy with an arrogant smile, "Your demigods are failing and soon your camp will be overrun." He said gesturing toward the Roman ranks as they were being pushed back.**

 **Percy glared at the giant and was about to reply when a horn sounded loudly from the other side of the Field of Mars. Polybotes turned toward it before looking back at Percy with an evil grin, "And here are our reinforcements to finish you off."**

 **Percy looked at the army at the edge of the Field of Mars and smiled. It was the Amazons. He prayed they were being led by Hylla and not by Otrera.**

 **A feeling of dread passed through Percy when he saw the Amazons charge toward the city of New Rome. Just as he was about to alert the cohorts of a new enemy army, the Amazons changed direction and charged straight into the back of the monster army that was beginning to overwhelm cohorts one, two, and three again.**

"Hylla won!" Reyna said and grinned as those who knew her sister nodded in appreciation.

 **Percy turned back to Polybotes whose face was red with rage as he looked at the biggest part of his army getting destroyed.**

 **When the Amazons entered the fight with cohorts one, two and three, the hunters turned their attention to the smaller army engaging cohorts four and five. The onslaught of silver arrows gave the legionnaires enough of a help to turn the tide of the battle. Frank was in the form of a grizzly bear, slashing and clawing his way through dozens of Cyclops and Centaurs.**

 **Hazel and Nico fought side by side until Hazel sheathed her sword before raising the Eagle Standard high, "Twelfth Legion Fulminata", she screamed before bringing the Eagle Standard down with a powerful strike. Lightning flew from the eagle, blasting every monster within a twenty yard radius of Hazel.**

"How ironic, a daughter of Pluto shooting lightning." Malcolm said as many people snickered.

 **Nico raised him Stygian Iron blade before driving it down to the hilt into the earth, forming a large crack to appear in the Field of Mars. Skeleton warriors climbed from the cracks and began attacking monsters while the hunters continued raining arrows down on monsters.**

 **Percy turned to Polybotes who was watching in horror as his army was being decimated. He turned to Percy with a look of rage, "I will kill you little demigod, just as I will your half-brother Perseus Jackson when he shows his cowardly little face." Polybotes sneered.**

 **Percy snapped his fingers, changing his appearance as he watched Polybotes' eyes widen at the sight before him.**

 **"Ah, I see you've shown your face little sea spawn. Mother has many plans for you Jackson, beginning with reuniting you with your precious little girlfriend. She is looking forward to spending some time with you." Polybotes sneered.**

 **Percy's eyes narrowed and he sprinted toward the giant. Polybotes brought his trident down trying to impale Percy but Percy just rolled to the side before charging again and slicing a deep gash in the leg of the giant.**

 **Polybotes let loose a cry of pain before swiping at Percy again. Percy rolled to the side again and sent a ball of fire toward the giant. The fire hit the giant's injured leg before Percy retreated to a safe distance.**

 **Polybotes winced as the fire burned his leg. He composed himself before starting to laugh at Percy, "What is your plan Jackson? You cannot defeat me alone."**

 **Percy glared at Polybotes before a silver arrow flew by Percy's head and impaled Polybotes in the knee. Percy turned to find Artemis a few yards behind him with her bow out and another arrow aimed at the giant. Artemis let the arrow fly towards Polybotes where it imbedded itself about a foot higher than the first, this time in the thigh. Artemis notched another arrow and looked at Percy expectantly. Percy grinned and turned back to Polybotes and charged. A large group of demigods and Amazons had gathered in a circle around Percy and Polybotes with Artemis standing a few feet inside the circle.**

 **The third arrow imbedded itself in the giant's hip and a second later another landed in his stomach. Percy charged as Polybotes tried swat away the arrows the hunters were firing at him from a distance. Percy jumped on the first arrow and used it as a step to reach the second, third and forth before he slammed Riptide into Polybotes' chest. The giant bellowed in pain as he stumbled back and tripped, landing on his back. Artemis approached the injured giant as Percy slowly pulled himself off the ground. Artemis gave Percy a smile before she pulled out a hunting knife and stabbed the giant in the chest, inches from where Riptide was still imbedded. Polybotes let loose a pained scream before dissolving into a puddle of steaming green water.**

 **Percy turned toward Artemis and smiled. He was about to say something before a group of ecstatic legionnaires and Amazons mobbed him.**

"Oh Percy! You two timer!" Apollo said before he, Hermes and all the male gods and demigods burst out laughing.

 **Percy, Hazel, Frank and Nico were led into Camp Jupiter where the Feast of Fortuna was being celebrated on top of their obvious victory celebration. The Amazons and hunters joined in on the feast as people celebrated the victory. Reyna pulled Percy and Nico aside for an explanation of the fight as well as the change in Percy's appearance.**

 **Percy explained in detail everything about the war and the gods' plans. He explained about the Greeks and the gods' plan to merge the groups. Reyna was relieved to find out Jason was safe and just at the Greek camp. She was unsure about the merging on the camps but knew it was not her place to question the gods and their plans. Percy explained his appearance and why he looked different when he was in Camp Jupiter years earlier. Reyna was surprised but accepted his explanation before they returned from a side room of the dining area. When Percy, Nico and Reyna returned from the side room, Percy saw Artemis sneaking glances at him. He was trying to make his way toward the hunter's table but was constantly getting stopped and congratulated on defeating the giant.**

"TALK TO HER ALL YOU DAMN ROMANS AND AMAZONS-"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Apollo said as Aphrodite began to swear.

"MOM!" Piper yelled snapping her mother out of it.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." Aphrodite said shyly before sinking back in her throne.

 **Percy sighed and decided he would talk to Artemis later. He took a seat next to Nico, Hazel and Frank. They talked and laughed while eating but were constantly interrupted by legionaries with questions and congratulations. Percy found himself the attention of many female legionaries as well as quite a few Amazons. Many inquired to his current relationship situation to which Percy decided it was best to lie; although that did not deter most from continuing their flirtatious conversations trying to get his attention.**

"Man I would've loved to know what Artemis was thinking then." Hermes said as everyone grinned and Artemis blushed.

"Let's just say that I made Aphrodites recent cussing look like the sort of language you use for a baby and it was taking me everything not to burst into my true form." Artemis said as Percy (OU) smiled slyly and everyone laughed. Percy winked at the Stolls who smirked.

"Percy sit here!" Travis said and Percy (OU) shrugged.

"Sure." He said and went to sit next to them as he left Artemis. He was sat next to Travis and Annabeth.

 **Eventually Percy managed to sneak away from his table and quietly make his way toward the hunter's table. When they noticed him they smiled. Percy smiled back but didn't say anything. Instead he walked up behind Artemis and before she could turn around, placed a hand on her shoulder and flashed them both away.**

Percy (OU) leaned over and whispered something into Annabeths ear.

"I'm only whispering to you because I want to make Arty jealous if she attacks you I'll stop her it's fine, plus there's your boyfriend and your siblings and your mother and most will go to our side so." Percy (OU) said and Annabeth nodded and smiled playing along with his little plan.

Many people began to strike up a conversation and Percy (OU) began to talk to Annabeth as he quickly and quietly explained to Percy (TU) what was going on as to not make him jealous. Artemis (OU) watched as her husband laughed with his evil ex crush's doppelgänger,what sent her anger soaring however was when he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and whispered in her ear to which she nodded.

 _Does he still have feelings for her?_ She thought as her jealousy began to increase and her hand began to twitch. Rather than attack of course she got up and walked briskly over to her _husband_ who pretended to not notice her. She stood there but they didn't seem to notice her and they were sat to close for Artemis' liking.

"Perseus." She growled and he just looked at her with an eye brow raised.

"Yes Artemis?" He said.

 _Call me my full name? Then I will too, plus that could make you think I'm moving on..._ Percy thought and grinned internally. Artemis (OU) said nothing as she just grabbed him and flashed to the very same cliff they sat on in the story, it existed in this universe too.

"What's with Annabeth?" She growled taking a step towards him. He just put his hand in his pockets.

"Nothing." He said and smirked. She glared st him and he smirked, and then began to laugh.

"What?" She growled.

"It's hilarious and cute seeing you jealous." He said as her eyes widened and she realised she just got played.

"I hate you." She mumbled and began to walk into the forest but he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"No you don't." He said huskily and kissed her. Artemis slowly put her hands in his hair as they backed up to a tree as their lips were locked, tongues wrestling for dominance.

Now for all the dirty readers who want to read them making out, you imagine that. Because I'm feeling awkward just by writing the word kissed. Meanwhile in the throne room the chatter died down as Zeus slammed his master bolt into the floor.

"Where are Perseus and Artemis?" He asked.

"Leave them, they're probably making out somewhere because Percy was purposely making her jealous. And I walked in on them making out once. It's weird seeing your mistress shirtless with a man on top of her with nothing but underwear on." Thalia (OU) said as most people snickered and Poseidon grinned.

"Get 'em son!" He said and all the boys laughed.

"Go Perce!" Apollo said and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay I think I want to read otherwise the boys mighty make this book into something very dirty." Hestia said as the boys all pouted and Hestia smirked.

"Here Lady Hestia." Luke said and handed her the book.

"Thank you Luke. Now Chapter-" Hestia was cut off by Percy and Artemis (OU) returning. Clothes rumpled, hair messy and Artemis seemed to have a hand covering the left side of her neck. Everyone smirked knowingly as the couple blushed.

"As I said before, Chapter 11..."

 **A/N Ayeee there's another chapter for you all. Updates may be super slow or super quick I'm sorry, and seriously I wasn't going to describe a make out session to you, I mean, no, just no. The next chapter will be out... I don't know but stay tuned and...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

3rd Person POV

"Chapter 11: Love?" Hestia read.

 **Percy put a hand on Artemis' shoulder and flashed both of them out of Camp Jupiter and the state of California all together. They reappeared in the clearing of a dense forest. The moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the clearing well enough to see.**

"I just had a thought," said Athena, "thank goodness it wasn't Percy who wrote this." She continued and everyone laughed whilst Percy (OU) pouted.

 **Artemis whirled around with a hunting knife in hand, ready to kill whoever had the nerve to take her away from her hunters without her consent.**

"I have the nerve to do it Arty." Percy (OU) said and grinned cheekily whilst Artemis (OU) slapped him.

 **Her blade was met with another as Percy knew this was most likely coming. When she noticed it was Percy she sheathed her knife but still glared at him.**

"She's back!" Hermes yelled dramatically causing some people to jump at his sudden outburst and others to snigger. Artemis (OU) rolled her eyes and just shot 5 arrows at Hermes causing him to yelp and mumble an apology.

 **"Sorry Artemis, I just wanted to talk and things were kind of crowded in Camp Jupiter." Percy said as he held his hands up in front of him.**

 **Artemis nodded as she too wanted to talk to Percy.**

 **"So what did you want to talk about?" Artemis asked as casually as she could.**

"As casually as she could." Aphrodite smirked. "Your hung up on him."

"No, I'm in love with him. _Your_ hung up on him." Artemis (OU) shot back as everyone said 'Oohhh' and Aphrodite blushed as Artemis smirked in triumph.

"Call the medics 'cause you just got burned!" Apollo said.

"You are the medic idiot." Hephaestus said and everyone laughed at the embarrassed sun god.

 **Percy sighed and sat down in the grass. He motioned for Artemis to join him, which she did after hesitating for a second.**

 **"About last night Artemis…" Percy started but was interrupted by Artemis.**

 **"It's fine Percy. It was a mistake and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that even if it was the only way to calm you down." Artemis explained.**

"It was not a mistake it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Well, that and the fact that you married me, and winning all those wars, relieves to know you and my sisters are okay, and that we're having kids-" Percy (OU) was cut off by Artemis kissing him.

"I get it." She said and smirked as he blushed.

 **Percy stared at her for a minute before speaking, "No, actually I'm sorry Artemis. Everything you said to me was right. I tried to come back to Olympus to find you but Lady Hestia sent me to Seattle to rescue Nico and the other two from the Amazons."**

 **Artemis' eyes widened slightly, she felt happy that he had tried to come find her but she also began to suddenly get very nervous. When she had kissed Percy it was on impulse just like her little rant afterword. She looked at Percy to see him looking just as nervous as she was.**

 **"So what did you want to say then?" Artemis asked quietly.**

 **Percy noticeably tensed for a bit but seemed to gather his courage to speak, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used her as an excuse because you are right. I may have thought I loved her but that was never true, I never even knew who she was." Percy said before taking a deep breath and looking directly into Artemis' silver eyes, "Artemis, I like you, a lot. I'm not going to pretend that I know what I'm doing because I've never been in any kind of a relationship or anything like it before. When you kissed me last night, it was the first time I'd ever kissed a girl in my life. I might not know how to this works or how it would work between us but I do know how much I care about you and if you still feel the same way, then I'd like to find out."**

Everyone was silent. Even Aphrodite although she was fidgeting and probably screaming in her own head. The rest were silent as they wanted to read on. But of course, Percy (TU) spoke up.

"Damn, my first kiss was late." He said and everyone burst out laughing.

"Well when was yours?" Percy (OU) asked. Percy (TU) blushed.

"In Mt. St. Helens when there were lots of telekhines and I told Annabeth to go, she kissed me." He said and everyone cooked at them.

"Same thing happened to me except she never kissed me, just ran." Percy (OU) said.

 **Percy looked down into his lap once he finished talking. His stomach was doing somersaults with the nervousness he was experiencing. Artemis was silent for a minute making Percy's nervousness grow into a sense of dread, but suddenly a small hand grabbed his and laced its slender fingers through his larger ones. Percy felt warmth spread from his hand to the rest of his body until his face morphed into a warm smile.**

 **He turned to look at Artemis to see her face tinted pink but a warm smile also gracing her lips.**

 **Artemis looked up at Percy, her expression growing more serious, "Can I ask you something Percy?"**

 **Percy nodded.**

 **Artemis bit her bottom lip nervously, "I know this is a first for you but it's also a first for me. I've spent thousands of years despising men after seeing what they do to my hunters and other women. This is the first time I've ever allowed myself to look at a man like this. I need to know Percy, can I depend on you?"**

"Really? One your asking Percy, two, you ask that _now?_ " Apollo said but Artemis (TU) hit him and told him to shut up.

 **Percy was a little surprised at her question until he realized what she was asking. He squeezed her hand gently and leaned over until his mouth was right next to her ear, "I swear it on the Styx." He whispered softly.**

All the demigods looked surprised as the gods raised their eyes at him. Annabeth meanwhile, stared at Percy (TU) with her eye brow raised he fidgeted under her gaze.

 **A very low rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.**

 **Percy could feel the tension leave her body as he held her hand and he knew she believed him. Percy kissed her softly on the cheek before leaning back and smiling at her red cheeks and happy smile.**

 **Artemis leaned her head against Percy's chest and gently pushed him onto his back. She laid her head on his shoulder as they both stared up into the night sky. The moon was shining even brighter than before and Percy swore the stars that made up the huntress constellation were shining just as brightly as the moon as if shining to show their approval.**

"I do approve," Zoë said, "Percy is the only man I will ever approve of for my lady."

 **They laid there for a while in silence, just drinking in the moment. Artemis broke the silence with a question that had been in the back of both their heads for a while.**

 **"Percy, how will this work? Both our fathers may be angry about this and with the war; it isn't the best time to cause drama on Olympus." Artemis asked softly.**

 **Percy thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know. No one needs to know for now. Then we can deal with it after the war. It's not like it's strange for us to be around each other, so for now, we just keep it to ourselves until you decide the time is right. But I do know that neither your father nor my father will be able to do anything to change my mind."**

 **Artemis smiled before pulling herself up and kissing him gently on the lips. It was a short kiss but still perfect.**

"Aweee secret relationship, how cute. But you can't hide it from us." Aphrodite said and smirked.

 **Artemis got to her feet before pulling Percy to his.**

 **"We should return to Camp Jupiter. It's been almost an hour and I'm sure people are wondering where we've been for so long." Artemis said.**

 **Percy smiled at her and nodded. Artemis grabbed his hand and they disappeared in flash of silver light.**

 **They reappeared inside the dining area of Camp Jupiter. Most of the Romans were gone but Reyna, Lupa, along with Hazel and Frank still remained. The hunters were still there as well, some shooting confused looks toward Percy and Artemis. The awkward silence was broken by a small blonde haired grey eyed girl jumping up from her seat and hugging Percy tightly.**

 **"Percy! Where have you been?" Chloe asked excitedly.**

 **Percy chuckled; she was certainly different than any child of Athena he had ever met.**

 **"I needed to talk to Artemis about what rest of the Olympians are planning next. It was a conversation better held in private until everything is revealed." Percy said providing a rather convincing lie. The rest of the hunters seemed to accept his answer. Even Artemis seemed somewhat surprised at the speed in which Percy came up with the story.**

 **Percy was about to speak again when he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the collar of his shirt and dragged toward the exit of the dining area.**

 **"What are you doing Thalia?" Artemis asked surprised.**

"I'm going to kill him." Thalia (OU) smirked as her and Thalia (TU) shared a sly grin.

 **Artemis turned to her mistress with a slight glare, "I need a word with Percy…. in private."**

 **"I'm sorry Perce. I didn't know about her brother." Nico said nervously.**

 **Percy's eyes widened, he knew he was screwed.**

"Oh, you dead bro." Travis said as many murmured in agreement to which both Thalia's grinned triumphantly.

 **Thalia dragged him out of the dining area and into a secluded spot. Thalia pushed Percy roughly in front of her.**

"Can I just say? This sounds so wrong." Leo said and started laughing as did some others. They all got soaked in cold water and shocked.

 **Percy was expecting to get shocked but instead got punched hard in the jaw. He stumbled back and looked up to see a sight that broke his heart. Thalia was looking at him with betrayal in her eyes.**

 **"Thalia please let me explain." Percy pleaded.**

 **Thalia looked at him angrily but Percy could also see the hurt.**

 **"I couldn't tell you, I swear. I begged and pleaded with my Mom and Hestia but they said Zeus forbid it to ever be revealed. Thalia you're my best friend, I would never betray you. They said it could start a huge war between the Romans and Greeks if you found out." Percy explained.**

 **Thalia looked away, "Percy, you were one of my best friends too but I don't know anymore. I thought I could trust you above everyone else, that you would be the one to never betray me." She said as a few tears fell from her face.**

 **Percy's eyes widened, "I would never betray you Thalia. You mean everything to me. If not for you and Nico, I would have given up on life after the whole thing with Annabeth. I swear on the Styx that I did everything I could to keep your brother safe until you found out. Every single quest he went on in the last five years, I shadowed him without him knowing. My Mom said that you would get to know just not yet. So I watched Jason to make sure nothing happened to him because I knew how much it would mean to you to get your real brother back."**

"That sucks. Knowing I had help." Jason said.

 **Thunder rumbled in the background.**

 **Thalia looked at Percy surprised. She walked over to him and shocked him with a high voltage of electricity; blasting Percy backwards a foot or two. Percy was on his back, the shock of the last blast had his ears ringing. When he looked up, he expected to get shocked again but instead Thalia had her hand extended to help him up. Percy took it and she pulled him up and wrapped him into a tight hug.**

 **"I'll forgive you just this once Kelp Head. But if you ever keep something like this from me again, you won't get a chance to do it a third time." Thalia said seriously before she softened, "I'm just glad to have him back now. Besides, I already had one real brother since the idiot turned me back from being a tree."**

"Awe Thals." Percy (TU) grinned and began walking towards her with his arms out stretched.

"Nope." Thalia (TU) said but Percy had already got there and hugged her before he jumped back as he was shocked.

 **Percy sighed in relief and smiled as he wrapped an arm around Thalia's shoulders, "I'm glad you forgive me but I'm still sorry Thals. I hope you know I would never betray you, you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."**

 **Thalia smirked and shocked Percy lightly, "Don't get all soft on me Kelp Head."**

"Yeah, leave that for Artemis." Thalia (OU) said smirking as Percy blushed and everyone grinned and snickered.

 **Percy rolled his eyes as he rubbed the spot on his arm where she shocked him.**

 **The two walked back in to the dining area receiving a number of raised eyebrows. Percy had a very visible bruise on his jaw and his hair was sticking straight up. Nico started laughing loudly until he was suddenly blasted with the water from every one of the cups on the hunter's table. The hunters roared in laughter at Nico's shocked face while Percy just smiled smugly.**

"Yep, we love eachother." Percy (OU) said and laughed.

 **Artemis smirked at Percy's hair and bruised face. She couldn't help but chuckle thinking about Percy and Thalia. They were exactly like a brother and sister. Constantly bickering and at each other's throats but both would take a fatal blow for each other without a second thought.**

 **Lupa trotted over in her wolf form and eyed Percy before recognition flitted across her face. Percy bowed to her, "It's nice to see you again Lady Lupa."**

 **Lupa gave a wolfish grin, "As it is you my child. It is good to see you back in Rome."**

 **Percy smiled in response.**

 **Percy turned to Artemis, "Have you explained what will happen next?"**

 **Artemis nodded, "Yes, I've informed them of the Greek warship that should arrive tomorrow with the three demigods from Camp Half Blood. Lupa and Reyna will inform the Romans and help keep the peace they ship arrives. We need to go to Olympus to find out who they believe the final four of the prophecy are. It is clear that Nico, Hazel and Frank are three of the four but the fourth remains unclear."**

 **Percy nodded, "So when do we leave?"**

 **Artemis looked at the hunters apologetically, "Right after I settle the hunter's in here at camp for the night."**

"Do you hate both Camps?" Nico asked.

"Anywhere with boys." Phoebe replied and smirked as did all the hunters.

 **A number of groans and unhappy sighs were heard from the hunter's table.**

 **Percy chuckled, "Why don't we bring them to Olympus with us?"**

 **A number of hunter's heads shot up excitedly.**

 **Artemis shook her head, "Zeus has forced me to limit the number of times I bring the girls to Olympus due to some…. unfortunate incidents involving male gods."**

 **Percy looked over to see a number of disappointed expressions on the hunter's faces. Percy walked up to Artemis and whispered something in her ear. Artemis' eyes widened before she smirked.**

 **"I suppose that is a way around Zeus' orders. It's up to the girls." Artemis said smiling.**

 **Percy turned to the hunters, "If you guys want, you can stay at my palace on Olympus. I can return to Camp Jupiter for the night so you guys can stay there."**

 **The girls looked at Percy surprised. Phoebe spoke up, "Why would you come back to Camp Jupiter?"**

 **Percy looked at her surprised, "Well I didn't think you girls would want to stay in my palace if I was there."**

 **Phoebe laughed, "We'll go but only if you do too."**

 **Percy's eyes widened before he smiled. He looked over to Artemis who smirked, "It's up to you. They aren't exactly easy to handle cooped up on Olympus. If you think you can handle it then it's your funeral." She said, her smirk shifting closer to a smile.**

"You know you are a nightmare to look after, but I still love you all." Artemis (TU) said and smiled fondly at her hunters who grinned back.

 **Percy grinned, "I think I can find some ways to entertain the girls."**

"You could entertain me." Aphrodite mumbled but everyone heard her, and both Percy's were looking at her in horror as Artemis and Annabeth looked mad and everyone else just stared.

 **Artemis looked at Percy questioningly but only received a wink in response. Artemis blushed a bit but hid it well. Artemis and Percy teleported the hunters to Olympus and Percy let them into his palace. Artemis went to her palace while Percy showed the girls around his.**

 **"So what can we do when we're here Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.**

 **Percy shrugged before his lips quirked into a smirk, a plan worthy of Hermes forming in his head. Percy explained his idea to the hunters whose faces slowing morphed into evil grins. Percy left his palace chuckling at the excitement the hunters had when he told them his idea.**

"What was it?" Hermes asked and Percy (OU) smirked.

"You'll see." He said.

 **Artemis met Percy outside. She was eyeing him a little suspiciously from the smirk he had on his face when he walked out.**

 **"What's so funny?" Artemis asked.**

 **Percy chuckled, "Nothing. I gave the hunters something to do during the meeting."**

 **Artemis looked at Percy strangely, "And what would that be?"**

 **Percy's smirk grew, "You'll find out tonight. I promise."**

 **Artemis eyed Percy suspiciously again. She was about to question him some more but he startled her by grabbing her hand and kissing her softly before stepping back.**

 **"You asked if you could depend on me and I said you could. So have a little faith in me." Percy said smiling.**

"Yeah Arty, have some faith in lil' ol' Percy." Apollo said only to be hit around the head.

"I do. He's the only male with my respect and if I had any faith in any male it would be him." Artemis (TU) said and Percy (TU) blushed at the compliment.

 **Artemis blushed when he kissed her. She smiled at his words before grabbing his hand, "I do." She said softly before they vanished in a flash of silver, appearing in the middle of the throne room.**

 **Artemis let go of Percy's hand and went to her throne while Percy was suddenly crushed in a hug from an overjoyed Queen of the Gods. Percy smiled and hugged her back just as tightly.**

 **"Are you okay?" Hera asked softly. Her question was clearly referring to the events from the wolf house.**

 **Percy gave his mother a warm smile and nodded, "I'm perfectly fine Mom."**

 **Hera seemed a little surprised at how happy Percy seemed but decided to just accept it rather than mention anything that might upset him.**

 **Before Hera could step back, Poseidon appeared at her side and looked at Percy worriedly. Before he could even speak, Percy did, "Don't worry Dad. I'm fine. I'm over what happened yesterday."**

 **Poseidon smiled, "Good Percy, you had me worried."**

 **Percy nodded as the rest of the gods began flashing into the throne room. When the council was all seated, Percy noticed he was awkwardly still standing in the middle of the throne room. He looked at his mother, then his father, unsure where he should go. After a moment, he decided instead of sitting in front of either, he would sit in front of his patron's throne. Hestia smiled warmly at him when he sat at the foot of her throne.**

 **"Now that everyone is here, we can get started." Zeus announced. He turned to Artemis, "Artemis dear, can you inform us of the events at Camp Jupiter?"**

 **Artemis nodded, "The giant Polybotes and his army attacked Camp Jupiter early this evening. The battle was not going well until Percy and the other three members of the quest arrived. Percy and his friends helped hold off the enemy. The Amazons arrived shortly after and quickly turned the battle in our favor."**

 **Zeus nodded and turned to Hera, "Thank you for sending the Amazons to aid the campers. It sounds like the battle would have been lost without their help."**

 **Hera shook her head, "I didn't send them to help. Percy managed to befriend the Queen of the Amazons when Hestia sent his to rescue the three demigods from the quest."**

 **Zeus looked surprised, "Well done Perseus. It sounds like you were the key to the survival of the Roman camp."**

 **Percy nodded in response before Zeus turned back to Artemis, "And what of the giant Polybotes?"**

 **Artemis smirked, "Actually Percy and I managed to defeat him at the end of the battle."**

 **Poseidon grinned, "That's my boy!" He said proudly.**

"Poseidon must feel like the best dad ever. His son is the greatest of the great and the most loyal and noble person ever. Not fair." Apollo pouted as Poseidon laughed and shook his head at his nephew.

"I am more proud than ever of Percy but I believe his courage and strength, loyalty, nobility and kindness was given to him from his mother." Poseidon said and smiled softly as Sally blushed and smiled at her son and Percy blushed too.

 **Percy blushed a bit at the attention from the council, "I would have failed if not for Lady Artemis and her hunters."**

 **Poseidon looked at Artemis and smiled.**

 **"Now, on to the quest; the Greek warship should arrive at Camp Jupiter tomorrow. So far we have identified six of the seven demigods from the prophecy. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Zeus announced to the council.**

 **Every nodded their heads before waiting for Zeus to continue.**

 **"I believe the obvious choice for the seventh member of the prophecy is Percy." Hermes announced.**

 **Hera shook her head, "My son is not part of prophecy. He has a role to play but not as a member of the seven. I believe Reyna Milan, daughter of Bellona is the seventh demigod from the prophecy."**

 **The Olympians began arguing, some convinced Percy should lead the seven while others argued he had done enough already. After a minute Zeus shot his bolt into the middle of the throne room, effectively silencing everyone.**

 **"We will discuss this matter in a more orderly manner. Perhaps we should ask Perseus what he thinks since it is him we are arguing about." Zeus said sternly. "Perseus, do you believe you should be a member of the seven?" Zeus asked.**

 **Percy looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head, "I think it would be best if Reyna was the final member of the seven. Regardless of whether or not I'm one of the demigods in the prophecy, I'm going to fight in this war. It would be better if I was more like a wild card so I can help where I am needed."**

 **Everyone thought about Percy's words before Poseidon spoke up, "Percy, you've done enough already. You don't need to risk your life again in this war."**

 **Hera nodded her head in agreement.**

 **Percy shook his head, "No, I am going to fight. When Annabeth showed up at the wolf house she said she planned to kill both Thalia and I in this war. While Thalia can more than take care of herself, I will not sit around when I can be helping and watching her back. I won't let that Annabeth take even one more person that I care about away from me. I've also got a score to settle with her for killing my mother and Paul." Percy said confidently.**

Thalia (OU) shuddered but smiled.

"You really did have my back Perce. Although I'm pretty sure the, _incident_ was a bit too far. Not that I'm not grateful, I would have, well, spoilers but had a date worse than death if you hadn't been there." Thalia said and grinned as Percy (OU) smiled back and Zeus and Artemis (TU) looked concerned.

"Always Thals. Plus I could never have lived with myself if I hadn't." Percy (OU) confessed.

"Wait, what do you mean _fate worse than death?_ " Zeus asked in a dangerous voice his eyes flashing (literally) and electricity jumped on his skin as a heavy smell of ozone descended upon the room.

"Dad calm down. I'm fine, I'm here aren't I?" Thalia (OU) said and Zeus' eyes softened as the electricity stopped and the smell of ozone left.

 **Poseidon looked at Percy worriedly while both Zeus and Artemis sent him smiles at his concern for Thalia.**

 **"Very well, it is decided. Reyna Milan, daughter of Bellona shall be the seventh member of the prophecy. Since Perseus is concerned for my daughter and seems to be the only man that Artemis and her hunters can stand, I say we keep him with the hunters for the duration of the war. He can help where necessary." Zeus announced to the council.**

"Reyna you may not have been part of the prophecy but you played a huge part and helped a lot." Annabeth said to which the praetor of Rome smiled.

 **Poseidon had a defeated look on his face while the majority of the council seemed to agree with the decision.**

 **"If no one had anything else, then this meeting is over." Zeus announced. The majority of gods flashed out of the throne room. Poseidon and Hera said their goodbyes to Percy before leaving Percy alone with Artemis.**

 **"Well, looks like you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon." Percy said smiling.**

 **Artemis rolled her eyes but smiled while she did.**

 **"So, are you going to tell me what my hunters have been doing during the meeting?" Artemis asked hopefully.**

 **Before Percy could respond, a scream loud enough for all of Olympus to hear answered her question.**

 **"HERMES!" The voice screamed.**

 **Artemis' eyes widened, "What was that?"**

 **Percy smirked, "I'm guessing Apollo just saw his palace. The hunters work fast."**

Apollo looked offended as everyone burst out laughing and the hunters smiled evilly.

 **Artemis looked at Percy disbelievingly before she started laughing. She grabbed Percy's hand and flashed them back to her palace. Artemis led Percy to the couch where she took a seat next to him. Percy smiled and put his arm around her as she cuddled up closer to him.**

 **"So what exactly did my hunters do?" Artemis asked smirking.**

 **Percy grinned, "I told them to give his palace a makeover. It was far too flashy, even for Olympus. I have no idea what they did to it but I told them to be creative."**

 **Artemis chuckled into Percy's chest as her head was nestled into it as he softly played with her hair.**

 **"Do you think we should check on the hunters? They might be wondering where we are." Percy asked after a minute.**

 **Artemis sighed and nodded, picking her head up from Percy's chest. Artemis yawned and stretched try to shake off the weariness from the day. She tried to stand up but Percy pulled her back down to the couch. Before she could ask what he was doing, he kissed her softly. Artemis smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss a bit. When they broke apart a minute later, both her smiling stupidly.**

 **"Go to bed Artemis. I will make sure the hunters stay out of trouble." Percy said softly.**

 **"Are you sure Percy?" Artemis asked.**

 **Percy nodded, "Come to my palace in the morning. We can leave Olympus after some breakfast."**

 **Artemis smiled at him, "Okay Percy, thank you." She said tiredly.**

 **Percy smiled back as gave her one last kiss before leaving for his palace.**

"I hope this doesn't describe their make out sessions." Thalia (OU) murmured aloud before Percy and Artemis (OU) stared at her both blushing heavily as everyone else laughed.

"Please no." Percy said.

 **Line Break**

 **Artemis knocked on Percy's palace doors the next morning at 8 a.m. sharp. After a minute, a sleepy Phoebe opened the door. She smiled at Artemis and led her into Percy's palace. Artemis smiled as she saw the hunter's all passed out in different places throughout his palace. Artemis found what had to be Percy bedroom but was surprised to see Thalia the only one sleeping in the room, sleeping on his bed.**

"CHEATER!" Someone yelled and everyone laughed but Percy made a gesture to read on.

 **Artemis' eyes narrowed and she looked at Phoebe who chuckled, "Percy let Thalia and I share his bed last night. He slept in a chair in the living room."**

"Aw man. Is there nothing bad about you?" The same voice said as everyone laughed again.

"He's a Kelp Head-" Thalia (OU) said

"He drools." Annabeth said simply.

"He's insufferable." Artemis (OU) said to which Percy (OU) pouted.

 **Artemis was a little surprised and smiled, "So where is Percy then?"**

 **Phoebe shrugged, "He left earlier with Lily and Chloe. He said he had a surprise for them."**

 **Artemis nodded and began waking up the hunters. About halfway through, Percy walked back inside with a smiling Lily walking next to him and even happier Chloe on his shoulders.**

 **Artemis looked at Percy questioningly but Percy just smiled in response. Before Artemis could speak, Lily slapped a bracelet on her wrist and a shield sprung to life causing several groggy hunters to shriek loudly. Percy busted up laughing while Artemis tried to contain her own. Lily retracted the shield.**

"Sis matches me." Thalia (OU) said and grinned.

 **"Lady Artemis, Percy brought me to visit my Dad and he gave me a shield so I can be just like Thalia." She said excitedly.**

"You woke Zeus up?" Artemis (OU) asked.

"He was already awake, a bit grumpy but when he saw Lily he softened straight away. Uncle Z may not show it as much as my Dad does but he's just as much as a softie as he is." Percy (OU) said to which Zeus glared at him.

"I'm supposed to be strict, mean and intimidating. Now I'm soft, dramatic and like Poseidon." Zeus grumbled to which everyone laughed, none more than Hades, and Poseidon pouted.

"I'm awesome." Poseidon said imitating Apollo as everyone laughed.

 **Artemis smiled at Lily and turned to Percy where her smile only grew.**

 **"Where did Chloe go?" Phoebe asked.**

 **Phoebe jumped back in shock when Chloe reappeared on Percy's shoulders.**

 **"Percy introduced me to my Mom. She gave me a hat that makes me invisible." Chloe said happily as she hugged Percy' head. Percy laughed as he reached up and plucked the smiling girl off his shoulders.**

"Yankees?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup." Chloe said and appeared behind Annabeth. Annabeth grabbed her and hugged her, placing the small huntress in her lap and stroking her hair.

"Got you." She said to which Chloe squealed and tried to wriggle out of Annabeths grasp but Annabeth had a very strong grip.

"If you move I'll squeeze you more and you'll die by being hugged to death." Annabeth joked as Chloe giggled.

"So _your_ the cuddle monster." She said and Annabeth laughed.

"Maybe." She said and smirked as Chloe relaxed into her older sisters arms.

 **"So what do you guys want for breakfast?" Percy asked.**

 **The hunters all starting listing off their requests until Artemis silenced them by raising her hand.**

 **"One at a time." She said sternly.**

 **"Blue pancakes!" Chloe asked. Percy chuckled and clapped his hands together and a plate of blue pancakes along with some fruit and orange juice appeared in front of her.**

"Sally's cookies are the best." Thalia (TU) said to which Percy and his friends smiled in agreement.

"Should I be expecting a few guests then?" Sally asked raising an eye brow and Thalia smiles cheekily and nodded.

"Definitely." She said and Sally laughed and smiled.

"Your welcome anytime." Sally said.

 **Chloe smiled and dug into her food. Percy conjured up each hunter a meal of their choice. While they ate, Artemis led Percy into a side room. Percy looked at her confused when she pulled him away from the hunters. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she smashed her lips into his. Percy's eyes widened before he smiled. When they broke apart, Artemis smiled at him radiantly.**

 **"What was that for?" Percy asked smiling.**

 **Artemis just leaned up and kissed him again, "For caring so much about my hunters." She said softly.**

 **Percy shrugged and smiled, "They deserve to know their parents a little bit. After I left your palace last night I visited Zeus and Athena and asked if it was okay to bring the girls over for a quick visit. Both were more than pleased to see their kids."**

 **Artemis smiled at him before leading him back to where the hunters were still eating. None had apparently even looked up to notice their absence.**

"You girls and your food." Percy (OU) rolled his eyes but laughed as every hunter grinned.

"It's Hestia's cooking seeing as you just summon it and her cooking is amazing." Phoebe (OU) said.

 **"So where are we headed?" Percy asked.**

 **"Back to Camp Jupiter. Father said it would be good to have you there for the first meeting of the Greeks and Romans. He is hoping you can act as a peacekeeper in case there are any problems." Artemis replied.**

 **Percy nodded, "Well let's hope for the best."**

"That's it?" Apollo asked.

"Yes." Hestia replied. "Who wants to read next?"

"I do." Hades said and took the book from his sister.

"Chapter 12..."

 **A/N Slow updates, sorry. But next update will be on Destiny. Look out for new chapters and...**

 **ELDER OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

3rd Person POV

"Chapter 12: The Seven." Hades read.

 **Percy appeared inside Camp Jupiter alone. Artemis said the hunters would be behind him once the girls had gotten their things together. Percy looked around for Reyna and Lupa for a while before making his way to the senate house. While Lupa wasn't there, he did find Reyna, Nico, Hazel and Frank along with the senate. Percy appeared in a seat next to Nico in a subtle flash of flames. Only a few people noticed. Nico looked relieved at the sight of his best friend.**

"You think more people would notice when you appeared in a ball of fire." Nico shook his head.

 **"What's going on?" Percy asked curiously as he noticed the scowls on everyone's faces.**

 **Nico frowned, "Octavian's been ranting for more than thirty minutes about how they shouldn't trust the Greeks and how the Romans should fight without the Greeks in the war."**

A few Romans looked down at the mention of Octavian. Everyone stayed quiet.

"Was Octavian named after Augustus? His name was Octavian after his birth father before he was adopted by Ceaser and then his named was changed to Augustus by the senate. Right?" Percy (OU) asked.

"Yes, Augustus had quite a few names. Honestly, I think he had too many by the end." Athena admitted.

"Probably," Apollo said, "although he definitely was great like Augustus."

"Maybe Percy's great just like Augustus because he's born in his month. August." Thalia (TU) said.

"And I hate Hercules because my star sign is Leo-"

"Dude, I am _not_ a constellation!"

"He didn't mean you idiot!" Piper scolded Leo.

"Anyway, maybe I hate Hercules because my star sign is Leo, A.K.A The Nemean Lion who was kinda, well, against Hercules?" Percy (OU) said.

"I think you guys are taking Zodiacs too seriously." Nico said.

 **Percy narrowed his eyes at the scrawny blonde haired boy in a toga as he listened to him go on and on.**

 **Percy looked toward a fountain in the back of the room and smirked.**

 **As Octavian paced in front of the senate during his rant, he turned around only to get blasted in the face with water.**

"Man I wish I was there." Connor said as Travis grinned and agreed with him.

 **"I suggest you watch your words auger." Percy said standing up.**

 **Octavian narrowed his eyes, "Who are you? You aren't from this camp. You must be a Greek coming to spy on our senate meetings. Seize this spy immediately." Octavian yelled.**

Reyna grumbled about how annoying Octavian was.

"I swear I was ready to stick his _lituus_ up his arse then break it in half and stick the other end down his throat." Reyna said.

"Maybe we should make Reyna pissed off more often, she'll come up with a few good ideas." Nico said smirking and looked at Hades who laughed. Reyna just glared at him.

"Hey you can't glare at your boyfriend!" Travis exclaimed.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"In our universe he is." Percy (OU) said and Reyna's head whipped around and glared at him.

 **Reyna stood up to say something but Percy shook his head. Reyna looked surprised but nodded.**

 **When a couple of Octavian's lackeys reached Percy, they suddenly froze. Percy kept them rooted in their spots by controlling the water in their blood. Percy looked up at Octavian with a murderous glare.**

"Y'know, maybe I should do that with the Ares Cabin and monsters. Wait, does it work on monsters?" Percy (TU) asked.

"All living beings have some percentage of water in them so yes, it does." Athena answered.

"So... if Zeus ever tried to kill me or if I taunt Ares and he tries to kill me I can keep them frozen in their spots or dance or do something dumb?"

"Well, yes." Athena said and sighed. Zeus however glared at the Son of Poseidon half-heartedly.

"I don't want to kill you nephew."

"So you do love me?"

"In my own name! NO!" Zeus shouted and everyone snickered.

 **"So auger, are you saying that a direct order from Lord Jupiter should be ignored? I know Reyna has informed everyone of the orders from the gods. I have been sent by Lord Jupiter personally to ensure peace is kept between the Greeks and the Romans. I suggest you sit down and shut up or I will be forced to make you." Percy growled.**

 **"We have no way to know if you speak the truth. This is probably another lie from the deceitful Greeks." Octavian spat.**

 **Percy calmly walked up to the suddenly nervous auger. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing his SPQR tattoo.**

 **Octavian's eyes widened, "First cohort? That's impossible, I am the centurion of the first cohort and I've never met you."**

"I thought only the tough ones got into first cohort. How the _Hades_ did that scrawny punk little bitch end in up in first?" Ares bellowed.

 **Percy smirked and snapped his fingers. Octavian's eyes widened, "You're that Blake kid from years ago. You deserted the legion you coward!" Octavian sneered.**

 **Percy's eyes caught fire and before Octavian could react, Percy sent a hard fist into Octavian's nose. Octavian fell to the ground clutching his nose as blood poured out. Percy leaned down to Octavian, his eyes glowing brown as he stared into the terrified legacy's eyes. Percy's face contorted into an angry scowl before he grabbed Octavian by the throat and tossed him across the room**

"Kill him!" Clarisse and her siblings cheered as did some others and the hunters.

"Uh, Oh, Percy's mad." Chloe said which made everyone burst out into laughter.

 **Percy turned to the stunned senate, "Romans, I apologize for my rash actions but I am here under orders from the gods to ensure peace is kept between the Greeks and Romans. This pathetic auger is trying to use the situation to gain allies and power within camp. He hopes to replace Jason Grace as Praetor of Camp Jupiter. I am sorry but I was instructed by the Olympians to do what was necessary to keep things civil and this is not the time for petty attempts to gain power. We are at war with the Primordial Goddess of the Earth and her giant children. If any of us want to survive this war, we must work together to defeat our enemies."**

 **The senators looked stunned before a girl stood up, "Who are you exactly?"**

 **"My name is Perseus Jackson. I am the son of both Poseidon and Neptune as well as the adopted son of Juno/Hera. I am also the champion of Lady Vesta/Hestia." Percy explained.**

 **The girl looked at him surprised, "How are you the son of both Neptune and Poseidon?"**

 **Percy tensed a bit at the thought of his mother but collected himself, "When I was conceived, my mother saw my father as a combination of both Poseidon and Neptune. Later when my mother died, I was adopted by Juno/Hera. She sent me to Camp Jupiter where I spent a few months before returning to Olympus. Since then, I have been rescuing demigods I am sent after by my patron."**

 **"How do we know you speak the truth?" Octavia sneered from his spot cowering behind the first row of the senate.**

 **"You do not question orders from the gods, boy." A female voice hissed from the back of the senate house. Everyone turned around and gasped when they saw Diana with her hunters walking toward Percy. They all bowed to the goddess with the exception of Percy who just smirked.**

 **Percy bowed his head a bit, "Thank you Lady Diana."**

 **Diana smiled before turning to glare at Octavian, "Perseus has been sent by my father Lord Jupiter to keep peace between the camps during the war. Lord Jupiter has given Perseus permission to kill anyone who tries to oppose my father's orders. If you value your life boy then you will not open your mouth again unless asked to." Diana sneered.**

"I would've killed him. Much simpler." Artemis (TU) mumbled.

 **Octavian's eyes widened before he bowed deeply to the goddess.**

 **Diana rolled her eyes at the pathetic boy before turning to the Senate. The Romans watched in shocked silence as a number of Diana's hunters smiled at Percy, a few of the younger ones even hugging him. Their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads when one of the youngest hunters climbed on Percy's shoulders giggling as she whispered something into his ear.**

"Percy's my big brother of course I'd climb on his shoulders." Chloe said pouting.

 **Diana smirked at the stunned faces of the Romans, "Perseus is the most favored demigod in the history of the gods. As you can see, he is even welcome within my hunter's ranks where he will fight during the war. He is also the only male in history to receive my blessing."**

 **A few gasps were heard from the Romans and the hunters. The Romans were utterly confused while the hunters smiled after they got over their surprise.**

 **"While Perseus may not be a god, I recommend treating him with just as much respect if you value your life. He has already achieved more than any demigod to ever live; including getting the return of the thrones of Vesta and Pluto. There is no god who will stand for disrespect toward Perseus, so I suggest you choose your next move carefully Romans. Lord Jupiter has sent my huntresses and I to help Perseus keep the peace." Diana explained to the senate.**

 **The senate turned to look at Percy warily, to their surprise he smiled, "Relax, I have no wish to have anyone get hurt. While I have spent most of my life among Greeks, I consider myself just as much a Roman as a Greek. The ship carrying the three demigods from the prophecy will arrive in a couple hours. Please use that time to inform your cohorts of the situation. All legionnaires need to be on the Field of Mars by noon to welcome the two Greek demigods as well as welcome back your Praetor Jason Grace."**

 **"Who are the remaining members of the prophecy?" A senator asked.**

 **"The remaining four are Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang, son of Mars," Percy announced before turning to look at Reyna, "and your other Praetor, Reyna Milan, daughter of Bellona."**

 **Reyna eyes widened but Percy gave her an encouraging nod.**

 **"This meeting of the senate is over. Return to your homes or your cohorts to prepare for the ship's arrival. Only the other three members of the prophecy are to remain behind." Reyna ordered.**

 **The senators all nodded before filing out of the senate house. Reyna turned to Percy, "I'm a member of the prophecy?"**

 **Percy smiled at her and nodded. Reyna blushed when Percy smiled at her.**

Some people glanced at Artemis (OU) who merely rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine with the Daughter of Bellona."

 **"Yes, last night in the council, they discussed which of us should be the seventh member. I told them you would be the best choice and I would be better used elsewhere." Percy explained.**

 **Reyna eyes widened before she pulled Percy into a tight embrace. When Reyna pulled back her face was red again.**

 **"You should inform Lupa that you'll be leaving with the war ship. She will need to know that she will be without either Praetor for the war." Percy said.**

 **Reyna nodded. She walked up and kissed Percy softly on the cheek before sprinting out of the senate house.**

"As I said, I'm fine." Artemis (OU) said.

 **Percy stared at her retreating form in shock. Nico walked up and shoved Percy playfully, "Damn Perce, looks like you've got a new admirer."**

 **Percy paled, he looked at Diana whose face was emotionless but he could see some anger in her eyes.**

 **"Shut up Nico. You know damn well I don't have any interest in any woman." Percy said glaring at his friend.**

 **Nico was about to reply when Hazel crushed Percy in a hug, "Why didn't you tell me it was you that got my father his throne back?"**

 **Percy chuckled, "It's not important who asked for his throne to be returned, all that matters is that he has it, like he deserves."**

 **Hazel smiled, "Well thank you Percy. Being a daughter of Pluto is easier now that my father is back on the council."**

 **Percy smiled and nodded, "You three need to go pack your stuff. The ship will be here soon. You must start your journey as soon as possible."**

 **The three demigods nodded and left to pack their things, leaving Percy with the hunters.**

 **"So Percy, that Reyna a friend of yours?" Thalia asked mischievously.**

"I can't believe the other me kissed Percy...ew." Reyna said as some people laughed and Percy (TU) pouted.

 **Percy scowled at her, "I guess. She vouched for me when I first came to Camp Jupiter. But I hadn't seen her since I left Camp Jupiter until yesterday."**

 **Thalia rolled her eyes but nodded.**

 **"Come on girls, we need to get ready for the arrival of the ship." Diana said sternly.**

 **The hunters nodded and began walking out of the senate house. Percy and Diana trailed behind. Percy looked at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. She knew that Percy would get a lot of woman's attention. She just didn't know it would bother her.**

"NO SHIT ARTEMIS!" Aphrodite screamed exasperated. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Damn, mood swings or period? Or both?" Apollo asked.

"SHUT UP!" Aphrodite said and Ares walked over to her and picked her up and placed her in his lap as she nestled into his chest. Artemis (TU) and Athena both whacked Apollo.

"Shhhh, screw Apollo." Ares said soothingly to Aphrodite. Ares looked up to see everyone staring at him like he was an alien.

"What did I do wrong?!" Apollo yelped which took the attention away from Ares.

"You do _not_ speak of a girls period, EVER!" Artemis (TU) shouted at her brother.

"You too?" Apollo mumbled, "OW!" He yelped as he was hit again.

 **Regardless, it wasn't his fault and she knew Percy would not betray her. He knew what it felt like to be betrayed more than anyone so she knew she could trust him. It didn't mean she had to like it though.**

 **Line Break**

"My new best friend." Travis said and everyone just groaned.

 **The Romans were lined up on the Field of Mars awaiting the arrival of the Greek warship. The hunters along with Percy, Diana, Lupa, and Reyna stood in front as the ship appeared in the sky. Percy could feel the apprehension rolling off the Romans. He understood their nervousness but it was only three demigods, and one of them was Roman. What were they so worried about? He guessed maybe they thought he was lying and the Greeks were coming to attack; but seriously, did they think Diana was planning the attack on them with him.**

 **Percy was brought out of his musings as the ship descended onto the Field of Mars. He had to admit, the ship was impressive and armed to the teeth. As the ship landed, he heard a voice that made his blood boil.**

 **"Look the Greeks have come armed; they will attack us as soon as we let our guard down." Octavian yelled.**

 **Percy scowled; he looked at Lupa who nodded. Percy grinned.**

 **"Prepare yourselves Ro…Ahhhhh…" Octavian screamed as Percy grabbed the auger by his toga. Percy dragged him in front of Lupa and Diana where he tossed him on the ground roughly.**

"I hope Lupa exiles him."

"Or better, kills him."

"That brings a whole new meaning to feed him to the wolves." Someone said as some people laughed.

 **"How stupid can you possibly be?" Percy asked incredulously.**

 **"I am simply warning my people to be ready." Octavian sneered.**

 **Percy rolled his eyes before turning to the hunters, "You girls think you can keep his mouth shut the rest of the afternoon?"**

 **The hunters' faces cracked in evil grins.**

 **"Leave him to us Jackson. We'll make sure he stays quiet." Phoebe said excitedly.**

"NO FAIR!" Phoebe (TU) shouted. Phoebe (OU) grinned.

 **Percy smiled, "Good luck Octavian. I've been on Phoebe's bad side. It's not somewhere I ever want to be again." He said before he grabbed the now terrified auger by his toga and threw him to the hunters.**

 **Phoebe beamed at Percy before pulling out her hunting knife and looking at Octavian with a smile that sent a shiver down Percy's back.**

 **Percy looked at Lupa to see what he could only guess was a wolf's version of a smirk. Diana chuckled and smiled at Percy.**

 **A plank dropped down from the warship. The first off the ship was Jason Grace, smiling happily as the Romans cheered at the sight of their missing Praetor.**

"I swear we should have demigod paparazzi." Will said.

 **Right behind him, holding his hand nervously was a dirty blonde haired girl. She was pretty but looked like she tried not to be. Percy knew this was Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite.**

 **Lastly was a little Latino boy who Percy recognized from the wolf house as Leo, a son of Hephaestus. Percy walked up to the three along with Reyna, Frank, Nico, and Hazel.**

 **After everyone was introduced to everyone else, they were led to the dining area at Camp Jupiter.**

 **The plan was for the members of the prophecy to eat at Camp Jupiter before the seven would set sail for Rome. The rest of Camp Jupiter would wait until the gods sent down a way to transport them to Camp Half Blood where the two camps would unite before heading for Greece where the real war would begin. Of course that would be if everything went as planned.**

 **Everyone was currently eating in the dining building. The seven plus Percy, Diana and Thalia were eating at the head table while everyone else sat with their cohorts. Except Octavian; he was sitting at the hunter's table. He wasn't eating but from his bruised and battered face, it was no surprise he didn't have an appetite.**

 **Percy was eating between Thalia and Nico when a huge explosion was heard outside the building. People jumped from their seats and ran outside to find the building next to the dining building on fire with a huge crater in the side of it.**

 **Percy's eyes widened as he looked at the warship that had brought the demigods to Camp Jupiter. One of the guns on the side of the ship was smoking from being fired.**

Jason groaned.

"I still never found out who made my head bleed." Jason said and looked at the Romans and they all looked down. Jason snorted.

 **Shouting and arguments began to break out; most of the Romans throwing accusations at the Greeks demigods.**

 **"Where is the little Mexican boy? He disappeared during dinner." A legionnaire shouted.**

 **Percy's eyes scanned the now surrounded six other members of the prophecy. Reyna, Jason, Frank and Hazel were now being called traitors as they tried to defend the Greeks demigods. Percy scowled when he couldn't find Leo anywhere.**

 **"We must kill the Greeks! They've obviously come to destroy us!" Octavian yelled loudly. Cheers of agreement were heard from the majority of the Romans. People began to throw things at the members of the prophecy. Thankfully no one had any weapons as they were banned within the city of New Rome.**

 **Percy watched a rock hit Jason in the back of the head as he tried to shield Piper from the things being thrown. Another explosion hit the city, this time in the dining area. Percy cursed. He needed to get the rest of the quest members to the ship before he could knock out that stupid son of Hephaestus and try to figure out what the Hades he was thinking.**

"I'm so sorry but Jason being hit in the head with a rock seriously cracks me up. The Son of Jupiter, defeated by rock!" Leo said.

 **Percy looked at the aqueduct behind him as an idea formed in his head. He focused on the water in it until the aqueduct shook before breaking. Water poured onto the street before Percy focused on it again and sent a wave of water into mob of Romans. The majority of the mob was swept away in the wave. The ones who remained lost their nerve without a mob behind them.**

 **Percy sprinted toward the members of the prophecy, "You need to get to the ship right now and leave." He shouted.**

 **"But what about New Rome? They will think we really are traitors." Reyna argued.**

 **Percy shook his head, "It doesn't matter right now. If you guys don't get to the original Rome then there won't be a Rome here or there. We can figure this out later but you guys need to start your journey or nothing will matter."**

"You know who should really whoop their arse? Roma." Apollo said looking at Hermes who grinned and agreed.

"Roma?" Katie asked.

"The goddess Roma is the personification of Rome. But she faded when Rome fell." Athena explained.

"Make Reyna the new Roma!" Percy (OU) said and everyone stared at him as Reyna looked at him as if he was insane. Some of the gods muttered amongst themselves and nodded their heads as they looked to Zeus.

"I'll think about it." Zeus said staring at Reyna.

"It will happen if Reyna wants it." Hera (TU) chimed in and Reyna looked at her increndously then looked at all the gods one by one. Athena smiled at Reyna and also voiced her opinion of how she thought Reyna would be a very fitting replacement for Roma.

"Do you wish to become the new goddess of Rome child?" Athena asked Reyna kindly.

"Go for it Reyna." Jason said.

"Do it!" Percy (TU) said and soon everyone, Greek and Roman was encouraging Reyna to accept the offer.

"Reyna all you ever wanted was to help Rome and your people, as their goddess, you can achieve that." Athena said.

 _A demigod shall never heal your heart._ Aphrodite's voice said in Reyna's head.

 _Is this what you meant? Being like you gods? Not finding love in a mortal because I was destined for more?_ Reyna asked mentally.

 _Yes Reyna, take it. I believe you_ should _be their goddess._ Aphrodite said.

"I... accept your gracious offer." Reyna said and bowed as Athena and the gods smiled. A golden glow surrounded Reyna as the demigods all looked away, when the light faded. Reyna was stood their, 6 foot tall, in a flowing, elegant mixture of a toga and chiton that fell to her ankles as she was dressed in the typical ancient style of laced sandals and golden vambraces on each arm. A laurel wreath on her head as her hair was in braids and the neckline of her dress was also gold. She also had a golden ring on her middle finger with a diamond studded in it and a golden bracelet on her other wrist.

"The ring and the bracelet I believe will turn into what will be your symbol of power." Athena said and Reyna twisted the diamond and tugged at her bracelet as a golden spear appeared into her hands from the ring and a Roman style shield that was silver, gold and red with intricate designs appeared from her bracelet.

"Hail Reyna, goddess of Rome. The _personification_ of Rome." Zeus bellowed as all the Romans bowed to their new goddess and the Greeks did as well.

"Agh les get back to the story." Hades said.

 **Reyna looked conflicted but nodded. She, Frank, and Hazel started running toward the ship.**

 **Percy turned to Nico, "Is he alright?" He asked gesturing to Jason.**

 **Nico looked pale, "I don't know he's bleeding pretty bad."**

 **Percy knelt next to Jason to examine his head. He had a deep gash that was bleeding badly.**

 **Percy turned back to Nico, "Take Piper to the ship. Take off; I will bring Jason once I heal his head."**

 **Nico nodded but Piper shook her head, "We can't leave them alone. The Romans will be back any minute." She argued.**

 **Nico shook his head, "Percy will be fine. He will protect Jason."**

 **Piper was about to argue again but Nico pulled her a few feet away. When Piper looked back, she couldn't see Jason or Percy. All she could see was a huge wall of fire circling where the two had been a moment ago.**

 **"Percy will protect him. They will catch up. But we need to leave right now." Nico said seriously.**

 **Piper looked worried but nodded. Nico grabbed her hand and pulled her into a shadow. They came out on the ship where Frank and Reyna were trying to interrogate a confused Leo while Hazel tried to keep things civil. Nico knew he had to take control of the situation.**

 **"It doesn't matter right now. We can discuss it later. Right now, we need to get in the air before the Romans destroy this ship." Nico yelled, effectively silencing the arguments.**

 **"What about Jason?" Hazel asked.**

 **"Percy said to take off and they would catch up. So we need to get this ship moving right now." Nico urged.**

 **People ran off to prepare the ship for take-off. Leo ran to the controls, Nico right behind him.**

 **Leo turned to Nico with a look of gratitude, "Thanks man."**

 **Nico's eyes flashed with anger, "The only reason I'm didn't join them is because we need to get into the air. That and the fact that you're going to have to explain yourself to Percy when he and Jason get here."**

 **Leo paled but returned to the controls nervously.**

"I'm not that scary." Percy (OU) said.

"Yes you are." Thalia (OU) said.

"Scared of me Thals?"

"No, just saying that other think your that scary. I think, I _know_ your just a big softie." Thalia (OU) said and poked him.

 **Percy put a wall of fire around himself and Jason when Nico started dragging Piper away. Percy used the water in the street to begin healing Jason's wound. It took a minute but Percy managed to close the wound. Jason was still unconscious but he would be fine after some rest. Percy let the wall of fire disappear. When he did, he found a group of angry Romans being held back by the hunters; more specifically, the presence of a furious Diana. Percy noticed a few small rabbit like animals with antlers on their heads and couldn't help but chuckle.**

 **Thalia ran up to Percy the minute she noticed the wall of fire gone.**

 **"What happened to him?" She asked angrily.**

 **Percy scowled, "Someone hit him in the back of head with a rock. I closed the wound but he is still out cold. I'm sure he's got a pretty bad concussion."**

 **Thalia's eyes flashed with rage. The sky darkened as she turned back to the Romans. Diana turned around and looked at Thalia with worry. Percy gave her a wink before he grabbed Jason and put a hand on Thalia's shoulder and flashed them onto the ship.**

 **"Damn it Percy." Thalia yelled angrily.**

 **"Sorry Thals but we've had enough trouble for today." Percy said apologetically.**

"Thals would've killed you. No offence but when she's angry even Rome just isn't enough to stop her." Percy (TU) said.

 **Thalia glared at him but didn't argue as she knew he was right.**

 **"Take your brother down below. Put him to bed, he needs to rest." Percy said.**

 **Thalia nodded and went to her brother's unconscious body. Piper ran to him at the same time and she and Thalia carried him down below to the sleeping quarters.**

 **Percy made his way to the controls of the ship where he found Nico and Frank glaring at a pale Leo.**

 **"What the Hades were you thinking?" Percy yelled.**

 **Leo paled even further as Percy approached him.**

 **"I… I… d.. don't exactly know. I remember firing on the city but I swear it wasn't me. It was like my body was on autopilot. I couldn't stop it, I could only watch." Leo explained nervously.**

 **Percy narrowed his eyes before they began to glow with a brown light. Leo stumbled back when he saw Percy's eyes light up. Nico grabbed him and held him. Leo's body caught fire causing Nico to drop him as his arms got burned.**

 **Percy grabbed Leo since he couldn't get burned, "Leo relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I believe you. I am going to look into your memories to see what happened but I need you to let me. You're too powerful for me to do it against your will."**

 **Leo looked at Percy warily before nodding. Percy's eyes glowed as he searched through Leo's memories on the events at Camp Jupiter. After a minute, Percy's eyes dimmed and he scowled.**

 **"It wasn't Leo. I can't tell what it was but I do know that there was something controlling him." Percy explained to the three.**

 **Nico was glaring at Leo as he tried to treat the burns on his arms. Percy put a hand on each of Nico's arms where they glowed an orange like brown color. Nico watched with wide eyes as his burns healed until Percy removed his hands.**

 **"What was that?" Nico asked stunned.**

 **Percy smirked, "The power of the hearth has the ability to hurt and to heal."**

"I swear one reason why Hestia shouldn't have kids is because ours would get lazy. Like seriously, awesome food, cool powers, awesome fighters, ability to heal? The whole package in one." Apollo said as everyone laughed and agreed as Hestia blushed.

 **Nico's eyes widened before he smirked, "Great. Just what you need, more powers."**

 **Percy chuckled at the jealous edge in Nico's voice.**

 **"Alright, I need to grab Thalia and head back to Camp Jupiter to meet up with Artemis and the hunters. IM me if something happens or you need help." Percy said.**

 **Nico nodded and held out his hand and Percy grasped his forearm, "Alright Perce. Take care of yourself."**

 **"You too bro." Percy replied with a smile.**

 **Percy and Thalia arrived back in the senate house in New Rome to find the room empty besides Lupa in her human form and Diana as they talked about the events of the day. When they noticed the duo's arrival they beckoned them over.**

 **"Any idea what happened?" Diana asked.**

 **Percy nodded, "I looked through that Leo kid's memories. He attacked the camp but it wasn't him. I couldn't tell from his memories what it was but something was controlling his body. He could only watch himself as he attacked the camp."**

 **Diana and Lupa's eyes widened. "The camp is in an uproar. They want to march on the Greek camp in retaliation." Lupa said warily.**

 **Percy scowled, "Where is Octavian? And how did he get away from the hunters?"**

 **"He is hiding. He knocked out Chloe and slipped away from the girls when they tried to help her." Diana spat angrily.**

 **Percy's eyes caught fire, "He will pay for that. I don't care if I have to go through every legionnaire in Camp Jupiter, he will die painfully."**

 **Lupa paled a bit but Diana smiled, "Relax Percy. We will find him and my hunters will be more than happy to help you deliver the proper punishment."**

 **Percy's eyes narrowed but he relaxed a bit, "Where are the hunters?"**

 **"Inside my home in New Rome. No one can get to them there. They also have their weapons which no one else inside New Rome has, so they are safe." Lupa said.**

 **Percy nodded and turned back to Diana, "So what now?"**

 **"You and I will return to Olympus to report what happened today. The hunters will stay with Lupa until we return." She answered.**

 **Percy nodded, "When do we leave?"**

 **"Now. I was waiting for you and Thalia to return. Lupa will bring Thalia to the girls." Diana answered.**

 **Percy turned to Thalia, "If you find Octavian, you had better wait for me to kill him." He said seriously.**

 **Thalia smirked, "Alright Kelp Head but we'll make sure to have some fun with him first."**

 **Percy chuckled and nodded. Diana put a hand on Percy's shoulder and they vanished in a flash of silver light. They reappeared inside Artemis' palace. She was back in her Greek form as she sat down on a couch.**

 **"I thought we needed to speak to the council?" Percy asked confused.**

 **Artemis shrugged, "We do but we can tell them in a couple hours when they are having a council meeting."**

Aphrodite shot up immediately.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA READ ABOUT THEN HAVING SEX." Aphrodite said as everyone froze.

"WE DIDNT HAVE SEX. It's not in the book...I hope. But, at that time, we didn't have sex." Percy (OU) said.

"Awww." Aphrodite whined and leaned back into Ares.

 **Percy smiled and sat down next to her, "Well that was a rather eventful day." Percy said tiredly.**

 **Artemis nodded, "Yes, not as smooth as we had hoped. That Reyna girl seems nice." She said as she eyed Percy.**

"Make out at least?" Aphrodite asked and Percy (OU) and Artemis (OU) just blushed and looked away. Aphrodite squealed.

 **Percy chuckled and grabbed her hand, "Yes she is nice. She was good to me when she vouched for me in camp all those years ago."**

 **Artemis' eyes narrowed a bit but she didn't say anything. Percy noticed her look and smirked.**

 **"You're not jealous are you?" He asked teasingly.**

 **Artemis elbowed him hard in the ribs in response, "Why would I be jealous?" She hissed.**

"Because you are." Hera (OU) said sarcastically.

 **Percy rolled his eyes, "I know she likes me Artemis. You don't have anything to worry about. I told you that you could depend on me and I meant it. I have no interest in her or any other woman besides you." He said as he put an arm around her.**

 **Artemis softened and leaned into him. Percy smiled and kissed the top of her head.**

 **"I'm serious though Artemis. I would never hurt you. You don't have to worry about her or anyone." Percy said seriously.**

 **Artemis looked up at him before kissing him softly on the lips.**

 **"I know that Percy." She said softly as she laid her head on his lap. He started playing with her soft auburn hair.**

 **"This is going to be difficult bringing the two camps together." Artemis said after a minute.**

 **Percy sighed, "I know. We need to find that little punk Octavian. He will only make things more difficult."**

 **Artemis nodded, "We'll find him. Of course one of that idiot Apollo's descendants would make things more difficult."**

 **Percy chuckled at her comment before a thought occurred to him.**

 **"Your brother is going to try to kill me if he ever finds out about us." Percy said surprisingly calmly.**

 **Artemis sat up and looked at Percy seriously, "Only if he wants to be killed. Half the council will kill him without a second thought but it won't matter because I will get to him first."**

 **Percy's eyes widened, "I take it you're still mad about Orion?"**

 **Artemis scowled and punched Percy in the chest, "I am glad Orion is dead. He was a lying deceitful bastard." She hissed.**

 **Percy looked at her shocked as he rubbed his chest where she hit him, "What is the real story about that?"**

 **Artemis' eyes narrowed before she sighed, "The myth is mostly true. Apollo did trick me into killing him. But I was not upset that he was dead. I was angry for being tricked."**

 **"You weren't in love with Orion?" Percy asked.**

 **Artemis scowled, "I was impressed by his archery and hunting abilities. There was never any romantic relationship between us. While I may have thought I liked him, I learned the truth about him before I did anything foolish."**

 **Percy nodded, "He was a rapist." Percy said scowling.**

 **Artemis looked surprised, "Yes but most people don't believe that."**

"He was." Artemis (TU) said angrily

 **Percy shrugged, "I know that the quickest way to gain your hatred is to hurt women. If you hate him as much as it sounds then I assume it's true."**

 **Artemis nodded; a scowl still present on her face.**

 **Percy grabbed her hand softly, "I'm sorry for asking about him."**

 **Artemis' scowl vanished and she shook her head, "It's fine. I prefer that you know what really happened. He was your half-brother after all."**

 **Percy shook his head, "He is no brother of mine. He may have been a son of Poseidon but I do not consider him any brother of mine."**

 **Artemis gave him a small smile, "You're nothing like him. If you were, then I wouldn't be here right now."**

 **Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around Artemis and pulled her onto his lap. She was surprised but smiled when he did.**

 **"Then I am very grateful to be nothing like him." Percy said with a smile before kissing Artemis softly. She smiled into the kiss and deepened it a bit.**

 **Just as the kiss started to heat up, someone cleared their throat, "I hope I'm not interrupting something."**

"Aw COME ON! It didn't even describe it that much." Aphrodite mumbled and huffed.

"Ignoring Aphrodite," Hades cleared his throat, "who wants to read next?"

"Me." Nico said and took the book from his father.

"Chapter 13..."


	13. Chapter 13

3rd Person POV

"Chapter 13: Greeks and Romans." Nico read.

 **Just as the kiss started to heat up, someone cleared their throat, "I hope I'm not interrupting something."**

"Aha-aha-ahahahahahahahahahaha" Apollo laughed clutching his stomach tightly.

 **Percy froze in the middle of the kiss. He opened his eyes to see Artemis' eyes wide and a look of panic on her face. Percy took a breath and peeked behind Artemis' frozen form to see someone that sent a wave of relief into his heart.**

 **"Umm…..Hi Mom." Percy said awkwardly.**

"We're goin' down, down in an earlier round, Sugar we're goin' down swingin', I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded gun complex cock it and pull it- oh" Hermes said as he took his earphones out and flushed.

"Nice Hermes, and FOB are awesome!" Apollo said.

"I think their song 'Young and a Menace' describes Percy's life pretty well." Thalia (TU) said.

"What's that supposed to mean? I am not a menace!" Percy (TU) pouted.

"Thinking about it, it kinda does Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Whatever 'Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea' And 'Novocaine' are their best songs." Ares said.

"No way! 'Death Valley' is!" Nico said.

"Why are we talking about Fall Out Boy? Last time this happened Leo put 'the Phoenix' on and 'Dance Dance' and Jason, him and Percy wouldn't shut up." Piper groaned as Jason, Leo and Percy feigned mock hurt.

"We should change the lyrics to that song, 'HEY HALF-BLOOD, DOESNT IT FEEL, LIKE OUR LIFE IS RUNNING OUT, IM GONNA CHASE YOU, LIKE ARTEMIS, AND I'LL RAISE YOU, LIKE A PHOENIX'" Leo sang/shouted.

"No bro, no. Although the Half Blood part was okay." Jason said.

"PVRIS is better." Hazel said.

"NO THEY ARE NOT!" Most people in the room shouted making Hazel jump and shrink back a little.

"Eh, they're both cool, I love the song 'Fire' And 'My House' And 'What's Wrong' And a bunch of others by PVRIS." Percy (TU) said.

"Can I keep reading now?" Nico asked and looked around as everyone nodded, "good." He said.

 **At Percy's words Artemis rolled off his lap and onto the couch next to him where he sat nervously, not looking up at Hera.**

 **Both Artemis and Percy were broken from the awkward silence by soft laughter that began getting louder and louder. Hera was soon holding her stomach trying to calm her laughter down.**

"Ummmmm..." Apollo said.

"What? If you were their you would have known how funny it was." Hera (OU) said.

 **"Are you finding this humorous Mom?" Percy asked incredulously.**

 **Hera looked up still laughing, "Your…. faces….. are….. hilarious." Hera managed out in between laughs.**

 **Percy looked toward Artemis to see her looking like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. Her face was relieved and she even had a small smile working its way on to her face.**

"Why does this book describe us making out?" Artemis (OU) groaned and moved her face into Percy's chest to hide her blush.

"I don't know, and I really hope it doesn't get worse." Percy (OU) said.

"Don't say that!" Artemis (OU) hissed.

"Okay, Okay, calm down Arty." Percy said soothingly as he stroked Artemis's hair.

 **Hera finally calmed herself down and her face morphed into a serious one, "But seriously, what are you two doing?"**

 **Artemis' smile vanished and Percy knew she wasn't going to answer.**

 **"We were doing exactly what it looked like Mom. I care for Artemis a lot. She feels the same way and now we are…. ah… dating, I guess you can say." Percy answered confidently.**

"I really want Dad to walk in and just bitch slap Percy." Thalia (TU) thought out loud as some people laughed.

"I would do worse than that." Zeus thundered. Artemis (OU) turned and stared at Zeus for minute before replying.

"I would bitch slap you to Tartarus." She said and everyone's jaw dropped before they burst out laughing as Zeus and Artemis glared at eachother.

 **Hera looked at Percy before her eyes shifted to Artemis. Artemis nodded her head in agreement to Percy's statement.**

 **Hera remained emotionless before her face morphed into a wide grin, "That's wonderful." She exclaimed happily.**

 **Artemis eyes widened, "You're okay with it?"**

 **Hera looked at her incredulously, "Of course I am. I was hoping Percy would find someone. I couldn't ask for a girl more perfect for my little boy."**

"Wait you thought Artemis was perfect? Hmm." Apollo said.

"I wanna see an alternate version to this part except where Hera finds Percy and Aphrodite instead and she gets mad and plots revenge. You know, old fashion Hera." Hermes said and after that a large peacock landed on his head and scratched him before hopping down and dissolving into dust.

"Ow, Hera." Hermes groaned as he now had a small trickle of Golden Ichor run down his head.

"Here Hermes." Apollo said and handed him some nectar.

 **Percy scowled, "I am not a little boy mother."**

"You still watch TeleTubbies." Phoebe (OU) said.

"Shhh." Percy said glaring slightly before smiling.

 **Hera rolled her eyes, "I know you're not. But you are my little boy. And who better for my son than the one woman I know will never break his heart." She said in a very pleased tone.**

"I want an alternate version of this with Athena now too." Hermes said as Athena wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"That would never happen." Athena said.

"In another universe, anything is possible." Aphrodite said and winked at her.

"No, just no. I refuse to accept it."

"Well the Athena there accepts it and accepts even more too I bet." Aphrodite said as Athena's eyes widened and she gripped her throne tightly until her knuckles turned white as she glared at Aphrodite who only giggled and smiled innocently before winking and blowing a kiss.

"You reckon Aphrodite and Athena are a couple somewhere?" Travis said.

"That would make the best story ever, two female goddesses, ones a maiden, ones a slut, both have opposite personalities, and somehow they end up falling in love. Damnit I want to see that happen." Apollo said.

"No, you want to see Lesbian action Apollo." Poseidon said and everyone laughed.

"Well, that's a bonus sure."

 **A/N okay now that I think about it, can someone actually write a fanfic like that? That would be freaking awesome.**

 **Artemis smiled at Hera's words. She looked at Percy to see his face red but he was also smiling. Artemis reached over and grabbed his hand, making Percy's smile grow.**

 **Hera looked at their intertwined hands and smiled, "I'm guessing this is going to be a secret for a while, correct?"**

 **Percy looked at his Mom and nodded, "Yes, at least until after the war. Then we can deal with everyone's reaction."**

 **Hera smiled, "Am I the only one who knows?"**

 **Artemis nodded but Percy shook his head. Artemis looked at Percy questioningly, "Who did you tell?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.**

"Apollo." Percy (OU) said and Artemis (OU) elbowed him.

"Hush you."

 **Percy paled a little but smiled, "I didn't tell anyone. Hestia just knew. Don't tell me how but she just did."**

 **Artemis' eyes widened before she shrugged, "She does always seem to find things out before anyone else. I trust her to not tell anyone until we're ready."**

 **Percy nodded and smiled before his smile vanished and he turned to his mother.**

 **"Not that I'm not always happy to see you Mom, but what the fuck were you doing here in Artemis' palace anyway?" Percy asked.**

 **"Language Perseus!" Hera scolded.**

"My language is amazing." Percy (OU) said.

"Yes, it's called Gibberish." Thalia said and everyone laughed.

 **Percy blushed, "Sorry Mom." He muttered. Artemis snickered at Percy's face.**

 **Percy looked at Hera again and waited for an answer.**

 **Hera smiled, "I was looking for Artemis because I knew she was back on Olympus. I went to your palace looking for you but it was empty. So I thought I'd ask her if she knew where you were. I knocked on Artemis' door but no one answered. I heard talking so I went in to find you two in the middle of your little moment." She said, finishing with a smirk.**

 **Percy and Artemis both blushed. Percy looked at Artemis incredulously. She raised an eyebrow at him.**

 **"Ever hear of a lock Artemis?" Percy asked teasingly.**

"Like that would stop a god." Connor said sarcastically.

"Actually the ones for our palaces are god-proof so we can't break into anyone else's palaces." Aphrodite said.

 **Artemis blushed and punched him hard in the shoulder before glaring at him.**

 **Hera watched the two in amusement. This wasn't what she had expected to find but was surprisingly pleased with Percy's choice.**

 **"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone until the council meeting." Hera said teasingly before walking to the door. When she reached it, she flicked the lock on the nob into the locked position before shutting the door behind her.**

 **Percy and Artemis both looked at each other before starting to laugh hysterically. After a minute, Percy pulled Artemis back onto his lap where his arms wrapped tightly around her. Artemis smiled and let him hold her tightly.**

 **"Are you sure you want to do this Percy? This won't be easy until we finally tell people. Even then, we don't know what their reactions will be." Artemis asked a little nervously.**

 **Percy held her a little tighter, "I've never been so sure about anything in my life."**

 **Artemis looked at him curiously.**

 **Percy sighed, "Ever since everything that happened on Olympus and finding out my mother died, I haven't been truly happy. But that first night when we talked I was able to forget about all that stuff. Instead it was just you and I talking and hanging out. I don't know what it was but I was happy. And then every time I've been around you since then, I don't know, I've just been happier. I just know without you I couldn't be this happy again and that's something I'm willing to fight for, whether I have to stand up to your brother, your father or anyone on the Olympian Council." Percy said seriously.**

 **Artemis looked at Percy for a second before she smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. Instead of saying anything she just stayed cuddled to him and enjoyed the moment. His words stuck in her head and she couldn't help but think how lucky she was that he was hers.**

"Awww."

"And all the girls cooed, minus Athena of course, she's too stuck up for that." Apollo said and yelped when a spear embedded itself in his throne between his thighs.

 **Percy and Artemis walked to the council meeting, enjoying the trip to the throne room as they wandered through the streets of Olympus. They walked and talked as they went, ignoring the curious looks from some of Olympus' residents. Most people smiled at them, happy to see Artemis' usual cold demeanor gone in the presence of the Hero of Olympus.**

"More like they were all thinking, 'Thank whatever made this happen'" Hephaestus said.

 **They reached the throne room laughing as the entered, only to find everyone staring at them curiously. Percy looked to find his mother and patron smiling warmly at the pair. Most Olympians seemed to find their friendship humorous as they received amused smiles from most. Percy was shocked to find Zeus smiling at them from his throne. As Percy made his way to the foot of Hestia's throne, he saw one person glaring at him angrily, Apollo.**

"Boo he's a tool." Hermes said and got everyone else too boo with him.

"Am I a tool?" Apollo asked.

"Your a nice tool Apollo." Hermes said as Aphrodite giggled.

"Apollo is a _very, nice tool._ " Aphrodite said and giggled as some people rolled their eyes and some laughed.

 **Percy stopped on his way to Hestia throne and looked at Apollo, "Did I do something to upset you Apollo?" Percy asked calmly.**

 **Apollo continued to glare at him, "I don't like how much time you've been spending with my sister." Apollo growled.**

 **Percy raised an eyebrow, "She is my friend. Is there a problem with that?"**

 **Apollo seemed a bit shocked at Percy's reply but stood from his throne, "Yes there's problem. She doesn't have male friends and she certainly doesn't need one in you demigod." Apollo snapped before he was blasted back into his throne.**

 **"How dare you speak to my nephew and wife's son that way?" Zeus bellowed as he stood, bolt in hand, a furious expression on his face.**

"Protective Zeus, the one good thing about him." Hades muttered.

 **Apollo looked at his father in shock, "Father, Artemis has sworn off the company of men for eternity, how can you be okay with this?"**

 **Zeus' eyes narrowed, "Your sister is more than capable of making her own decisions. Becoming friends with Perseus is in no way a violation of her oath. From what I can see, her friendship with Perseus has been good for her. It has been a long time since she walked into a council meeting with a smile on her face."**

 **"But father…" Apollo began before a silver arrow imbedded itself inches from Apollo's head.**

 **"How dare you think you can tell me who I can and cannot be friends with?" Artemis hissed. "You are my brother and that is the only reason that arrow didn't go between your eyes Apollo."**

"Plot twist. Apollo was jealous and wanted Percy for himself." Chris said, everyone laughed as Apollo winked at Percy and he blushed.

"Percy with the Bisexual struggle. I'd take a picture and put it on the pediment of a temple. All Hail Homosexuality." Thalia (OU) said as some people chuckled.

"Is there a god of homosexuality since there's gods for pretty much everything." Travis asked his brother.

"Dunno, maybe? I guess either Aphrodite or maybe Apollo would be a god of homosexuality in a way Apollo's bi and Aphrodite would screw anyone no matter their gender." Connie replied as his brother only looked more confused.

 **Apollo looked around at the council to find everyone glaring at him, none more murderously than Hera and Poseidon.**

"Ooh back down dad." Will said.

 **Apollo paled a bit before turning back to his father. Before he could speak, Zeus held up his hand.**

 **"Whatever you have to say, you can save it Apollo. This is your one warning. Touch a hair on young Perseus' head and you won't find a place on this earth to hide from my wrath." Zeus bellowed as he bolt pulsed threateningly in his hand.**

"Tartarus will do then Apollo?" Athena teased as Apollo pouted.

"This guys an ass I'm awesome! I'm protective but I know Arty chooses what she wants and I'll always respect that unless I know for sure that she's being irrational and it would only lead to her getting hurt." Apollo humphed as everyone stared at him. He heard the shuffling of feet and next thing he knew he was encased in a hug.

"Thank you, _little_ brother. And I love you no matter how much of a _malaka_ you are." Artemis (TU) said making Apollo laugh then pout again.

 **A/N Assassin's Creed Odyssey taught me something *wink wink* and for all those who says it's not a proper AC game, first of all, it's more about the first civilisation and how things from Assassins Creed started. It's like the origins of Origins and for all those who doubt the game and haven't played. I can tell you first hand it is AMAZING and definitely a really good game with a pretty cool story. And I like that it's an RPG because it's not a major storyline that will affect the whole AC story so that's why it being an RPG doesn't really matter, and it's really cool to have choices. I made Kassandra peaceful and nice and Alexios brutal and cruel. Anyway, back to the story!**

 **Apollo paled and sat in his throne, a look of defeat evident on his face.**

 **Percy gave a nod of thanks to his uncle and received a smile in return before making his to Hestia's throne where she smiled warmly at him.**

 **"Well now that Apollo's childish fit is over," Zeus said sending another glare at his son. "We can begin this council meeting. Artemis, I believe you and Perseus have news for us from Camp Jupiter?"**

 **Artemis nodded, "Yes, things were a bit troublesome with the arrival of the ship carrying the two Greek demigods and your Roman son Jason. When I arrived, Perseus was dealing with a troublesome auger, who happens to be a descendant of Apollo," she said throwing a glare at her brother, "but Perseus embarrassed him in front of the senate which kept him quiet for a bit. He again tried to cause trouble when the ship arrived but Perseus gave him to my hunters to watch over. Everything was fine until Hephaestus' son Leo attacked the camp from the ship during lunch."**

 **Hephaestus stood from his throne, "What? My boy wouldn't do that!" He yelled from his throne.**

"Of course he wouldn't he never did it willingly anyway." Piper said with a small hint of sarcasm making Leo smile.

 **Percy stood up, "It wasn't him. After the attack, the Romans had the six remaining members of the prophecy cornered and began to attack them. I swept the Romans away with the water from the aqueduct. When I reached them, Jason was injured. I sent the other five to the ship and had them leave. Once I healed Jason, I teleported Thalia and him to the ship. I searched Leo's memories once he calmed down enough to let me. I saw what happened. He attacked the camp but he wasn't in control of his body. It was almost like something had him possessed. He watched himself attack the camp but was powerless to stop it. I couldn't figure out what it was but he was not in control and I explained that to the other members of the quest before Thalia and I returned to Camp Jupiter."**

 **Hephaestus gave Percy a nod, "Thank you Perseus. I appreciate you helping clear my son's name."**

 **Percy nodded in response.**

 **"Is Jason alright? And who attacked him." Zeus asked.**

"Everyone." Thalia (OU) said.

 **"Jason is fine. He had a deep gash on his head that I managed to close but he was still unconscious. Thalia put him to bed to rest once we were on the ship. I have no idea who attacked him but I do know who was egging the mob of Romans on." Percy finished growling.**

 **Zeus looked at him and waited for Percy to finish.**

 **"That auger is hell bent on causing trouble. I searched his mind in the senate meeting. Since he is a weak legacy, his mind was quite easy to probe. He is trying to use the situation to gain power within camp in hopes of replacing Jason as Praetor." Percy said angrily before his eyes narrowed further. "He won't be a problem for long. He hid after the attack. But to get away from the hunters he knocked out Athena's seven year old daughter Chloe. I am going to kill him, painfully." Percy said in an ice cold tone.**

 **"You can't just kill my legacy." Apollo snapped.**

"Sure I can, the only good Legacy you had was Augustus." Percy (OU) said teasingly.

 **Percy glared at Apollo, "He attacked a seven year old girl. He has no right to be alive."**

 **Apollo was about to argue but Athena interrupted, "Perseus has permission from the council to do what is necessary to keep the peace. Your legacy is making that impossible. Besides, if Perseus doesn't kill him, I will for touching my daughter."**

 **"I agree. Your legacy is trying to ruin our plans for this war. He could lead Olympus to its downfall in his lust for power. Perseus has permission to deal with him as he sees fit. Again, I remind you to heed my warning Apollo." Zeus announced, looking directly at Apollo when he finished.**

 **Apollo glared at Percy but was blasted with ice cold water by Poseidon, "Watch how you look at my son Apollo. If you think I will let another Orion incident slide then you are mistaken. The only reason I didn't kill you for tricking your sister is because Orion was not without fault in the situation. He deserved what he got for what he did to those women and tried to do to one of Artemis' hunters. Percy is not like that. I will tear Olympus down if I must to rip you apart if you try anything like that again."**

"Yay Dad." Percy (TU) mumbled and blushed when he realised everyone heard him.

 **Apollo paled considerably as Poseidon was about as bad an enemy as one could have. He decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting.**

 **Zeus looked at Percy again, "So I take it besides the injury to Jason, the seven managed to leave New Rome unscathed?"**

 **Percy nodded, "Yes uncle, they are on their way to Rome to try to figure out how to close the doors of death as Thanatos told Nico and I in Alaska. He said they would find the answers they seek there."**

 **Zeus nodded, "And what of merging the two camps? Will they be able to co-exist in this war?"**

 **Percy shook his head, "As of right now, no. I have an idea but I would like to speak to you and my mother about it after the meeting."**

 **Zeus raised an eyebrow but nodded.**

 **"Does anyone have anything else to add?" Zeus asked. No one spoke up and Zeus dismissed the meeting. Most of the Olympians flashed out. Finally it was just Percy, Hera, Zeus and Artemis.**

 **"I will meet up with you after and we can return to Camp Jupiter." Artemis told Percy.**

 **Percy shook his head, "No, stay. The only person I didn't want around was Apollo as he is the only one who won't like my idea."**

 **Artemis smiled and nodded. The three Olympians looked at Percy to speak.**

"Should've just told me to drop kick his butt out." Ares said.

 **Line Break**

 **Percy and Artemis returned to Camp Jupiter the next morning. They decided to spend the night on Olympus… in Artemis' palace. No, they didn't do that…but Percy had to admit, he rather enjoyed waking up to her lush auburn hair sprawled out on his chest. When they walked into Lupa's home they noticed the wide grins on the faces of the hunters.**

 **"What has you girls so happy this morning?" Diana asked.**

 **"Lupa's pack caught Octavian last night. He is currently spending some quality time with Chloe, Lily and Phoebe. Phoebe is teaching them the best ways to take down in enemy in a single move." Thalia answered smirking.**

"Yes Phoebe." Percy (OU) said and high fives her.

 **Percy grinned, "Perfect. The gods are transporting the Camp Jupiter demigods to Camp Half Blood tonight. We are going to eliminate the main problem before the merger."**

 **Thalia smiled, "So are you going to kill him Percy?"**

 **Percy shook his head and smirked, "You'll see Thals."**

 **Thalia looked confused but nodded.**

 **Percy had Lupa gather all the legionnaires on the Field of Mars. Octavian was shackled and held by the hunters, drawing many strange looks from the Romans.**

 **Percy held his hand up, silencing any talking amongst the Romans.**

 **"Romans, I am here to inform you that you will all be heading to Camp Half Blood at the end of the day." Percy started before yelling amongst the Romans stopped his speech quickly.**

 **Percy tried to silence the Romans but found he couldn't. After a minute,he became angry. He stomped his foot down focusing on his earth shaker powers. The Romans all stumbled and a number were knocked to the ground from the earthquake Percy unleashed. Percy stomped his foot again, forming a large mound of earth in front of him. He hopped on top and glared hard at the stunned Romans.**

 **"SILENCE!" He bellowed, quieting all talk immediately. "You are all members of the Twelfth Legion of the Roman Army and you are acting like a bunch of twelve year old kids. Shut up and stand straight like the proud Roman soldiers you are." Percy snapped.**

"My Spartans had more discipline than you." Ares mumbled. "No offence Rome was great and it thrives like I hoped but Sparta will always have a special place in my heart, you should have seen them, against the Persians... Leonidas thankfully ended up in Elysium in the Isle of the Blest." Ares said looking at the Romans who only seemed mildly offended.

"My Athenians were more disciplined than your savage Spartans." Athena stared looking at Ares challengingly.

"The only reason they stood a chance in the Peloponessian War was because you helped them. You always underestimate Spartans intelligence and they were greater fighters and more honourable than your Athenians ever were." Ares growled.

"Romans or Spartans?" Travis poked Clarisse and Reyna.

"I'm biased due to being Roman and I'd love to give it glory but honestly, I think the Spartans." Reyna said making the 3 look at her in surprise. "Many of our military tactics were copied from Spartans like the Phalanx but were changed slightly then improved as our shield are much larger making our defence almost unbreakable. But as actual fighters I believe that in terms of trained soldiers, Spartans definitely had more skill."

"So Rome is an improved Sparta that copied them... interesting." Conner pondered over what Reyna said.

 **Percy waited as the Roman's lines tightened and they all looked at him seriously, his words seemed to have been a wound to their pride.**

 **"Thank you. As I said yesterday, I have been sent by the gods to ensure peace is kept between the two camps. I understand your actions after being attacked, but you have all embarrassed yourselves when you attacked your own Praetors in your anger. Behavior like that will no longer be acceptable. The attack on Rome was not done by the Greeks. A minion of Gaia used their ship to attack your camp. They used the Greek demigod as a pawn to wedge a gap between your camp and the Greek one." Percy said seriously. He saw the disbelieving looks from the Romans and prayed he was right. "I swear it on the Styx." Percy added.**

 **Thunder rumbled loudly. Everyone waited. Percy himself tensed as he wasn't one hundred percent sure he was right. After a minute, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The Romans all looked at Percy to continue.**

 **"As I was saying, tonight you will all be transported to Camp Half Blood by me and a few of the Olympians. There you will meet, learn to fight and work together with your Greek siblings. When the time is right, you will all sail to Greece where the war against Gaia and the giants will be decided. Any action to drive a wedge between the Greeks and Romans will be dealt with swiftly and severely. We have no time for petty grudges that began before any of us were born. As they aren't our grudges they will be forgotten. During the council meeting on Olympus, the situation here at Camp Jupiter was discussed. After looking into the memories and thoughts of Octavian, his actions have been deemed treason against Olympus. We are at war for our survival and the survival of the entire mortal population. As such, Octavian has been sentenced to death by the gods." Percy said seriously. The Romans looked at Percy in shock.**

 **Percy beckoned Octavian to be brought forward. A trembling Octavian was dragged forward by a smirking Thalia and Phoebe. They threw him to the ground in front of Percy.**

"He was killed! Why didn't that happen here!" Thalia (TU) shouted and then blushed a deep red as everyone looked at her, although most were smiling and thinking the same thing.

 **"For treason against the gods, as well as touching a hunter of Diana, you will die." Percy hissed at the auger.**

"Switch to Octavians POV. Wasted." Apollo said.

 **A bolt of lightning hit the ground next to Percy. The Romans all bowed when they saw Jupiter standing next to Percy. Jupiter looked at Percy who nodded to him. Jupiter raised his bolt before hurling it at a wide eyed Octavian.**

 **When the smoke cleared, all that remained was a charred piece of ground where Octavian had been standing.**

 **Jupiter turned to the stunned Romans, "Legionnaires, this is no time to treachery. We must stand together in this fight for the survival of Olympus, gods, demigods and mortals. This is not what Perseus or I ever wanted. But it was clear after Perseus warned the boy multiple times, that he had no wish to cooperate in the merging of camps. From this point forward, the word of Perseus shall be listened to as if it came from my mouth directly. He is the champion of Olympus and speaks for the council when we make decisions. I will take my leave now that the situation is dealt with."**

 **The Romans all bowed to Jupiter. Jupiter turned to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder, "You have done well nephew. I know you will lead the demigods and Olympus to victory once again."**

 **Percy smiled and bowed his head to his uncle before Jupiter disappeared into a bolt of lightning.**

 **Percy turned back to the Romans who looked at him warily, "Romans, you will take the rest of the day to prepare yourselves for the departure to Camp Half Blood. Take what happened to Octavian as a warning of two things. Try to disrupt the peace and it won't end pleasantly. And just as importantly, touch one of Diana's hunters, especially a young one like Octavian did by knocking her out in a cowardly way to escape, and you should pray for Jupiter's bolt as I will be much less merciful in delivering punishment. They are to be treated with the same respect that I am."**

 **The Romans all nodded quickly and headed off to their barracks to prepare for the trip to Camp Half Blood.**

 **Percy turned back to the hunters only to be tackled to the ground by an energetic little seven year.**

 **"Thank you Percy. You might not be a hunter but like the other hunters are my sisters your now my big brother." Chloe said happily as she clung to Percy's neck tightly.**

 **Percy smiled as he stood up with Chloe still wrapped around his neck, "Good, I like that. And I will always protect you like a big brother should."**

 **Chloe smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek before dropping down and rejoining the other hunters who were all beaming at Percy after his threat to the Romans.**

 **"Return to camp with Lupa girls. Percy and I must go speak to the gods about how we will transport nearly two hundred demigods." Diana told them.**

 **The hunters all nodded and followed Lupa back to camp. Percy looked at Diana confused before she simply grabbed his hand and flashed them away.**

 **Instead of going to Olympus, she teleported them to the cliff where she and Percy first talked. Percy looked at her confused but was met with a passionate kiss from Artemis. Percy's eyes widened before he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist while her hands found their way into his messy jet black hair.**

"Ooh Arty... hey Perce does she like to be Dom sometimes? Oh! Has she put you in handcuffs? DOES SHE LIKE BDSM?!" Aphrodite pestered as Percy (OU) turned a deep shade of red and Artemis' (OU) eyes widened in horror.

"Well...er... I plead the fifth?" Percy (OU) said as Aphrodite stared at him.

"Does. She. Like. BDSM?" She said harshly her eyes narrowed.

"Why would you want to know?!" Artemis (OU) said angrily.

"Your not denying it so I'm gonna go with Artemis is a masochist or just likes to be spanked-" Artemis' eyes shot out of her head, "and because, innocent Arty isn't so innocent after all." Aphrodite winked at her as Artemis glared.

 **When she pulled back she smiled at Percy widely. Percy smiled back but gave her a questioning look.**

 **Artemis blushed, "You're really hot when you get all commanding and authoritative. I think a few Romans might have wet themselves during your speech."**

 **Percy's face reddened but he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. Just as the kiss deepened Artemis pushed him away and punched him hard in the gut.**

 **Percy looked up at her shocked but she just glared at him, "What the Hades were you thinking? You weren't sure if it was someone working for Gaia that influenced that boy." She growled at him.**

 **Percy paled, "They didn't believe me. I needed them to trust me about the incident."**

 **Artemis slapped him across the face and continued to glare, "You could have died you idiot. Don't ever do something that stupid again or I will kill you then force Hades to resurrect you just so I can kill you again."**

 **Percy nodded, "Sorry Artemis."**

 **She glared at him for another minute before she sighed and kissed him again, "You better be sorry. The first guy I fall for in thousands of years can't die less than a week into dating him."**

 **Percy smiled and nodded, "Are we really going to Olympus?"**

 **Artemis nodded but then gave him a sly smile, "Eventually." She said as her lips crashed onto his again.**

 **Line Break**

 **Percy was nervous. He hadn't really thought about it, but he was about to return to Camp Half Blood for the first time since the day he left. He wasn't sure how he was going to be received. He knew they missed him but he wasn't sure how angry they were going to be.**

 **Percy was currently standing with Phoebe and Thalia. He was going to transport the hunters while Artemis and a few other Olympians would teleport groups of demigods to Camp Half Blood. The Greeks knew the Romans were coming and were warned to remain on their best behavior unless they wanted serious punishment.**

 **"You okay Kelp Head?" Thalia asked as she noticed Percy's troubled look.**

 **Percy nodded, "Just a little nervous. I haven't seen anyone from camp other than Nico since before the war."**

 **Thalia looked at him sympathetically, "Relax Percy, we've been there a few times. They all miss you."**

 **Percy nodded, "I know they do but I don't know how they'll take me showing up with the Romans."**

 **Phoebe punched him in the arm playfully, "You're not. You're showing up with us. I can't think of a better way to make an appearance than with a group of badass immortal hunters."**

 **Percy chuckled, "Well said Phoebe."**

 **Phoebe grinned at him, "Besides, we got your back. You're the only good guy we've ever met and we won't let anyone mess with you, Greek or Roman."**

 **Percy smiled and nodded. He turned to see groups of Romans disappearing with different gods and goddesses until only Percy and the hunters remained.**

 **Thalia put a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Don't worry Kelp Head. We'll be there with you."**

 **Percy smiled at his best friend. He had all the hunters gather together and hold hands before he grabbed Thalia's and Chloe's before they all vanished into a flash of flames.**

 **When they reappeared, they saw the Greeks looking at the Romans warily. Percy was about to step forward when a familiar voice spoke up.**

 **"Percy my boy, is that you?"**

"It's Britney Bitch." Little Chloe said as everyone stared at her then laughed.

"Where did you learn that?!" Athena scolded.

"Fridays all of us love to watch The Office." Thalia (OU) said.

"Anyway, food then come back?" Zeus asked as everyone nodded.

"Then let's go." Poseidon stared as everyone exited the Throne Room.

 **A/N don't kill me. Anyway here's another chapter and also read my other A/N's like the Aphrodite and Athena thing I want to see happen now like so bad is there a good story on those two falling in love, and I swear if it's rated K, like, at least swear a bit.**

 **Also,**

 **Has anyone read the Stormlight Archive? And is there going to be another one after Oathbringer because if you like Percy Jackson or Epic Fantasy in general then,**

 **HOLY SHIT,**

 **ITS SO GOOD.**

 **(Is it weird I got gay vibes from Jasnah and really hope she finds a lover who's not a guy?)**

 **(Leave my little lesbian heart alone)**

 **Anyway. I also want to see a story of Percy Jackson mixed with Assassins Creed Odyssey now because I've been playing that for hours on end and this is one of the very few AC games where I've actually done a load of side quests because they're actually pretty good.**

 **(All you Odyssey haters can fuck off i love all the AC games and frankly, Odyssey is just as good.)**

 **Anyway I'll try get 14 up soon so until next time which I promise won't be in a years time... CYA.**


	14. Chapter 14

3rd Person POV

"Okay so now we're all back who'll read?" Nico asked.

"I will." Reyna said.

 **"Percy my boy, is that you?" Chiron asked.**

"No... it's Britney bitch." Apollo mumbled although the whole room heard him and everyone snickered.

"Isn't she your daughter?" Poseidon asked. Apollo didn't reply as he shoved his earbuds in and took out his IPod.

"Why's he moody?" Someone asked and Apollo glared at them making them gulp.

"Artemis did you make him eat healthy again?" Thalia (TU) asked. Artemis shook her head. "Athena?" And Athena merely shook her head. "Hestia?" And Hestia simply smiled and then gave her nephew a glare so he would stop sulking.

 **Percy took a deep breath and turned to look at the person who helped shape him into the man he was today.**

 **"Hey Chiron, long time no see." Percy said a little awkwardly causing Thalia and Phoebe to snicker.**

 **Before Percy could react, he was crushed in a hug by the old centaur.**

 **"You have no idea how much we've missed you." Chiron said as he tried to hold back tears at the sight of the greatest demigod he had ever trained.**

"Ha! Suck it Zeus I'm better than all your kids- I mean uh... praise the Lord?" Percy squeaked after Zeus gave him a thunderous glare.

 **Percy nodded sadly, "I know Chiron, I'm sorry. I had to deal with some stuff but I'm finally ready to move past it."**

 **Chiron smiled and nodded in understanding.**

 **Percy turned to look at the Greek demigods who were staring at him with wide eyes. Percy was a little nervous; something Chiron picked up on.**

 **"There will be a meeting for all cabin leaders in the big house in twenty minutes. Until then, resume introducing yourselves to your Roman siblings." Chiron announced loudly.**

 **Percy smiled gratefully at Chiron.**

 **"You'll join us in the big house right?" Chiron asked hopefully.**

 **Percy nodded, earning a big smile from his mentor. Chiron turned and galloped over to Lupa who was trying to watch over the interactions between the Romans and Greeks.**

 **Percy turned to Thalia, "You'll be coming too right?"**

 **"I am the cabin leader of the Artemis cabin Kelp Head." Thalia answered matter-of-factly.**

"Someone tell Zoë she was apart of the the cabin council." Percy (TU) said as The Hunters laughed and some others snickered.

"I'm right here Perseus, and don't remind me." Zoë (OU) groaned

 **Percy rolled his eyes as he saw Chloe hiding behind a few of the older hunters at the sight of so many male demigods in one place. Percy walked over and snatched her up, earning a big smile from the little huntress.**

 **"There's nothing to worry about Chloe. I won't let anyone mess with you, ever." Percy whispered quietly to her.**

 **Chloe's smile grew before she planted a childish kiss on Percy's cheek.**

 **"You want to come with me to the meeting in the big house? I can introduce you to some of my friends." Percy asked smiling.**

"I still don't like how she's so close to you." Athena huffed as Chloe hugged her mother.

"Percy's special." The little girl mumbled and Athena only nodded and cradled the small girl in her arms.

 **Chloe nodded happily. Percy sent a smile to Thalia before walking towards the big house.**

 **"Percy, why does everyone seem so surprised to see you?" Chloe asked curiously.**

"When is a child of Athena _not_ curious. They should add it to the list. Hubris and being nosey and some with sticks up their ass." Connor muttered to his brother who snickered. Artemis (TU) smirked and leaned into Athena's ear and whispered something and Athena turned to glare at the twins who gulped audibly.

 **Percy wasn't quite sure how to answer her question but decided the truth would be the best way to explain everything.**

 **"I spent four years here at this camp before there was a war." Percy started before Chloe interrupted him.**

 **"The war where you were the hero? When you freed Lady Artemis' mother as part of your wish instead of becoming a god?" Chloe asked, surprising Percy.**

 **"How do you know about that?" Percy asked.**

 **"Lady Artemis told us the story of what happened when one of the other girls asked why she doesn't hate you like all other boys. She said there were other reasons too but I remember her mentioning what you did for her." Chloe answered.**

 **Percy smiled, "Yes that war. Well some bad things happened during that war that made me leave for a while so I could figure some stuff out."**

 **"What things?" Chloe asked innocently.**

 **Percy sighed, "There was a girl who I thought I liked a lot. I thought she liked me too but it was all a lie. She was a traitor the whole time and then tried to kill me at the end of the war. Thalia saved my life."** **Chloe's eyes widened,**

 **"Is that why you ran away?"** **Percy sighed and nodded. He knew she would find out everything out during the meeting and figured it would be better if she knew before.**

 **"There's more though. She also killed my Mom and the man my Mom was going to marry." He explained before looking at Chloe sadly, "Her name was Annabeth and she was one of your sisters."** **Chloe's mouth dropped open and she looked like she was about to cry, "Then why are you so nice to me if one of my sisters did that?"**

 **Percy gave her a small smile, "Because it doesn't matter if she was your sister. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. It's over and I'm all better now and part of what made me better was getting a new little sister named Chloe." He said softly.** **Chloe face broke into a small smile before she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and hugged him tightly.**

Much to Athena's complaints, Chloe wriggled her way out of Athena's firm yet gentle grip and ran up to Percy (TU) and jumped on him giving him a bear hug.

"Hey! I think you've got the wrong Percy!" Percy (OU) protested and pouted as Chloe grinned mischievously at him.

"I'm getting a new big brother. Now I have this Percy!" She retorted as Percy's (OU) jaw dropped and everyone laughed at his face whilst Percy (TU) chuckled and picked up the little girl and went to sit by his father. Poseidon smiles kindly towards her and summoned a small horse and humanoid figures that were 1 foot tall and made of water which saluted Chloe. The small girl giggled and went up to hug the horse which now pulled a chariot also (thanks to Athena) and play with the water figures.

 **Percy smiled as he continued carrying the little daughter of Athena into the big house. No one was there yet so he sat down in a chair where Chloe settled happily onto his lap.**

 **After a few minutes Chiron walked in followed closely by the leaders of each cabin who looked at Percy nervously but also confused when they saw a small hunter sitting on his lap giggling at jokes he made. Percy sat at the Poseidon seat around the ping pong table as the rest of the cabin leaders sat in their cabin's chairs. Thalia took the seat from the Zeus cabin while Phoebe sat in the Artemis cabin chair. Will Solace sat in the chair for Apollo, Clarisse for the Ares cabin, Connor and Travis Stoll represented the Hermes cabin, Katie Gardner for Demeter, Drew Tanaka for Aphrodite, Pollux for the Dionysus cabin, Jake Mason for Hephaestus, Malcolm for Athena, and a number of demigods Percy didn't recognize representing the minor god cabins.**

"And Butch In the LGBT chair." Travis joked and winked at Butch who simply stared at him although a few others laughed.

 **Percy saw a small girl about 5 years old looking at him confused and nervous. She had jet black hair and sea green eyes. Percy's eyes widened when he realized she was a daughter of Poseidon and his little sister.**

 **"I'm sorry; I didn't know Dad had any other kids." Percy said smiling as he got stood up from his seat, Chloe still in his arms.**

"Yeah Dad, give us a warning next time?" Percy (TU) joked.

"He never gives warnings, he should at least warn the women." Aphrodite muttered as some of the gods and the older demigods almost choked at Aphrodite's remark.

"I don't get it." Chloe said looking around confused.

"And hopefully, you never will." Thalia (OU) said and patted Chloe's head.

 **The little girl's eyes widened, "You're my brother Percy Jackson aren't you?" She said shyly.**

 **Percy's smile grew and he nodded, "Yes I am, but you sit here. I will seat somewhere else. What's your name anyway?" He asked kindly.**

 **"Sophie." The girl said shyly. "You sit there, the seat belongs to you."** **Percy shook his head, "No you take it. I have another seat I can sit in." He said as he moved over next to Thalia and sat in the seat reserved for Hera.** **Everyone now stared at Percy with wide eyes.**

 **"Umm Percy, I don't think Queen Hera would like it if you sat in her chair." Chiron said nervously.**

 **Percy smirked, "I respectfully disagree Chiron. I believe my mother would be more than happy if she had her first demigod representative sitting in her chair."**

"Maybe I should get a demigod representative. Keep an eye on any more children of Zeus." Here (TU) said half-jokingly, half-serious. Zeus simply gulped and refused to meet his wife's eyes.

 **Chiron's jaw dropped while Phoebe and Thalia snickered at everyone's shocked faces.**

 **Percy chuckled and stood up. He set Chloe down in the Hera chair to explain everything to everyone.**

 **"Alright guys, I will explain everything so you can close your mouths before you catch flies." He said smirking.** **His face turned serious before he explained everything from Annabeth killing his parents, to becoming the champion of Hera and Hestia, to going to Camp Jupiter, how he was both Greek and Roman, getting adopted by Hera, rescuing demigods under a different identity, to the events of the past few weeks. When he finished everyone stared at him in shock while Malcolm looked at him with a little fear.**

"Foreshadowing..." Percy (OU) whispered although the gods heard and narrowed their eyes at the demigod. Athena pondered on what Percy could have meant before her eyes widened in fear but she kept her thoughts to herself.

 **Percy noticed the way Malcolm was looking at him nervously.**

 **"Malcolm, you need to know that I hold no grudge against you or any of your siblings. Your mother and I have made our peace and as you can see, I've grown quite attached to your little sister Chloe here." He explained.**

 **Malcolm looked relieved and smiled at Percy, "Thanks Percy, it's good to have you back."**

 **Percy smiled sadly, "It's good to see you all again as well but I'm not staying at camp after this. I have a place on Olympus and I live in service to my patron Lady Hestia. I rescue demigods all over the country and that is my life now."** **The campers and Chiron all looked saddened at Percy's words but nodded in understanding.**

 **"Are you leading us into battle?" Clarisse asked surprisingly nicely.**

 **Percy shook his head, "Lord Zeus has assigned me to fight with the hunters during the war. I am here to keep the peace between the two camps as I'm the only demigod alive who is both Greek and Roman."**

 **"The hunters?" Travis asked disbelievingly.**

 **Percy smirked, "Yep. I've become pretty good friends with most of the hunters and Artemis herself."**

 **Everyone looked toward Phoebe who glared at them, "What? Jackson's the only bearable male I've met in my thousands of years on this planet. I'll fight beside him any day."**

 **Everyone's eyes widened but decided against asking the irritable Phoebe anything else.**

"I like that name. The irritable Phoebe. It can refer to either Phoebe or Moonbeam over here." Percy (OU) jokes before getting two hard smacks on the back of his head.

 **"Did you really get the Roman's camp auger killed?" Will asked nervously.**

Reyna paused from reading and pursed her lips,

"Honestly, I wish you did that too Percy." She said looking towards Percy (TU) as many of the Greeks and Romans 'Ooh'ed.

 **Percy's eyes narrowed, "I warned him multiple times. He decided not to listen to my warnings and continued badmouthing the Greeks. He went too far when he attacked my little sister Chloe here. I didn't kill him, I asked Zeus to do it in front of the camp as a warning for anyone else who causes trouble between the two sides."**

 **"Nice Prissy. I like it." Clarisse said smirking.**

 **Percy chuckled at her comment and nickname. He had missed Clarisse and the rest of his friends.**

"Never thought I'd see the day where Percy says he misses Clarisse." Annabeth said as the Greeks laughed knowingly and Clarisse glared.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Annabeth Chase became not only the Titan's- but also Gaia's _bitch._ " Clarisse retorted and this time everyone in the room 'Ooh'ed and laughed. Annabeth simply gaped at Clarisse, her mouth simply opening and closing with no noise coming out.

"Never thought _I'd_ see the day a Daughter of Ares left a Child of Athena speechless." Nico said and some people snickered.

"I know right, last time I saw that happen was when Bruce cheated on Lacie over there." Travis remarked pointing at the Son of Ares and Daughter of Athena.

"It happened twice. Who knew children of Ares were- ah- very small let's say." Lacie said and Bruce blushed bright red as those who understood 'Ooh'ed.

"Okay, enough! Let's get on with the story shall we?" Zeus said impatiently motioning for Reyna to continue.

 **"So you're never coming back?" Katie asked sadly.**

 **"Of course I'll come back. I just won't live here. Apparently I have a new little sister that I need to get to know." Percy said smiling at Sophie. Sophie smiled nervously back at him.**

 **"You're staying here for now though, right?" Connor asked.**

 **Percy nodded, "I'm here until we go to war. We are waiting for the quest to finish their mission in Rome before we all sail to Greece."**

 **Everyone seemed relieved that he was staying for a while. Chiron dismissed the meeting but all the older campers stayed back to catch up with Percy. They all understood why he left and his new life. Everyone was happy he had found happiness again. Percy wasn't sure if he should have told them about Annabeth returning but decided they had enough to worry about. Besides, she was his to kill. He would make sure she didn't return again this time.**

 **Things settled down after dinner where Percy sat at the Poseidon table. He tried to get to know Sophie as much as he could but she was really shy. After dinner Percy spotted her heading back to the Poseidon cabin when Percy caught up with her.**

 **"Hi Sophie." He said kindly.**

 **"Hi Percy." She replied shyly.**

Aphrodite suddenly squealed causing everyone to look at her.

"What? I just remembered how Poseidon's daughters were great friends with my children and how they were _so_ adorable when they were little. Oh my, remember Evadne when she was little?" Aphrodite squealed again as the other gods nodded and smiled.

"She was a little pearl wasn't she. Now where is she?" Artemis (TU) asked.

"Probably in Atlantis or in the mortal world doing not-even-Zeus-knows what." Poseidon replied.

 **"Will you come hang out with me for a little while? I was going to go down to beach for a little bit and I was hoping you would come with me." Percy asked hopefully.**

 **Sophie got nervous but nodded shyly.**

 **Percy smiled and led her down to the beach. When they got there, Percy sat down in the sand and gestured for her to join him. She nervously sat a few feet away from him.**

 **"You don't have to be nervous around me Sophie. You're my little sister; I just want to get to know you. I've never had a sibling before." Percy said warmly.**

 **Sophie looked at him curiously, "I thought that other girl was your sister."**

 **Percy shrugged, "She is but she's not my real sister, just kind of like an adopted one. I would like it if I had another little sister I could hang out with. Someone I can teach all the cool water powers we have to."**

 **Sophie's shoulders slumped, "I'm no good at the powers people say I should have. People make fun of me because I'm not powerful like you are."**

"WHO THE TARTARUS MAKES FUN OF HER?" Poseidon roared and stood up angrily. Hestia and Hera both rushes to him and pulled him back into his chair.

"Shhh Poseidon. She has Percy as a brother. I pity those who did make fun of her." Hera (TU) said soothingly to the angry and over-protective sea god who simply huffed and slouched back.

"You punished them didn't you?" Poseidon asked his son from another universe.

"Of course. What type of brother would I be if I didn't bind them and hang them upside down in the forest filled with monsters at night with no weapons and no one on patrol, then dumped them into shark infested water the next day?" Percy (OU) asked innocently with a dark and mischievous grin and glint in his eye. Poseidon nodded his approval and smiled, a devious, psychotic, cold smile that would make even Hades fear the god and run away.

 **Percy frowned, "I didn't know how to use any of my powers when I first got here either. I didn't have anyone to teach me so it took me a while. People used to say I was weak when I first started."**

 **Sophie's eyes widened, "You're a legend at camp. They say you're the most powerful demigod ever. I'll never be as powerful as you."**

 **Percy shook his head, "Yes you will. I will teach you everything I know so that when you're my age, you'll be twice as powerful as I am."**

"She's already learnt how to kick my a- I mean- buttocks." Percy (OU) said as Artemis glared at him and everyone laughed.

"She actually can, her power and her skill is getting there and she can beat most of the kids in camp. Then she beats Percy by being cute and making him put his guard down. It's hilarious to watch." Thalia (OU) commented.

 **"Really?" She asked surprised.**

 **Percy grinned, "Of course I will. You're my sis; it's my job to help you as much as I can."**

 **A small smile appeared on her face, "What kind of stuff will I be able to do?"**

 **Percy made a huge wave appear in the water in front of them. Sophie crawled behind Percy scared before he sent the wave away.**

"AWWWWW" Aphrodite cooed.

 **"Relax Sophie, I'm just showing you what you will be able to do." Percy explained chuckling.**

 **Sophie blushed in embarassment and sat back down next to Percy.**

 **Percy pulled some of the water out of the sea and made it circle around them. Sophie smiled at Percy's powers. He then froze the water, boxing them into an ice cage before he made the water evaporate.**

 **"Now this is another power we have but it takes a really long time to learn." Percy said as the winds began to pick up around them. A minute later, a mini hurricane surrounded them with the two siblings in the eye of the storm. Percy let the storm dissipate before turning out to the ocean. A tornado of sea water appeared about a hundred yards out.**

 **Sophie gasped at the sight before he let the tornado die out.**

 **"Will I really be able to do all that?" Sophie asked hopefully.**

"She can already do it." Percy (OU) chuckled.

 **Percy nodded, "Yep, and I will teach you until you've mastered them all. It's going to take years to get this good but that just gives me an excuse to come visit my little sister."**

 **Sophie looked at Percy happily before she got up and hugged her brother tightly, earning a wide grin from Percy.**

 **"Thank you Percy." She said softly.**

 **Percy smiled and let her go, "Alright, training starts right now. We'll start off easy for now until you get the hang of it."**

 **Sophie smiled excitedly.**

 **Percy trained his little sister for the next couple hours. She was young and her powers were weak but they slowly improved over the training session. By the end, she was exhausted and sweating. Percy chuckled and willed her dry of her sweat.**

 **"That was a very good start Sophie. You are much better than I was when I first started and you're much younger. You will be a master of your powers before you know it." He told her.**

 **Sophie beamed at Percy before she hugged him tightly, "Thank you Percy. I always hoped I would get to meet you after everyone told me about you. You're a really good brother."**

 **Percy grinned, "Alright, you need to get some sleep; the harpies will be out soon and I don't want to have to kill any of them protecting my little sister."**

"I took that the wrong way because I thought that meant you would rather let them eat her." Connor commented causing Katie to smack him over the head.

 **Sophie smiled and went to walk back to camp but Percy stopped her.**

 **"You've worked hard enough. This is a power I got from my patron but there is a way to do it when you're older using water but even I'm not good at it yet. I'll be in to the cabin in a little while." Percy said before he touched her shoulder and teleported her into the Poseidon cabin.**

 **Percy smiled and laid back down in the sand looking up into the starry night sky. After a few minutes, he felt someone lay down next to him. He smiled when the scent of a forest reached his nose.**

 **"That was nice of you to train your sister." Artemis said softly as she grabbed Percy's hand from her spot next to him.**

 **Percy smiled when she grabbed his hand, "She was discouraged that she couldn't use her powers. Some of the campers called her weak. I might have to crack some skulls if I find someone messing with my little sister again."**

 **Artemis laughed, "You sound like a non-annoying version of Apollo."**

 **Percy shrugged, "He's going to try to kill me first chance he gets." Percy said bluntly.**

 **Artemis sat up, "Not even he is that stupid."**

" _EXACTLY_ " Apollo shouted and began to pour as everyone laughed. "Why am I such a dick?" He wailed.

 **Percy chuckled, "Actually he is. When he was throwing his fit, I read his thoughts. He was so upset he became the first god's mind I've ever been able to probe. He thinks my father will get over it like he did Orion."**

" _Like Zeus' beard I will!_ " Poseidon growled.

"My beard?" Zeus raised an eye brow.

"Your beard is terrible, get rid of it." Hades said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Hades said as he began to rise.

" _Sir_ your arses down, _both of you!_ " Hera shouted and the brothers reluctantly complied.

"All that over a beard." Artemis (TU) groaned.

 **Artemis became angry, she tried to stand up but Percy pulled her back down.**

 **"Percy I need to go kill him. I will not let him hurt you." Artemis growled.**

 **Percy pulled her closer to him, "Relax, he isn't planning on doing it soon. He knows Zeus will kill him if he did it before the war. Just stay, I'm enjoying the night with you."**

 **Artemis looked at him incredulously, "How are you okay with this? You could get killed Percy. Why are you not worried?"**

"Because Tartarus is very fun." Percy said.

"Because he's a seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"Because he's actually arrogant as hell." Thalia (TU) commented causing both Percy's to glare at her.

 **Percy smiled, "I'm not okay with it but I will deal with Apollo when the time comes. Now isn't the time to cause trouble on Olympus."**

 **"Percy, you can't fight a god. You could die. Why are willing to risk so much to be with me?" Artemis asked.**

 **Percy smiled, "Because you're worth it."**

 **Artemis' eyes widened before she leaned down and kissed Percy softly.**

 **"Percy, I'm not worth dying for." She said softly.**

 **Percy raised an eyebrow, "If you saw yourself from my perspective then you wouldn't think that. Life is only worth living if you have people worth dying for in it."**

"No life is worth living for food." Someone shouted.

"True that." Clarissa said.

"Stop being poetic and cute Percy even you know you prefer food over Artemis." Travis said causing Artemis to raise an eyebrow at him as Percy gave Travis that _shut-up-I'll-die-if-you-dont-and-I'll-kill-you-too_ then turned around smiling nervously.

"Carry on reading." He said his voice an octave higher.

 **Artemis' eyes widened before she cuddled up closer to Percy. She kissed him softly on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.**

 **"I won't let Apollo near you Percy. It will be the last thing he ever does." Artemis said seriously.**

 **"I know Artemis. It will be fine. Apollo will learn to get over it just like everyone else. I'm not going to let anyone break us apart." Percy replied.**

 **Artemis closed her eyes smiling before drifting off into a peaceful sleep on Percy's shoulder.**

 **Line Break**

 **Percy spent the next few days at camp helping to train the campers while keeping the peace between the Greeks and Romans. After his speech before the Romans left Camp Jupiter, the legionnaires treated Percy like a Praetor. Not because they had to, but because they respected him. In their eyes he was their leader in the absence of Jason and Reyna. The Greeks had the same respect for Percy but their laid back attitude toward things often rubbed the Romans the wrong way. Percy was still the care free friend they remembered but he had a new maturity and serious side that they learned about quickly when things became too relaxed.**

 **Percy spent his nights after dinners training Sophie on her water powers. She improved after each training session, much to her delight. Percy had caught a couple of the older Aphrodite boys teasing his sister the second day at camp. It took both Phoebe and Thalia to stop him from literally cracking their skulls. Word spread fast about the incident and needless to say, Sophie no longer was teased within camp. The two Aphrodite boys spent a couple hours in the infirmary before spending the rest of the day walking around with bruised faces and a black eye each. Thalia scolded Percy for hurting them while Phoebe had given him a high five the minute Thalia turned around.**

Everyone laughed as Thalia face-palmed.

 **On the fourth day, Percy was on his way out of the Poseidon cabin when an Iris Message appeared in front of him.**

 **"Percy!" Nico called.**

 **Percy grinned, "What's up Nico? Have you reached Rome yet?"**

 **Nico shook his head, "We've had some problems with monsters and a few other issues. We're trying to get past the Pillars of Hercules but we are having a problem."**

 **"What problem?" Percy asked.**

 **"Heracles." Nico replied.**

 **Percy raised an eyebrow.**

 **Nico sighed, "He is guarding the pillars and won't let us pass after Piper mentioned the fact that the prophecy involved Hera's idea. Jason tried to fight him but it didn't end well. He's alright but we need to get through to get to Rome. Any chance you can speak to Zeus about calling off Heracles?"**

"Hey Zeus call off your bitch!" Percy (OU) shouted before hiding behind Artemis (OU) as Zeus' eye twitched.

 **Percy narrowed his eyes before an idea formed in his head.**

 **"I will take care of it. Stay where you are, I will let you know when I've got everything taken care of." Percy replied smirking.**

 **Nico smiled, "Alright thanks bro. I owe you one."**

 **Percy nodded and swiped through the message. He sprinted to the archery range where Artemis was helping to teach demigods archery. He pulled Artemis aside for a minute, his smirk never leaving his face.**

 **"Artemis, can I borrow Phoebe for a while?" Percy asked.**

 **Artemis looked at him strangely, "Umm sure, but why?"**

 **Percy smiled, "The quest can't get past the pillars of Hercules. Heracles is guarding them and refusing the grant them passage."**

 **Artemis scowled, "That arrogant worthless minor god. Why do you need Phoebe?"**

 **Percy smirked, "Because, we are going to kick his ass. I thought Phoebe would enjoy the chance to knock around the douchebag that hurt Zoe all those years ago."**

 **Artemis smiled before she looked worried, "Percy, he's a minor god now."**

 **Percy rolled his eyes, "I think Phoebe and I are more than capable of handling him."**

 **Artemis looked thoughtful for a minute before she smiled, "Alright but do not let Phoebe get hurt. Or yourself. I will kill you if either of you get hurt by that vile man."**

 **Percy grinned, "I won't, I promise. Thank you, Artemis. We'll be back in a couple of hours."**

 **Artemis smiled and nodded. Percy winked at her causing her to blush before he ran off to find Phoebe. When he finally did, he was out of breath.**

 **"Jeez Jackson, what's got your panties in a twist." Phoebe asked smirking.**

"Artemis," Apollo said.

 **Percy glared at her before he smiled, "Well I was going to invite you along to beat up a man who I know you would give anything to get to. But if you're not going to be nice, then maybe I'll ask Thalia." Percy said as he began to turn around.**

 **Phoebe grabbed him and spun him back around, "A man to beat. Why didn't you say so?" She asked grinning.**

 **Percy smirked, "Not just any man, the one man I know you would give anything to kill."**

 **Phoebe eyes widened, "I'm listening Jackson."**

 **"Heracles." Percy stated simply.**

 **Phoebe's eyes widened before they narrowed, "If this is a joke, I will kill you."**

 **Percy turned serious, "I wouldn't joke about something like that. He is refusing the grant the ship with the seven of the prophecy passage into the Mediterranean Sea. I thought you and I would help him change his mind."**

 **Phoebe looked at Percy for a minute, "I need to ask Artemis to leave." She said turning to sprint off but Percy grabbed her arm. "Already did. Just don't get hurt because Artemis will have my head."**

 **Phoebe grinned, "I think I can handle that."**

 **Percy nodded and grabbed her shoulder, vanishing from their spot and reappearing on a small island. Percy noticed a large man lying under a tree, a Nemean Lion pelt draped over his back and a club in his hand.**

 **Phoebe stepped forward, "I am really going to enjoy this." She said, a sadistic grin stretching across her face.**

"Oh come on! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Clarisse shouted and the other Ares kids and children of Mars began to chant with her as well as Ares himself.

"Okay, okay calm down. Who will read next?" Hestia asked.

"Me!" Ares said and began to read the next chapter by himself.

"Out loud Ares." Zeus asked.

"Oh yeah, uh, chapter 15..."

 **A/N if you wanna see more go to wattpad bc I'm gonna upload my stories on there**


	15. Wattpad

**A/N My new wattpad account has the same username as this one. It's ElderBlade276 give me a week and I'll have all the chapter of every story on there and I'll be continuing on there.**


	16. Keep Calm and Keep Reading

Ha I love puns anyway

 **A/N okay maybe I should have worded my last AN better. I'm transferring my stories to wattpad also so people who use that platform can read it there if they like. But I'll still post chapters here all I have to do is like, copy and paste and actually re read what I wrote (that's why there's so many spelling mistakes I don't proof read I swear I know how to spell I just type fast) anyway just bc bloody hell my emails are blowing up so just to let you know my stories will NOT BE DISCONTINUED ON HERE. I'll just be using two different platforms. Okay? Good.**

 **ELDER OUT!**


End file.
